An Unbreakable Bond Magnified
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: 6th in the Series - There's no such thing as a quiet year at Hogwarts with the Potters. For their sixth year, Dumbledore has a cursed hand as he gives them private lessons and Harry becomes a master at potions. While Harry focuses obsessively on Malfoy, Alicia finally gets the answers she's been searching, for along with a horrible truth. At least Fred's there to lighten the mood.
1. Chapter 1

**And here's number 6!**

 **It's about time, I know. I actually had this finished ages ago but I haven't had time to proofread the 57 chapters till now.**

 **So, the second last one! One more to go! I've actually done most of the last one so should have it finished by Christmas at the latest! I hope… A nice Christmas Present for my readers. Hopefully…**

 **Also, spoiler! If you haven't actually read the books, I don't recommend reading this one before that, I mean sure there are the movies which give you the important parts, but books have more detail, we all know. I have taken some of the information in the last book and put it in here, as it fit Alicia and her brain. I am sorry, but it worked.**

 **If you're sad they're almost over, don't fret! I have another I have began! I just lost five chapter so redoing those annoyingly and that's my priority at the moment. It is not another sister fic, it's different! I'm not repeating, promise**

 **Anyway, please enjoy. Fred and ALicia are fun to write so hope you find them fun to read as well. Sorta sad Fred's finished school as we can't have as many scenes but, it makes them much more special.**

 **Anyhow, I wish you all well, I'll say Merry Christmas incase I don't get the next one finished before it and have a Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Alicia, you're running off, again." Alex said looking annoyed. She and Portia were standing in Alicia's bedroom doorway as the girl moved around and collected several objects. There was a trunk open at the end of the bed in which several books were neatly stacked within. The desk was covered in a small pile of newspapers and another pile of letters. Also on top of it was a bird cage, empty currently, with the window to the room wide open. Several robes joined the books in the trunk and Alicia grabbed her wand from her bedside table, sticking it into her pocket.

"You've hardly been home for two weeks yet." Portia sighed

"Didn't you spend the last five years at school with him, why do you need to—"

"Clearly you two have never had the desire to spend time with someone." Alicia cut Alex off. "Besides, he's finished school which means I need to make up for four months, as I wont see him until Christmas at least, and after that…" Alicia sighed "With everything that's happening I need to make a most of it."

"You mean cause of Voldy-thing." Alex asked and Alicia chuckled. Considering how hardly any wizard or witch could bare to say the name out of fear, it was weird to hear Alex almost mock it.

"Yes, he hates that Harry and I survived his attacks so often and he wants to kill Harry before Harry can do it back…" Alicia paused before she shook her head "So there's a chance he'll go after the people we care about. Also, we might not survive." Portia and Alex shared a fearful look.

"So shouldn't you not be going out at all?" Portia asked "I mean aren't you safe here?"

"I'm going on the Knight bus, full of wizards, to the Leaky Cauldron, still full of Wizards and then into a Wizard alley. I think I'll be alright."

"But aren't you underage, and not able to even use magic?" Alex wondered.

"I can in life threatening situations."

"Would it count if you put yourself into one?" Portia rose an eyebrow.

Alicia, since Alex and Portia had discovered that she was a witch the previous summer, had told the two the overall basics of her world. She had not, however, mentioned that perhaps the two would have to have their memories modified in the future, in order to protect them. If Voldemort came looking for her…

Alicia sighed.

"Guys, I'm sure I can survive. I have so far."

"You've been lucky." Portia believed

"Why can't he just come and get you again?" Alex wondered. Fred had already apparated to the orphanage a few times in order to spend time with Alicia, whisking her off to some place in the country.

"He runs a shop guys, it's lucky George gives him as much time off as he does." Alicia believed "I also have to make an effort as well."

"Yeah, but I think considering your life's in a bit more danger…"

"Everyone's life is in danger, and anyway, Harry's in more danger than I am." Alicia sighed

"But wont what's-his-name use you to get to Harry?" Alex rose an eyebrow.

"He could. But how's he to know what I'm doing?" Alicia asked

"You want to take that risk?"

"I'm quite okay with that." Alicia nodded as she stood up and walked towards the two, them moving aside to let her out.

Alex shut the door behind them, and the two followed Alicia down the stairs, still nagging her.

"Are you even allowed to leave?" Alex questioned

"I'm almost sixteen, I think I can look after myself." Alicia rolled her eyes

"Will Ms Bane even let you?"

"Who's to say she even knows?" Alicia asked and the two girls shared a surprised look.

"Alicia!"

"Look, I'm only going for the day, it's fine." Alicia assured as she put her hand on the door. "If I'm not back, just go tell Harry, and tell him to tell Dumbledore I'm a love-sick idiot." she shrugged grinning before the girls watched her close the door behind her.

"She is an idiot." Portia believed

"I wonder what it's like though, to risk your life to see someone." Alex mumbled, tilting her head slightly.

"You realise she might not come home. I thought she was supposed to be the smart one!" Portia complained

"Maybe the fact that she's survived so far makes her over confident?" Alex shrugged

"Well, considering what she's lost so far, it's more like she doesn't care. What about Harry!?" Portia threw her arms up and then stalked off through the orphanage.

Alicia sat on the violent purple bus as it weaved in, out and around streets, cars, and objects on the side paths. The Knight Bus had a rather unique ability to make objects such as lampposts, fire hydrants, telephone and letter boxes, jump out of it's way rather than crash into it. It could squash itself together to fit through tight spaces and sped along so fast that everyone blurred outside the window.

Alicia sat in one of the many empty chairs, clinging on a little to the arm rests, as the bus sped around. She was slightly worried about the truth behind Portia and Alex's words, but she couldn't spend her time worrying and never leaving Surrey.

London came into sight very quickly and soon the Knight bus came to a screeching halt outside a dingy looking pub. It was so that unless you knew it was there, you were likely not to even notice it.

Alicia stood, having managed to keep her chair from falling over in the force of the bus' stop, and moved to exit the bus, thanking the conductor and moving to the pub door.

As she entered the very familiar pub, Alicia was surprised. Every time Alicia had been in the Leaky Cauldron it had been bursting with Witches and Wizards, even a few hags and warlocks. Now there was a total of two people inside.

Alicia frowned slightly, people must have chosen to stay at home. One of the many pieces of advice posted by the Ministry in the _Prophet_ for protection was to stay home. She felt bad for Tom, the Inn Keeper, after all, most couldn't get into Diagon Alley without coming through the Leaky Cauldron first.

Alicia proceeded through the Inn and to the small courtyard out the back, where she tapped the third brick with her wand and the Archway began to open. Alicia looked at it surprised. Diagon Alley had changed as well. Usually it was filled with cheerful Witches and Wizards, children pressing their faces in on certain windows. Now however, the colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. Along with this, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

AMULETS

Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi.

Alicia ignored the man as he called for her and moved through the Alley way. She suddenly felt a bit vulnerable. The place wasn't full like usual and if she was picked off, it seemed it'd be too easy. She moved quickly, but not obviously, down the cobbled stone street towards where the twins shop was. She didn't bother with her Hogwarts supplies, she didn't have her list yet and would have to come for those later in the summer anyway.

Alicia moved down the gloomy streets in search for number ninety-three but she stopped short in shock before she'd even reached number ninety. Fred had been taking her out and away from London, to places like the beach, parks, muggle movies had interested him just for something to do which he'd enjoyed very much as well. This was Alicia's first chance to see his and George's shop. And it hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO—

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

She snorted ever so slightly, covering her mouth, before she moved excitedly towards the doorway.

The shop was absolutely packed, and probably the only one within the entire Alleyway. If she had wanted to be near the shelves, she'd have had a very difficult start.

The Snackboxes were pilled up to the ceiling, being the sweets the twins had perfected last year before ditching out of their final year at Hogwarts, having tested them on themselves and Alicia during the Summer and then on First Years in the first term.

Along with this were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck, and boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking, and Smart-Answer varieties.

Alicia moved through the shop grinning, passing the counter were a tiny little wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read: reusable hangman — spell it or he'll swing! Next to the counter was a rather large display reading Patented Daydream Charms. The information was on the back of a box bearing a highly coloured picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship. Alicia glanced down at it and read the information: 'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.'

Alicia grinned before she looked up and around the shop. She glanced over heads before she noticed one of the brilliant redheads that owned the place. She moved through all the people and when she was close enough she reached up and placed her hands over his eyes.

George paused.

"Am I supposed to be guessing?" he asked and she grinned without speaking. "Is that a yes?" George questioned and Alicia started to laugh before she was caught around the middle and suddenly hoisted up off her feet.

"You know George I think we have a tress passer." he caught her legs behind the knees and Alicia struggled slightly.

"It's a shop you can't have trespassers!" Alicia snapped as Fred laughed and George turned around.

"We can if they're miscreants." George joined in.

Alicia blinked.

"I think you need to call the owner, because two of them are imposing every day!" the twins laughed before Fred kissed her cheek.

"Made it alright then?" he asked.

"Well it'd have been nice if you'd warned me about Diagon Alley being so sad. I expected it to be, maybe not happy, but at least full. Figured I wasn't likely to be picked off if that was the case." George sighed

"Well, unfortunately people are scared to go out now aren't they."

"Yes, Alex and Portia didn't want me leaving." Alicia admitted and Fred finally put her down

"What about Harry?" George asked and Alicia rolled her lips and glanced beside her.

"You didn't tell him?" they chorused

"Well, no…" she confessed

"What does he think you're doing?"

"Well…"

"You didn't tell anything did you." Fred rose an eyebrow

"No." she dropped her headed "He'd freak out!" Alicia admitted as the twins shook their heads. "I mean I could have said you were coming to spend the day with me," she said pointedly to Fred "But then he'd expect to see us at some point." George and Fred placed hands on her shoulders with mock disappointment.

"Alicia," they began

"Oh shut up." she snapped at them "I'll be fine." she promised before looking around the shop again "So, give me a tour?" she asked.

Fred took her hand and moved her around the entire shop pointing at what was selling best and explained a few new ideas.

"You know, with everything that's going on with the Death Eaters, it looked like people are trying to sell protection objects, a few small shacks are set up in the main Alley." Alicia explained "Have you thought about adding any of those in? Sounds like a boomer of a seller." she asked and Fred grinned

"As a matter of fact, we added in some Shield Hats."

"You mean like your Headless Hats?" she asked and he nodded

"It was a bit of a laugh really, a shield hat for when someone jinxes you, and it just bounces back, but it seems be very popular."

"Why did you choose hats? Wouldn't cloaks have been better? More secure for those wearing them and they cover more area, as they're bigger you could easily charge more too." Alicia said and Fred pulled her into a one armed hug, kissing her temple.

"What was that for?"

"Being a genius." he shrugged

"But I'm always a genius." she grinned and Fred returned it before he kissed her lips in return.

"Hey George!" the twin was talking to a young witch with short blonde hair.

"Ooh, who's she?" Alicia asked interestingly

"Oh that's Verity, we had to employ someone to help. Come I'll introduce you." Fred pulled her over as George had looked up when his name was called.

"Verity, this is—"

"Alicia Potter!" she ogled Alicia over before taking her outstretched hand and shaking it. "Of course you're all over the _Prophet_! Is it true your brother's the chosen one or is that just rumours?"

"It's a little complicated." Alicia admitted, smiling as Fred and George shared a look.

"George, Alicia had an idea that we make Shield Cloaks with the hats, more protection and we can charge a little more."

"Excellent! This is why you're our consultant." George grinned

"Well, I do know a bit about magic." Alicia shrugged "You really should get into the defensive side of things, perhaps distractions as well."

"Distractions?" Verity asked

"Well, say you're in a pickle and you need just a quick distraction in order to either run, or be heroic, which ever, it'd be very handy." Alicia sighed "Take it from someone who's been in more than I can count." she mumbled and the twins chuckled

"We are currently in the environment for such." Verity nodded. Alicia smiled. She noticed something else near by and Fred watched as she eyed the array of violently pink products near the window.

"Ahh, our WonderWitch products." George grinned

"You've created love potions?" Alicia asked shocked as she picked one up

"As well as some beauty ones as well, trying to attract all types of people after all." Fred added

"How effective have you gotten them?"

"Oh they work, twenty-four hours for each dose, the ratios depend on the weight of the boy and the attractiveness of the girl." George smirked at his twin. "Thinking of having some?"

"You saying I'm not attractive enough to catch a guy without one?" Alicia asked, an eyebrow raised. George shied back slightly and Fred ran his fingers through her hair.

"More than enough. I'm not selling them to my girlfriend anyway." Fred assured.

"I think I'm entitled to buy what ever I want thanks." she said "No I was more curious for Harry's sake. What with the Prophet believing him and deciding he's the chosen one and all, who knows what girls'll do now." Alicia picked up a bottle "Can I uncork one?" Fred and George shared a look and with a glance around her Alicia had done so, taken a whiff and recorked it within a manner of seconds.

"You wanted to smell it?" George asked laughing slightly

"Now I'll know what it smells like if it ends up in any substances near me." Alicia mumbled

"Keep an eye on Ginny too will you." Fred said

"Ginny doesn't need any potions any more than I do." Alicia believed

"That's right, too busy dating Michael Conner."

"Actually she's dating Dean Thomas." Alicia shrugged before she moved over to another shelf.

"What?" both boys asked sharing a look. "When did that happen?"

"Long story, ask her about it. Ron's not nearly as happy with either of them, I think he'd have been better if she'd stuck to crushing on Harry." Alicia shrugged "I'm not sure how anyone else feels, or if they're aware."

"Dad wont mind, I wonder how mum'd react though." George thought.

"Speaking of Dad, did Ron tell you Alicia?" Fred asked and she looked at him confused

"Tell me what?"

"Guess not." George smiled before he turned to help a customer who'd tapped him.

"Dad got promoted!" Fred grinned

"To what?!" Alicia asked shocked, grinning.

"Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Mum's been gushing about how he's got ten people working for him." Fred explained

"That's brilliant! I guess with all the bad fake protection things something like that's needed isn't it?"

"Well apparently that's what our new Minister thinks." George added and Alicia nodded

"So, would you like to have some lunch?" Fred asked.

"Are you allowed to leave?" Alicia asked chuckling as she looked around

"He can have half an hour." George decided and Fred rolled his eyes.

"I promise I wont keep him too long. By the way, I hope George is getting paid more from all the extra time he's putting in." George sent his brother a smirk and Fred sighed before he took Alicia's hand to pull her from the shop.

"Don't give him idea's like that."

"Well it's true." Alicia chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alicia sat at her desk within her room, she had the _Daily Prophet_ in her hands and was reading through the current articles that had been published within it. Of course she had already removed a few articles from previous _Prophets_ which sat on her desk, one contained an article about her and Harry, rumours of the Prophecy the Death Eaters had been trying to steal had escaped, including that Harry may be the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Of course this was true, but no one it seemed, beside Alicia, Harry and Dumbledore, were yet aware of this positively.

Another article announced that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had been sacked from office, after his appalling parade of cover ups last year about Voldemort having returned, and taking it out on Dumbledore and Harry, and had been replaced by the former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Rufus Scrimgeour. Dumbledore had also been reinstated as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, after being kicked off the previous summer.

A purple leaflet also lay with the papers, in which read:

— issued on behalf of —

The Ministry of Magic

PROTECTING YOUR HOME AND FAMILY AGAINST DARK FORCES

 _The Wizarding community is currently under threat from an organisation calling itself the Death Eaters. Observing the following simple security guidelines will help protect you, your family, and your home from attack._

 _You are advised not to leave the house alone._

 _Particular care should be taken during the hours of darkness. Wherever possible, arrange to complete journeys before night has fallen._

 _Review the security arrangements around your house,_

 _making sure that all family members are aware of emergency measures such as Shield and Disillusionment Charms, and, in the case of underage family members, Side-Along-Apparition._

 _Agree on security questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Polyjuice Potion (see page 2)._

 _Should you feel that a family member, colleague, friend, or neighbour is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magi- cal Law Enforcement Squad at once. They may have been put under the Imperius Curse (see page 4)._

 _Should the Dark Mark appear over any dwelling place or other building, DO NOT ENTER, but contact the Auror office immediately._

 _Unconfirmed sightings suggest that the Death Eaters may now be using Inferi (see page 10). Any sighting of an Inferius, or encounter with same, should be reported to the Ministry IMMEDIATELY._

Alicia of course had already broken number one many times, which included walking to Privet Drive to see Harry, as she believed it better she walked to his house than he walk to her's. She had however made up for her breaking number one, by always employing number two. She was never out at night.

Alicia was reading the _Prophets_ , mostly because, she had no homework she could do instead. As she'd just finished her O.W.L year, she had to wait for her results in order to see what subjects she could continue. After all, if she didn't get Outstanding in Potions, or Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, she couldn't continue them. Not that she was worried. The only subject she'd expect to be lower than the others was History of Magic, as she'd collapsed half way through due to Voldemort invading her and Harry's brain with a fake vision.

A clatter sounded, followed by a flutter and Alicia looked up surprised as an owl suddenly landed on her desk beside her, just stroking her cheek with it's feathered wing as it landed. It was an owl that she did not recognise but the letter attached to it's leg had her name inscribed on it.

"Well hello…" she wasn't sure where the owl had come from, if Hermione had sent her one, it would have been in reply and with Noel, who was in fact out on a delivery to the girl as they spoke, Ron however had an owl and if it didn't come with Pigwigdeon, it'd come with the Weasley family owl Errol. Harry had no need to send her letters as he was down the road and Sirius…

Alicia paused.

Sirius couldn't send her anything from where he was.

Alicia pushed the idea aside and she removed the letter. The owl however didn't take off, but waited for her. She glanced at it as she opened the letter to find the very familiar slanted handwriting upon it.

 _Dear Alicia,_

 _If it is convenient to you, I shall call at Surrey Orphanage this coming Friday at ten forty-five P.M. to escort you to number four, Privet Drive, were we will collect Harry and then move off to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

 _If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of both of your assistances in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you both._

 _Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

 _I am, yours most sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Alicia didn't need to think or consult with Harry to know his answer, after all, they had a link that worked over great distances. Though Alicia knew Harry well enough to know that leaving the Dursley's after being with them for a mere two weeks, was not something he'd pass up.

The raven-haired girl grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill, dipped it in ink, and responded politely before she folded it up, addressed it to her headmaster and tied it to the owl's leg, who turned and flew off out the always open window.

Alicia then got up, letter in hand and opened the door to move down the stairs excitedly, and into Ms Bane's office, where the women sat behind her desk.

"Ms Bane." the women looked up as Alicia knocked and said her name.

"What is it this time, Alicia?" she sighed. Alicia wasn't surprised by this response, after all, she had been constantly leaving the Orphanage at different times each Summer for school. Her third year she'd ran away weeks earlier to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, her fourth year they'd left early to attend the Quidditch world cup and her fifth she'd been pulled away a mere week after being home.

Alicia moved forwards and handed her caretaker the letter and she peered at it. She sighed.

"Leaving early again?"

"If I'm honest, it's probably better for all of you if I'm not here." Alicia admitted and Ms Bane sighed. Alicia had explained to the Caretaker everything she could bare too, just in case. With Voldemort back, who's to say he wouldn't send someone here after her the second he could? Again she had however left out the ability of memory modification, if they didn't remember her, they were in much less danger. Alicia had a strong suspicion that Dumbledore might do such a thing to them all anyway, and Alicia thought it would be better if they never knew she existed. If Voldemort or his followers came looking for her… She didn't know what she'd do if she put these children in danger just by having lived here.

"Well, as long as he's coming to get you, I see no need to worry. Not that I can stop you, given you've been leaving this place despite the circumstances." Ms Bane gave Alicia a fierce look that made her remove her gaze.

Alicia said nothing and Ms Bane moved on.

"You will be back for the Summer though?"

"Yes, and I think that'll be one of the last times, see in our world you come of age at seventeen, so I'll be on to my next journey after that." Alicia admitted. _Considering I live that long, of course._

"Well that is interesting news." Alicia nodded

"I guess we'll see you at the end of the year then." Alicia grinned, took the letter back and turned for the door.

"Oh and Alicia, I'd refrain from long trips to London thank you." Alicia nodded guiltily and left without a word.

"Portia, Alex!" Alicia found the two outside enjoying the sunshine and after taking her seat, she explained to them also how she was leaving early again.

"Again! Last year we hardly saw you too."

"We've had extensive chats this year considering how little I've been able too since I was eleven." Alicia reminded them "I mean, I'm not supposed to be anyway, I've broken so many laws explaining to you what I have…" Alicia mumbled sighing and the two shared a look.

"Well… it's gotta be hard in a… Muggle, orphanage." Portia said, she still wasn't fond of the word but moved past her dislike regardless.

"I don't know if that'll help much anymore, last year they'd have gladly arrested me for it had they known, this year I'm not sure, but they're definitely running out of excuses in not punishing me I'm sure."

"Well, we promise not to tell as to not get you in trouble." Alex grinned "Of course it's easy if you're not even here." she grumbled.

"I'll be back, don't worry, but mine and Harry's protection is of the utmost importance to be frank, and if we're not here, no one should bother you guys." The two grumbled annoyed but didn't argue.

"You going to tell Harry?" Alex asked

"Well he should already know, but yes, that's my next stop." Alicia grinned

"Say hi for us." Portia decided "And, ask if he's alright."

"I wont, he wont like that." Alicia believed as she got to her feet. The two sighed and shared a look, Alicia had told the two about the end of her last year, and both had comforted her. It had made talking about Sirius a little easier, though she was dealing with him being gone rather well for the mean time.

"Well at least write to us." Portia sighed

"And let us know your results!" Alex beamed excitedly, Alicia had let them know all about the importance of O.W.L exams, the results of which should be coming in a few weeks time.

"I will." Alicia grinned.

The girl made her usual trek from the Orphanage, through Surrey, to Privet Drive and down to number four, where she entered the house without even a knock and proceeded up the stairs. Aunt Petunia, as usual, rushed to the door and upon seeing her, disappeared back into the kitchen without a word. The women had not spoken to Alicia at all the last two weeks, she'd done her best to ignore her presence despite when she bursted into the house. In fact none of the Dursley's had spoken to either of the twins. Alicia assumed it was because of a group of wizards from the Order of the Phoenix, consisting of Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Mr Weasley, who had threatened them to be nice to the twins.

"Harry!" Alicia opened the boy's bedroom door, arriving in time to see an owl flying off out the window. "You got one too then." she grinned as he turned to her. "About Dumbledore?" he nodded and smiled back at her.

"Can you believe we're leaving already?" he asked and Alicia paused

"Well, I left very early last year, so yes. I can actually." she grinned. Harry said nothing and Alicia watched him curiously as he moved over to his trunk and begun to clean it out. Alicia knew very well of the debris at the bottom of the trunk. If they were leaving he'd possibly need to clean out the mess to repack for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Alicia glanced at Harry before she looked around the room with a raised eyebrow.

The room was strewn with various possessions and a good smattering of rubbish. Owl feathers, apple cores, and sweet wrappers littered the floor, a number of spellbooks lay higgledy-piggledy among the tangled robes on his bed, and a mess of newspapers sat in a puddle of light on his desk. They seemed to be similar articles to what Alicia had in her room.

"You couldn't have cleaned up after yourself?" she asked. Harry merely shrugged, not turning to her, and Alicia realised he'd stopped in taking things out, or putting things into the trunk.

"What?"

"Well…" Harry mumbled but he stopped. _What if Dumbledore doesn't come…?_

"Oh, he'll be here, he said he wants our help remember." Alicia rolled her eyes

"What if he get's stopped?"

"This is Dumbledore we're talking about…" Alicia reminded him.

Harry however moved away from the trunk regardless.

"What are you going to do when he turns up on Friday and you're not packed, you going to waste time doing so? That'll delay you leaving."

Harry said nothing.

 _Such a baby._ Alicia grumbled as she began to pack his trunk for him.

 _Am not._ he returned and Alicia rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to have to pack, and then be disappointed when he doesn't show, and have to unpack.

"If you're worried of unpacking, I'll unpack it for you. If you're not leaving neither am I after all. But you might as well put most of these things away."

"And what do we plan to do for the next few days?"

"We'll find something. I'd rather we did, they'll probably drag I suspect." Alicia sighed

"Well you seem to have found time to pass the last few weeks. I went to the Orphanage the other day and you weren't even there." Harry admitted

"Yes, I went out."

"How could you leave? You could be killed!" he snapped at her

"Well maybe the idea of you possibly dying in the next who knows how soon, has made me a little more rebellious." she said, an uncaring tone to her voice. Harry stared at her and she didn't even turn to him or pause in her current task.

"Alicia you can't go being reckless like that!"

"I wasn't that reckless." Alicia rolled her eyes "I wasn't anywhere I couldn't be seen or watched by many people."

"That's the point!"

"It's not the point. It's smart. Witnesses!"

"You think Voldemort cares about that. There could be Death Eaters everywhere! You realise you're the last person he can use to get to me!"

"Harry, there are more people than that, you have many you care about and Voldemort could take anyone to hold over you. I know you and letting someone die for you is not something you will ever let happen if you can help it." Alicia said, frowning slightly at the end of her sentence. After all, they'd already lost some people for that very reason.

Harry said nothing and Alicia knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

"And I'm always with you anyway." she added.

"Not lately." he grumbled

"Are you upset by that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "You know you can't spend every day all day with me forever right?" she smirked and Harry looked at her irritated.

"Just stating a fact. Now stop being a baby, and let's pack your trunk." She said fiercely, waving her hand for him to join her. Harry, not wishing to disobey and face her irritation, moved forwards and grab some of the many books he had, in order to load the trunk up with them.

Alicia smiled triumphantly and helped him by folding the robes he had.

"You know these are two small for you, I think you're gonna need some more." she said eyeing them and Harry.

"Yes mum."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alicia and Portia lifted Alicia's trunk down the stairs and to the front door while Portia carried Noel within her cage. Noel was placed upon the packed trunk and Portia flexed her fingers.

"I can't believe you have to lug that every year,"

"Sometimes several times a year, if I leave school at Christmas time." Alicia shrugged

"It's so annoying." Alex mumbled

"Well I do go to school for a year." Alicia reminded them

"I still can't believe you're leaving again." Alex huffed

"There are things that need to be done," Alicia shrugged "Shit's going down and I can't sit around for two months."

"That's what holiday's are for." Portia reminded her

"Well, considering there's a War in my world now, it's unlikely." Portia and Alex shared a look before they rushed Alicia and pulled her into a deep hug.

"Just, make sure you come back." Portia whispered

"Yeah, don't disappear on us." Alex agreed

"I wont. Come next year I'll be seventeen and wont be limited to the magic I can do, and until then, there are lots of protection procedures around me." she said as she pulled away. "You can't get rid of me that easily." they chuckled slightly as Ms Bane walked forwards.

"Well, all ready then?" she asked

"Yes Ms Bane." Alicia smiled and she looked at the clock. It was half past ten, Dumbledore would be here soon.

"Well, you are to wait inside, not out." the caretaker instructed and Alicia nodded. She knew better than to be outside alone by herself.

"We'll wait with you." Portia decided and Alex nodded.

Alicia looked at them both, debating on if that was a good idea. Would Dumbledore know if they stayed with her that they knew and she'd broken the law? Alicia didn't expect he'd be mad at her, but she did wonder if that'd lead to him making arrangements to protect them. Or would he leave it?

"Thanks." she smiled. She wasn't going to tell them off for doing so.

Alex sat onto Alicia's trunk beside Noel and watched the bird as Portia moved to the window, peering out of it curiously.

"How will he get here?" she wondered

"Number of ways," Alicia admitted "Most likely is apparation."

"What's that?"

"It's like teleportation." Alicia explained "Though I don't know what he'd do with my trunk and Noel…" she glanced at them. "I doubt broomsticks with the the two of us would be very safe, not many other transportations… floo powder might be alright." Alicia said as she looked at the ceiling.

"Isn't that the one done with the fireplace?" Alex asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, travel by fire." Alicia smirked

"I'd like to see that? What's it like?"

"There's sort of a suffocation feeling to it." Alicia admitted and the two looked shocked "Basically everything get's very tight before it's released and you're spinning very fast."

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all."

"Well, it's good for quick communication seeing as wizards don't use telephones."

"Do they have a rule or something about not using our stuff?" Portia grumbled as she continued to stare out the window.

"No, they just think it's all barbaric and have no concept about how most of it works." Alicia said "Some understand but, like I said we've got flow powder and prefer to use owls."

"Seems much more time wasting than a telephone." Alex said

"Well Telephone's are faster." Alicia agreed before Portia suddenly let out a cry and the two turned to her as she covered her mouth, looking as though she was trying to hide the fact she'd made such a noise.

Alex and Alicia shared a look before they moved to the window beside her and looked out. Standing at the end of the path to the orphanage was a tall figure in a long, billowing cloak. It was a man, thin but tall, with waist-length silver hair and beard. Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat.

"He… appeared out of no where." Portia whispered looking amazed.

"Yes that's apparation." Alicia chuckled "Like teleportation, one place one moment and miles away the next."

"That's incredible." Alex mumbled as they watched the man walk towards the door.

"It's not very pleasant though, moving through space like that. Similar to floo powder but more extreme."

"You know, I think I remember him." Portia mumbled

"He's been here before." Alicia nodded and she moved to the get the door as the man knocked his knuckles against it.

Alicia opened the door and Albus Dumbledore smiled down at her cheerfully.

"Evening Professor."

"Good evening Miss Potter." she chuckled and stepped aside to allow him into the building.

"Ah, and these are…?" the man had turned to Alex and Portia who were still staring at him amazed.

"Alex and Portia, friends of mine." Alicia said and she couldn't keep the guilty look off her face as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you ready to go then Alicia?" he asked her and she nodded before turning to her trunk and owl. "Right, I'll just have a chat with Ms Bane before we go."

The three girls shared a look, would she have gone to sleep?

Alicia moved off to the office and knocked but Ms Bane's voice sounded from behind.

"He's here then is he?" she asked and Alicia nodded before she moved and Dumbledore walking in.

"Ah, Ms Bane, good evening. I am sorry to intrude so late at night."

"I believe you'd have a good reason for doing so." Ms Bane said as she put her pencil down and turned to the headmaster.

"Well, I do apologise for dropping in so late, and for taking Alicia so early into the holidays."

"Again, I believe you have a good reason, Alicia had informed me of the situations." he nodded

"Well I will be dropping Alicia here once more at the end of the semester and after that, she will be removed from your care, after all, Wizards become fully grown and an adult at the age of seventeen, so after her last year at Hogwarts, what she does is her decision." Ms Bane took a deep breath and Alicia wondered is she was going to argue, seeing as in her belief she was not to let any student from her orphanage until the age of eighteen.

"Well, I don't wish to contradict your rules if that's the case… though I don't believe it'd be good for a seventeen year old to be out in a our society as we come of age at eighteen." she said

"Alicia will undoubtably be joining the Wizarding community right out of school if her ambitions and grades are anything to go by." Dumbledore smiled and Alicia looked surprised.

"I haven't even gotten my O.W.L results back yet." she admitted feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden.

"Well, Hogwarts has, and I believe you'll be most happy with them." his eyes seemed to twinkle and Alicia didn't feel better. "You should receive the results by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Alicia suddenly cried out and she felt like her heart was going a million miles.

Portia and Alex, who were pretending they weren't standing outside the door listening, glanced in suddenly and looked like they wanted to comfort her.

"Alicia please."

"Sorry… it's just… I'll just…" she backed out of the office and Portia and Alex grabbed her arms and comforted her.

"It's alright, I'm sure it's fine." Alex said

"Will be fine." she mumbled "Will be fine." she said again.

Dumbledore moved out a minute later and smiled at Alicia.

"Really, I don't think you have anything to worry about." he assured. Portia and Alex watched as he tapped the trunk and owls cage and both suddenly disappeared.

"Uh… Professor?" Alicia said, momentarily distracted.

"If you'll remember I do have a small errand to run before I drop you at The Burrow with Harry and we don't need to be lugging the trunk and cage around." he smiled.

He turned to Portia and Alex who were gapping still and then looked almost worried as he gazed at them.

"It was a pleasure to meet you two. I do thank you for keeping Alicia company while she's here." he smiled and both girls looked surprised before they smiled.

"It's our pleasure." they chorused and he nodded before turning back to Alicia.

"Shall we then."

"Absolutely." and Alicia almost seemed to make a beeline for the door. She waved to Alex and Portia as Dumbledore moved through before her and she followed.

They were silent as she followed Dumbledore down the street and towards Privet Drive.

"I see you have been reckless this past fortnight Alicia." Dumbledore broke the silence.

"In which aspect?" Alicia asked carefully.

"Well, I have noticed you leaving the orphanage for lengthy trips with Mr Weasley." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Guess I was feeling a little reckless." she mumbled "Sitting at home just didn't seem…" she sighed

"I thought you'd have been more careful than that." Alicia said nothing "And your friends?"

"Yeah, that was a mishap at the beginning of last summer." she sighed "I can't do magic so I can't obliviate them but I figure until that can be done… I haven't told them about that of course. Sorry Professor."

"No it's quite alright, and I assume I know why you didn't tell me."

"You didn't give me the chance." she shrugged. "Speaking about things I couldn't talk to you about…" Alicia mumbled and he looked at her expectantly. "This link, between Harry and I, you said it was a connection deeper than twins, but it doesn't have anything to do with twins does it?" Dumbledore was silent. "Harry has the same link with Voldemort and it all leads back to that night. And it's not just to do with that night almost fifteen years ago."

"As usual you're very perceptive Alicia."

"Will you tell me?" she asked expecting the lack of answer to her question to mean no. Her expression contorted to annoyance very quickly.

"I have a theory Alicia, that I will admit. And I'd love to indulge you in my theory however, it is not an assumption I can go making carelessly." Alicia frowned and didn't speak to him as they approached Privet drive and then moved down it towards number four.

He wasn't going to tell her. At least, not now.

Dumbledore rang the doorbell and instantly Uncle Vernon's voice sounded. Alicia was almost surprised he was awake at this hour.

"Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

Alicia bowed her head and sighed. Harry didn't tell them did he?

The door opened and Uncle Vernon looked at Dumbledore most surprised before he noticed Alicia and his moustache bristled slightly. He was wearing a puce dressing gown and stared at Dumbledore as though he could not believe his tiny eyes.

"Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?" Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt several steps from the bottom. He had a brass telescope in one hadn't and a pair of trainers in the other.

Alicia's eyes narrowed. _You unpacked!?_ she demanded and Harry looked guilty turning to his uncle instead.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."

Alicia didn't wait for an invitation and stepped through the doorway as she usually did with her Headmaster following behind.

"It is a long time since my last visit," said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing."

Vernon Dursley said nothing at all, but he'd soon gain his speech back, the vein was pulsing in his temple and Alicia herself could see it was reaching danger point.

"Ah, good evening Harry," said Dumbledore, looking up at him through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression. "Excellent, excellent."

Alicia rose an eyebrow, could he not see Harry wasn't packed, that was not excellent.

"I don't mean to be rude —" Uncle Vernon began, as no one who called Harry excellent was not someone Uncle Vernon would get alone with, as his tone, that threatened rudeness in every syllable, gave away.

"— yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."

The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Harry and Alicia's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. Her rather horsey face registered nothing but shock.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. "We have corresponded, of course." Dumbledore had once sent Petunia a Howler, which was never considered polite even in the Wizarding world. Especially as it exploded. "And this must be your son, Dudley?"

Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door. His large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pyjamas looked oddly disembodied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the Dursleys were going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled.

"Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore passed him into the lounge room. Alicia followed with a glance at Harry on the stairs and he jumped the last few steps, still having the objects in his hands, following. Dumbledore settled himself in the armchair nearest the fire and was taking in the surroundings with an expression of benign interest. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place.

Harry looked at Alicia who nodded.

"Aren't — aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," said Dumbledore. "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."

"You will, will you?"

Vernon Dursley had entered the room, Petunia at his shoulder, and Dudley skulking behind them both.

"Yes," said Dumbledore simply, "I shall."

He drew his wand so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.

"We may as well be comfortable," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

It had not escaped Alicia's eyes as Dumbledore replaced his wand in his pocket and she looked at Harry who had also noticed. Dumbledore's hand was blackened and shrivelled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.

"Sir — what happened to your — ?"

"Later, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Please sit down."

Harry took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursleys, who seemed stunned into silence. Alicia sat on the arm beside him and they turned to Dumbledore.

"I would assume that you were going to offer me refreshment," Dumbledore said to Uncle Vernon, "but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness."

A third twitch of the wand, and a dusty bottle and six glasses appeared in midair. The bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-coloured liquid into each of the glasses, which then floated to each person in the room.

"Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," said Dumbledore, raising his glass to Harry and Alicia, both of which caught hold of their own and sipped. Alicia grinned, she hadn't had anything like it yet, but enjoyed it immensely. She looked at Harry who nodded.

 _Remember Oak-matured mead._ he told her. She rolled her eyes.

The Dursleys, after quick, scared looks at one another, tried to ignore their glasses completely, a difficult feat, as they were nudging them gently on the sides of their heads. Harry could not suppress a suspicion that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself.

"Well, Harry, Alicia," said Dumbledore, turning toward them, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you two will be able to solve for us. By _us,_ I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you both everything he owned."

Alicia looked surprised… but it only took a moment for her to realise that who else would he leave it to given the circumstances? He had no heir of his own, and he had always cherished Alicia and Harry.

She lowered her gaze. _Everything…_ all the relics he'd tried to throw out from within the house.

 _Wait, did that include the house?_ Her eyes widened suddenly as she thought of what else was within that house.

Over on the sofa, Uncle Vernon's head turned, but Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, "Oh. Right."

"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your accounts at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions to be divided between the two of you as you chose. The slightly problematic part of the legacy —"

"His godfather's dead?" said Uncle Vernon loudly from the sofa. Dumbledore and Harry both turned to look at him. Alicia was watching Dumbledore, ignoring her relatives…

The glass of mead was now knocking quite insistently on the side of Vernon's head; he attempted to beat it away. "He's dead? His godfather?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. He did not ask Harry why he had not confided in the Dursleys.

"Uh… Professor…" Alicia began "By everything…" she began

"Yes Alicia, and there lies our problem," he continued to Harry, as if there had been no interruption, "Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"He's been left a house?" said Uncle Vernon greedily, his small eyes narrowing, but nobody answered him.

"You can keep using it as headquarters," said Harry. He looked at Alicia but she made no means to argue. "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it."

Alicia however felt she did want the house, perhaps not to use, but maybe more as a reminder… she definitely would go an raid it at one point, have a look at what there was.

"That is generous," said Dumbledore. "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."

"Why?"

"Well," said Dumbledore, ignoring the mutterings of Uncle Vernon, who was now being rapped smartly over the head by the persistent glass of mead, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood."

A vivid image of the shrieking, spitting portrait of Sirius's mother that hung in the hall of number twelve, Grimmauld Place was remembered by both twins fleetingly and they shared a look.

"I bet there has," Harry said.

"Quite," said Dumbledore. "And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry leapt to his feet, the telescope and trainers in his lap rolled across the floor. Alicia blinked at him surprised.

"No," he said.

"Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either," said Dumbledore calmly. "The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."

"But how are you going to find out if either of us are allowed to own it?" Harry asked

"Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test."

He placed his empty glass on a small table beside his chair, but before he could do anything else, Uncle Vernon shouted, "Will you get these ruddy things off us?"

Harry looked around; all three of the Dursleys were cowering with their arms over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down on their skulls, their contents flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wand again. All three glasses vanished. "But it would have been better manners to drink it, you know."

It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of unpleasant retorts, but he merely shrank back into the cushions with Aunt Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on Dumbledore's wand.

"Um… Professor." Alicia said again and he looked at her "By everything, that doesn't, by any chance, maybe include…" she didn't look nearly as happy to say what she was thinking. "Kreacher?" Harry looked shocked and Dumbledore nodded.

"If you have indeed inherited the house, you have also inherited —"

He flicked his wand for a fifth time. There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. Aunt Petunia let out a hair-raising shriek; nothing this filthy had entered her house in living memory. Dudley drew his large, bare, pink feet off the floor and sat with them raised almost above his head, as though he thought the creature might run up his pyjama trousers, and Uncle Vernon bellowed, "What the hell is that?"

"Kreacher," finished Dumbledore.

Alicia had no idea how she felt. Kreacher was the reason Harry had felt the need to run to the Ministry only a few weeks earlier, and therefore lead to Sirius' death in the first place. Although he couldn't betray an order…

She took a deep breath as she watched the elf.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly as Uncle Vernon, stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brats, Kreacher won't, won't, won't —"

"As you can see, Harry," said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "won't, won't, won't," "Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

Alicia just stared at the elf.

"I don't care," said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf. "I don't want him."

" _Won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'t_ —"

"You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange? Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?"

" _Won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'t_ —"

Alicia and Harry both knew that that could not happen. Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange. They both looked at one another and both knew and thought that having responsibility for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was repugnant.

"Give him an order," said Dumbledore. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."

" _Won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'_ _t, won_ _'_ _t, WON_ _'T_ !"

Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry could think of nothing to say, except, "Kreacher, shut up!"

Alicia said nothing but watched the elf. It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet (Aunt Petunia whimpered) and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

"Well, that simplifies matters," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "It seems that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are both the rightful owners of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher."

"Do I — do I have to keep him with me?" Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around at his feet.

"Not if you don't want to," said Dumbledore.

"Send him to Hogwarts." Alicia said and Harry looked at her. She glanced at the Dursleys. "He can't stay here and… I don't want him following me," Harry nodded in agreement.

"Good thinking Alicia. Send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him."

"Yeah," said Harry in relief, "yeah, I'll do that. Er — Kreacher — I want—"

"Kreacher can you please go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves?" Alicia cut her brother off and he looked at her but she watched the elf.

Kreacher, who was now lying flat on his back with his arms and legs in the air, gave Harry and Alicia one upside-down look of deepest loathing and, with another loud crack, vanished.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died, but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different arrangements —"

"No," said Harry at once, "he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that."

"So would Hagrid." Alicia nodded in agreement.

"Hagrid will be delighted," said Dumbledore, smiling. "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they once sentenced to death. Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?"

Alicia raised her eyebrows at her brother and crossed her arms.

"Erm…"

"Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore suggested shrewdly.

"I'll just go and — er — finish off," said Harry hastily, hurrying to pick up his fallen telescope and trainers.

"He was packed, I packed the entire trunk." Alicia admitted "Clearly he unpacked it in the last few days." Dumbledore nodded mutely and they sat and waited.

Harry took a little over ten minutes before he heaved his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the stairs.

"Professor — I'm ready now." he arrived in the lounge again where Dumbledore was humming to himself.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Just one last thing, then." And he turned to speak to the Dursleys once more. "As you will no doubt be aware, Harry comes of age in a year's time —"

"No," said Aunt Petunia, speaking for the first time since Dumbledore's arrival.

"I'm sorry?" said Dumbledore politely.

"No, he doesn't. He's a month younger than Dudley, and Dudders doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next."

"Ah," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but in the Wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen."

Uncle Vernon muttered, "Preposterous," but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare. Harry, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions along with Alicia, is in even greater danger now than the day when I left him upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own."

Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, there seemed a kind of chill emanating from him and the Dursleys drew very slightly closer together.

"You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that he has at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you."

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around instinctively, as though expecting to see someone other than Dudley squeezed between them.

"Us — mistreat Dudders? What d'you — ?" began Uncle Vernon furiously, but Dumbledore raised his finger for silence, a silence which fell as though he had struck Uncle Vernon dumb.

"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house 'home.' However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry and Alicia turn seventeen; in other words, at the moment they become an adult. I ask only this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time."

None of the Dursleys said anything. Dudley was frowning slightly, as though he was still trying to work out when he had ever been mistreated. Uncle Vernon looked as though he had something stuck in his throat; Aunt Petunia, however, was oddly flushed.

"Well, Harry, Alicia… time for us to be off," said Dumbledore at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. "Until we meet again," he said to the Dursleys, who looked as though that moment could wait forever as far as they were concerned, and after doffing his hat, he swept from the room.

Alicia followed without a glance at her uncle, aunt and cousin and moved to the door where the trunk and cage with Hedwig inside was sitting.

"Hey Hedwig." she smiled at the bird who hooted at her quietly.

"Bye," said Harry hastily to the Dursleys, and followed Dumbledore and Alicia, who had also paused beside Harry's trunk, upon which Hedwig's cage was perched.

"We do not want to be encumbered by these just now," he said, pulling out his wand again. "I shall send them to the Burrow to await us there, I've already done so with Alicia's trunk and Noel. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak… just in case."

The two shared a look and Harry extracted his cloak from his trunk with some difficulty, Alicia looked annoyed at the mess within, considering how tidy it had been the last time she'd seen it.

When he had stuffed it into an inside pocket of his jacket, Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk, cage, and Hedwig vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wand again, and the front door opened onto cool, misty darkness.

"And now, Harry, Alicia, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They set off down Privet Drive in silence and Alicia ignored the awkwardness Harry was feeling. She didn't blame him, to her knowledge he and Dumbledore had always only talked with an office desk between them. Not only that but the last time Alicia and Harry had been with the headmaster, they'd basically destroyed the man's office. Alicia felt no guilt or care about this fact. After all, he'd deserved it.

Unlike Harry however, and more like Alicia, Dumbledore seemed completely relaxed.

"Keep your wand at the ready, Harry, Alicia," he said brightly.

"But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside school, sir?"

"If there is an attack," said Dumbledore, "I give you permission to use any counterjinx or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think you need worry about being attacked tonight."

Alicia would be surprised if they were, after all the last time she'd seen Death Eaters and Dumbledore together, they'd run away from him.

"Why not, sir?"

"You are with me," said Dumbledore simply. Alicia couldn't blame the man for his modesty. "This will do, Harry."

He came to an abrupt halt at the end of Privet Drive.

"You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test," he said.

"I wish." Alicia sighed

"No," said Harry. "I thought you had to be seventeen?"

"You do," said Dumbledore. "So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. Both of you. My left, if you don't mind — as you have noticed, my wand arm is a little fragile at the moment."

Alicia sighed and she did so and then looked at Harry, he glanced at her and then also gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Well, here we go."

Alicia had experienced the sensation of apparation more times than she could count. Harry, however, she was sure, never had.

Dumbledore's arm twist away from the two of them but Alicia already had her grip tight enough that she was pulled with him instead of being left behind. The next thing, everything went black; they were being pressed very hard from all directions; they could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around their chests; their eyeballs were being forced back into their heads; eardrums were being pushed deeper into their skulls and then —

Harry gulped great lungfuls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes.

Privet Drive had vanished. Alicia, Harry and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the centre of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches.

"Are you all right?" asked Dumbledore, looking down at him solicitously. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine," said Harry, rubbing his eyes as Alicia looked around curiously. "But I think I might prefer brooms…"

"Unfortunately, they're a little more… vulnerable." Alicia admitted and Harry looked at her to see she seemed fine as she looked around. After all, last year Fred and George spent a lot of the time apparating her around Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore smiled, drew his traveling cloak a little more tightly around his neck, and said, "This way."

He set off at a brisk pace, past an empty inn and a few houses. According to a clock on a nearby church, it was almost midnight.

"So tell me, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Your scar… has it been hurting at all?"

Harry raised a hand unconsciously to his forehead and rubbed the lightning-shaped mark.

"No," he said,

"Alicia?"

"Not even a twinge." she responded.

"And I've been wondering about that. I thought it would be burning all the time now Voldemort's getting so powerful again."

He glanced up at Dumbledore and saw that he was wearing a satisfied expression.

"I, on the other hand, thought otherwise," said Dumbledore.

"He probably doesn't want us knowing his ideals and plans to report." Alicia thought, contemplating the idea. Dumbledore nodded.

"Lord Voldemort has finally realised the dangerous access to his thoughts and feelings you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against you."

"Well, I'm not complaining," said Harry

They turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter. Harry looked sideways at Dumbledore again.

"Professor?"

"Harry?"

"Er — where exactly are we?"

"This, Harry, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton."

"Why are we here?" Alicia asked "You said you'd explain."

"Ah yes, of course, I haven't told you," said Dumbledore. "Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"But you said you wanted our assistance?" Alicia said, confused as to how they could help with such a task.

"How can we help with that, sir?" Harry asked agreeing with her

"Oh, I think we'll find a use for you," said Dumbledore vaguely. "Left here."

They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark. The odd chill that had lain over Privet Drive for two weeks persisted here too. Of course it was caused by the dementors that had left Azkaban and the Ministry's control, freely moving around the country side. Alicia eyes swept around them cautiously as she listened to the silence.

"Professor, why couldn't we just Apparate directly into your old colleague's house?"

"Because it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door," said Dumbledore. "Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most Wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance —"

"— you can't Apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds," said Harry quickly. "Hermione Granger and Alicia told me."

"On many occasions." Alicia added

"And they are quite right. We turn left again."

The church clock chimed midnight behind them.

"Sir, I saw in the Daily Prophet that Fudge has been sacked…"

"Correct," said Dumbledore, now turning up a steep side street.

"No surprise." Alicia sighed "Oh and you were reinstated as Chief Warlock, congratulations Professor." she smiled and he returned it.

"Thank you Alicia." He turned back to Harry "He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be Head of the Auror office."

"Is he… Do you think he's good?" asked Harry.

"An interesting question," said Dumbledore. "He is able, certainly. A more decisive and forceful personality than Cornelius."

"Yes, but I meant —"

"I know what you meant. Rufus is a man of action and, having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life, does not underestimate Lord Voldemort."

"There's something about him though." Alicia thought and Dumbledore glanced her but did not press as Harry watched her as well.

Dumbledore did not say anything about the disagreement with Scrimgeour that the Daily Prophet had reported and Harry it seemed knew better than to press.

"And… sir… I saw about Madam Bones." Alicia frowned. She felt bad for Susan Bones, one of their classmates in Hufflepuff, after all, she'd already lost a few members before Voldemort fell the first time, and now she lost her Aunt as well.

"Yes," said Dumbledore quietly. "A terrible loss. She was a great witch. Just up here, I think — ouch."

He had pointed with his injured hand.

"Professor, what happened to your — ?"

"I have no time to explain now," said Dumbledore. "It is a thrilling tale, I wish to do it justice."

"More you just don't want to explain yet." Alicia said with a raised eyebrow and Dumbledore smiled at her and Harry. Dumbledore wasn't angry at her comment and Harry used that as permission to keep asking questions.

"Sir — I got a Ministry of Magic leaflet by owl, about security measures we should all take against the Death Eaters…"

"Yes, I received one myself," said Dumbledore, still smiling. "Did you find it useful?"

"Not really."

"No, I thought not. You have not asked me, for instance, what is my favourite flavour of jam, to check that I am indeed Professor Dumbledore and not an impostor."

"I didn't…" Harry began, not entirely sure whether he was being reprimanded or not.

"We do not know what your favourite jam flavour is Professor. A better question would be to ask what your greatest desire is, to which the answer would be socks." Alicia smiled and Dumbledore chuckled ever so slightly. Even Harry grinned. It had been within their first year, while facing the Mirror of Erised that Dumbledore had told the two, though neither believed that to be the true answer.

"Well, for future reference, Harry, it is raspberry… although of course, if I were a Death Eater, I would have been sure to research my own jam preferences before impersonating myself."

"Er… right," said Harry. "Well, on that leaflet, it said something about Inferi. What exactly are they? The leaflet wasn't very clear."

"Zombies." Alicia answered and he looked at her before turning to Dumbledore. "To put is simply." she added at the Headmaster's amused and pointed expression. It was after all a very muggle term.

"They are corpses," said Dumbledore calmly. "Dead bodies that have been bewitched to do a Dark wizard's bidding. Inferi have not been seen for a long time, however, not since Voldemort was last powerful… He killed enough people to make an army of them, of course. This is the place, Harry, just here…"

They were nearing a small, neat stone house set in its own garden. Alicia looked at the gate before them and then at the house before she looked surprised. The front door of the house was hanging off it's hinges.

Dumbledore stopped dead at the front gate and Harry walked into him as Alicia pulled her wand out worried.

"Oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear."

Dumbledore glanced up and down the street. It seemed quite deserted.

"Wand out and follow me, Harry," he said quietly, looking at Alicia who was already ready and listening.

He opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, Alicia and Harry at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wand raised and at the ready.

" _Lumos_."

Dumbledore's wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. To the left, another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with twins right behind them.

A scene of total devastation met their eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, its pendulum lying a little farther away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier glittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Harry's small intake of breath made Dumbledore look around.

"Not pretty, is it?" he said heavily. "Yes, something horrible has happened here."

Alicia however was looking at the devastation, taking a small step forwards as she looked at it.

"Professor," she said quietly "This looks like a muggle robbery." The slashes on the pillows as though done by a knife, the knocked over piano and grandfather clock as though in a struggle.

Dumbledore didn't respond as he moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinising the wreckage at his feet. Harry and Alicia followed, gazing around. It seemed despite all of this, there was no body. Alicia looked at the ground but it seemed that the blood was only on the walls… how was that possible?

"Maybe there was a fight and — and they dragged him off, Professor?" Harry suggested, trying not to imagine how badly wounded a man would have to be to leave those stains spattered halfway up the walls.

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore quietly, peering behind an overstuffed armchair lying on its side.

"You mean he's — ?"

"Still here somewhere? Yes."

"I don't think there was a fight at all." Alicia said and Harry looked at her as she looked around, her arms crossed.

Both the twins attentions were stolen however as, without warning, Dumbledore swooped, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, "Ouch!"

Alicia grinned.

"Good evening, Horace," said Dumbledore, straightening up again.

Where a split second before there had been an armchair, there now crouched an enormously fat, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an aggrieved and watery eye.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. "It hurt."

The wandlight sparkled on his shiny pate, his prominent eyes, his enormous, silver, walruslike mustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pyjamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore's chin.

"What gave it away?" he grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair.

"My dear Horace," said Dumbledore, looking amused.

"How about the lack of blood on the floor to accommodate with the blood on the walls, if someone's been hurt it'd drip to the ground. There's no sign of spells having gone off within the room, only a fight seen that seems to have happened with someone running and another knocking over the instruments, you as a chair held no destruction like the rest of the furniture, and to top it off, wizards don't need to knock the door down to get in." Alicia said and the man looked at her surprised, surveying her as though taking in her appearance. She watched his expression light up as he seemed to recognise her. He opened his mouth but Dumbledore spoke first.

"Also, if the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house." the wizard turned from Alicia to Dumbledore, double taking a few times before he looked at the tall man and seemed to intake what he'd said.

The wizard clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead.

"The Dark Mark," he muttered. "Knew there was something… ah well. Wouldn't have had time anyway, I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."

He heaved a great sigh that made the ends of his moustache flutter.

"Would you like my assistance clearing up?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Please," said the other.

They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one, and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion.

The furniture flew back to its original places; ornaments reformed in midair, feathers zoomed into their cushions; torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns soared onto side tables and reignited; a vast collection of splintered silver picture frames flew glittering across the room and alighted, whole and untarnished, upon a desk; rips, cracks, and holes healed everywhere, and the walls wiped themselves clean.

"What kind of blood was that, incidentally?" asked Dumbledore loudly over the chiming of the newly unsmashed grandfather clock.

"On the walls? Dragon," shouted the wizard called Horace, as, with a deafening grinding and tinkling, the chandelier screwed itself back into the ceiling.

There was a final _plunk_ from the piano, and silence.

"Yes, dragon," repeated the wizard conversationally. "My last bottle, and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable."

He stumped over to a small crystal bottle standing on top of a sideboard and held it up to the light, examining the thick liquid within.

"Hmm. Bit dusty."

Harry moved over to Alicia.

"Do you know who this is?"

"I think so." Alicia responded as the man set the bottle back on the sideboard and sighed. He turned around to the two twins as they whispered and he noticed Harry finally.

"Oho," he said, his large round eyes flying to Harry's forehead and the lightning-shaped scar it bore. " _Oho_!"

"This," said Dumbledore, moving forward to make the introduction, "is Harry and Alicia Potter. Harry, Alicia, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Were you not the previous Head of Slytherin House while teaching at Hogwarts?" Alicia asked smiling and Horace Slughorn seemed surprised before he turned on Dumbledore, his expression shrewd.

"So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer's no, Albus."

He pushed past Harry and Alicia, his face turned resolutely away with the air of a man trying to resist temptation.

Alicia rose an eyebrow and she turned to Harry, to Dumbledore and then to Slughorn again.

 _Persuade…?_ she asked. Right, they were here to persuade Slughorn to return to teaching, was Dumbledore trying to use Harry's fame to do so? Did he think that if given the opportunity to teach Alicia and Harry that'd bring him back to teaching? Alicia found that slightly surprising.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" asked Dumbledore. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn hesitated.

"All right then, one drink," he said ungraciously.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Alicia, the later of which was looking suspicious, and directed them toward a chair not unlike the one that Slughorn had so recently impersonated, which stood right beside the newly burning fire and a brightly glowing oil lamp. Harry took the seat, dragging Alicia with him. She sat on the arm beside him, glancing at her brother, the seat gave them prime attention within the room. Certainly when Slughorn, who had been busy with decanters and glasses, turned to face the room again, his eyes fell immediately upon Harry and Alicia.

"Hmpf," he said, looking away quickly as though frightened of hurting his eyes. "Here —" He gave a drink to Dumbledore, who had sat down without invitation, thrust the tray at Harry, and then sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa and a disgruntled silence. His legs were so short they did not touch the floor.

Alicia took one of the drinks from the tray in Harry's tray and took a sip.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not so well," said Slughorn at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."

"And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," said Dumbledore. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"

Slughorn said, half irritably, half proudly, "Two. Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still," he added sternly, seeming to pull himself back together again, "the fact remains that I'm an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

It seemed he had those, it was stuffy and cluttered, yet nobody could say it was uncomfortable; there were soft chairs and footstools, drinks and books, boxes of chocolates and plump cushions. Alicia and Harry shared a look.

 _It almost looks like it should be owned by an old lady._ he thought and she giggled. Slughorn looked at her but she simply smiled at him.

 _And yet there's a male wizard here, strange what age does to you._ Now Harry snorted slightly. Dumbledore looked amused at the two as they chuckled together.

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace," said Dumbledore, continuing.

"Well, maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself," said Slughorn bluntly. His pale gooseberry eyes had found Dumbledore's injured hand. "Reactions not what they were, I see."

"You're quite right," said Dumbledore serenely, shaking back his sleeve to reveal the tips of those burned and blackened fingers. Alicia eyed them. "I am undoubtedly slower than I was. But on the other hand…"

He shrugged and spread his hands wide, as though to say that age had its compensations, and Harry noticed a ring on his uninjured hand that he had never seen Dumbledore wear before: It was large, rather clumsily made of what looked like gold, and was set with a heavy black stone that had cracked down the middle. Harry nudged Alicia.

 _The ring…_ Alicia eyed it.

 _He hasn't had that before has he?_ Harry shook his head. _And cracked?_ he shrugged.

Slughorn's eyes lingered for a moment on the ring too, and Harry saw a tiny frown momentarily crease his wide forehead.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace… are they for the Death Eaters' benefit, or mine?" asked Dumbledore.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Slughorn.

"I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder," said Dumbledore. "Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

Slughorn eyed Dumbledore balefully for a moment, then muttered, "I haven't given them the chance. I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house — the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands — it's been very pleasant, I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbours don't spot you bringing in the piano."

 _There you go, it's not his house._

 _Maybe an old lady does own it._ Harry offered and they smirked.

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts —"

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumours have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days —"

"Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd," said Dumbledore. "I think you, Horace, would have known better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs 'filthy half- breeds.' "

"That's what she did, did she?" said Slughorn. "Idiotic woman. Never liked her."

Harry chuckled and Alicia nodded approvingly as both Dumbledore and Slughorn looked round at him.

"Sorry," Harry said hastily. "It's just — I didn't like her either."

"Don't apologise for that. She was nasty." Alicia rubbed the back of her right hand where the words Umbridge had carved into her hand still lingered, though pale and almost invisible unless the light hit it correctly.

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful.

"No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Harry, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he said abruptly.

Harry merely looked at Slughorn. Slughorn's watery eyes slid over Harry's scar, this time taking in the rest of his face.

"He said he wanted our help to ask you to come out of retirement." Alicia said "Though I don't see how we're supposed to help." she added, slightly slyly as she was coming to some conclusions.

Slughorn watched her as she looked around the room. There was silence again and Alicia could feel his eyes on her.

"You both look very like your parents." both twins looked at him.

"A lot like your father." he said to Harry.

"Yeah, I've been told," said Harry.

"Except for your eyes. You've got —"

"My mother's eyes, yeah." Harry had heard it so often he found it a bit wearing.

"You're both a little opposite aren't you, you with Lily's eyes and Alicia with James' hair." he said and the two shared a glance. "Could be their doubles." Alicia looked at Slughorn as he looked her over. She smiled.

"You shouldn't have favourites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother," Slughorn added, in answer to Harry's questioning look. "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"No surprise there." Alicia smirked

"I was Head of Slytherin," said Slughorn. "Oh, now," he went on quickly, seeing the expression on Harry's face and wagging a stubby finger at him, "don't go holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor like her, I suppose? Both of you. Yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Ever heard of Sirius Black? You must have done — been in the papers for the last couple of years — died a few weeks ago —"

Alicia pursed her lips and felt Harry's grief like a hand twisting his insides.

"Well, anyway, he was a big pal of your father's at school. The whole Black family had been in my House, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame — he was a talented boy. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set."

He sounded like an enthusiastic collector who had been outbid at auction. Apparently lost in memories, he gazed at the opposite wall, turning idly on the spot to ensure an even heat on his backside.

"Your mother was Muggle-born, of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pure-blood, she was so good."

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born," said Harry, "and she and Alicia are the best in our year."

"Best in the year huh?" he asked Alicia

"Well, when our O.W.L results come out we'll find out which ones of us did best." Alicia sighed. Hermione was very likely to have done better, seeing as Alicia didn't finish her History of Magic exam. "Hermione and I made a bit of a competition out of it." she confessed "We're both in the same boat considering we both grew up with muggles though."

"Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?" said Slughorn.

"Not really," said Harry coldly. Alicia shot him a look.

Slughorn looked down at him in surprise.

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!" he said. "No, no, no! Haven't I just said your mother was one of my all-time favourite students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her too — now Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, of course — another Muggle-born, a very gifted student, and still gives me excellent inside information on the goings-on at Gringotts!"

He bounced up and down a little, smiling in a self-satisfied way, and pointed at the many glittering photograph frames on the dresser, each peopled with tiny moving occupants. Alicia looked at it interestingly.

"All ex-students, all signed. You'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet, he's always interested to hear my take on the day's news. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes — a hamper every birthday, and all because I was able to give him an introduction to Ciceron Harkiss, who gave him his first job! And at the back — you'll see her if you just crane your neck — that's Gwenog Jones, who of course captains the Holyhead Harpies… People are always astonished to hear I'm on first-name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!"

Alicia looked at all the photos and she suddenly understood what Dumbledore was doing. Slughorn had favourite students, people who he was all on good terms with and gained something from. Would Harry, the boy who lived and the thought-to-be-chosen-one, not be a prize?

Talking about his ex-students seemed to cheer Slughorn up enormously.

"And all these people know where to find you, to send you stuff?" asked Harry, who could not help wondering why the Death Eaters had not yet tracked down Slughorn if hampers of sweets, Quidditch tickets, and visitors craving his advice and opinions could find him.

Alicia frowned, it was better to understand that none of these things had happened lately. As expected, the smile slid from Slughorn's face as quickly as the blood from his walls.

"Of course not," he said, looking down at Harry. "I have been out of touch with everybody for a year."

Slughorn himself looked quite unsettled for a moment by his own words. Then he shrugged.

"Still… the prudent wizard keeps his head down in such times. All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate —"

"Who said anything about being a teacher meaning you're part of the order?" Alicia asked confused "There are so many teachers at the school and I only know of maybe two who are in the Order." she admitted looking at Harry who nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts," said Harry, who could not quite keep a note of derision out of his voice. Alicia didn't blame him seeing as Sirius had been hiding out in a cave and living off rats, comforting Slughorn and his isolation, was hard when he was living it up in comparison. "Most of the teachers aren't in it, and none of them has ever been killed — well, unless you count Quirrell, and he got what he deserved seeing as he was working with Voldemort."

As expected, Slughorn was one of those wizards who could not bear to hear Voldemort's name spoken aloud, and as response he gave a shudder and a squawk of protest, which Harry and Alicia both ignored.

"I reckon the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster; he's supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?" Harry went on.

"Hagrid always said Hogwarts was the safest place after all, especially with Dumbledore in charge." Alicia smiled. "I'd love it if you'd come to Hogwarts, after all, you're a connection to our parents, and we don't have too many of those left." Slughorn looked at her and then he turned to gaze into space for a moment or two: He seemed to be thinking over Harry and Alicia's words.

"Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore," he muttered grudgingly. "And I suppose one could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend… in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus… I cannot pretend that Amelia Bones's death did not shake me… If she, with all her Ministry contacts and protection…"

Dumbledore reentered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

"Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long time. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," said Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, Alicia, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Not at all reluctant to obey, Harry jumped to his feet. Alicia sat up, stretched and then moved over to the Headmaster. Slughorn seemed taken aback.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Lost…?"

Slughorn seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fasten his traveling cloak, and Harry zip up his jacket.

Alicia frowned and Harry looked at her as she sighed rather noisily. "It's really a shame too." she believed.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," said Dumbledore, raising his uninjured hand in a farewell salute. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

"Yes… well… very gracious… as I say…"

"Good-bye, then."

"Bye," said Harry.

"Bye Professor." Alicia waved.

They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!"

Alicia smirked slightly.

Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.

"You will come out of retirement?"

"Yes, yes," said Slughorn impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will," grunted Slughorn.

As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn's voice floated after them, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled. The garden gate swung shut behind them, and they set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.

"High five!" Alicia grinned turning to Harry but he looked surprised.

"Yes well done Alicia. Well done, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"We didn't do anything," said Harry in surprise.

"Of course we did." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes you did. You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. Did you like him?"

"Er…"

Alicia knew he thought Slughorn was vain and much too surprised Muggle-Borns would make good witches. Alicia however shrugged.

"Pretty good for a Slytherin I'll admit." Alicia said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Horace," said Dumbledore, relieving Harry of the responsibility to say any of his thoughts, "likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful, and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the backseat — more room to spread out, you see. He used to handpick favourites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favourites with himself at the centre, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return, whether a free box of his favourite crystallised pineapple or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin Liaison Office."

Alicia hummed. "Would he do the same to Harry then?" she asked

"And likely you too Alicia," Dumbledore nodded. "And that is why I tell you all this," Dumbledore continued looking a Harry, "not to turn you against Horace — or, as we must now call him, Professor Slughorn — but to put you on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you, Harry. You would be the jewel of his collection; 'the Boy Who Lived'… or, as they call you these days, 'the Chosen One.' Alicia being the splitting image of her mother, whom Slughorn most prised, as well as her talents and brains and being The Girl Who Lived — not that anyone calls you that — will undoubtably be no different."

"Well I'm going places regardless." Alicia said and Dumbledore chuckled.

Dumbledore had stopped walking, level with the church they had passed earlier.

"This will do, Harry. Alicia, if you will grasp my arm."

Alicia smirked at Harry who looked braced before they went through the squeezing suffocation before they could breath again. They was standing in a country lane beside Dumbledore and looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of the twins' second favourite building in the world: the Burrow. Alicia grinned excitedly. That meant Ginny, and Mrs Weasley. She sighed because the twins weren't around but that was alright, undoubtably they'd get to visit.

"If you don't mind, Harry, Alicia," said Dumbledore, as they passed through the gate, "I'd like a few words with you before we part. In private. Perhaps in here?"

Dumbledore pointed toward a run-down stone outhouse where the Weasleys kept their broomsticks. The twins shared a look and, a little puzzled, followed Dumbledore through the creaking door into a space a little smaller than the average cupboard. Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wand, so that it glowed like a torch, and smiled down at Harry and Alicia.

"I hope you will forgive me for mentioning it, Harry, but I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry. Permit me to say that I think Sirius would have been proud of you."

Alicia turned away and looked around small store room. She had been coming to terms with it but in all honesty, the two had more ignored it. She had spoken, and had a cry, with Portia and Alex, but had not braved the topic much since. Though she was more capable of hearing and speaking his name than Harry was.

"It was cruel," said Dumbledore softly, "that you two and Sirius had such a short time together. A brutal ending to what should have been a long and happy relationship." Harry nodded and was not staring at Dumbledore. Alicia knew that when not with her Harry had hardly eaten, and spent days lying on his bed staring at the ceiling or out the misted window. Alicia wasn't sure if that counted as taking it well, but it seemed better than running off after Bellatrix, or taking his anger out on everyone around him.

"It's just hard," Harry said finally, in a low voice, "to realise he won't write to me again."

Alicia ignored the prick in her eyes. Yes, they would never again receive an outside letter from a parental figure like Sirius. But of course there was still Mr and Mrs Weasley who had taken the two in every time they had the chance, but Sirius had been slightly different. He was their guardian. One who actually loved them.

"Sirius represented much to you that you had never known before," said Dumbledore gently. "Naturally, the loss is devastating…"

"Well sitting around, moping and hiding does nothing." Alicia believed "Sirius would not be happy about that especially as he spent so much time not being able to do something." Harry nodded in agreement.

"While I was at the Dursleys'…" his voice growing stronger, "I realised I can't shut myself away or — or crack up. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that, would he? And anyway, life's too short… Look at Madam Bones, look at Emmeline Vance… It could be me next, couldn't it? But if it is," he said fiercely, now looking straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes gleaming in the wandlight, "I'll make sure I take as many Death Eaters with me as I can, and Voldemort too if I can manage it."

"Well don't you dare do it without me. You're not leaving me here by myself." Alicia snapped and Harry smiled ever so slightly.

"Spoken both like your mother and father's children and Sirius's true godchildren!" said Dumbledore, with an approving pat on Harry's back. "I take my hat off to you — or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you in spiders." Alicia chuckled.

"And now, Harry, on a closely related subject… I gather that you have been taking the _Daily Prophet_ over the last two weeks? And Alicia like you usually do?"

"Yes," said Alicia and Harry.

"Then you will have seen that there have been not so much leaks as floods concerning your adventure in the Hall of Prophecy?"

"Yes," said Harry again. "And now everyone knows that I'm the one —"

"No, they do not," interrupted Dumbledore. "There are only three people in the whole world who know the full contents of the prophecy made about you and Lord Voldemort, and they are all standing in this smelly, spidery broom shed. It is true, however, that many have guessed, correctly, that Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to steal a prophecy, and that the prophecy concerned you.

"Now, I think I am correct in saying that you have not told anybody that you know what the prophecy said?"

"No," said Harry and Alicia.

"Not yet anyway." Alicia added. Dumbledore gave her a glance but continued.

"A wise decision, on the whole," said Dumbledore. "Although I think you ought to relax it in favour of your friends, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Yes," he continued, when Harry looked startled, "I think they ought to know. You do them a disservice by not confiding something this important to them."

"I didn't want —"

"— to worry or frighten them?" said Dumbledore, surveying Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Or perhaps, to confess that you yourself are worried and frightened? You need your friends, Harry. As you so rightly said, Sirius would not have wanted you to shut yourself away."

"Let's be honest, there are a lot of things we couldn't have done without them as well." Alicia sighed and Harry looked at her.

"On a different, though related, subject, it is my wish that you both take private lessons with me this year."

"What?" Alicia asked surprised

"Private — with you?" said Harry, surprised out of his preoccupied silence.

"Yes. I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education."

"What will you be teaching me, sir?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," said Dumbledore airily.

There was silence but Dumbledore did not elaborate.

"Are the contents unable to be said within a store cupboard?" Alicia asked "Cause suspense isn't a nice thing to put on people." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Patients Alicia,"

"I've never been good at that either." she mumbled.

"If I'm having lessons with you, I won't have to do Occlumency lessons with Snape, will I?"

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry — and no, you will not."

"Good," said Harry in relief, "because they were a —"

He stopped, careful not to say what he really thought.

"I think the word 'fiasco' would be a good one here," said Dumbledore, nodding.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, let's use that word." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well, that means I won't see much of Professor Snape from now on," he said, "because he won't let me carry on Potions unless I get 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., which I know I haven't."

"Well that makes one of us. My Potions was great. If any of them are lacking, it's History of Magic." Alicia believed. She then sighed. "Such a let down."

"Don't count your owls before they are delivered," said Dumbledore gravely. "Which, now I think of it, ought to be some time later today."

Alicia groaned and knocked her head with her fists.

"I had forgotten about that, why'd you remind me!" Harry chuckled slightly.

"Now, two more things, Harry, before we part. Firstly, I wish you to keep your Invisibility Cloak with you at all times from this moment onward. Even within Hogwarts itself. Just in case, you understand me?"

Harry nodded.

"And lastly, while you stay here, the Burrow has been given the highest security the Ministry of Magic can provide. These measures have caused a certain amount of inconvenience to Arthur and Molly — all their post, for instance, is being searched at the Ministry before being sent on. They do not mind in the slightest, for their only concern is your safety. However, it would be poor repayment if you risked your neck while staying with them." Dumbledore turned to Alicia. "So no more lonely trips." Alicia frowned and Harry looked at her. She nodded.

"Well, considering it's their son I continue to see…" she added.

"I need your word Alicia."

"I understand. I'll stop being stupid." she assured.

"Harry?" he asked him.

"I understand," said Harry quickly.

"Very well, then," said Dumbledore, pushing open the broom shed door and stepping out into the yard. "I see a light in the kitchen. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Alicia, Harry and Dumbledore approached the back door of the Burrow, which was surrounded by the familiar litter of old Wellington boots and rusty cauldrons; there was the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Dumbledore knocked three times and there was sudden movement behind the kitchen window.

"Who's there?" said a nervous voice recognised as Mrs. Weasley's. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry. and Alicia."

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown.

"Harry, dear! Oh Alicia! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Harry over the threshold as Alicia stepped inside. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry and Alicia's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Mrs. Weasley was not alone, despite the lateness of the hour. A young witch with a pale, heart- shaped face and mousy brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug between her hands.

"Hello, Professor," she said. "Wotcher, Harry, Alicia."

"Hi, Tonks."

Alicia frowned, Tonks almost looked ill, she seemed very drawn, and her smile was not nearly as energetic as is used to be. Her hair which was usually bubblegum pink seemed to have taken a lot of colour from her.

Alicia didn't want to ask what was wrong, in case it hurt her so she smiled and moved to give Tonks a hug.

"Alright Tonks?" she asked

"Oh I'm fine." Alicia rose an eyebrow but turned to Mrs Weasley who moved to pull her into a hug herself.

"I'd better be off," Tonk said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak around her shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

 _Sympathy?_ Alicia wondered confused

"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going," said Tonks, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. " 'Night —"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming — ?"

"No, really, Molly… thanks anyway… Good night, everyone."

Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Harry into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep, she turned on the spot and vanished into thin air. Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley looked troubled.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Alicia, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant."

He made Mrs. Weasley a bow and followed Tonks, vanishing at precisely the same spot. Mrs. Weasley closed the door on the empty yard and then steered Harry by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine his appearance.

"You're like Ron," she sighed, looking him up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes."

"They say boys have growth spurts." Alicia admitted shrugging. "Girls grow gradually." Mrs Weasley smiled and nodded.

"Are you hungry, Harry? Alicia?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry

"Supper never hurts." Alicia grinned.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

The twins complied and as Harry sat down, a furry ginger cat with a squashed face jumped onto his knees and settled there, purring.

"So Hermione's here?" he asked happily as he tickled Crookshanks behind the ears.

"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," said Mrs. Weasley, rapping a large iron pot with her wand. It bounced onto the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once. "Everyone's in bed, of course, we didn't expect you for hours. Here you are —"

She tapped the pot again; it rose into the air, flew toward Harry, and tipped over; Mrs. Weasley slid a bowl neatly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup. She put another before Alicia in which the pot tipped into next.

"Bread, dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said at the same time Alicia said "Yes please."

She waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove, Mrs. Weasley sat down opposite him.

"So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?"

Harry nodded, his mouth so full of hot soup that he could not speak.

"We sort of just told him he was being silly at being worried of coming back. He thought it'd put a target on him as everyone would believe he'd joined the Order." Alicia explained in his stead. "Many teachers at Hogwarts aren't after all." Mrs Weasley nodded

"He taught Arthur and me," said Mrs. Weasley. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

Harry's mouth now full of bread caused him to shrug and gave a non-committal jerk of the head.

"He's definitely a Slytherin, don't seem to hold back much, self-reliant and careful." Alicia said after swallowing.

"I know what you mean," said Mrs. Weasley, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favourites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur — didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know whether Ron's told you in any of his letters — it's only just happened — but Arthur's been promoted!"

"Oh yes, Fred told me." Alicia grinned and Harry looked at her surprised "What was it? Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects?"

"Oh he did? Bless him." Mrs Weasley smiled as Harry managed to swallow and gasped.

"That's great." Alicia could feel the burn Harry had as he swallowed the hot soup too fast.

"You are sweet," beamed Mrs. Weasley, possibly taking his watering eyes for emotion at the news. "Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, including Arthur's. It's a big job, he's got ten people reporting to him now!"

"What exactly — ?"

"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing — so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off… Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish." Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look, as if it had been Harry suggesting that it was natural to miss spark plugs.

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late… He said he'd be back around midnight…"

She turned to look at a large clock that was perched awkwardly on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. The twins recognised it at once: It had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, and usually hung on the Weasleys' sitting room wall, though its current position suggested that Mrs. Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her. Every single one of its nine hands was now pointing at "mortal peril."

"Gosh…" Alicia said looking worried.

"It's been like that for a while now," said Mrs. Weasley, in an unconvincingly casual voice, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now… I don't think it can be just our family… but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!"

With a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock's face. Mr. Weasley's hand had switched to "traveling."

"He's coming!"

And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh, honestly…"

"Molly!"

"All right, all right… What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.

"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly…"

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Alicia and Harry shared a look, both of them trying to repress grins. Even by the dim light of the lantern both could tell that Mrs. Weasley had turned bright red. Harry began to hastily gulp soup, clattering his spoon as loudly as he could against the bowl.

"Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.

"Correct," said Mr. Weasley. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired wizard wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and a long and dusty traveling cloak.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," said Mrs. Weasley, still pink in the face as she helped her husband out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good — onion soup?"

Mr. Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table. "Harry! Alicia! We didn't expect you until morning!"

He shook hands with both of the twins before Mr. Weasley dropped into the chair beside Harry. Mrs. Weasley set a bowl of soup in front of him too.

"Thanks, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!"

"And what really happens when you put them on?"

"Mostly you just turn a fairly unpleasant orange colour, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentaclelike warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"

"It sounds like the sort of thing Fred and George would find funny," said Mrs. Weasley hesitantly. "Are you sure — ?"

"Of course I am!" said Mr. Weasley. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!"

"Actually the boys are trying to provide help in protecting people, but if things like that started happening to their merchandise, no one would buy them. They have a business to protect now." the two looked at Alicia surprised. "They've got some very good ideas, but nothing like tentacles. They're still sampling all their merchandise themselves after all." Mrs Weasley stared at Alicia as she took in her words. "I'd never let them sell something stupid and worthless like that anyway." she said taking another mouthful.

Mrs Weasley seemed to think the girl was trustworthy enough so she turned back to her husband.

"So is that why you're late, Metamorph-Medals?"

"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there…"

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Bed, both of you!" said an undeceived Mrs. Weasley at once. Alicia looked up surprised but even she could feel the tiredness getting to her. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you both but Alicia you're welcome to join the girls if you'd prefer…"

"No, that's alright, I'm happy to share the twins room with Harry. I presume Ginny's rooms already crowded enough with her and Hermione in it." Alicia said and she looked at Harry who shrugged, also not minding.

"Well then, if you're sure." she checked and Alicia nodded

"It's better to use the empty room then clutter up others."

"Empty? Where are they?" Harry questioned

"Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," said Mrs. Weasley. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! ("I'll say." Alicia mumbled) Come on, dear, your trunks' are already up there."

"'Night, Mr. Weasley," said the twins both got to their feet and pushed back the chairs. Crookshanks leapt lightly from Harry's lap and slunk out of the room.

"G'night, Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley glance at the clock in the washing basket as they left the kitchen. All the hands were once again at "mortal peril."

Fred and George's bedroom was on the second floor. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow. Though a large vase of flowers had been placed on a desk in front of the small window, their perfume could not disguise the lingering smell of what Harry thought was gunpowder. Alicia had been in the room so often she was used to the smell that covered it. Something she hadn't expected though was that a considerable amount of floor space was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes, amongst which stood Alicia and Harry's school trunks. The room looked as though it was being used as a temporary warehouse.

Hedwig hooted happily at Harry from her perch on top of a large wardrobe, Noel replied and moved to land on Alicia's shoulder, nibbling her ear, and then both took off through the window. Alicia smiled. The two birds had clearly been waiting to see them before going hunting, checking they were alright. The twins bade Mrs. Weasley good night. Alicia slipped to the bathroom and Harry put on pyjamas, before they both climbed into one of the beds each.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Harry was awakened by what sounded like cannon fire as the door burst open. Sitting bolt upright, he heard the rasp of the curtains being pulled back: The dazzling sunlight seemed to poke him hard in both eyes. Shielding them with one hand, he groped hopelessly for his glasses with the other.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" said a loud and excited voice, and he received a sharp blow to the top of the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said a girl's voice reproachfully.

Harry's hand found his glasses and he shoved them on, though the light was so bright he could hardly see anyway. A long, looming shadow quivered in front of him for a moment; he blinked and Ron Weasley came into focus, grinning down at him.

"All right?"

"Never been better," said Harry, rubbing the top of his head and slumping back onto his pillows. "You?"

"Not bad," said Ron, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," said Harry, as Hermione perched herself on the edge of his bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, who was scrutinising Harry as though he was sickening for something. He thought he knew what was behind this, and as he had no wish to discuss Sirius's death or any other miserable subject at the moment, he said, "What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"What part of 'we-got-in-at-one-in-the-morning' thinks you can stay and talk and keep us awake!?" Alicia suddenly snapped and Ron was so surprised he fell into the box he was sitting on, having made a quick movement to turn to her. She'd raised her head to glare at the boy before slamming her head back down into the pillow.

Hermione didn't look surprised and Harry chuckled.

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You two have been off with Dumbledore!"

"Who cares." Alicia's muffled voice came from the pillow.

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," said Ron, looking disappointed. "We thought —"

Hermione flashed a warning look at Ron, and Ron changed tack at top speed.

"— we thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" said Harry, amused.

"Yeah… yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," said Harry. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

She was watching him as though expecting strange symptoms to manifest themselves at any moment. She rearranged her features hastily in an unconvincing smile.

"No, of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable. Alicia sighed heavily as more voices joined in. "Hi, Harry. Morning Alicia."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's her," said Ginny "She's driving me mad."

Alicia suddenly started chuckling into the pillow.

"Aww, come on." she raised her head to grin at Ginny who moved to sit on the bed with her.

"How would you know!?" she snapped and Alicia just chuckled some more.

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me — you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

"Can't you two lay off her for five seconds?" Ron snapped angrily.

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her."

It seemed no one had told Harry about a development within the Weasley household for he looked very confused and began "Who are you — ?"

But his question was answered before he could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again, and Harry instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione slid off the bed onto the floor.

A young woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray.

" 'Arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!"

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross and a tray in her hands as well.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek: He felt the places where her mouth had touched him burn. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im. And Alicia!"

"Morning." Alicia waved as Mrs Weasley gave her a tray of breakfast as well. The girl sat up in order to eat her breakfast.

"You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh… is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we — but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face.

"Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Oh," said Harry blankly. He could not help noticing how Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all determinedly avoiding one another's gaze. Alicia chuckled and he glanced at her slightly irritated, clearly she was aware of this news. "Wow. Er — congratulations!"

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again.

"Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you both would be coming — zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well — enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!"

With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Wow… doesn't sound enthusiastic to be here much." Alicia thought surprised as she put some egg into her mouth.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like "tchah!"

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," said Ron, who looked oddly groggy and was staring at the closed door.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and centre —"

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.

"Chill out it's not like Alicia and Fred are getting married." Ron said and the girl in question was so surprised by the statement she chocked on a piece of toast, having Ginny clap her side.

"Alicia's much smarter than that. And I'd like to believe Fred is as well." Mrs Weasley believed and the girl nodded seriously sending Ron a look. "As for your father and I, we were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur… well… what have they really got in common? He's a hard-working, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's —"

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour… I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, I'd better get on… Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Looking careworn, she left the room. Ron still seemed slightly punch-drunk; he was shaking his head experimentally like a dog trying to rid its ears of water.

"You didn't tell me about this?"

"I forgot." Alicia shrugged

"How'd you know?" Harry questioned

"Fred." All four of them answered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked.

"Well, you do," said Ron, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then…"

"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded once she had reached the wall.

"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked Ron incredulously. When he merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."

"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but —"

"She's a damn sight nicer than Phlegm,'' said Ginny

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" said Hermione from the corner.

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry.

"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says ' 'Arry,' do you?" asked Ginny scornfully.

"No," said Harry, wishing he hadn't spoken, he looked at Alicia as though wanting help but she simply shrugged.

 _Can't always save you._ He turned back to the girls to try and save himself.

"I was just saying, Phlegm — I mean, Fleur —"

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," said Ginny. "At least she's a laugh."

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," said Ron. "Every time I've seen her she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle."

"That's not fair," snapped Hermione. "She still hasn't got over what happened… you know… I mean, he was her cousin!"

Harry's heart sank but Alicia was hardly paying attention, eating her breakfast instead. He picked up a fork and began shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth, hoping to deflect any invitation to join in this part of the conversation.

"Tonks and Sirius barely knew each other!" said Ron. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life and before that their families never met —"

"That's not the point," said Hermione. "She thinks it was her fault he died!"

"How does she work that one out?" asked Harry, in spite of himself.

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius."

"That's stupid," said Ron.

"It's survivor's guilt," said Hermione. "I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!"

"With her — ?"

"She can't change her appearance like she used to," explained Hermione. "I think her powers must have been affected by shock, or something."

"I didn't know that could happen," said Harry.

"Nor did I," said Hermione, "but I suppose if you're really depressed…"

The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.

"Now!" said Mrs. Weasley, and withdrew.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" said Ginny crossly. She swung her long red hair around in a very good imitation of Fleur and pranced across the room with her arms held aloft like a ballerina.

"You lot had better come down quickly too," she said as she left.

Alicia suddenly froze, her fork halfway to her mouth which was wide open. Before any more conversation could spark, she suddenly let out a shocked sounding cry and everyone looked at her surprised.

"Holy shit! I forgot!" she cried and they watched as she scrambled out of bed and, leaving her breakfast she ran from the room. "Mrs Weasley!" she called

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked and he looked at Harry who also looked surprised.

"She just got very tense and nervous." Harry said.

"I don't think I've ever seen her act like that." Ron admitted

"She did seem rather frantic." Hermione said as she peered into one of Fred and George's boxes, though every now and then she cast sideways looks at Harry. Ron, who was now helping himself to Harry's toast, was gazing at the door Alicia had dived out of.

"What's this?" Hermione asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.

"Dunno," said Ron, "but if Fred and George've left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful."

"Your mum said the shop's going well," said Harry. "Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement," said Ron. "They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place, we haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"I have and it's amazing." Alicia said as she jogged into the room looking worried.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean you have seen it?" Ron demanded as Alicia grabbed some clothes and moved back for the door.

"I went to visit earlier in the week." she said before disappearing into the hallway and for the bathroom.

"She's acting weird…" Hermione murmured.

"And what about Percy?" asked Harry; the third-eldest Weasley brother had fallen out with the rest of the family. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"But he knows your dad was right all along now about Voldemort being back —"

"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," said Hermione. "I heard him telling your mum, Ron."

"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say," said Ron.

"He's going to be giving me and Alicia private lessons this year," said Harry conversationally.

Ron choked on his bit of toast, and Hermione gasped.

"You kept that quiet!" said Ron.

"I only just remembered," said Harry honestly. "He told me last night in your broom shed."

"Blimey… private lessons with Dumbledore!" said Ron, looking impressed. "I wonder why he's…?"

His voice tailed away. Harry saw him and Hermione exchange looks. Harry laid down his knife and fork, his heart beating rather fast considering that all he was doing was sitting in bed.

 _Alicia…?_

 _Just tell them._

 _Come help me._

"Fine, I could use the distraction." Alicia said as she walked back in and Hermione and Ron looked at her confused. Alicia still looked very tense. "You really should learn not to be a baby though."

"You know just because you two can read one another's minds doesn't mean we can, it's confusing when you continue conversations like that." Ron said

"What he being a baby about?" Hermione asked

"Telling you about the prophecy." Alicia said as she stood at the window and stared out of it.

There was silence.

"I think that's why he's giving us extra lessons."

"Was Alicia in the prophecy too?" Ron asked

"No, but cause of our connection I am very involved." Alicia sighed

"How do you know? Nobody knows what it said," said Hermione quickly. "It got smashed."

"Although the _Prophet_ says —" began Ron, but Hermione said, "Shh!"

"The _Prophet_ 's got it right," said Harry, looking up at them both with a great effort: Hermione seemed frightened and Ron amazed. "That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort… At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives. Alicia probably remembers it better." he looked at her.

 _You want me to tell them it all?_

 _Might as well._ She sighed.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for either can live while the other survives." she said to the window.

There was silence between them all.

Then there was a loud bang and Hermione vanished behind a puff of black smoke.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry and Ron; the breakfast tray slid to the floor with a crash as Alicia turned around surprised.

Hermione emerged, coughing, out of the smoke, clutching the telescope and sporting a brilliantly purple black eye.

"I squeezed it and it — it punched me!" she gasped.

And sure enough, they now saw a tiny fist on a long spring protruding from the end of the telescope.

"Don't worry," said Ron, who was plainly trying not to laugh, "Mum'll fix that, she's good at healing minor injuries —"

"I don't know, it's one of Fred and George's." Alicia admitted.

"Oh well, never mind that now!" said Hermione hastily. "Harry, oh, Harry…"

She sat down on the edge of his bed again.

"We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry… Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this… Oh, Harry…" She stared at him, then whispered, "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was," said Harry. "When I first heard it, I was… Alicia was shattered." the two turned to her but she ignored them "but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end…"

"When we heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, we thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," said Ron eagerly. "And we were kind of right, weren't we? He wouldn't be giving you lessons if he thought you were a goner, wouldn't waste his time — he must think you've got a chance!"

"Or he's going to give us something that'll make the chance easier." Alicia said and she turned to everyone, thoughtful. "After all, Voldemort should have died from the curse that day… but he didn't. So it'd be difficult to do."

"That's true," said Hermione. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry? Really advanced defensive magic, probably… powerful countercurses… anti-jinxes… and evasive enchantments generally," concluded Hermione. "Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?"

"Can't be long now, it's been a month," said Ron.

"Today." Alicia said tensely as she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet and stared out the window again.

"Today?" shrieked Hermione. "Today? But why didn't you — oh my God — you should have said —"

She leapt to her feet.

"I'm going to see whether any owls have come…"

"They haven't." Alicia said and Hermione looked at her

"That explains why she ran from the room." Ron said

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Hermione demanded

"You only just gave me the chance." Alicia admitted

"Well they might have come since you went down!" and Hermione vanished from the room.

"You didn't tell her for her own good didn't you?" Ron said

"She's just going to stress."

"So are you." Harry pointed at her

"I can't help be nervous okay." she said before turning to go down the stairs as well. Mrs Weasley had made fuss over Hermione's eye as she demanded to know if any letters had arrived. Mrs Weasley grabbed a book from the stash she had, this one titled _The Healer's Helpmate_ where she flicked to a chapter Bruises, Cuts and Abrasions.

"What's she waiting for?"

"Dumbledore said our O.W.L's are coming today." Alicia said as she moved to the door to look at the sky.

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron arrived into the kitchen, Harry now fully dressed like the rest of them.

"It just won't budge," Mrs. Weasley said anxiously, standing over Hermione with her wand in her hand. "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," said Ginny

"Told you it wouldn't be easy." Alicia said turning to them.

"But it's got to come off!" squeaked Hermione. "I can't go around looking like this forever!"

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly.

"Bill told me 'ow Fred and George are very amusing!" said Fleur, smiling serenely.

"Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing," snapped Hermione.

"They are most of the time." Alicia said

Hermione shot Alicia a look as she jumped up and started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together.

"Mrs. Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?"

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," said Mrs. Weasley patiently. "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time…"

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," muttered Hermione feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back —"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" barked Ron. "And when you've got your ten 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s…"

"Don't, don't, don't!" said Hermione, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

"Now you're being dramatic." Alicia grumbled and she slumped back to staring out the window.

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked the room at large, but it was again Hermione who answered.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term."

Harry's stomach squirmed. He wished he had eaten less breakfast.

"At Beauxbatons," said Fleur complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then —"

Fleur's words were drowned in a scream. Alicia had sprang up with a gasp and Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Four black specks were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

"They're definitely owls," said Ron hoarsely, jumping up to join Alicia and Hermione at the window.

"And there are four of them," said Harry, hastening to his sister's other side.

"One for each of us," said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Oh no… oh no… oh no…"

She gripped both Alicia and Ron tightly around the elbows as Alicia grabbed Harry's hand nervously.

The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, four handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

"Oh no!" squealed Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley squeezed past them and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, four, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All four of them lifted their right legs.

Harry moved forwards first, his owl was in the middle to the left. Hermione was his right and Ron on his left as Alicia moved to Hermione's right for the last owl, in which her name was printed on the letter. She took several deep breaths as she removed the letter, doing a better job than Hermione who's hands were shaking so much, her owl was trembling.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. Alicia removed the letter and slit it open, unfolding the parchment inside.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

 _ **Pass Grades**_

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

 _ **Fail Grades**_

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

 _ **Alicia Alice Potter has achieved:**_

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defence Against the Dark Arts O

Arithmancy O

Ancient Runes O

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Alicia stared absolutely shocked. This wasn't possible.

 _Well it could be possible._

 _No! I didn't finish History of Magic, I can't get an outstanding if I didn't finish it!?_

 _Well it's not like you much left when you collapsed._

 _Why am I complaining?_

 _Cause it doesn't make sense?_

Alicia was left battling with herself as Hermione had taken a few steps away and had her back to everyone. Harry was rereading his marks and Ron was looking delighted as Alicia sank into a seat, staring at the marks quizzical. Her nerves were gone. She had an Outstanding in everything! Ten Outstandings! She couldn't have done better! But… History of Magic was definitely wrong…

 _Don't complain!_

Ron was first to speak.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily to Harry. "Here — swap —"

Harry glanced down Ron's grades.

"Knew you'd be top at Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Ron, punching Harry on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" said Mrs. Weasley proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" said Ginny tentatively, for Hermione still hadn't turned around. "How did you do?"

"I — not bad," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," said Ron, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep — nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defence Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, but Harry laughed.

"Alicia?" Ginny asked smiling.

"I did, perfect…" she said and everyone turned to her.

"Perfect as in all passes?" Hermione asked her as Harry moved around to Alicia's shoulder.

"Yes, and no." Alicia said and she turned the paper around "Perfect as in, perfect." everyone looked at it and smiled.

"Ten Outstandings!" Ron said "Well no one's surprised." he said

"Alicia is." Harry said

"Come off it!"

"Oh I'm very proud!" Alicia said assuringly "But… I collapsed in History of Magic… I did enough that Exceed Expectations would have been more, reasonable. But I didn't finish so how did I get Outstanding?"

"How much did you have left?" Ginny asked

"I dunno, couple of questions? I was definitely almost done."

"Well there you go." Ron shrugged

"Really?" Alicia asked and she looked at Hermione who was eyeing the results. Harry noticed the expression the girl had too and he chuckled.

"Who cares, you got it anyway."

"Well I know." Alicia said "Guess I couldn't help but be quizzical." she mumbled looking at the paper again.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" grinned Ron. "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

* * *

 **I did have the results all set up nicely in a table, but Fan Fiction wouldn't allow it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Alicia, Ginny, Ron and Harry spent the day on their broom sticks playing two on two Quidditch. Hermione was more than happy to sit and watch, a book in her hands as Crookshanks sat in her lap, his eyes lingering for Gnomes that littered the Weasley's orchard.

Ginny and Alicia made a great team, Ginny wanting to become a chaser on the team and Alicia having played for three years. The two of them consisted on beating Harry and Ron that Ron demanded Hermione have a go. Hermione wasn't at all sure but Ginny gave her the cleansweeper and took Alicia's Firebolt. Harry went with Hermione and Alicia watched as the game was now evenly matched.

"I'm clearly just too good for you guys." she said with a mock sigh.

She ducked as they all swooped over the top of her but Hermione. She just laughed.

They mixed it up, not making Hermione play too much as she wasn't comfortable on the broom. The four of them just mixed up the teams.

At dinner time, Mrs Weasley and Fleur were in the kitchen cooking together, of course Mrs Weasley wasn't happy about that and so she called the three girls in to help her and keep her from being alone with the silver haired girl. They laid the table and helped clean up, collect and cut ingredients and the three were able to ignore Fleur as they were talking together.

Alicia was sitting down with Ginny and Hermione when Mrs Weasley called the two boys. They were laughing as Harry and Ron came in, having put their brooms away. Celebration for their results was likely to last a few days after all.

Everyone took a seat chatting as Mrs Weasley flicked her wand and food was served out to them all, the extras put on the stove waiting for if anyone would like seconds, in which the twins always indulged in. Alicia, halfway through her second course, paused in her conversation with Ginny, who was asking her for tips in getting through her O.W.L year.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her, surprised by the girls distraction. It wasn't clear what had taken her attention. Alicia looked around at everyone and then back at Ginny.

"Nothing I guess… I just thought I heard—" she cut off again and looked towards the stairs. Ginny did too and Hermione cut off in talking to Mrs Weasley.

"Alicia," Hermione began as Harry and Ron stopped.

"I'm not imagining it right?" Alicia asked turning to Hermione.

A voice sounded through the now silent kitchen and everyone turned towards the staircase.

"Did anyone 'ear that?" Fleur asked.

"Um… it sounded like…" Harry began and it sounded again.

"Is someone calling your name, Alicia?" Ron suddenly asked looking worried as they eyed the stairs.

"But, everyone's here?" Mrs Weasley said as Alicia looked around at them all.

Everyone was sharing worried glanced as Alicia looked confused. Why and how would someone be calling her name? And why call her name?

Before anyone could question who had broken into the house and how, Alicia gasped. The group turned and watched as she got up from her seat. Everyone watched as she moved up the stairs.

"I knew someone was calling my name. You'll have no idea how surprised I was." her voice sounded from the bedroom and everyone looked at one another confused. "We thought someone might have broken in." Alicia admitted.

"You mean you forgot about me?" Another voice was floating down and everyone looked shocked, no one else was within the house.

"Well, a lot's happened in the last twenty four hours alright." she said annoyed and they heard her descending the stairs. Everyone watched waiting. "I also wasn't expecting a call." she admitted

"Isn't that the point of these things?"

"It's one of them." Everyone looked surprised as Alicia had what looked like a mirror in her hands as she reentered the kitchen.

"Are you talking to yourself in a mirror?" Ron asked looking at her like she was mad.

Alicia looked at him annoyed and turned the mirror around. Everyone looked surprised as Fred's reflection was on the mirror, instead of it reflecting back the kitchen.

"Fred?" Mrs Weasley asked surprised.

"I see you arrived safely then." Fred said grinning.

"They're two way mirrors. I got them for my last birthday, remember." she said to everyone. "I gave the other one to Fred last week."

"Why?" Ron asked

"Oh Ron." Hermione tutted as Alicia moved to sit down.

"How's everyone doing?" Fred asked

"They're alive." Alicia shrugged as Fleur got to her feet and suddenly moved around

"'ow interesting." she said "And this ees Fred, yes?" she asked looking over Alicia's shoulder.

"Fred you've met Fleur?"

"Have indeed. Having fun then Fleur?" he grinned and then turned to look to the side. "Hey George, Alicia's at home."

"She didn't get killed on the way then?"

"Pleasant." Alicia grumbled as Mrs Weasley scolded him, "George!" Alicia grabbed the juice jug on the table and moved to stand the mirror up against it.

"You guys having dinner? That's one of the problems with being here, miss Mum's cooking." George sighed as he appeared in the mirror too.

"Well you need to learn to look after yourselves." Alicia shrugged "Besides, you can't come back. Harry and I have your room."

"Really?" Fred grinned "Careful with some of the things in there."

"Well I know that." Alicia said glancing at Hermione who's eye was still black. She scowled at the mirror.

"So what did Dumbledore take you to do? You mentioned he wanted your assistance?" Fred asked

"We went to persuade Horace Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts and teach. You know, we're as usual a teacher short."

"Oh I heard of him, you do it?"

"It's like you don't know who you're talking to." Alicia smirked and the twins rolled their eyes.

"How are you two going by the way?" Mrs Weasley moved to stand behind Alicia, moving Fleur out of the way.

"Business is booming!" they grinned "We're really getting into the department of things."

"Yeah it's going well then?" Alicia asked

"What is?" Ron asked

"It's a surprise little bro, you'll have to come and see." George smirked

"We're trying! Mum's waiting for dad to have a day off."

"We have to come when we eventually get our book lists anyway." Alicia assured "Until then."

"No more visits then? You can't just—"

"Shh!" Alicia snapped and she knew Mrs Weasley was standing behind her.

"What does he mean visits?" she demanded

"It's nothing." Alicia assured

"Alicia's been going to visit Fred in London." Harry said and Alicia turned to look at him with betrayal. Mrs Weasley turned on Alicia immediately.

"Alicia! How could you be going out by yourself!?" she demanded

"I only did it once. All the other times Fred came and apparated me somewhere." Alicia defended

"Fred! How could you remove Alicia!? She's safe in Surrey!" Mrs Weasley scolded angrily

"She agreed." Fred admitted

"And have you tried arguing with Alicia?" George asked and Alicia stared at him as well.

"Remind me not to call during dinner time again." Fred mumbled. Alicia nodded as Mrs Weasley was still going off and raging.

"I'm still alive and now I'm confined so it's nothing to worry about." she said "Dumbledore told me no more solitary trips, it's fine."

"What solitary trips?" Hermione looked frightened.

"You could have been kidnapped! You could've died!" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"This is your fault." she said to the twins. "You had to say something."

"Sorry." they said as Mrs Weasley was huffing around the kitchen.

"Hey Fred, guess what you're girlfriend managed." Ginny said moving into the mirror with Alicia, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah? What now?"

"You make it sound like I did something wrong?" Alicia said looking annoyed.

"Not at all," Fred assured

"It's not like you're always getting into trouble." George shrugged. She pursed her lips and they both coughed guiltily.

"It's fine, don't be over dramatic." Ginny rolled her eyes "She, Harry, Hermione and Ron got their O.W.L's this morning."

"Oh I forgot you were waiting on the results." George confessed

"Well you have been busy." Alicia shrugged

"So, how many you get?" Fred asked grinning

"Ten." Alicia nodded

"Brilliant." Fred nodded

"Well of course she did." George agreed

"Oh she didn't just get ten O.W.L's." Ginny continued and Alicia sighed "She got ten outstandings!"

"Just rub it in everyone's faces." Alicia said sighing. But the two twins had erupted into applause on the other side of the mirror.

"You're more than on your way to being an Auror then aren't you!" Fred grinned

"So far." Alicia shrugged but she grinned. _Gotta live that long but we'll see._ Harry looked at Alicia and she shared his glance before smiling.

"Well if you can't visit guess we'll have to come there."

"And when are you going to manage that?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow "You're sleeping in the flat for a reason remember."

"Well you and Harry have a birthday coming up don't you?"

"Couple weeks." she nodded grinning at Harry.

"George, what you say we go home for dinner?" Fred offered

"Sounds like a plan. I miss Mum's cooking."

"Can you even afford that?" Alicia asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"We can afford a lot lately. We'll just close a little early." George decided.

"Well it's your decision." Alicia grinned

"You know speaking of dinner I think our's is ready." Fred said peering around the mirror.

"You think?" Ginny asked looking uncertain

"Please don't burn down your flat." Alicia sighed

"We won't," they chorused.

"We'll talk to you later, let you all eat. Congratulations on your O. Alicia." Fred smiled

"You want to know how everyone else did? You know like your brother?" Alicia asked

"Oh go on then." George sighed

"Oi!" Ron snapped

"Ron got seven, Harry got seven and Hermione got all ten as well."

"Ron got seven O. ? Hermione must be rubbing off on him."

"Hey!" Ron said again as Hermione smiled slightly.

"He got more than the two of you!" Mrs Weasley said sternly

"Mum you can't complain with how well things are going for them." Ginny believed and the twins nodded.

"Didn't need O. did we." George said "Well congratulations to you all. You and Harry have to come and visit soon!"

"What about the rest of us?" Ginny asked

"Well seeing as the Potter twins financed it all I think they at least need to see it." Fred admitted

"Alicia already has though, hasn't she?" Ron said confused

"Doesn't mean it's not worth going again. We'll be around soonish. When Mrs Weasley let's us. She wont go without your dad." she shrugged "And he's busy with his promotion."

"Yeah, we've heard."

"Ministry officials come into the shop and have admitted to knowing him. Said he's doing well." George nodded and Mrs Weasley looked proud.

"We'll make sure to tell him that." Alicia chuckled "Now go eat." Fred saluted and then his reflection was replaced with Alicia's.

"Those are nifty." Ron thought looking at the mirror.

"Quicker than owls and no one can intercept it." Alicia said as she lay the mirror down. "I thought I'd give the other one to Harry but we live a few streets away and will be going to Hogwarts together, so it seemed pointless."

"Fred on the other hand you always want to talk to." Ginny nodded, smirking slightly

"Well they're in a shop so they also get quite a bit of gossip. Plus it's something interesting that's happening." Alicia admitted "And if I'm confined then why not." she grinned and Ginny smirked.

"I guess that's a good idea, keep you in touch. Wouldn't it be better to give it to someone who can help though?" Hermione asked

"Why? Dumbledore's at Hogwarts with us so I can go and talk to him whenever." Alicia reminded her to which she nodded.

"True."

"Also, if we were in trouble, Fred and George can still get help quickly." Alicia said "They're reliable enough."

"Plus I doubt they'd let Alicia be in trouble for long." Ron said "She's got them wrapped around her finger."

Alicia shrugged proudly as she ate some more food from her plate in front of her.

"I wont deny I have a gift for creating order." everyone chuckled.

"I think these meerror are a very good eedea." Fleur said "Where did you get eet Alicia?" Alicia looked at Harry.

"Sirius gave them to me." everyone looked at her, almost surprised she'd said his name and Harry looked down at his food. "He had a set himself, he figured I could make good use of them. Apparently they're rare."

"And you gave it to Fred?" Ron asked

"That's brave." Ginny believed

"I told him the significance…" Alicia said "I also put a protection charm on it with his wand." she added and everyone started laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The days moved mostly the same, the two Weasleys and two Potters played Quidditch in the Weasleys' orchard. It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even deaths now appeared almost daily in the _Prophet_. Sometimes Bill and Mr. Weasley brought home news before it even reached the paper. To Mrs. Weasley's displeasure, Harry and Alicia's sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with grey, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever.

"There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Mrs. Weasley passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it — well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother, Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

"Yeah but Karkaroff was a coward and they seem to survive longer than expected. Look at Wormtail." Alicia grumbled before she put some cake in her mouth.

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff —"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill, who was being plied with wine by Fleur. "The man who ran —"

"— the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted, with an unpleasant, hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach while Alicia looked up sadly. "He used to give me and Alicia free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" asked Ron, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wandmaker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands — what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

Much to Alicia's annoyance Fred and George didn't manage to make their dinner, however sang happy birthday to her and Harry through the mirror. Harry laughed awkwardly as he held the mirror as Alicia was too stubborn to give in to their apologies.

The day after this rather gloomy birthday tea, their letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Harry's included a surprise: He had been made Quidditch Captain.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" cried Hermione happily. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything! You know I was wondering whether you or Alicia would get it."

"Well Harry's been on the team longer. Though he's only got maybe one game up on me." she grinned. "Wont stop me using the Prefect bathrooms if I feel like it though."

"You need the password for that." Hermione reminded her sternly.

"You forget Harry and I have a mental connection. If he knows it so do I." Alicia said triumphantly.

"Not like I'll be able to captain without you. You've probably got more strategy ideas than I do." Harry reminded her

"I promise to help you out Captain." she saluted.

"If he lets you back on the team." Hermione said, who didn't approve, as usual, of someone breaking the rules.

The murderous look that arose on Alicia's expression however made Hermione double take.

"But of course he would, after all you're a great player." Ginny chuckled ever so slightly.

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," said Ron, examining the badge with glee. "Harry, this is so cool, you're my Captain — if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha…"

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," sighed Mrs. Weasley, looking down Ron's booklist. "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" sniggered Ron.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" said Mrs. Weasley, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself —"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" said Ron hastily.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily, snatching up her clock, all nine hands of which were still pointing at "mortal peril," and balancing it on top of a pile of just-laundered towels. "And that goes for returning to Hogwarts as well!"

Ron turned to stare incredulously at Harry as his mother hoisted the laundry basket and the teetering clock into her arms and stormed out of the room.

"Blimey… you can't even make a joke round here anymore…"

"I don't blame her, you should see Diagon Alley." Alicia admitted "It's not the cheerful place it as been so far, it's basically empty and everyone walks in hurried groups. No one wants to be outside anymore, it's not just your mum."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised "It's empty?"

"Leaky Cauldron too." Alicia nodded "Fred and George's shop is the only one flourishing, the other's look sort of depressing to be honest." Everyone looked surprised by this.

Ron was careful not to be flippant about Voldemort over the next few days. Saturday dawned without any more outbursts from Mrs. Weasley, though she seemed very tense at breakfast. Bill, who would be staying at home with Fleur (much to Hermione and Ginny's pleasure), passed two full money bags across the table to Harry and Alicia.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.

"That's already Alicia and Harry's, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vaults for you, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his… Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks." Alicia smiled

"Thanks, Bill," said Harry, and they pocketed the bags.

"'E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting into her cereal behind Fleur. Harry choked over his cornflakes, and Ron thumped him on the back. Alicia covered her mouth as she laughed silently.

It was an overcast, murky day. One of the special Ministry of Magic cars was awaiting them in the front yard when they emerged from the house, pulling on their cloaks.

"It's good Dad can get us these again," said Ron appreciatively, stretching luxuriously as the car moved smoothly away from the Burrow, Bill and Fleur waving from the kitchen window. He, Alicia, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in roomy comfort in the wide backseat.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because of Harry and Alicia," said Mr. Weasley over his shoulder. He and Mrs. Weasley were in front with the Ministry driver; the front passenger seat had obligingly stretched into what resembled a two-seater sofa. "They've been given top-grade security status. And we'll be joining up with additional security at the Leaky Cauldron too."

"You're all welcome." Alicia said with a bow, trying to hide the annoyance of having a battalion of Aurors around as they shopped. She and Harry shared a look, both mentally agreeing it probably wouldn't be too pleasant.

"Here you are, then," said the driver, a surprisingly short while later, speaking for the first time as he slowed in Charing Cross Road and stopped outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"A couple of hours, I expect," said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, good, he's here!"

Harry imitated Mr. Weasley and peered through the window. There were no Aurors waiting outside the inn, but instead the gigantic, black-bearded form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, wearing a long beaverskin coat, beaming at the sight of Harry's face and oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles.

"Hagrid!" Alicia grinned as she got out of the car. Hagrid had swept Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Buckbeak — Witherwings, I mean — yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air —"

"Glad he's pleased," said Harry, grinning as he massaged his ribs. "We didn't know 'security' meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid proudly, throwing out his chest and tucking his thumbs into his pockets. "Let's get goin' then — after yeh, Molly, Arthur —"

The Leaky Cauldron was completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained of the old crowd. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak, Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Alicia who nodded. She had told them.

Alicia, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, and the Weasleys walked through the bar and out into the chilly little courtyard at the back where the dustbins stood. Hagrid raised his pink umbrella and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped through the entrance and everyone paused, looking around.

Alicia sighed, it hadn't changed from when she was last here. The shops empty, the glittering windows gone because of the posters. The small stalls stood along the cobbled street and the man selling amulet's looked up with armfuls of silver symbols on chains.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs. Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny. "Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty…" said Mr. Weasley, glaring angrily at the amulet seller.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," said Mrs. Weasley, nervously consulting a list.

"He's been here for weeks Mr Weasley you can come back." Alicia assured.

"I can't believe you came here by yourself!" Hermione said quietly.

"To be honest I wasn't expecting this." Alicia admitted "I thought it'd all be busy still." she sighed

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much."

"Ooh, knew dress robes sound nice." Alicia thought "I bet my others will be too small now." she said thinking.

"Well — come on, everyone —" Mrs Weasley decided nodding.

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those four go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school-books?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, do you think — ?"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid soothingly, waving an airy hand the size of a dustbin lid. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband and Ginny while Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's.

Many of the people who passed them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley, and nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all of us," said Hagrid, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all right?"

So Alicia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

"… not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone._ "

There was a clucking noise and the voice of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child —"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

"Great." Alicia sighed annoyed.

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. His light grey eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy. Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…"

Alicia just rolled her eyes. She couldn't be bothered dealing with Malfoy. She also didn't think it was worth it.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Malfoy. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam — please —"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Harry, taking a step forward and gazing into the smoothly arrogant face that, for all its pallor, still resembled her sister's. He was as tall as she was now. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse — dangerous thing to say — wands away, please!"

But Harry did not lower his wand. Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Alicia looked at the women, her eyes narrowing. Something about the way the women said those words caught her attention.

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow… look at that… he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

"Harry." Alicia said and he looked at her surprised. She was still glaring at Narcissa though. After all, she had been the one Kreacher first started to run away to last Christmas and she started order him around, but Bellatrix had taken that over when she'd been released from Azkaban.

Malfoy had made an angry movement toward Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Harry raised his wand higher.

"Harry, no!" moaned Hermione, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it down by his side. "Think… You mustn't… You'll be in such trouble…"

"Harry, don't be the one to start the fight." Alicia said "That makes us no better than them."

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just —"

"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother — I don't think I want these anymore —"

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

"Well, _really_!" said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed all the dust.

She was distracted all through the fitting of Ron's and Harry's new robes, tried to sell Hermione wizard's dress robes instead of witch's, as Alicia moved through the racks excitedly. When she finally bowed them out of the shop it was with an air of being glad to see the back of them.

"Got ev'rything?" asked Hagrid brightly when they reappeared at his side.

"Just about," said Harry. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," said Hagrid, unconcerned. "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry. Don' worry abou' them."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks, Alicia believed the man, they didn't want to admit they were a part of everything and end up with Lucius, how could they break him out that way? Before the other three could disabuse Hagrid of this comfortable notion, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared, all clutching heavy packages of books.

"Everyone all right?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's — stick close, now…"

Neither Harry nor Ron bought any ingredients at the Apothecary, seeing that they were no longer studying Potions unlike Alicia and Hermione, but both plus Alicia bought large boxes of owl nuts for Hedwig, Noel and Pigwidgeon at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then, with Mrs. Weasley checking her watch every minute or so, they headed farther along the street in search of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop run by Fred and George.

"Do we know where it is?" Ron asked

"I do." Alicia nodded and she lead the way down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two… ninety-four…"

" _Whoa,_ " said Ron, stopping in his tracks.

Alicia grinned as the firework like display of the boys' shop stood out amongst the gloom of the Alley.

"Cool huh." and she lead the way towards the doors as Mrs Weasley read the U-No-Poo sign.

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered.

"No they won't!" said Ron, who, like Harry, was laughing. "This is brilliant!"

As with the last time Alicia had visited the shop, it was full of customers. The Skiving Snackbox towers were less, the Nosebleed's Nougat of which were the most famous.

Harry and Hermione pushed their way towards the counter, catching sign of the Patented Daydream Charms.

Alicia moved through the shop, looking around before she noticed Fred. He was wearing magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"Excuse me sir," she tapped his shoulder and Fred held a hand up without turning to her and she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. He was talking to a customer so Alicia waited before he finally turned to her.

"Yes Ma'am." he paused

"Usually it's polite to say, just one moment, instead of just silencing a person. What terrible service." Alicia turned on her heel to stalk away but Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, hugging her.

"There's my Outstanding girl!" she remained stubborn and Fred kissed her cheek. She turned her nose away.

"Awe come on."

"Was so rude. And you missed my birthday."

"I got some presents for you if that makes up for it."

"You can't buy me with things."

"You haven't even seen them."

"So?"

"You can't stay mad forever."

"You'd be surprised." Alicia argued but he began to suddenly tickle her and Alicia jumped away with a giggling gasp. He grinned at her and she scowled before he raised her chin and kissed her pleasantly.

"Everyone else with you then?"

"Yeah Harry's by the counter at the front." she pointed and he noticed Hermione reading his daydream stand.

Fred pulled Alicia along with him towards them beaming.

"…undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.' You know," said Hermione, looking up at Harry, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," said Fred as he moved to stand behind the counter, "you can have one for free." he beamed at them.

"How are you, Harry?" They shook hands. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully.

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here _—"_

He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste.

"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," said Fred. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves."

Hermione looked nervous. "It is _safe,_ isn't it?" she asked.

" 'Course it is," said Fred bracingly.

"Why did you have that in your pocket?" Alicia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never know when you'll need it. Come on, Harry, I'll give you a tour." and Alicia was dragged along as Fred still had her hand.

"We've gotten some more stuff since you were here Alicia."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Alicia asked as they left Hermione dabbing her black eye with the paste, for the back of the shop.

"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out. "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties… Oh, here's George…"

Fred's twin shook Harry's hand energetically.

"Giving him the tour? Come through the back, Harry, that's where we're making the real money — _pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons_!" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled EDIBLE DARK MARKS — THEY'LL MAKE ANYONE SICK!

George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and Harry saw a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued.

"We've just developed this more serious line," said Fred. "Funny how it happened…"

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. " 'Course, they didn't have you two teaching them."

"That's right.… Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh, you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"Really?" Alicia beamed and they nodded.

"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…"

"Gloves?" Alicia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well your suggestion of Cloaks was inspiring that we just continued." Fred shrugged

"…I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…"

"And then since they were such big sellers we believed your suggestion Alicia for getting into the whole area of Defence Against the Dark Arts would be great, because it's such a money spinner,"

"What did I say?" Alicia asked modestly and Fred chuckled.

"This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape." George pointed.

"That sounds awesome." Alicia mumbled

"Here you go." Fred gave her some and she moved to her pocket. "Don't you dare." he warned her

"Come on." she groaned.

Last time she'd been here neither twin had let her pay for anything she'd wanted, so she left without instead.

They didn't budge as Fred continued to point things out to Harry.

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one.

"Handy," said Harry, impressed.

"Here," said George, catching a couple and throwing them to Harry.

Verity suddenly poked her head around the curtain. She too was wearing the Magenta robes.

"There's a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," she said.

Alicia giggled at the titles. It was a little strange.

"Right you are, Verity, I'm coming," said George promptly. "Harry, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"I can't do that!" said Harry, who had already pulled out his money bag to pay for the Decoy Detonators. Alicia pointed at him.

"See!"

"You two don't pay here," said Fred firmly, waving away Harry's gold.

"But —"

"You gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten," said George sternly. "Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask." George swept off through the curtain to help with the customers.

"They wont let me pay either." Alicia grumbled as Fred led her and Harry back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still poring over the Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" asked Fred. "Follow me, ladies…" and they moved to the pink product at the window. This time however there was a cluster of excited girls giggling enthusiastically around it. Alicia didn't bother to get close and Ginny and Hermione hung back with her as well, looking wary.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question —"

"— and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've —"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly,

"Who said anything about five boys?" Alicia asked as Ginny was leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf.

"What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," said Fred. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

"If you don't like a guy, you can't help it." Alicia said and George snickered ad Fred rose an eyebrow.

Ginny however had turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare on her face that Harry was surprised Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank _you,_ " she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"What?" he questioned

"Actually I told them." Alicia said "But I didn't tell any tales." she said shooting them a look. George shrugged while Fred was examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not allowed to buy them either." Ginny and Hermione chuckled "No idea why I can't have a love potion."

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred "Cough up. And you said you don't need love potions." he said to Alicia.

"Yeah what happened to being attractive enough?" George smiled

"I don't, and I am. But that's besides the point."

"I'm your brother!" Ron complained

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"

"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."

Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs. Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" said Mrs. Weasley warily.

"Look, they're so sweet…"

Mrs. Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione momentarily had an unimpeded view out of the window. Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, he moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of him.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" said Harry, frowning.

"Given her the slip by the looks of it," said Ron.

"Why, though?" said Hermione.

Harry said nothing; he was thinking too hard.

"Oh come on…" Alicia moaned as she turned to him but Harry was already glancing at Mrs Weasley and Ginny while Fred and George were helping customers and Mr Weasley was examining the muggle marked playing cards.

"Get under here, quick," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

"Oh — I don't know, Harry," said Hermione, looking uncertainly toward Mrs. Weasley.

"Come _on_!" said Ron. She hesitated for a second longer, then ducked under the cloak with Harry and Ron as Harry yanked Alicia under.

"I hate you." she grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Nobody noticed them vanish; they were all too interested in Fred and George's products. Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione squeezed their way out of the door as quickly as they could, but by the time they gained the street, Malfoy had disappeared just as successfully as they had.

"He was going in that direction," murmured Harry as quietly as possible, so that the humming Hagrid would not hear them. "C'mon."

"I really can't be bothered dealing with Malfoy this year, can't we just leave it?" Alicia asked annoyed.

"How can you not be curious?" Harry whispered. Alicia said nothing. She was curious, she just didn't want to deal with the drama that came with it for once.

They scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors, until Hermione pointed ahead.

"That's him, isn't it?" she whispered. "Turning left?"

"Big surprise," whispered Ron. For Malfoy had glanced around, then slid into Knockturn Alley and out of sight.

"Quick, or we'll lose him," said Harry, speeding up.

"Our feet'll be seen!" said Hermione anxiously, as the cloak flapped a little around their ankles; it was much more difficult hiding all four of them under the cloak nowadays.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry impatiently. "Just hurry!"

Alicia shot her brother a glance, he was much too absorbed in this, it was almost like he was gaining an obsession with Malfoy as Malfoy had with him.

But Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. They peered into windows as they passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all.

Alicia wasn't surprised it was empty. Nowadays people had to be much more careful with things.

"Ouch!" Alicia felt a prick in her arm and turned to see Hermione had pinched Harry.

"Can you not." Alicia grumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Shh! Look! He's in there!" she breathed in Harry's ear.

They had drawn level with the only shop in Knockturn Alley that Alicia and Harry had ever visited, Borgin and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. There in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood Draco Malfoy with his back to them, just visible beyond the very same large black cabinet in which the twins had once hidden to avoid Malfoy and his father. Judging by the movements of Malfoy's hands, he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" said Hermione.

"We can!" said Ron excitedly. "Hang on — damn —"

He dropped a couple more of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest.

"Extendable Ears, look!"

"Fantastic!" said Hermione, as Ron unraveled the long, flesh-coloured strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door.

"Fred'll kill you for nicking those." Alicia warned

"Just say you took them." he grumbled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable —" Hermione whispered

"No!" said Ron gleefully. "Listen!"

They put their heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.

"… you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Borgin licked his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" said Malfoy, and by his tone, that Malfoy seemed sneering. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled, Alicia being dragged with them by the ears, the cloak, and Harry, sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.

Alicia raised an eyebrow, her curiosity peaking… if only there was a way to get into the shop, or get a better angle to look…

"Tell anyone," said Malfoy, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for —"

"I'll decide that," said Malfoy. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not… sir."

Borgin made a bow as deep as the one Harry had once seen him give Lucius Malfoy.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. He passed so close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that they felt the cloak flutter around their knees again. Inside the shop, Borgin remained frozen; his unctuous smile had vanished; he looked worried.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron, reeling in the Extendable Ears.

"Dunno," said Harry, thinking hard. "He wants something mended… and he wants to reserve something in there… Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"

"No, he was behind that cabinet —"

"You two stay here," whispered Hermione.

"What are you — ?"

But Hermione had already ducked out from under the cloak. She checked her hair in the reflection in the glass, then marched into the shop, setting the bell tinkling again.

"No! Oh she's not very good at lying or making up stories on the spot!" Alicia huffed as Ron hastily fed the Extendable Ears back under the door and passed one of the strings to Harry, and another to Alicia.

"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione said brightly to Borgin, who did not answer, but cast her a suspicious look. Humming cheerily, Hermione strolled through the jumble of objects on display.

"She's already lost him, no one who buys from down this street hums cheerfully." Alicia said shaking her head.

"Is this necklace for sale?" she asked, pausing beside a glass- fronted case.

"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons," said Mr. Borgin coldly.

"Oh — er — no, I haven't got quite that much," said Hermione, walking on. "And… what about this lovely — um — skull?"

"Sixteen Galleons."

"So it's for sale, then? It isn't being… kept for anyone?"

Alicia hit her forehead with her palm. _Just make it obvious!_

Mr. Borgin squinted at her. Harry had the nasty feeling he knew exactly what Hermione was up to. Apparently Hermione felt she had been rumbled too because she suddenly threw caution to the winds.

"The thing is, that — er — boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing, so… um…"

It was a pretty lame story, and apparently Borgin thought so too.

"Out," he said sharply. "Get out!"

Hermione did not wait to be asked twice, but hurried to the door with Borgin at her heels. As the bell tinkled again, Borgin slammed the door behind her and put up the closed sign.

"Ah well," said Ron, throwing the cloak back over Hermione. "Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious —"

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!" she snapped.

"I'd rather do it, sorry Hermione but you're not very creative." Alicia confessed and Hermione gapped at her.

Ron and Hermione bickered all the way back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where they were forced to stop so that they could dodge undetected around a very anxious-looking Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid, who had clearly noticed their absence.

Once in the shop, Alicia instantly ducked out and moved to find the twins as Harry whipped off the Invisibility Cloak, hiding it in his bag.

"Where've you been?" Fred asked when she appeared at his side

"Don't ask," Alicia rolled her eyes "But I think your mum wants to get going, she hates being out in the open."

"Yeah, she was worried about you lot too, you all disappeared." George said as his customer left, happy with his purchase.

"Yeah well, Harry saw Malfoy being suspicious so we went to investigate. Didn't get much just that he's given himself some sort of project."

"Like what?" they asked

"He wants to mend something. He's got something on hold at Borgin and Burkes too." Alicia shrugged "And if Malfoy's planning, it can't be anything good."

"Well you keep an eye out for mischief this year." George patted her head and she looked annoyed at him.

"Shouldn't be too hard, no Umbridge to mess things up so." the two nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll see you at Christmas then." Fred said as he hugged her

"Well unless you can't get the time off." she said slyly and they chuckled

"We're closed Christmas day." George assured

"Good." Alicia nodded "I expect you at The Burrow then. Bright and early." she ordered and the two saluted as Alicia noticed Mrs Weasley looked around worried, the other three back outside.

"Oh, I'd better go." she said and she hugged George, kissed Fred's cheek and weaved through the crowd and out the door.

"Where have you been?" Mrs Weasley demanded

"Saying goodbye to the twins." she shrugged "Not going to see them till Christmas after all."

"You've got a magic mirror that lets you talk to them whenever you want." Ron reminded her as they were hurried up the street by Mrs Weasley.

"It's not nearly the same." Alicia said "Not nearly as fun either." she rolled her eyes. "Now are we going or not?"

"Yes yes, let's hurry!" Mrs Weasley ushered at them and only Hagrid didn't have to jog to keep up, his strides being so much longer than the others.

"By the way Ron, what are you going to do about those boxes?" Alicia whispered to her as he still had them in his arms.

"I'm going to blame you and Harry." he said

"They wont believe that." Alicia said

"They will if you agree."

"Why should I? You're the one who robbed them."

"I didn't think my brother's would make me pay so much." Ron grumbled annoyed

"You do know who we're talking about right?" Alicia asked surprised "I mean they spent their life picking on you so…" Ron grumbled all the way out of the Leaky Cauldron and was bad tempered on the car ride home. Alicia decided it best not to tell the twins anything and see if they even noticed. With so much stuff she wondered if they would.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The last week of the holidays had Alicia packing her trunk again in Fred and George's room while Harry bugged her, mentally and physically, as he pondered what Malfoy was up to. He brought the topic up every day and demanded to talk about it so often that after a few days, Alicia, Hermione and Ron were rather sick of the topic. Harry didn't let this stop him. He paced around the room while Hermione read Advanced Rune translation and Ron tried to fix the bent twigs at the end of his broomstick.

"Yes, I've already agreed it was fishy, Harry," said Hermione a little impatiently. She was sitting on the windowsill in Fred and George's room with her feet up on one of the cardboard boxes.

"But haven't we agreed there could be a lot of explanations?"

"Maybe he's broken his Hand of Glory," said Ron vaguely. "Remember that shrivelled-up arm Malfoy had?"

"But what about when he said, 'Don't forget to keep _that_ one safe'?" asked Harry for the umpteenth time. "That sounded to me like Borgin's got another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You reckon?" said Ron, now trying to scrape some dirt off his broom handle.

"Yeah I do." said Harry.

"However, Malfoy asked if Borgin knew how to fix _it,_ meaning only one is broken." Alicia added Harry nodded to her in agreement.

"Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"

Ron looked up, blinking. "Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"

"That's my point, I don't know!" said Harry, frustrated.

"He can't break his father out alone, but he can do something to us, or try at least. He's got a year at the very least to make us pay for it." Alicia added as she folded up some clean robes.

"Exactly, he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and —"

Harry broke off, his eyes fixed on the window behind Hermione, his mouth open. A startling thought had just occurred to him.

All three of them looked up at his face as Alicia rose an eyebrow.

"Harry?" said Hermione in an anxious voice. "What's wrong?"

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" asked Ron nervously.

"He's a Death Eater," said Harry slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

There was a silence; then Ron erupted in laughter. " _Malfoy_? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," said Hermione in a repressive sort of voice. "What makes you think — ?"

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Well…" said Ron, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," said Hermione.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry pressed on stubbornly. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it — he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged another look.

"I'm not sure, Harry…"

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join…"

"Actually Voldemort might do it." Alicia said and they turned to her as Harry was looking irritated. "First of all, Voldemort doesn't care about his followers. Second, in the Hall of Prophecies, Lucius was heading the whole thing, remember, he continued to tell everyone what to do. He was in charge. And he failed. Now he's in Azkaban but when has that ever been enough of a punishment for Voldemort. Especially as the Dementors aren't even there anymore. You might find he's brought Draco in as a Death Eater to try and punish Lucius." she shrugged and the three stared at her.

"That seems farfetched."

"Well, after all I've seen through his mind, I don't think it would be. But maybe there's more to the punishment then just including Malfoy. After all, it doesn't seem that scary yet." she shrugged.

"But that does make sense!" Harry believed

"Well…" Hermione began. Harry looked at her annoyed but didn't bother to try and convince her. Instead, he snatched up a pile of filthy Quidditch robes and left the room; Mrs. Weasley had been urging them for days not to leave their washing and packing until the last moment.

"He doesn't really believe that does he?"

"He does." Alicia nodded looking at the girl.

"Bit farfetched for a git like Malfoy to be a Death Eater." Ron said

"Well, would it be? What with Bellatrix and his father, and Crabbe and Goyle's parents." Alicia said "Maybe a bit surprising that they'd do so when he's sixteen…" she thought "Then again, if Voldemort's worried about Dumbledore than planting a child as a bit of an informant might not be farfetched. Malfoy can get into the school without an issue." she shrugged

"Malfoy as an informant?"

"I don't know. I'm just throwing out ideas." she shrugged "There could be many things. Voldemort can't have the Prophecy, so he'll move to what ever's next in his plans."

"What is that?"

"I don't know, Voldemort's been using Occlumency against Harry and I so we haven't seen anything since Sirius." Alicia said and the two shared a look.

"Alicia…" she looked up at Hermione "Can… can we ask… about that?" she asked worried

"I'm doing alright Hermione. But let's not spend forever talking about it." Alicia responded

"What about Harry?" Ron asked

"He wants to avoid the topic. Don't bring it up, let him do it." Alicia said and the two shared a look. Alicia gave them a look and they both nodded, Hermione hesitantly.

Alicia had left from the Burrow to King's Cross on the first of September more times than she could count. Usually it ended in them being in a rather bothered rush where everyone is running around doing last minute packing and arranging. Their second year it had been so bad that Alicia, Ron and Harry had missed the train, though there were other circumstances with that.

This year however, the departure for the Hogwarts express was much smoother than usual. Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his traveling basket; and Noel, Hedwig; Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon; and Ginny's new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages.

"Au revoir, 'Arry," said Fleur throatily, kissing him good-bye. Ron hurried forward, looking hopeful, but Ginny stuck out her foot and Ron fell, sprawling in the dust at Fleur's feet. Furious, red-faced, and dirt-spattered, he hurried into the car without saying good-bye.

There was no cheerful Hagrid waiting for them at King's Cross Station. Instead, two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the cars stopped and, flanking the party, marched them into the station without speaking.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by this austere efficiency. "Harry and Alicia had better go first, with —"

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Harry's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Alicia swatted the Auror's hand away.

"There's no need to touch me." she said and moved for the barrier, pushing her trolley.

"I can walk, thanks," said Harry irritably, jerking his arm out of the Auror's grip. He pushed his trolley after Alicia who disappeared through the solid barrier. Alicia moved out of the way as she was standing on platform nine and three-quarters, where the scarlet Hogwarts Express stood belching steam over the crowd. Harry came out beside her and the silent Auror followed before Hermione and the Weasleys followed.

"Come on then." Alicia nodded her head to Harry and glanced off down the train before Harry turned to Hermione and Ron to follow.

"We can't, Harry," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Harry.

"We'll get you some things off the trolley if you don't arrive before hand." Alicia said before she turned to Mrs Weasley who was moving to hug her as usual.

"You'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," said Mrs. Weasley, consulting her watch. "Well, have a lovely term, Ron…"

"Mr. Weasley, can I have a quick word?" said Harry, making up his mind on the spur of the moment. Alicia rose an eyebrow and looked at Hermione and Ron who shrugged before they moved off down the train for the Prefects carriage.

"What's he doing?" Ginny asked

"Don't even know." Alicia sighed "Come on, he'll catch up." the two girls moved off down the train and hauled their trunks onto it before moving down the corridor. Ginny was stopped by some friends who were commenting on her Pygmy puff.

Alicia ignored as people stared at her from out of the compartments along the carriages as Harry came and tapped her shoulder. The train had started moving and she rose an eyebrow at him. Harry simply shook his head before tapping Ginny as well.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?"

"I can't, Harry, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny brightly. "See you later."

"Right," said Harry. Her long red hair danced behind her as she moved off and and Alicia felt Harry feeling annoyed.

"You surprised?" she asked him

"She's been around all summer I forgot that she doesn't hang around us at school." he admitted

"Well, being on the quidditch team last year I guess she was around a lot." Alicia said before she was suddenly pushed aside as a group of girls came forwards and surrounded Harry.

"Excuse me!" Alicia snapped and the girls turned to glare at her. Alicia's eyes narrowed. "You really wanna try tick me off?" she demanded the girls glared but began to back away and some glanced and waved at Harry smiling.

"Seriously." Alicia grumbled

"Thanks." Harry mumbled

"Hi, Harry!" said a familiar voice from behind him. "Hi, Alicia."

"Neville!" said Harry in relief, turning to see a round-faced boy struggling toward him.

"Hey Neville." Alicia smiled

"Hello, Harry," said a girl with long hair and large misty eyes, who was just behind Neville.

"Luna, hi, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest; large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside.

" _Quibbler_ still going strong, then?" asked Harry, who felt a certain fondness for the magazine, having given it an exclusive interview the previous year.

"Oh yes, circulation's well up," said Luna happily.

"Good." Alicia nodded as she turned to glance around.

"Let's find seats," said Harry, and he nudged Alicia who shot him a look before the four of them set off along the train through hordes of silently staring students. At last they found an empty compartment, and Harry hurried inside gratefully.

"They're even staring at _us!"_ said Neville, indicating himself and Luna. "Because we're with you!"

"I suggest you get used to it." Alicia said as she stowed her trunk in the luggage rack.

"They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry too," said Harry, as he hoisted his trunk into the luggage rack with Alicia's help. "Our little adventure there was all over the _Daily Prophet,_ you must've seen it."

"Yes, I thought Gran would be angry about all the publicity," said Neville, "but she was really pleased. Says I'm starting to live up to my dad at long last. She bought me a new wand, look!"

He pulled it out and showed it to Harry.

"Cherry and unicorn hair," he said proudly. "We think it was one of the last Ollivander ever sold, he vanished next day — oi, come back here, Trevor!"

And he dived under the seat to retrieve his toad as it made one of its frequent bids for freedom.

"Well I said he'd need a new one." Alicia smiled "One that's your own."

"Are we still doing D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" asked Luna, who was detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of _The Quibbler._

"What for?"Alicia asked surprised "We'll have a teacher this year?"

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Harry, sitting down. Neville bumped his head against the seat as he emerged from under it. He looked most disappointed.

"I liked the D.A.! I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna serenely. "It was like having friends."

"You do have friends Luna." Alicia said simply and Neville nodded.

The four looked up as there was a disturbance outside their compartment door; a group of fourth-year girls was whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them,_ " she added in a stage whisper, indicating Neville's bottom, which was sticking out from under the seat again as he groped around for Trevor, and Luna, who was now wearing her free Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicoloured owl.

Alicia crossed her arms.

"They're friends of mine," said Harry coldly.

"Oh," said the girl, looking very surprised. "Oh. Okay."

Alicia got up to take the door.

"Bit of advice, don't insult a person's choices if you want them to like you." she said before she walked forwards, causing Romilda to back out and Alicia closed the door on her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna, once again displaying her knack for embarrassing honesty.

"You are cool," said Harry shortly. "None of them was at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," beamed Luna. Then she pushed her Spectrespecs farther up her nose and settled down to read _The Quibbler._

"You guys are also much more interesting. So many more things to talk about." Alicia added as she sat back down.

"We didn't face _him,_ though," said Neville, emerging from under the seat with fluff and dust in his hair and a resigned-looking Trevor in his hand. "You did. You should hear my gran talk about you. ' _That Harry Potter's got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together_!' She'd give anything to have you as a grandson…"

"Neville, just because she believes that does not mean she wants to replace you. Anyway, I don't think you should be taking that as impressive. It's more terrifying." Alicia said honestly as Harry laughed uncomfortably.

Harry put the conversation onto O.W.L results where Alicia pulled a book from her trunk, one of the new ones, and hid behind it. Neville was able to recite his grades to them and questioned whether he would be allowed to take a Transfiguration N.E.W.T. with only an "Acceptable,".

"McGonagall's very strict, it might depend on how far away from an Exceeds Expectations you were." Alicia said thinking "Perhaps if you got close she might make an exception…"

"How'd you do Alicia?" Neville asked her "I assume you'd have no problems like this." Alicia scratched her head.

"I passed all of them." she said simply.

"Were you happy?" Neville asked as he looked at her, taking her actions as nerves for the results.

"Yes, I was pretty pleased. I can continue with my ambitions after all." Alicia smiled

"Don't you want to tell us your results?" Luna pipped up

"Well… I don't really want to sound like I'm bragging."

"What did you get?" Neville asked expectantly.

Alicia sighed.

"Ten outstandings." she confessed and Neville looked at her amazed.

"That's great! No surprise though."

"Was a surprise for me, I collapsed in History of Magic and don't know how I managed an O." Alicia admitted and Neville chuckled slightly. Harry didn't react and they turned to him to find him staring.

"You all right, Harry? You look funny," said Neville.

Harry started. "Sorry — I —"

"Wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna sympathetically, peering at Harry through her enormous coloured spectacles.

"I — what?"

"A Wrackspurt… They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she said. "I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

She flapped her hands at thin air, as though beating off large invisible moths. Alicia giggled slightly as Harry and Neville caught each other's eyes and hastily began to talk of Quidditch.

"Speaking of Quidditch, Harry got the captaincy." Alicia grinned and Neville congratulated him.

The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry." Alicia commented and he sent her a glare.

He chose not to respond.

"Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" he added, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

"He's not telling people off?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did he do when he saw you?"

"The usual," said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well — _that_ is" — he did the hand gesture again — "but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," said Harry, but his mind was racing.

"Must be more concerned with something else." Alicia said shrugging.

"You're not interested enough in this." Harry said to her

"You're too interested." Alicia responded. Harry looked like he was about to answer before the compartment door slip open again, and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside. "I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry and Alicia P-Potter," she faltered, as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out three scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them, Alicia thanked the girl as she took her's and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, as Harry unrolled his.

"An invitation," said Harry.

 _Alicia,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Sincerely,_

 _Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, looking perplexedly at his own invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

"Starting a bit early isn't he." Alicia believed.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked

"Professor Slughorn has this thing were he has favourite students. He selects people he thinks are going to really succeed in life. According to Dumbledore that is. It's for a range of reasons, whether it be your skill, intellect, parentage…" she mumbled

"But what does he want me for then?" asked Neville nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"You must've done something to impress him." Alicia thought. She did however believe it'd have to something to do with Neville's parents, who were very accomplished Aurors before they were administered to St Mongos.

"No idea," said Harry, glancing at Alicia as they thought similarly. "Listen," he added, seized by a sudden brain wave, "let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."

"No thank you." Alicia mumbled and Harry looked annoyed. "Bet the hallway's going to be full anyway, the Trolley's due any minute."

She was correct. The corridors were packed with people and the two under the cloak couldn't negotiate with people, nor could they follow Alicia who could weave her way through as there wasn't enough space. Harry took the invisibility cloak and stowed it regretfully back in his bag.

Unlike the last time they walked down the corridor, people were now coming to get better looks at the twins, which didn't surprise Alicia as Harry was now proclaimed as 'The Chosen One'. They hurtled out of their compartments like they'd never seen him before. Only one person ran away from them and that was Cho Chang. The two had ended their relationship in argument and Cho was now dating Michael Conner.

Alicia believed it a bit of a step down if she was honest but the thought was chased from her mind as she saw Cho's friend Marietta wearing a thin layer of makeup, the pimpled spots that covers her face spelling a word were fading slightly.

She grinned. Hermione really did a good job.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn's only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery moustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "Good to see you, good to see you! Alicia! Absolutely wonderful you came!" he shook her hand warmly. "And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville nodded, looking scared. At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat down opposite each other, Alicia beside Neville, in the only empty seats, which were nearest the door. Within the compartment was a Slytherin from their year, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes; there were also two seventh-year boys Alicia was unaware of the names of, and, squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, Ginny.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Harry and Neville. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course —"

Zabini did not make any sign of recognition or greeting, nor did Alicia, Harry or Neville: Gryffindor and Slytherin students loathed each other on principle.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other — ? No?"

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Harry and Neville nodded back at him. Alicia smiled.

"— and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether — ?" Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile. "— and _this_ charming young lady tells me she knows you!"

Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at Harry and Neville from behind Slughorn's back.

"Really? I'm not sure… she looks familiar." Ginny grinned at Alicia who winked, smiling back.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke.

" _Anapneo,_ " said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not… not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose…" said Belby, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him. "Er… he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…"

His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

"Now, _you,_ Cormac," said Slughorn, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said McLaggen. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour — this was before he became Minister, obviously —"

Alicia rose an eyebrow. _Bit of a bragger isn't he…_ Harry coughed as he'd laughed and sucked in a bit of bread role.

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow, Belby was missed out. "Now tell me…"

As expected, everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential — everyone except Ginny. Zabini, who was interrogated after McLaggen, turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother (whom, it seemed, had been married seven times, each of her husbands dying mysteriously and leaving her mounds of gold). It was Neville's turn next: This was a very uncomfortable ten minutes, for Neville's parents, well-known Aurors, had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of Death Eater cronies. At the end of Neville's interview, Harry had the impression that Slughorn was reserving judgment on Neville, yet to see whether he had any of his parents' flair.

"And now," said Slughorn, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act. "The famous twins! Harry and Alicia Potter! _Where_ to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" He contemplated Harry for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant and Alicia watched him waiting. He then said, " 'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now!"

Harry said nothing. Belby, McLaggen, and Zabini were all staring at him.

"Of course," said Slughorn, watching Harry closely, "there have been rumours for years… I remember when — well — after that _terrible_ night — Lily — James — and you two survived — and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary —"

Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused skepticism. An angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn.

"Yeah, Zabini, because _you're_ so talented… at posing…"

"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who was glaring at Zabini around Slughorn's great belly. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvellous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

 _Well that explain's Ginny being here._ Harry nodded to her.

Zabini merely looked contemptuous.

"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. " _Such_ rumours this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the _Prophet_ has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes — but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was _quite_ a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were both there in the thick of it all!"

"Not by choice." Alicia admitted as Harry merely nodded.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond — you _were_ there, then? But the rest of the stories — so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe — this fabled prophecy, for instance —"

"We never heard a prophecy," said Neville, turning geranium pink as he said it.

"That's right," said Ginny staunchly. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the _Prophet_ making things up as usual."

"You were both there too, were you?" said Slughorn with great interest, looking from Ginny to Neville, but both of them sat clam-like before his encouraging smile.

"Yes… well… it is true that the _Prophet_ often exaggerates, of course…" Slughorn said, sounding a little disappointed. "I remember dear Gwenog telling me (Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies) —"

He meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence, but Harry had the distinct impression that Slughorn had not finished with him, and that he had not been convinced by Neville and Ginny.

The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Alicia thought this wasn't a very attractive name and the appeal to be a part of it, didn't seem to touch her.

They sat there listening to Slughorn talk so long that Harry and Alicia just had their own conversation with Harry questioning how they could politely excuse themselves.

They came to no alternative.

Finally the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Alicia, Blaise — any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!"

As he pushed past Harry into the darkening corridor, Zabini shot him a filthy look that Harry returned with interest. He, Ginny, and Neville followed Zabini back along the train.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Neville. "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Little bit, suppose there'll be a lot of these over the year." Alicia said.

"Yeah, he is a bit," said Harry, his eyes on Zabini. "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," said Ginny. "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the D.A.? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him — when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," said Harry, scowling at the back of Zabini's head, "or because their uncle —"

"I guess he's so hung on the past that he's bringing their heirs in to try and continue it." Alicia said as Ginny and Neville looked at Harry. He came to a stop and Alicia sighed.

"I'll see you later," said Harry under his breath, pulling out his Invisibility Cloak and flinging it over himself.

"But what're you — ?" asked Neville.

"Later!" whispered Harry. Alicia crossed her arms and sighed.

"What's he doing?" Ginny asked

"Sneaking into the Slytherin sixth year compartment." Alicia aid before she continued

"Why?" Neville wondered

"He's got this new obsession, leave him to it for a bit." They reached the compartment where Luna, Hermione and Ron were already in their robes. Ginny left them for her own compartment and Neville and Alicia slipped in, closing the door.

"You took a while." Ron admitted

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked

"He ran off under his cloak on our way back." Neville admitted

"Don't ask." Alicia sighed as she pulled her robes out of her trunk and then pulled them on.

"What did you do with Slughorn?" Hermione asked

"Lunch and he raved about his past students. Blaise Zabini was there as well as Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby and Ginny."

"Ginny?" Ron asked

"She did a bat-boggy hex on Zacharias Smith. Slughorn was so impressed he invited her. But he mostly invited people for their parents." Alicia shrugged as she sat down.

"Sounds like Ginny. She is rather good with spells." Hermione nodded.

"Well I think he needs to have a look at the students and their capabilities. I mean Zabini?" she rolled her eyes as the train began to slow down.

Hermione looked at the door as they began to get to their feet.

"Where's Harry?" she asked

"He's probably on his way." Ron shrugged.

But as the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station Harry still didn't show.

"We'll deal with his things." Neville said "he might be caught up." And Ron nodded as the train jerked to a stop.

"Alicia," Hermione moaned at her. Alicia huffed.

"Fine, I'll check on him." Alicia said as the corridors filled up. "Take my things for me." she sighed and Hermione nodded and Luna helped her as Alicia moved out into the corridor.

 _Always looking after him aren't I._ she moved through the corridors glancing around but she already knew where to head.

She closed her eyes briefly and she was standing in a compartment with Malfoy, and Harry. Harry was on the floor, motionless, at Draco's feet, his legs were curled absurdly into the cramped kneeling position.

"I thought so," he said jubilantly. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back…"

His eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry's trainers.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"

And he stamped, hard, on Harry's face. Harry felt his nose break; blood spurted everywhere.

"That's from my father. Now, let's see…"

Malfoy dragged the cloak out from under Harry's immobilised body and threw it over him.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," he said quietly. "See you around, Potter… or not."

And taking care to tread on Harry's fingers, Malfoy left the compartment.

Alicia huffed as she opened her eyes and walked down the train some more.

"He's an idiot."

The corridors had cleared as Alicia looked around and tried to find the correct compartment, but she had no idea which one it was Harry was in.

"Alicia!" the girl turned to find Tonks moving along the corridor towards her, she was mousy brown haired and looking as miserable as last time.

"Tonks?"

"Where's Harry? He didn't get off the train."

"I'm not sure but he's been paralysed and the cloaks hiding him from view, he can't move." she said.

"Come on, let's hurry before the train moves." she moved along the corridor and Alicia flittered through her mind to where Harry undoubtably still was and looked around.

"The blinds are pulled down on the compartment." Alicia said as the train suddenly gave a lurch.

Alicia looked at Tonks who continued to move ahead of her, ignoring as the train slowly moved.

"This one's blinds are drawn." Tonks opened the door and Alicia reached to where Harry would have been and she grabbed the cloak.

The silvery watery substance moved through her hands as Harry was exposed, he had blood all over his face and was facing the seat. Apparently the launch of the train had caused him to roll sideways.

"Wotcher, Harry."

There was a flash of red light and Harry's body unfroze; he was able to push himself into a more dignified sitting position, hastily wipe the blood off his bruised face with the back of his hand, and raise his head.

"You realise you're an idiot right?" Alicia asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Alicia thrusted the cloak back into Harry's hand before Tonks spoke.

"We'd better get out of here, quickly," she said, as the train windows became obscured with steam and they began to move out of the station. "Come on, we'll jump."

Alicia followed Tonks, as Harry followed her into the corridor. She pulled open the train door and leapt onto the platform, which seemed to be sliding underneath them as the train gathered momentum. Alicia jumped as well and her knees bent to catch her weight as Harry followed, staggering a little on landing, before straightening up in time to see the gleaming scarlet steam engine pick up speed, round the corner, and disappear from view.

Alicia huffed as she crossed her arms.

"You really are ridiculous. Seriously Harry what were you thinking?"

"Why'd you come looking for me then?"

"Hermione was worried, and I can find you faster than anyone else." Alicia admitted as Harry pocketed the Invisibility Cloak.

"Doubt it was really his fault." Tonk said to Alicia who huffed again. "Who did it?" she asked him.

"Draco Malfoy," said Harry bitterly. "Thanks for… well…"

"No problem," said Tonks, without smiling. "I can fix your nose if you stand still." Harry looked hesitant but Alicia gave him a look, so he stood still and closed his eyes.

" _Episkey,_ " said Tonks. Harry's nose seemed to click back into place.

"Thanks a lot!"

"You'd better put that cloak back on, both of you actually, and we can walk up to the school," said Tonks, still unsmiling. Alicia shot Harry a look but moved to stand beside him as he threw the cloak back over them both. Tonks waved her wand and an immense silvery four-legged creature erupted from it and streaked off into the darkness.

"Was that a Patronus?" asked Harry

"Yes, I'm sending word to the castle that I've got you or they'll worry. Come on, we'd better not dawdle."

They set off toward the lane that led to the school.

"How did you find me?"

"I noticed you hadn't left the train and I knew you had that cloak. I found Alicia first who said you were paralysed, hidden and in a compartment with drawn blinds." Tonks explained

"But what are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm stationed in Hogsmeade now, to give the school extra protection," said Tonks.

"Is it just you who's stationed up here, or — ?"

"No, Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish are here too."

"Dawlish, that Auror Dumbledore attacked last year?"

"That's right."

They trudged up the dark, deserted lane, following the freshly made carriage tracks.

Alicia said nothing, slightly frustrated with Harry to want to say anything. He just had to go and ears drop, he couldn't have left well enough alone and almost caused her to end up back in London just to save his hide again. Why did it seem like she was always saving him from silly things like that?

On top of that she had to walk the long track from Hogsmeade station to Hogwarts, as the carriages had long gone from escorting them. It was cold and Alicia was slowly getting more and more hungry.

Finally the tall pillars on either side of the gates, each topped with a winged boar came into sight and the castle magnificently sitting beyond it. Harry put a hand out to push open the gates but they didn't move.

Alicia sighed, they were magically shielded shut, for extra protection. She wouldn't have been surprised if the Ministry had seriously added more protection to the castle for this year.

Harry it seemed didn't think this.

" _Alohomora_!" he said confidently, pointing his wand at the padlock, but nothing happened.

"That won't work on these," said Tonks. "Dumbledore bewitched them himself."

Harry looked around.

"I could climb a wall," he suggested.

"No, you couldn't," said Tonks flatly. "Anti-intruder jinxes on all of them. Security's been tightened a hundredfold this summer."

"Well then," said Harry, starting to feel annoyed at her lack of helpfulness, "I suppose I'll just have to sleep out here and wait for morning."

"Don't be silly Harry, Tonks told them we were here." Alicia said

"Someone's coming down for you," said Tonks. "Look."

A lantern was bobbing at the distant foot of the castle. From here Alicia couldn't make out who it was, but she knew it was too tall and too strong to be Filch wheezing his way down towards them. It was not until the glowing yellow light was ten feet away from them that Harry had pulled off the Invisibility Cloak so that he and Alicia could be seen. And not a few steps later did they noticed that the person carrying the lantern was no more than the uplit hooked nose and long, black, greasy hair of Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well," sneered Snape, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you two to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance." Alicia glanced at Harry, he was indeed still not in his Hogwarts robes. "At least one of you got it right." he glanced at her and Alicia said nothing.

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my —" Harry began, but Snape cut across him.

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite — ah — safe in my hands."

"I dunno is that's correct…" Alicia mumbled but she didn't argue.

"I meant Hagrid to get the message," said Tonks, frowning.

"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like the Potters here, so I took it instead. And incidentally," said Snape, standing back to allow Harry and Alicia to pass him, "I was interested to see your new Patronus."

He shut the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wand again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.

"I think you were better off with the old one," said Snape, the malice in his voice unmistakable. "The new one looks weak."

As Snape swung the lantern about which lit up a look of shock and anger on Tonks's face. Then she was covered in darkness once more.

"Thank you Tonks, good night." Alicia said as she followed Snape.

"Good night," Harry called to her over his shoulder, as he began the walk up to the school with Snape. "Thanks for… everything."

"See you, Harry."

Snape did not speak for a minute or so. Alicia was becoming tired as Harry's anger was pushed onto her as though he wanted her to feel hatred as well. He seemed to be radiating more hate for Snape than usual, and the girl was yet to discover why. Snape had done his best to contact the Order after what had happened last June. They'd forgotten he was even available, not that he gave the impression he was approachable whether they had a problem or not.

Of course Alicia did know that Snape had made so many remarks to Sirius about him sitting around doing nothing, that perhaps it was a drive that lead to Sirius leaving.

 _It wasn't nearly as strong as the desire to rescue and protect Harry and me I'm sure._ Alicia sighed.

It seemed like she had no energy to go about hating Snape and Malfoy, well she did hate them both, but the need to act on it like her previous years was dwindling. Even as Snape now spoke, she took no care in reacting.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think," said Snape. "And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire, Potter. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."

Neither said anything.

"I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" Snape continued. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect."

Alicia knew this was why Snape came and got them, so he could torment Harry. All she wanted was to get to the castle in time to get some food into her system, no matter how healthy it was. She was tired and ready for her four-poster bed.

They reached the castle steps at last and as the great oaken front doors swung open into the vast flagged entrance hall, a burst of talk and laughter and of tinkling plates and glasses greeted them through the doors standing open into the Great Hall.

Alicia went straight for the door. Everyone would have looked at her regardless of if she entered late or not. She moved through the doors and after Snape spoke his last tantalising words to Harry, he followed her. The Great Hall, with its four long House tables and its staff table set at the top of the room, was decorated as usual with floating candles that made the plates below glitter and glow. Alicia moved past the Hufflepuff table and only when she was halfway down did people start to notice her and Harry, Harry of who, was still covered in blood.

By the time people began to stand up to stare at them Alicia had spotted Ron and Hermione and moved to sit beside Hermione as Harry forced his way between them.

"Where've you — blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron, goggling at him along with everyone else in the vicinity.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione.

"What's new?" Alicia asked as she pulled some chicken towards her hungrily. Luckily, the desserts weren't out yet.

"Come here —" Hermione raised her wand, said " _Tergeo_!" and siphoned off the dried blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," said Hermione anxiously. "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified! Alicia I told you to find him?"

"Why do you think I was late?" Alicia hissed at her and Hermione looked surprised.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry curtly, as the two turned to him again. Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all listening in on them, and even Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had come floating along the bench to eavesdrop.

"But —" said Hermione.

"Not now, Hermione," said Harry, in a darkly significant voice. Alicia finished off some potatoes and gravy before her food vanished and the dessert appeared. She had hoped for more dinner but moved to grab some solid apple pie and then sticky date pudding with ice-cream regardless.

"You missed the Sorting, anyway," said Hermione, as Ron dived for a large chocolate gateau.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry, taking a piece of treacle tart.

"More of the same, really… advising us all to unite in the face of our enemies, you know."

"Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?"

"Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast, doesn't he? It can't be long now."

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast —"

"You've seen Snape? How come?" said Ron between frenzied mouthfuls of gateau.

"Bumped into him," said Harry evasively.

"He escorted us up to the castle." Alicia said and Harry shot her a look. "We missed the carriages after all." she didn't care if people found out he got caught eavesdropping on people.

"Hagrid was only a few minutes late," said Hermione. "Look, he's waving at you, Harry."

Looking up at the staff table, Hagrid was indeed waving and Alicia turned to wave back as well. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was looking disapprovingly at the half giant's enthusiastic greeting. Looking along the table Alicia noticed that Professor Trelawney was also at the table, which was odd as this was the first star-of-term feast Alicia had ever seen her at before. Alicia watched her, Professor Trelawney was after all, the one who made the prediction about Voldemort and Harry, it was her words that caused Voldemort to go after her parents and caused the life Alicia currently lived.

Alicia didn't know how she felt about that, even though the women couldn't be helped as she never even knew when she made these predictions, nor could she control who heard them.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?" Hermione asked.

"To know what really happened at the Ministry," said Harry.

"Him and everyone else here," sniffed Hermione. "People were interrogating us about it on the train, weren't they, Ron?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "All wanting to know if you really are 'the Chosen One' —"

"Huh, no one's bothered to stop me and ask." Alicia realised

"Yeah but you haven't been in a very good mood today have you?" Hermione said. Alicia looked at her.

"Well, more a less tolerant mood." she said, but didn't argue.

"There has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts," interrupted Nearly Headless Nick, inclining his barely connected head toward Harry so that it wobbled dangerously on its ruff. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it is widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust.' "

"Thank you Nick." Alicia nodded

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," Ron observed.

"Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe," said Nearly Headless Nick in affronted tones, and he rose into the air and glided back toward the far end of the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

She was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore's right hand was as blackened and dead-looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Harry and Alicia from the Dursleys. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I thought he'd have cured it by now, though… or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"I think it's got something to do with a very dark curse." Alicia said

"It looks as if it's died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure… old curses… and there are poisons without antidotes…"

"… and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Not happening!" Alicia decided strongly.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn" — Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

" _Potions_?"

Alicia sighed as the word echoed over the hall as people wondered whether they heard right. "Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare at Harry. "But you said —"

"We never said Slughorn was taking Defence Against the Dark Arts. You assumed." Alicia said "We said we persuaded an old teacher to return."

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry, so loudly that many heads turned in his direction.

Alicia huffed. She was going to have to have Snape as a teacher regardless as she was taking both subjects but seeing as Defence Against the Dark Arts was a favourite she was annoyed he'd be interfering with that. It was a bit strange though, Snape had never been able to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts post despite applying for it during every availability since he came to the school fifteen years ago.

 _Dumbledore could have gotten anyone to fill a teaching spot… wonder why he decided not to fill Defence Against the Dark Arts with a new one…_ Alicia's eyes set on Slughorn. Maybe it was to do with him?

"But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"We never said that Hermione, because Dumbledore didn't say that. He just said we were a teacher short, but Slughorn used to teach potions when he was here last time."

"How do you know?" Ron asked

"I read." she said obviously.

"Why didn't you say anything? I thought he was!" said Harry.

"You never asked." Alicia admitted.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

"Well, there's one good thing," he said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year… Quirrell actually died doing it… Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…"

"Harry!" said Alicia and Hermione, the latter shocked and reproachful.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

"Moody technically never taught." Alicia added.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke.

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories.

Alicia rose herself up and moved with everyone else towards the door to get out for the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was chaperoning first years and she moved over to lend her hand, she couldn't get into the common room without the password anyway. Ron it seemed was staying with Harry so Alicia lent Hermione a hand with the first years in his place.

"So what happened to Harry?" Hermione whispered as they moved along to the corridors.

"He snuck into the Slytherin compartment to eavesdrop and Malfoy discovered he was there. Froze him and stomped on his face, breaking his nose. Malfoy covered him with the cloak and hoped no one would find him."

"But you did?"

"Tonks and I did." Alicia nodded "Tonks had been waiting for us to get off and came looking when we didn't, found me and I found Harry."

"Why did he go to eavesdrop though?" Hermione asked

"Oh come on Hermione, he thinks Malfoy's up to something, we don't agree, he wanted to try and prove it." Alicia shrugged and Hermione sighed.

"It's not going to stop is it?"

"No."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Alicia and Hermione walked down the steps the following morning into the common room to find Harry and Ron already waiting for them.

"Morning." Alicia greeted

"I've got to tell you what Malfoy said yesterday." Alicia sighed and Hermione waited. "He thinks he's not coming back next year. Also says he's got bigger and better things to do, like serve Voldemort and show his devotion. He was bragging about a job he could be doing."

"Naturally he didn't admit that he was doing a job did he?" Alicia said

"But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" interjected Ron quickly, before Hermione could say anything.

"Well," she said uncertainly, "I don't know… It would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important than he is… but that's a big lie to tell…"

"Exactly," said Harry, but he could not press the point, because so many people were trying to listen in to his conversation, not to mention staring at him and whispering behind their hands.

"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy as they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole. The boy, who had been muttering something about Harry behind his hand to his friend, promptly turned scarlet and toppled out of the hole in alarm. Ron sniggered.

"I love being a sixth year. _And_ we're going to be getting free time this year. Whole periods when we can just sit up here and relax."

"We're going to need that time for studying, Ron!" said Hermione, as they set off down the corridor.

"At least you will if you want to get some decent N.E. ." Alicia added

"Yeah, but not today," said Ron. "Today's going to be a real doss, I reckon."

"And I reckon you just jinxed it." Alicia said.

"Hold it!" said Hermione, throwing out an arm and halting a passing fourth year, who was attempting to push past her with a lime-green disk clutched tightly in his hand. "Fanged Frisbees are banned, hand it over," she told him sternly. The scowling boy handed over the snarling Frisbee, ducked under her arm, and took off after his friends. Ron waited for him to vanish, then tugged the Frisbee from Hermione's grip.

"Excellent, I've always wanted one of these."

Hermione's remonstration was drowned by a loud giggle; Lavender Brown had apparently found Ron's remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she passed them, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder. Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

Alicia rose her eyebrow, since when had Lavender ever laughed at Ron's words?

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said as they pulled porridge and bacon and eggs towards them for breakfast. "Hagrid spoke to us yesterday, said he was looking forward to seeing us after lunch today for his class."

Alicia coughed. "He thinks we're doing his classes still?" she asked surprised and the two boys nodded.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione said, looking distressed. "I mean, when has any of us expressed… you know… any enthusiasm?"

"Well, we did…" Alicia said to Hermione "We said he did great and tried very hard to participate despite the creatures he continued to bring. We were the only ones who did."

"That's it, though, innit?" said Ron, swallowing an entire fried egg whole. "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid _subject._ D'you reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

Alicia, Harry nor Hermione answered; there was no need. They knew perfectly well that nobody in their year would want to continue Care of Magical Creatures. They avoided Hagrid's eye and returned his cheery wave only halfheartedly when he left the staff table ten minutes later.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Both Alicia and Hermione were immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions.

"Let me know what McGonagall says about those wanting to do Quidditch." Alicia demanded of Harry before she hurried to follow Hermione for a first-period Ancient Runes class.

The class started out as usual at the beginning of the year, though this time with warning of N.E.W.T standards and by the end of the class the two girls left with several books to read and more homework after the class than they'd ever gotten.

They lined up at Defence Against the Dark Arts before the two boys moved down to join them.

"We got so much homework for Runes," Hermione said anxiously, when Harry and Ron joined them. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"You guys had a free this morning then I see." Alicia grumbled and Harry nodded.

"You wait," Hermione said resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside," he said.

Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

 _You believe… like you haven't watched them all come and go, Snape, hoping you'd be next,_ thought Harry scathingly. Alicia nudged him.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Alicia had already noted the loving caress within Snape's voice as he spoke about the subject, it was a lot different to how he'd first described potions, which he'd also given compliments too in their first year. However, she could not disagree, you did have to be flexible.

"Your defences," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" — he indicated a few of them as he swept past — "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" — he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony — "feel the Dementor's Kiss" — a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall — "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" — a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now…"

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.

"… you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Alicia rose slightly in her seat, if he was going to teach them such, she was more than willing to listen to every word he said. She had done spells without talking, however most of these had been done while filled with adrenaline or very angry.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well — Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,_ " said Snape dismissively (over in the corner, Malfoy sniggered), "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" — his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more — "lack."

Harry glowered back at Snape, clearly understanding the point Snape made at the Occlumency lessons from last year.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking._ The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence._ Carry on."

Alicia paired with Parvati while Hermione was with Neville and Harry with Ron. Half the people within the class had been taught shielding charms by the two twins last year, although Snape did not know this.

Alicia and Parvati decided that Alicia would block and Parvati could use what ever jinx she wanted.

A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud.

Parvati eventually muttered the jinx and with the flick of her wand Alicia deflected it. Parvati looked surprised.

"How'd you do that?"

"Well, pick a spell you're very familiar with first, so a shield charm if you'd like. Picture it, concentrate on what should happen, expect it to. Concentrate on protecting yourself and still use the wand movement." Alicia said "Would you like to try again or shield?" she asked.

Hermione was next to accomplish repelling Neville's Jelly-Legs jinx. As expected with Snape, no house points were given, though many would have given close to twenty. Snape just continued to sweep between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task.

Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here — let me show you —"

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, " _Protego_!"

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, _sir._ "

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

Alicia gapped in surprise. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or not. Several people around her gasped, Hermione included as Ron, Dean and Seamus were grinning behind Snape.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even ' _the Chosen One._ ' "

"That was brilliant, Harry!" chortled Ron, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later.

"You really shouldn't have said it," said Hermione, frowning at Ron. "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" fumed Harry. "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defence? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that _unfixed, indestructible_ stuff —"

"Well," said Hermione, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like _me_?"

"Well he wasn't exactly wrong." Alicia shrugged

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorising a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts — well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

"What ever, he taught us something useful and if that's what he's doing I'll deal with it. And if he's going to use guinea pigs, I hope he uses me, I'd love to be given a reason to jinx him." Alicia grinned happily.

"I don't think I've ever seen a Gryffindor come out of one of Snape's classes as happy as you are." Ron said

"Like I said, happy if he's actually teaching me something useful." she shrugged.

"Harry! Alicia! Hey, Harry!"

The twins looked around to find Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, hurrying toward them holding a roll of parchment.

"For you two," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Harry, thinking privately that Sloper would be very lucky to get back on the team. "I'll let you know."

"Oh, right. I was hoping it'd be this weekend —"

Alicia looked over Harry's shoulder and both recognised the thin, slanting writing on the parchment. Leaving Sloper in mid-sentence, the two hurried away with Ron and Hermione, Harry unrolling the parchment as they went.

 _Dear Harry and Alicia,_

 _I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

Alicia chuckled.

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" said Ron, who had read the message over Harry's other shoulder and was looking perplexed.

"It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Harry in a low voice. "Ha! Snape's not going to be pleased… I won't be able to do his detention!"

"Should you tell him that, or just not turn up?" Alicia wondered thinking and the three looked at her as she grinned. "I'm so excited to see what he's teaching us."

That became the conversation for the rest of the break. Ron thought it most likely to be spectacular jinxes and hexes of the type the Death Eaters would not know. Hermione said such things were illegal, and thought it much more likely that Dumbledore wanted to teach Harry advanced Defensive magic. Alicia said both were likely, but some way to get an advantage on Voldemort would be helpful as well.

The three argued this wasn't lessons.

"Anything with knowledge is a lesson." she responded.

The conversation was cut off there as the two girls had Arithmancy to attend while the boys stayed in the common room, doing Snape's homework. Neither boy had finished when the two girls arrived for an after lunch free. They assisted the two while doing as much of their Ancient Runes homework as they could as well.

That afternoon was double potions, where the four began to make their way down the familiar path to the dungeon classroom. Ron and Harry had incidentally been allowed to complete the subject, as with Slughorn now being the teacher, he allowed students who got a score of Exceeds Expectations in their O. to continue potions. Unlike Snape who only accepted Outstandings.

When they arrived in the corridor they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Crabbe and Goyle had evidently failed to achieve the required O.W.L. grade, but four Slytherins had made it through, including Malfoy. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry liked despite his rather pompous manner.

"Harry," Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Harry approached, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags…"

"Ahh, but we didn't do nonverbal charms." Alicia grinned "It's like an advance on the spell." she shrugged

"Good way to put it, how are you Alicia?"

"Doing alright actually." she nodded "You Ernie? Good summer?"

"Rather enjoyable." he nodded "And how are you, Ron — Hermione?"

Before they could say more than "fine," the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry, Alicia and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapours and odd smells. Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie. They chose the one nearest a gold-coloured cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Alicia had ever inhaled. It was a mix, consisting of vanilla, jasmine and chocolate mint.

Alicia grinned, knowing exactly what the potion was.

Harry beside her was breathing very slowly and deeply, he grinned across at Ron, who grinned back lazily.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapours. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making…_ "

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything — nor's Ron — we didn't realise we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see —" Alicia, Hermione and Ernie placed theirs on the table as he spoke.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention… not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Alicia's hand was in the air as well as Hermione's before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at Alicia.

"It's Veritaserum, a truth potion." She looked to Hermione as the two sometimes did and Hermione continued.

"It's colourless and odourless."

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can — ?"

Alicia paused in her hand raising and Hermione's was first. Slughorn pointed to her.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said. The two girls shared a grin.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and —"

"I'd say that's correct, I smell chocolate mint, vanilla and jasmine flowers." Alicia said contently. Hermione grinned at her. "But can we call it a 'love' potion? I mean it doesn't create love, its more like infatuation." Alicia said.

"Very good Alicia." Slughorn nodded before he turned back to Hermione.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Malfoy leaned close to Nott and whispered something; both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho! ' _One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!_ ' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger, And twenty for Alicia too." said Slughorn genially.

Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face. Hermione turned to Harry with a radiant expression and whispered, "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!"

"Well, what's so impressive about that?" whispered Ron, who for some reason looked annoyed. "You _are_ the best in the year — I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"

"Well it's not true is it, Alicia did better than me in the O. ."

"I'd say you're better than me too." Alicia said. "Regardless of our O. ."

"As Alicia pointed out, Amortentia doesn't really create _love,_ of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room — oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called—"

"Felix Felicis." Alicia said and Slughorn beamed at her as she smiled.

"Yes!" Hermione had let out an audible gasp and Slughorn turned to her.

"I take it, that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straightener.

"Quite right, take another ten points each for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Terry Boot eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know… highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance.

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions… sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only… and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making._ We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible.

Alicia moved to the page and looked over the potion. She began to move through the instructions, ignoring everyone else looking around. No one could hide anything in potions but Alicia found it useless and distracting to try and see how other's were going.

She added the wormwood, stirred, added some more, cut her Valerian roots and added them, leaving it to settle for five minutes.

The potion turned a smooth blackcurrant colour. She smiled and turned to the next stage; cut the sopophorous bean and add it's juice.

Alicia looked at the beans and when she went to cut it, it moved straight out from under the knife. This happened before she began to get frustrated.

 _Well then!_ Alicia took her knife, turned it over and crushed the bean to flatten it with the side of her blade. She looked surprised as a heap of juice came out and she quickly moved to add it to the cauldron.

The potion turned lilac.

Alicia smiled happily. Why did the book say cut? It's too hard to cut round objects.

She moved to the next instruction which was to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. She began to stir.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, who was red-faced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple. Alicia looked up to see her looking at Harry. She glanced at his potion and to her amazement, it was the pellets of pink.

"Wow." Alicia grinned. "How did you do that?" she wondered as well.

"Add a clockwise stir —"

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" Hermione snapped.

Harry shrugged.

"Anywhere particular?" Alicia asked, shaking her head at Hermione.

"After seven counter clockwise."

Alicia remembered how many she'd done and did so. It turned pale pink as well.

"How did you know that?" she asked as she did seven stirs and then changed direction once.

Harry nodded his head to the book and Alicia glanced at it to see the book was covered in scribbles.

"Isn't that annoying?" she wondered, looking back at her potion and counting.

"I followed two of the annotations and look." he pointed to his cauldron with the pale potion and then nodded to her potion, which was lightening too.

"Guess hand-me-downs have their benefits." Alicia grinned "You could become a potions master." he grinned back at her.

"And time's… up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Alicia and Harry did so, sharing a high-five.

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Alicia's potion and beamed before seeing Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"Well well, look at these two! The clear winners! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! But I only have one…" he paused

"Harry deserves it." Alicia said and Harry looked at her surprised as well as Slughorn. "His potion went pale before mine did and he helped me." she shrugged "I think that gives him the right to the prize."

"Modest! Modest like her mother! Well then!" Slughorn beamed and turned to Harry. "Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling an odd combination of delight at the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces and guilt at the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded.

Alicia and Harry moved out of the dungeon grinning and Ron was quick to ask. "How did you do that?" he whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose," said Harry, because Malfoy was within earshot.

Once they were securely ensconced at the Gryffindor table for dinner, however, he felt safe enough to tell them. Hermione's face became stonier with every word he uttered.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" he finished, aggravated by her expression.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," said Ron. "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off." He heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. _Puked_ on, by the look of page fifty-two, but —"

"Hang on," said a voice close by Harry's left ear and he caught a sudden waft of that flowery smell he had picked up in Slughorn's dungeon. Alicia rose an eyebrow at Harry as Ginny had joined them. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

She looked alarmed and angry. It wasn't hard to tell why she was mad.

"It's nothing," he said reassuringly, lowering his voice. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled on."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny —"

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, perking up at once. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

"I suppose the person could have gotten experimental towards the end. That could be dangerous." Alicia said thinking. "Must've been an excellent potion maker to be able to find inconsistencies in the potions instructions. I mean, this is a text book—"

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly, cutting Alicia off as Hermione pulled his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and raised her wand.

" _Specialis Revelio_!" she said, rapping it smartly on the front cover.

Nothing whatsoever happened. The book simply lay there, looking old and dirty and dog-eared.

"Finished?" said Harry irritably. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few backflips?"

"It seems all right," said Hermione, still staring at the book suspiciously. "I mean, it really does seem to be… just a textbook."

"Good. Then I'll have it back," said Harry, snatching it off the table, but it slipped from his hand and landed open on the floor.

Nobody else was looking. Harry bent low to retrieve the book.

"Must've just been a very smart student. God it'd be interesting to find out who they were? How did they know to make these alterations?" Alicia continued

"Well didn't you make one?" Harry asked her as he reappeared

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked

"Your potion went lilac on your own, you didn't use the instructions I did. And Hermione followed the instructions and that didn't happen to her's." Harry reminded her. Hermione scowled slightly.

"I just crushed the bean…" Alicia said "I couldn't cut it, it rolled away so I decided flattening it first would help, all this juice came out and it said to add the juices not the bean so…"

"That's what the book said!" Harry admitted and Alicia blinked.

"Okay so that's an easy adjustment, but do you think he just experimented with adding in a clockwise turn? Cause that's a little different."

"Alright, but the point still stands."

"So, does the book say who it belongs to?" Alicia asked him.

"Not that I've noticed." Harry shrugged and turned to his food. Alicia's eyes narrowed.

Ginny watched her as she eyed her brother and then she smiled and turned to her food as well.

"So he does know?" she asked and the twins looked at her

"I didn't say anything?" Harry said looking at Alicia.

"Oh come on, we all know you two have a mind link." Ginny grumbled and turned to her food as well.

 _Well one thing we are going to talk about is how you smelled Ginny's perfume from the Amortentia potion._ Harry started choking on his food and everyone looked up, Ginny clapping Harry on the back before he looked at Alicia shocked.

She didn't turn to him but covered her mouth to stop herself laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

For the rest of the week's Potions lessons Harry continued to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instructions — in which the book apparently belonged to, as indicated by scribbles in the back — wherever they deviated from Libatius Borage's, with the result that by their fourth lesson Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented. Neither Ron nor Hermione was delighted by this. Although Harry had offered to share his book with both of them, Ron had more difficulty deciphering the handwriting than Harry did, and could not keep asking Harry to read aloud or it might look suspicious. Hermione, meanwhile, was resolutely plowing on with what she called the "official" instructions, but becoming increasingly bad-tempered as they yielded poorer results than the Prince's.

Alicia mixed it up depending on how she was feeling. She didn't need to read the book what with her and Harry's link, but she did her best to follow her instincts as she had with the first potion. A few times this had been successful and she's consulted the book to see what the annotations had instructed to compare them. She had said to Hermione that it wasn't really cheating, more tutoring. And if the person who'd annotated Harry's text book written his own official manuscript, and that was their textbook for classes, she'd happily follow it then. Hermione had no comment to remark with.

Alicia had never seen Harry spend so much time reading a text book before. He didn't get much chance however as their amount of homework was beginning to pile up. He had skimmed it and consulted with the three about directions he'd found that were for what looked like spells that the Prince had made up himself.

"Or herself," said Hermione irritably, overhearing Harry pointing some of these out to Ron and Alicia in the common room on Saturday evening. "It might have been a girl. I think the handwriting looks more like a girl's than a boy's."

"The Half-Blood _Prince,_ he was called," Harry said. "How many girls have been Princes?"

Hermione seemed to have no answer to this. She merely scowled and twitched her essay on _The Principles of Rematerialis_ _ation_ away from Ron, who was trying to read it upside down.

Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly put the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ back into his bag. Alicia yelped as he pulled her up from her seat, rolled up her homework to stop Ron snatching it and put it in her bag.

"It's five to eight, we'd better go, we'll be late for Dumbledore."

"Ooooh!" gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes okay," said Ron, and the pair of them watched Harry and Alicia leave through the portrait hole.

"This is so exciting. Dumbledore's so knowledgeable I want to pick his entire brain."

"You know that sounds weird." Harry admitted

"Oh you know what I mean!" she snapped.

She ducked sideways and Harry followed her, hiding behind a statue, as Professor Trelawney appeared around the corner muttering to herself. She had a pack of dirty looking playing cards in her hands and was reading them as she walked.

"Two of spades: conflict," she murmured, as she passed the place where the twins crouched, hidden. "Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: violence. Knave of spades: a dark young man, possibly troubled, one who dislikes the questioner —"

She stopped dead, right on the other side of Harry's statue.

"Well, that can't be right," she said, annoyed, and they heard her reshuffling vigorously as she set off again, leaving nothing but a whiff of cooking sherry behind her. Alicia peered after the women.

"It's amazing, I'm more interested in what she's doing now I know she can predict." she confessed "Even if it's not willingly." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her along to get her moving again as they hurried off.

They reached the spot in the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall.

"Acid Pops," said Harry, and the gargoyle leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, onto which the twins stepped, so that they were carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's office.

Alicia knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice.

"Good evening, sir," said Harry, walking into the headmaster's office.

"Evening Headmaster." Alicia smiled

"Ah, good evening, Harry, Alicia. Sit down," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I hope you've had an enjoyable first week back at school?"

"Yes, thanks, sir," said Harry.

"Actually it was great." Alicia smiled "Not much competition given last years first week though." Dumbledore nodded, chuckling ever so slightly before turning back to Harry.

"You must have been busy, a detention under your belt already!"

"Er," began Harry awkwardly, but Dumbledore did not look too stern.

"I have arranged with Professor Snape that you will do your detention next Saturday instead."

"Right," said Harry.

Alicia however was feeling the suspense as she looked around. She wanted to know what they were doing this evening. The circular office looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Harry with bright interest.

"So, Harry, Alicia," said Dumbledore, in a businesslike voice. "You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these — for want of a better word — lessons?"

"Yes, sir."

"More than I care to admit." Alicia said and his eyes twinkled at her, removing a little of his business persona.

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information."

There was a pause.

Had he not already given them everything? Of course that did not mean that there wasn't more to come… did he mean new information? Had something new sprang up?

Alicia's eyes flickered to Dumbledore's injured hand.

"You said, at the end of last term, you were going to tell me everything," said Harry. There was a slight accusation in his voice. "Sir," he added.

"And so I did," said Dumbledore placidly. "I told you everything I know. From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Harry, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

Alicia's lips moved and her eyes widened in interest.

"But you think you're right?" said Harry.

"Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being — forgive me — rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

"Sir," said Harry tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me… survive?" Alicia glanced at Harry.

"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," said Dumbledore, as casually as if Harry had asked him about the next day's weather, "and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive."

"So are we to be plunging through memories of the past to try and work out a strategy for the future?" Alicia asked and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Just like your mother, your powers of deduction are astonishing." she smiled modestly and Harry looked at her surprised.

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Harry, who turned eagerly in his seat to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim. He placed the Pensieve on the desk in front of Harry.

"You look worried."

Alicia turned to Harry, it seemed he had been eyeing the Pensieve with some apprehension. She didn't blame him, Alicia and Harry had entered the Pensieve twice before, both when they shouldn't have, and the last gave them quite a bit of information they had never wanted.

Dumbledore however was smiling.

"This time, you enter the Pensieve with me as well as Alicia… and, even more unusually, with permission."

"Where are we going, sir?"

"For a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," said Dumbledore, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance.

"Who was Bob Ogden?"

"He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Dumbledore. "He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me."

"How long have you been collecting these memories sir?" Alicia asked surprised.

"Longer than you'd imagine I believe." he smiled "We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Harry, Alicia…"

They did so but Dumbledore was having difficulty pulling out the stopper of the crystal bottle: His injured hand seemed stiff and painful.

"Shall — shall I, sir?" Harry asked

"No matter, Harry —"

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the bottle and the cork flew out.

"Sir — how did you injure your hand?" Harry asked again, looking at the blackened fingers with a mixture of revulsion and pity.

"Now is not the moment for that story, Harry. Not yet. We have an appointment with Bob Ogden."

"Well he's not going anywhere…" Alicia said smiling innocently. Dumbledore smiled at her and she knew he wasn't going to answer. "I guess neither are you and your hand." she added and he nodded before tipping the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve, where they swirled and shimmered, neither liquid nor gas.

"Ladies first," said Dumbledore, gesturing toward the bowl. Alicia looked at Harry who waited and she sighed. Alicia bent forward and plunged her face into the silvery substance. As usual her feet left the office floor and she was falling. Everything was whirling darkness and then, quite suddenly, there was dazzling sunlight that caused Alicia to blink. Harry landed beside her and then Dumbledore followed just as quickly, as her brother blinked in the sun as well.

They were standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky as bright and blue as a forget-me-not. Some ten feet in front of them stood a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole-like specks. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road.

Seeing as these memories belong to Ogden Alicia issued this was him, no one else was, after all, in sight. Of course the fact that he was wearing the strange assortment of muggle clothes that only wizards wore to try and blend in, also gave him away. In this case, he was wearing a frock coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume.

It was probably one of the more bizarre outfits Alicia had yet to see.

It seemed he was done reading the wooden signpost for he began to set off at a brisk walk down the lane. Dumbledore and Harry followed. As they passed the wooden sign, both twins looked up at its two arms. The one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles. The arm pointing after Ogden said Little Hangleton, 1 mile.

They walked a short way with nothing to see but the hedgerows, the wide blue sky overhead and the swishing, frock-coated figure ahead. Then the lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that they had a sudden, unexpected view of a whole valley laid out in front of them. There was a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn.

Alicia looked at it surprised. She had seen that manor before. Her step faltered slightly but she quickly got back into step with Harry and Dumbledore.

Ogden had broken into a reluctant trot due to the steep downward slope. Dumbledore lengthened his stride, and both Alicia and Harry hurried to keep up. They seemed to be heading to the village, but Alicia wondered if that was the case why they hadn't arrived closer. The answer was given as the lane curved to the right and when they rounded the corner, it was to see the very edge of Ogden's frock coat vanishing through a gap in the hedge.

Dumbledore, Alicia and Harry followed him onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky, and potholed, sloping downhill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Dumbledore and Harry came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wand.

Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, the shadows were rather dark that they hid the small house that was half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It was rather out of the way for the village, and with Ogden having his wand out as it was, Alicia assumed it was that way because wizards lived here. She didn't understand though if that was the case, why was the house in such a condition? The walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. If no one lived here, she doubted Ogden would have come. At that moment, one of the windows was thrown open with a clatter, and a thin trickle of steam or smoke issued from it, as though somebody was cooking.

Ogden moved forward quietly and rather cautiously. Alicia looked at the house a little more tentatively. What, or who, was inside it?

As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake.

Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.

" _You're not welcome_." Alicia looked surprised. Often she had not been able to tell when parseltongue was being spoke, but after hearing it as often as she had, she'd learnt to notice it.

This man was speaking parseltongue. Were they related to Salazar Slytherin? And if they were, that made them related to Voldemort… right? Was that why they were being shown this memory?

The man standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any colour. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions. He might have looked comical, but he did not; the effect was frightening, and it was not at all surprising that Ogden backed away several more paces before he spoke.

"Er — good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic —"

" _You're not welcome._ "

"Er — I'm sorry — I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously.

Alicia understood Ogden couldn't understand the parseltongue, but she figured he'd have an idea considering the stranger had a wand in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other.

"You understand him, I'm sure, Alicia, Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes, of course," said Harry, slightly nonplussed. "Why can't Ogden — ?"

"He's speaking Parseltongue." Alicia answered as she glanced at the dead snake on the door.

"Very good," said Dumbledore, nodding and smiling.

The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, knife in one hand, wand in the other.

"Now, look —" Ogden began, but too late: There was a bang, and Ogden was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.

"Morfin!" said a loud voice.

An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. This man was shorter than the first, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful, aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of Ogden on the ground.

"Ministry, is it?" said the older man, looking down at Ogden.

"Correct!" said Ogden angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" said Ogden, clambering back to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth."

Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once. Mr. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin.

" _Get in the house. Don't argue."_

Morfin seemed to be on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung sadly again.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ar, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently. "Are you pure-blood?" he asked, suddenly aggressive.

Alicia instantly concluded they were related to Salazar Slytherin if this man was asking such a question.

"That's neither here nor there," said Ogden coldly, and Harry felt his respect for Ogden rise. Apparently Gaunt felt rather differently. He squinted into Ogden's face and muttered, in what was clearly supposed to be an offensive tone, "Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village."

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden. "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?"

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl —"

"I've no use for owls," said Gaunt. "I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," said Ogden tartly. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning —"

"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"

The house seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room combined. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside the smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in Parseltongue:

 _Hissy, hissy, little snakey,_

 _Slither on the floor,_

 _You be good to Morfin_

 _Or he'll nail you to the door._

There was a scuffling noise in the corner beside the open window, there was somebody else in the room, a girl whose ragged grey dress was the exact colour of the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing beside a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf of squalid-looking pots and pans above it. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother's, stared in opposite directions. She looked a little cleaner than the two men, but there was something about her expression that made her look very defeated.

Alicia frowned as she looked at her. Already she felt bad for the girl, her brother seemed violent, and her father demanding. Her house was falling apart and she didn't seem to get the right care required. Even Harry was allowed better hygiene when with the Dursleys.

"M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly, as Ogden looked inquiringly toward her.

"Good morning," said Ogden.

She did not answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned her back on the room and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night."

There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots.

" _Pick it up_!" Gaunt bellowed at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

Alicia's eyes narrowed and instantly she understood why Merope looked like she did. She was tormented by her own father.

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two.

Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter.

Gaunt screamed, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!"

Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, " _Reparo._ " The pot mended itself instantly.

Gaunt looked for a moment as though he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it: Instead, he jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs…"

Without looking at anybody or thanking Ogden, Merope picked up the pot and returned it, hands trembling, to its shelf. She then stood quite still, her back against the wall between the filthy window and the stove, as though she wished for nothing more than to sink into the stone and vanish.

"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit —"

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him — what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law," said Ogden sternly.

"'Morfin has broken Wizarding law.'" Gaunt imitated Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes," said Ogden. "I'm afraid it is."

He pulled from an inside pocket a small scroll of parchment and unrolled it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing —"

"Summons! _Summons_? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"

"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, looking wary, but standing his ground.

"That's right!" roared Gaunt. Alicia noticed that the hand movement Gaunt was making was to show Ogden the ring on his middle finger. It was rather ugly and black-stoned. Alicia looked at it surprised and then glanced down at Dumbledore's hand. She was very sure that the same ring had sat on his finger, though now it did not.

"See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

 _Peverell?_ Alicia had never heard of it before.

"I've really no idea," said Ogden, blinking as the ring sailed within an inch of his nose, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed —"

With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter. For a split second, it looked as though the man was going to throttle her as his hand flew to her throat; next moment, he was dragging her toward Ogden by a gold chain around her neck.

"See this?" he bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy gold locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.

"I see it, I see it!" said Ogden hastily.

" _Slytherin's_!" yelled Gaunt. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

"Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" said Ogden in alarm, but Gaunt had already released Merope; she staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck and gulping for air.

"So!" said Gaunt triumphantly, as though he had just proved a complicated point beyond all possible dispute. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all — more than _you_ can say, I don't doubt!"

And he spat on the floor at Ogden's feet. Morfin cackled again. Merope, huddled beside the window, her head bowed and her face hidden by her lank hair, said nothing.

"Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden doggedly, "I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information" — he glanced down at his scroll of parchment — "is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives."

Morfin giggled.

" _Be quiet, boy,_ " snarled Gaunt in Parseltongue, and Morfin fell silent again.

"And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly to Ogden. "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot —"

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt?" said Ogden. "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenceless —"

"Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," sneered Gaunt, and he spat on the floor again.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," said Ogden firmly. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He glanced down at his scroll of parchment again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg —"

Ogden broke off. The jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices were drifting in through the open window. Apparently the winding lane to the village passed very close to the copse where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening, his eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sounds, his expression hungry. Merope raised her head. Her face was starkly white.

"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, as clearly audible through the open window as if she had stood in the room beside them. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village —"

The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder. Morfin made to get out of his armchair.

" _Keep your seat,_ " said his father warningly, in Parseltongue.

"Tom," said the girl's voice again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house, "I might be wrong — but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

Alicia's eyes widened as she listened.

"Good lord, you're right!" said the man's voice. "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

The jingling and clopping sounds were now growing fainter again.

"' _Darling,_ '" whispered Morfin in Parseltongue, looking at his sister. "' _Darling,_ ' _he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway._ "

Merope was so white Alicia was actually worried she'd collapse.

" _What's that_?" said Gaunt sharply, also in Parseltongue, looking from his son to his daughter. " _What did you say, Morfin_?"

" _She likes looking at that Muggle,_ " said Morfin, a vicious expression on his face as he stared at his sister, who now looked terrified. " _Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night_ —"

Merope shook her head jerkily, imploringly, but Morfin went on ruthlessly, " _Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she_?"

" _Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?_ " said Gaunt quietly.

All three of the Gaunts seemed to have forgotten Ogden, who was looking both bewildered and irritated at this renewed outbreak of incomprehensible hissing and rasping.

" _Is it true_?" said Gaunt in a deadly voice, advancing a step or two toward the terrified girl. " _My daughter_ — _pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin_ — _hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle_?"

Merope shook her head frantically, pressing herself into the wall, apparently unable to speak.

" _But I got him, Father!_ " cackled Morfin. " _I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?_ "

" _You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!_ " roared Gaunt, losing control, and his hands closed around his daughter's throat.

Both Harry and Ogden yelled "No!" at the same time as Alicia covered her mouth with her hands. Ogden raised his wand and cried, " _Relashio_!" Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter; he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his back. With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand.

Ogden ran for his life. Dumbledore indicated that they ought to follow and Harry and Alicia obeyed, Merope's screams echoing behind them.

Ogden hurtled up the path and erupted onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both he and the pretty girl riding beside him on a grey horse roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying, covered from head to foot in dust, running pell-mell up the lane.

"I think that will do, Alicia, Harry," said Dumbledore. He took Harry and Alicia each by the elbow and tugged.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Next moment, they were soaring weightlessly through darkness, until they landed squarely on their feet, back in Dumbledore's now twilit office.

"What happened to the girl in the cottage?" said Harry at once, as Dumbledore lit extra lamps with a flick of his wand. "Merope, or whatever her name was?"

"She must've survived." Alicia answered as she paced a little.

"Yes, she survived," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk and indicating that Harry should sit down too. "Alicia, please have a seat.

"Have a seat?" she asked as though it was impossible and she continued to pace.

"Ogden Apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within fifteen minutes. Morfin and his father attempted to fight, but both were overpowered, removed from the cottage, and subsequently convicted by the Wizengamot. Morfin, who already had a record of Muggle attacks, was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. Marvolo, who had injured several Ministry employees in addition to Ogden, received six months."

"Marvolo?" Harry repeated wonderingly.

"That's right," said Dumbledore, smiling in approval. "I am glad to see you're keeping up."

"That old man was — ?"

"Voldemort's grandfather, yes," said Dumbledore.

"Merope was his mother. And that man… Tom." Alicia said "Woah…" and she collapsed into a seat taking a breath as Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Marvolo, his son, Morfin, and his daughter, Merope, were the last of the Gaunts, a very ancient Wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence that flourished through the generations due to their habit of marrying their own cousins. Lack of sense coupled with a great liking for grandeur meant that the family gold was squandered several generations before Marvolo was born. He, as you saw, was left in squalor and poverty, with a very nasty temper, a fantastic amount of arrogance and pride, and a couple of family heirlooms that he treasured just as much as his son, and rather more than his daughter."

"So Merope," said Harry, he looked at Alicia. "Merope was _Voldemort_ _'s mother_?"

"She was," said Dumbledore. "And it so happens that we also had a glimpse of Voldemort's father. I wonder whether you noticed? Alicia did."

"Second I heard his name." Alicia mumbled "In fact I recognised the Manor."

"The manor?" Harry asked

"Harry it's the same Manor that was near the graveyard over a year ago." Alicia said and he looked surprised.

"So, then his father was the Muggle Morfin attacked? The man on the horse?"

"Very good indeed," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Yes, that was Tom Riddle senior, the handsome Muggle who used to go riding past the Gaunt cottage and for whom Merope Gaunt cherished a secret, burning passion."

"And they ended up married?" Harry said in disbelief, he looked at Alicia who was shaking her head. No, he seemed happy with that Cecilia. Doubtful it happened naturally.

"I think you are forgetting," said Dumbledore, "that Merope was a witch. I do not believe that her magical powers appeared to their best advantage when she was being terrorised by her father. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from the desperate life she had led for eighteen years.

"Can you not think of any measure Merope could have taken to make Tom Riddle forget his Muggle companion, and fall in love with her instead?"

"A few." Alicia mumbled

"The Imperius Curse?" Harry suggested. "Or a love potion?"

"Memory manipulation, confundus charm." Alicia added

"Very good. Personally, I am inclined to think that she used a love potion. I am sure it would have seemed more romantic to her, and I do not think it would have been very difficult, some hot day, when Riddle was riding alone, to persuade him to take a drink of water. In any case, within a few months of the scene we have just witnessed, the village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter, Merope.

"But the villagers' shock was nothing to Marvolo's. He returned from Azkaban, expecting to find his daughter dutifully awaiting his return with a hot meal ready on his table. Instead, he found a clear inch of dust and her note of farewell, explaining what she had done.

"From all that I have been able to discover, he never mentioned her name or existence from that time forth. The shock of her desertion may have contributed to his early death — or perhaps he had simply never learned to feed himself. Azkaban had greatly weakened Marvolo, and he did not live to see Morfin return to the cottage."

"And Merope? She… she died, didn't she? Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage?"

"She died because of Voldemort." Alicia mumbled

"Yes, indeed, Alicia," said Dumbledore. "Though we must do a certain amount of guessing here, although I do not think it is difficult to deduce what happened. You see, within a few months of their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle reappeared at the manor house in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumour flew around the neighbourhood that he was talking of being 'hoodwinked' and 'taken in.' What he meant, I am sure, is that he had been under an enchantment that had now lifted, though I daresay he did not dare use those precise words for fear of being thought insane. When they heard what he was saying, however, the villagers guessed that Merope had lied to Tom Riddle, pretending that she was going to have his baby, and that he had married her for this reason."

"But she _did_ have his baby."

"But not until a year after they were married. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant."

"What went wrong?" asked Harry. "Why did the love potion stop working?"

"I doubt it stopped working." Alicia said frowning and they turned to her. "Merope loved Tom… if he returned to the Manor he mustn't have loved her back. For me, it's better to watch someone be happy else where, then have them pretending to love me, and forcing them to stay… If he didn't fall for her during the time he was on the love potion, perhaps she stopped giving it to him, to see whether he did, and because it saddened her that she needed to, and that he didn't love her as he should. She wanted him to want to be with her, not have to." Dumbledore smiled.

"And that is my belief precisely, Alicia. Merope, who was deeply in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means. I believe that she made the choice to stop giving him the potion. Perhaps, besotted as she was, she had convinced herself that he would by now have fallen in love with her in return. Perhaps she thought he would stay for the baby's sake. If so, she was wrong on both counts. He left her, never saw her again, and never troubled to discover what became of his son."

"He should have, maybe then Voldemort wouldn't have killed him." Alicia mumbled and her eyes narrowed. "Voldemort mustn't have known about what his father thought of his mother's family. He believed Tom left Merope because she told him she was a witch and he didn't like magic."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked

"He told us. In the graveyard." Alicia said "He monologged to us about his family as he waited for his Death Eaters to turn up. Mentioned Merope died giving birth to him, and he killed his father for leaving his mother."

The sky outside was inky black and the lamps in Dumbledore's office seemed to glow more brightly than before.

"I think that will do for tonight, Harry, Alicia," said Dumbledore after a moment or two.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

Both got to their feet and Alicia moved for the door, but Harry did not leave.

"Sir… is it important to know all this about Voldemort's past?"

"Very important, I think," said Dumbledore.

"The past can be a great teacher Harry. After all, everything we learn today, comes from what others discovered years ago." Alicia smiled.

"And it… it's got something to do with the prophecy?"

"It has everything to do with the prophecy."

"Right," said Harry, a little confused, but reassured all the same. He turned to follow Alicia, who was waiting by the door, but another question occurred to him, and he turned back again. "Sir, am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione everything you've told me?"

Dumbledore considered him for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have proved themselves trustworthy. But Harry, I am going to ask you to ask them not to repeat any of this to anybody else. It would not be a good idea if word got around how much I know, or suspect, about Lord Voldemort's secrets."

"If we want the upper hand we wont want that either." Alicia agreed as Harry looked at her and nodded.

"I'll make sure it's just Ron and Hermione. Good night." Harry turned to come to the door but Alicia had been distracted and walked away from it. Harry watched her as she moved to one of the little spindle-legged tables. On it was the ugly gold set ring that Marvolo had worn. Now however it had the crack in it that she'd seen when Dumbledore had worn it so many weeks ago. She moved and picked it up before turning to Dumbledore.

"Why do you have Marvolo's ring, Professor?" she asked

"A theory I am trying to find the answer for." Dumbledore responded

"In the memories?" she asked and he nodded.

"Have you always had it?" Harry joined in with the questions.

"No, I acquired it very recently," said Dumbledore. "A few days before I came to fetch you both from your aunt and uncle's, in fact."

"That would be around the time you injured your hand, then, sir?"

"Around that time, yes, Harry."

Harry hesitated. Dumbledore was smiling.

"Sir, how exactly — ?"

"Too late, Harry! You shall hear the story another time. Good night."

"Good night, sir."

The two exited the office, Alicia putting the ring back.

"That ring held a curse." Alicia said

"What?"

"It's part of Voldemort's past, no doubt he'd have found it or something when he finished school. I bet it had some curse on it and that's why Dumbledore's hand is the way it is." Alicia said but then her eyebrows furrowed.

"Though I have no idea why he'd put the ring on in the first place!" she rolled her eyes and Harry watched her as she stalked back towards the Gryffindor common room. "And I bet he found it because he's already watched all these memories." Alicia huffed "He must've missed something though, or he wouldn't be showing them to us… or maybe he needs to start at the beginning to make us understand…"

"Alicia you're muttering to yourself and I can never understand them."

"He's trying to give you a heads up on how to defeat Voldemort. So we're delving into the past, the past holds more answers than you could possibly imagine. I mean Voldemort turned out how he did because he grew up isolated and alone, his father was a muggle and abandoned him and his mother. It drove him to hate muggles, as we've seen many times together. It's things like that that allow things to make sense. That's why we're being shown these. But there must be something very important to learn." Alicia said

"Like what?"

"Some way to get the drop on Voldemort hopefully. I mean, he got hit by a curse and didn't die, how can you get to someone like that? Not only that but remember, in the graveyard? ' _The steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death'_ hopefully these lessons, help us to… undo those steps or something." Alicia said

"What steps?"

"How am I meant to know, that's what I think these lessons are about." she said

"Why doesn't Dumbledore just tell us that?"

"Perhaps he doesn't want to dump too much at once? I mean we're also having classes, and doing homework and Quidditch will hopefully start soon." she shot at her brother. "He's got time, let's not rush it."

"Yeah, with your patients I can tell you agree." Harry smirked

"Shut up. Let's just get back to tell Hermione and Ron. You know they might be disappointed, they expected us to be learning spells, not jumping into memories." she chuckled

"Ron will be, but like you, Hermione will see the relevance."

"That's cause we see several steps ahead instead of just the immediate one before us." Alicia smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

As Hermione had predicted, the sixth years' free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Ron had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. It had reached the point were Alicia and Hermione were starting to get slightly confused, Hermione even having to ask Professor McGonagall to repeat instructions once or twice in Transfiguration. Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment, Harry's best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince.

Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfiguration too. Alicia was proud to say she could do most spells without speaking, but it was frequent to look at their classmates in the common room or at mealtimes to see them purple in the face and straining as they were struggling to make spells work without saying incantations aloud. It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses; they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.

One result of their enormous workload and the frantic hours of practicing nonverbal spells was that Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione had so far been unable to find time to go and visit Hagrid. He had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sign, and on the few occasions when they had passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he had mysteriously failed to notice them or hear their greetings.

"Could it really be our fault though?" Alicia asked the following Saturday at breakfast. "Can't he just be distracted? Maybe Grawp did something." the three looked at her and she sighed. "Yeah I don't believe it either."

"We've got to go and explain," said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" said Ron. " _And_ we're supposed to be practicing that Aguamenti Charm from Flitwick!" Alicia chose not to say anything. She'd had that charm down-packed since the previous year, having used it on her and Harry's bleeding hands after several sessions with Umbridge and her Blood-Quills. "Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" said Hermione.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the skrewts," said Ron darkly.

"Buckbeak and the Thestrals and Unicorns weren't bad." Alicia admitted.

"Well I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother — we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," said Hermione, looking upset.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured her. He too was missing Hagrid, although like Ron he thought that they were better off without Grawp in their lives. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." He felt slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of his Captaincy. "I dunno why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Wow…" Alicia said looking at him blankly "You really can be thick can't you."

"What?" he asked looking surprised by the insult.

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not _Quidditch_ that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."

Ron gagged on a large piece of kipper. Hermione spared him one look of disdain before turning back to Harry. Alicia sighed.

"Not even worth the insult." she mumbled

"Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One' — well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you? _And_ you've been through all that persecution from the Ministry when they were trying to make out you were unstable and a liar. You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway…"

"You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look," said Ron, shaking back his sleeves.

"And it doesn't hurt that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.

"I'm tall," said Ron inconsequentially.

"I haven't seen everyone rushing Alicia!" Harry said

"A few have tried." Alicia said "Very flattering and I'll admit the attention's enjoyable." Ron gapped at her.

"Fred wont like that."

"He'll laugh and say he's not surprised. Probably throw in a comment about how I'm a catch." Alicia disagreed.

The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Most people were receiving more post than usual; anxious parents were keen to hear from their children and to reassure them, in turn, that all was well at home.

Alicia took a glance. Though usually Sirius was the only one who ever wrote to her, she had received a few letters from Fred and George. Noel this time however was not to be seen, unlike Hedwig. Alicia looked surprised as the snowy white owl circling amongst all the brown and grey ones. She landed in front of Harry carrying a large, square package. A moment later, an identical package landed in front of Ron, crushing beneath it his minuscule and exhausted owl, Pigwidgeon.

"Ha!" said Harry, unwrapping the parcel to reveal a new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making,_ fresh from Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh good," said Hermione, delighted. "Now you can give that graffitied copy back."

"Are you mad?" said Harry. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out —"

He pulled the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wand, muttering, " _Diffindo_!" The cover fell off. He did the same thing with the brand-new book (Hermione looked scandalised). He then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, " _Reparo_!"

There sat the Prince's copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly secondhand.

"I'll give Slughorn back the new one, he can't complain, it cost nine Galleons." Hermione pressed her lips together, looking angry and disapproving, but was distracted by a third owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the _Daily Prophet._ She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised but seeing as Snape has invaded your Defence Against the Dark Arts," Alicia said to him.

"You're enjoying the book."

"I'm enjoying the perspective and opportunities of experiment. But things can go wrong if we're not careful. It's good to confide in." she shrugged.

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron in a determinedly casual voice; he posed the same question every time Hermione opened her paper.

"No, but there have been more dementor attacks," said Hermione. "And an arrest."

"Excellent, who?" said Harry

"Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry, startled.

"' _Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home…'"_

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" said Harry, remembering the spotty youth he had first met three years before. "No way!"

Alicia was staring with her mouth open, so shocked that her spoon slid from her hands.

"Oh come on, you're not worried for him are you?" Ron asked her. Alicia shook her head.

"Just that I took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley by myself in the second week of the holiday… and he was a Death Eater?" Hermione looked at her frightfully. Alicia's shock vanished "Hang on." her soft, whispery voice was replaced with its usual determined one when she was reasoning about something. "If he's a Death Eater why didn't he take that opportunity to kidnap me in order to get to Harry? Or hurt me? Hardly anyone was on the bus, I'll admit and the Leaky Cauldron was also practically empty." Hermione still looked at Alicia, scared by this news. "He's not a Death Eater." she thought and began to eat again.

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," said Ron reasonably. "You never can tell."

"It doesn't look like it," said Hermione, who was still reading. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub." She looked up with a troubled expression on her face. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?" she looked at Alicia.

"Still, I took the Knight Bus home several hours later, plenty of time to ambush me if he was, isn't it?"

"Oh Alicia don't talk about that!" Hermione moaned

"Why not? It didn't happen and I'm safely in Hogwarts. It's just speculation on what could have happened." she shrugged

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," said Ron. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those veela?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Harry. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Hermione, frowning. "People are terrified — you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night."

"What!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"

"I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the _Prophet._ "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty as often as Hagrid's this past week."

Harry and Ron looked up at the staff table to notice she was right. Alicia looked annoyed. She hadn't remembered seeing the Headmaster since their lesson a week ago.

"Clearly off doing important business that most likely to do with the Order, or stopping Voldemort. What— happened — to — telling — us — everything!" she jammed her spoon at her porridge before sighing as Ron had watched her with his mouth open. "I hate not knowing things." she mumbled, slumping her head into her hand, her elbow on the table.

"Yes, I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," agreed Hermione in a low voice. "I mean… it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

They all frowned and no one answered.

There had been a horrible incident the day before, when Hannah Abbott had been taken out of Herbology to be told her mother had been found dead. They had not seen Hannah since.

When they left the Gryffindor table five minutes later to head down to the Quidditch pitch, they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Knowing about the Patil twins' parents wanting them to leave Hogwarts, it was unsurprised to see that the two best friends whispering together, looking distressed. It was unexpected though that when Ron drew level with them, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave Ron a wide smile. Ron blinked at her, then returned the smile uncertainly. His walk instantly became some thing more like a strut. Harry resisted the temptation to laugh, Alicia was snickering behind her hand and Hermione looked cold and distant all the way down to the stadium through the cool, misty drizzle. She departed to find a place in the stands without wishing Ron good luck.

As Harry had expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, two seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating. The latter included a large, wiry-haired boy who had been in Slughorn's lunch on the Hogwarts Express.

"We met on the train, in old Sluggy's compartment," he said confidently, stepping out of the crowd to shake Harry's hand. "Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."

"You didn't try out last year, did you?" asked Harry, taking note of the breadth of McLaggen and thinking that he would probably block all three goal hoops without even moving.

"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," said McLaggen, with something of a swagger. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet." He turned to Alicia and grinned.

"Cormac—"

"McLaggen. Yes, I remember." she cur him off as she stood beside Harry. He had refused to let her retry out, though she'd said she would, still expecting to be on the team, as he wanted her help. Someone had to give the new people a run for their money. "Uncle Tiberius if I remember Slughorn saying. Friends with the current Minister of Magic, very impressive, off you go." she waved her hand uncaringly and he almost looked taken aback as she smiled.

"Well… if you wait over there…" Harry posted over to the edge of the pitch, close to where Hermione was sitting.

"You were blunt." he said to Alicia when McLaggen had done do.

"He's the kind who thinks he's important because he knows people, and because he's brave and daring. Probably takes being a Gryffindor, you know brave and courageous, more than he should." Alicia muttered.

"So, first?" Alicia asked changing the topic. "I say let's see who can fly." Harry nodded, already thinking the same thing. He started with this basic test, asking all applicants for the team to divide into groups of ten and fly once around the pitch. This was a good decision: The first ten was made up of first years and it could not have been plainer that they had hardly ever flown before. Only one boy managed to remain airborne for more than a few seconds, and he was so surprised he promptly crashed into one of the goal posts.

"I thought first years couldn't try out." Alicia mumbled and Harry shrugged.

"Not like they're going to get on."

"True." she nodded.

The second group was comprised of ten of the silliest girls any had ever encountered. When Harry blew his whistle, merely fell about giggling and clutching one another. Romilda Vane was amongst them. When he told them to leave the pitch, they did so quite cheerfully and went to sit in the stands to heckle everyone else.

"Remember what Hermione said?" Alicia asked "Do not fall for one of them." she basically demanded.

The third group had a pileup halfway around the pitch. Most of the fourth group had come without broomsticks. The fifth group were Hufflepuffs.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," roared Harry, who was starting to get seriously annoyed, "leave now, please!"

There was a pause, then a couple of little Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter.

Alicia took a few breaths.

"This is why your captain. I really wanna hex some." Harry smirked, this cheering him up slightly.

After two hours, many complaints, and several tantrums, one involving a crashed Comet Two Sixty and several broken teeth, Harry had found himself three Chasers: Katie Bell, returned to the team after an excellent trial; Alicia, who had followed Katie in doing Harry's drills, regardless of what he said and mostly so no one could complain; and Ginny Weasley, who had outflown all the competition and scored seventeen goals to boot. Pleased though he was with his choices, Harry had also shouted himself hoarse at the many complainers and was now enduring a similar battle with the rejected Beaters.

"That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way for the Keepers I'll hex you," he bellowed.

Alicia was impressed, she'd never seen Harry bellow like that before, and that included last year when he continued to be angry with everyone.

Neither of his chosen Beaters had the old brilliance of Fred and George, but they were still a choice to be pleased with: Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry's head with a ferociously hit Bludger, and Ritchie Coote, who looked weedy but aimed well. They now joined Katie and Ginny in the stands to watch the selection of their last team member.

Harry had deliberately left the trial of the Keepers until last, hoping for an emptier stadium and less pressure on all concerned. Unfortunately, however, all the rejected players and a number of people who had come down to watch after a lengthy breakfast had joined the crowd by now, so that it was larger than ever.

"Maybe it should have been done first…" Alicia mumbled.

"I thought you were good at thinking several steps ahead?" Harry asked her.

"To be honest, I hoped after winning the cup last year, it wouldn't have mattered." she said as each Keeper flew up to the goal hoops, the crowd roared and jeered in equal measure. The twins glanced over at Ron, who had always had a problem with nerves. Ron was a delicate shade of green.

None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. To Harry's great disappointment, Cormac McLaggen saved four penalties out of five. On the last one, however, he shot off in completely the wrong direction; the crowd laughed and booed and McLaggen returned to the ground grinding his teeth.

Alicia had smirked at him and turned to the stands.

"What happened there?" Harry asked, noticing her attitude.

"Harry, have you ever seen a confundus charm?" she asked

"Yes?"

"Have you seen it used on a broom?" he rose an eyebrow "Allow me to demonstrate? _Confundus._ " Harry's broom jerked to the side. He looked at her shocked.

"Alicia!"

"I didn't do it." she said, even more amused. "Must've been someone else." he thought she was much too happy as she received the Quaffle from Ginny who joined them.

"Ron's turn." she said and they nodded as Ron looked ready to pass out while he mounted his Cleansweep Eleven.

"Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Alicia glanced to see Lavender Brown having shouted it instead of Hermione. She wished him luck as well a moment later and Alicia sighed and looked at Ginny. The girl nodded in agreement with her thoughts before they shot off towards Ron's goal to test him in his Keeper abilities.

Alicia was very satisfied. Ron saved one, two, three, four, five penalties in a row. Delighted, and resisting joining in the cheers of the crowd with difficulty, Harry turned to McLaggen to tell him that, most unfortunately, Ron had beaten him, only to find McLaggen's red face inches from his own. He stepped back hastily.

"His sister didn't really try," said McLaggen menacingly. There was a vein pulsing in his temple like the one Harry had often admired in Uncle Vernon's. "She gave him an easy save."

"Rubbish," said Harry coldly. "That was the one he nearly missed."

McLaggen took a step nearer Harry, who stood his ground this time.

"Give me another go."

"No," said Harry. "You've had your go. You saved four. Ron saved five. Ron's Keeper, he won it fair and square. Get out of my way."

McLaggen didn't move and Alicia zoomed down and dropped from above them where Harry stepped back so she landed between them and not crash.

"Don't be such a sore looser McLaggen." she said grinning nastily. "It shows terrible sportsman ship. No one wants to be on a team with someone who can't loose gracefully. Now get off our pitch." she snarled.

He stared at her and she waited for him to move. Eventually he did so, and with an ugly grimace he stormed away.

"I thought he was going to punch you." Alicia confessed

"Me too. But you know I don't need you fighting my battles for me." Harry said, smirking slightly. Alicia blinked.

"Huh… guess I just got into the habit of it. Sorry." she shrugged grinning. It widened as she saw the team behind Harry and he turned to them as well.

"Well done," he croaked. "You flew really well —"

"You did brilliantly, Ron!"

This time it really was Hermione running toward them from the stands; Harry saw Lavender walking off the pitch, arm in arm with Parvati, a rather grumpy expression on her face. Ron looked extremely pleased with himself and even taller than usual as he grinned at the team and at Hermione.

"We're gonna be awesome." Alicia sang and a few of them laughed at her, including Harry.

After fixing the time of their first full practice for the following Thursday, Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione bade good-bye to the rest of the team and headed off toward Hagrid's. A watery sun was trying to break through the clouds now and it had stopped drizzling at last.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron was saying happily. "Tricky shot from Ginny, did you see, had a bit of spin on it —"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," said Hermione, looking amused.

"I was better than that McLaggen anyway," said Ron in a highly satisfied voice. "Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded…"

To Harry's surprise, Hermione turned a very deep shade of pink at these words. He looked at Alicia who was smiling mischievously and looking very amused. She gave him a look that said she knew what he was thinking. Ron noticed nothing; he was too busy describing each of his other penalties in loving detail.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The great grey hippogriff, Buckbeak, was tethered in front of Hagrid's cabin when the four arrived. He clicked his razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head toward them.

"Oh dear," said Hermione nervously. "He's still a bit scary, isn't he?"

"Come off it, you've ridden him, haven't you?" said Ron.

Harry stepped forward and bowed low to the hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, Buckbeak sank into a bow too.

Alicia was quick to follow before the twins approached him.

"How are you?" Harry asked him in a low voice, moving forward to stroke the feathery head. "Missing him? But you're okay here with Hagrid, aren't you?" The two shared a look, Alicia frowning slightly.

"Oi!" said a loud voice.

Hagrid had come striding around the corner of his cabin wearing a large flowery apron and carrying a sack of potatoes. His enormous boarhound, Fang, was at his heels; Fang gave a booming bark and bounded forward.

"Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers — oh. It's yeh lot."

Fang was jumping up at Hermione and Ron, attempting to lick their ears. Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking stricken.

Alicia looked very frustrated very quickly.

"Oh it's gonna be like that!" she snapped

"Don't worry about it," said Harry grimly. But he walked over to the door and knocked loudly.

"Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!"

There was no sound from within.

"If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Harry!" said Hermione, sounding shocked. "You can't possibly —"

"If he's going to be childish than watch us!" Alicia decided agreeing.

"Yeah, I can!" said Harry. "Stand back —"

But before he could say anything else, the door flew open again as even Alicia assumed it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at Harry and looking, despite the flowery apron, positively alarming.

"I'm a teacher!" he roared at Harry. "A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, _sir,_ " said Harry, emphasising the last word as he stowed his wand inside his robes.

Hagrid looked stunned. "Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?"

"Oh, very clever," growled Hagrid. "Very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? All righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little…"

"Reminds me of our father and Sirius." Alicia admitted.

Mumbling darkly, Hagrid stood back to let them pass. Alicia moved through the door first, grinning slightly at Harry. Hermione scurried in after Harry, looking rather frightened.

"Well?" said Hagrid grumpily, as Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione sat down around his enormous wooden table, Fang laying his head immediately upon Harry's knee and drooling all over his robes. "What's this? Feelin' sorry for me? Reckon I'm lonely or summat?"

"No," said Harry at once. "We wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" said Hermione tremulously.

"Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah. Righ'."

"Oh great, we can't even be his friends now." Alicia said turning to the other three. "Clearly we have to be in his class for that."

Hagrid said nothing as he stomped around, brewing up tea in his enormous copper kettle, muttering all the while. Finally he slammed down four bucket-sized mugs of mahogany-brown tea in front of them and a plate of his rock cakes. Harry was hungry enough even for Hagrid's cooking, and took one at once. Alicia rose an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Hagrid," said Hermione timidly, when he joined them at the table and started peeling his potatoes with a brutality that suggested that each tuber had done him a great personal wrong, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know."

Hagrid gave another great snort. Harry rather thought some bogeys landed on the potatoes, and was inwardly thankful that they were not staying for dinner.

"We did!" said Hermione. "But none of us could fit it into our schedules!"

"Yeah. Righ'," said Hagrid again.

Alicia's eyes was narrowing as she got angrier and angrier at him. They picked subjects for their future and he's angry none of that included magical creatures? Sorry it wasn't the most important subject compared to Transfiguration or Charms!

Harry patted her back to try and calm her down as he felt her frustration build.

There was a funny squelching sound and they all looked around: Hermione let out a tiny shriek, and Ron leapt out of his seat and hurried around the table away from the large barrel standing in the corner that they had only just noticed. It was full of what looked like foot-long maggots, slimy, white, and writhing.

Alicia's frustration was gone as she stared at them.

"What are they, Hagrid?" asked Harry, trying to sound interested rather than revolted, but putting down his rock cake all the same.

"Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they grow into…?" said Ron, looking apprehensive.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."

"What?" Alicia asked at once, surprised "What for? What's wrong?"

Without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione, leaping up, hurrying around the table the long way to avoid the barrel of maggots, and putting an arm around his shaking shoulders. "What is it?"

"It's… him…" gulped Hagrid, his beetle-black eyes streaming as he mopped his face with his apron. "It's… Aragog… I think he's dyin'… He got ill over the summer an' he's not gettin' better… I don' know what I'll do if he… if he… We've bin tergether so long…"

Hermione patted Hagrid's shoulder, looking at a complete loss for anything to say. It wasn't hard to know how she felt. The four of them had known Hagrid to present a vicious baby dragon with a teddy bear, seen him croon over giant scorpions with suckers and stingers, attempt to reason with his brutal giant of a half-brother, but this was perhaps the most incomprehensible of all his monster fancies: the gigantic talking spider, Aragog, who dwelled deep in the Forbidden Forest and which Harry, Alicia and Ron had only narrowly escaped four years previously.

Alicia however took a different angle. Ignoring the fact that the was a giant Acromantula, he also happened to be Hagrid's oldest friend. Monster or not and she moved around to Hagrid as well, ignoring the maggots, to comfort Hagrid too.

"It'll be alright Hagrid." she said

"How can you say that?" Hagrid questioned and she paused before letting out a long breath as though she'd been holding it.

"Because the ones we love never truly leave us." Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at her surprised, whether it was because she said Hagrid loved a giant talking venomous spider or because she was making a reference to Sirius, she wasn't sure.

Hagrid however looked up at her as though remembering what she'd lost and she smiled at him.

"Is there — is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's frantic grimaces and head-shakings.

"I don' think there is, Hermione," choked Hagrid, attempting to stem the flood of his tears. "See, the rest o' the tribe… Aragog's family… they're gettin' a bit funny now he's ill… bit restive…"

"Yeah, I think we saw a bit of that side of them," said Ron in an undertone.

"…I don' reckon it'd be safe fer anyone but me ter go near the colony at the mo'," Hagrid finished, blowing his nose hard on his apron and looking up. "But thanks fer offerin', Hermione… It means a lot…"

After that, the atmosphere lightened considerably, for although neither Harry nor Ron had shown any inclination to go and feed giant grubs to a murderous, gargantuan spider, Hagrid seemed to take it for granted that they would have liked to have done and became his usual self once more.

"Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yer timetables," he said gruffly, pouring them more tea. "Even if yeh applied fer Time-Turners —"

"We couldn't have done," said Hermione. "We smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Turners when we were there last summer. It was in the _Daily Prophet._ "

"Ar, well then," said Hagrid. "There's no way yeh could've done it… I'm sorry I've bin — yeh know — I've jus' bin worried abou' Aragog… an' I did wonder whether, if Professor Grubbly-Plank had bin teachin' yeh —"

At which three of them stated categorically and untruthfully that Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had substituted for Hagrid a few times, was a dreadful teacher. Alicia hadn't said much, she probably wouldn't have done the subject even if it was Grubbly-Plank who took it. But she did state that the women was not nearly as fun as Hagrid, which the other three agreed with instantly. The end result was that by the time Hagrid waved them off the premises at dusk, he looked quite cheerful.

As they came into the castle they spotted Cormac McLaggen entering the Great Hall. It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. Ron merely guffawed gloatingly and strode off into the Hall after him, Alicia was also sniggering and she asked Hermione for a high-five, who at first look confused before she blushed, and followed Ron, but Harry caught Hermione's arm and held her back.

"Where have they gone?" Ron asked

"Oh they're just talking." she shrugged and Ron looked suspicious and went back.

"What are you two doing?" demanded Ron

"Nothing," said Harry and Hermione together, and they hurried after Ron.

Alicia was looking forward to the assortments of roasts awaiting her but they had not gone two steps towards the Gryffindor table when Professor Slughorn appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Harry, Alicia, just the twins I was hoping to see!" he boomed genially, twiddling the ends of his walrus moustache and puffing out his enormous belly. "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my room instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin — I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries — and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger will favour me by coming too."

Slughorn made Hermione a little bow as he finished speaking. It was as though Ron was not present; Slughorn did not so much as look at him.

"I can't come, Professor," said Harry at once. "I've got a detention with Professor Snape."

"Oh dear!" said Slughorn, his face falling comically. "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you three later!"

He bustled away out of the Hall.

Alicia chuckled.

"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," said Harry, the moment Slughorn was out of earshot. "This detention's already been postponed once; Snape did it for Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."

"Oh I don't know…" Alicia chuckled "I feel like Slughorn's got his ways."

"Oh, I wish you could come!" said Hermione anxiously; Harry knew that she was thinking about McLaggen.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll protect you from McLaggen." Alicia assured grinning

"Yeah and Ginny'll probably be invited too," snapped Ron, who did not seem to have taken kindly to being ignored by Slughorn.

After dinner they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was very crowded, as most people had finished dinner by now, but they managed to find a free table and sat down; Ron, who had been in a bad mood ever since the encounter with Slughorn, folded his arms and frowned at the ceiling. Hermione reached out for a copy of the _Evening Prophet,_ which somebody had left abandoned on a chair.

"Anything new?" said Harry.

"Not really…" Hermione had opened the newspaper and was scanning the inside pages. "Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron — he's all right!" she added quickly, for Ron had looked around in alarm. "It just says he's been to visit the Malfoys' house. ' _This second search of the Death Eater's residence does not seem to have yielded any results. Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip-off.'_ "

Alicia turned to scowl at Harry.

"Harry!" she snapped

"What?" Hermione questioned

"He tipped them off." Alicia nodded her head to her brother.

"I told him at King's Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him —"

"But how can he have done, Harry?" said Hermione, putting down the newspaper with a surprised look. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"

"Were you?" said Harry, taken aback as Alicia said "What?" they shared a look. "We weren't!"

"Oh no, of course you weren't, I forgot you were late… Well, Filch ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark object would have been found, I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous!"

Momentarily stymied, Harry watched Ginny Weasley playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff for a while before seeing a way around this objection.

"Someone's sent it to him by owl, then," he said. "His mother or someone."

"All the owls are being checked too," said Hermione. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

"He also doesn't want his mother to know." Alicia said and she was thinking as Harry looked at her eagerly, hoping she'd come up with something. "Look Malfoy said he needed to fix something and that it had to stay where it was, Borgin made it sound difficult…" she frowned look unsure "If that's the case how could he have done it in the short time till we came to Hogwarts?… He also said he'd look silly carrying it so it mustn't be easily hidden…" she shook her head. "It couldn't be something that's… already here, could it?" Hermione looked surprised as Harry looked at her "Either that or it's not considered a Dark object."

"How could it already be here?" Hermione questioned

"He's been here for five years now Hermione," she shrugged "I'm just throwing things to the wind. Because he was going and after something, regardless."

"Well if that's not the case, then can you think of any way Malfoy — ?"

"Oh, drop it, Harry," said Ron.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn invited Hermione, Alicia and me to his stupid party, neither of us wanted to go, you know!" said Harry, firing up.

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties," said Ron, getting to his feet again, "I think I'll go to bed."

He stomped off toward the door to the boys' dormitories, leaving Harry and Hermione staring after him.

"Harry?" said a Gryffindor girl named, Demelza Robins who'd applied for Gryffindor chaser, appearing suddenly at his shoulder. "I've got a message for you."

"From Professor Slughorn?" asked Harry, sitting up hopefully.

"No… from Professor Snape," said Demelza. "He says you're to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention — er — no matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions and — and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."

"Right," said Harry grimly. "Thanks a lot, Demelza."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Harry and Alicia had gotten to questioning where Dumbledore was and what he was doing more often. The Headmaster had only been at dinner twice in the next few weeks and considering he was gone for several days at a time it seemed Hermione was right, and that he was doing things for the Order.

Harry was slightly irritated regardless of this though, because if he wasn't here and he was travelling, then had he forgotten about their lessons.

"We can't have one every week Harry, Dumbledore would be busy even without travelling. He is still the Headmaster." Alicia reminded him.

Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. It was curious to see whether they'd be allowed to still visit the village what with the increasingly tight security measures around the school. It seemed however, the village was considered safe, for the trips were going ahead; it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

The morning of the trip brought Ron looking highly amused when he and Harry met Alicia and Hermione in the common room. It seemed Harry had performed a spell in which ended with Ron hanging by his ankle above his bed.

The two girls listened all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"… and then there was another flash of light and I landed on the bed again!" Ron grinned, helping himself to sausages.

"Was he this amused when it woke him up?" Alicia asked. Harry shook his head and she smirked.

Hermione had not cracked a smile during this anecdote, and now turned an expression of wintry disapproval upon Harry.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" she asked.

Harry had found many a spells within his Advanced Potion making book, including a hex that caused toenails to grow alarmingly fast (Harry had tried this on Crabbe in the corridor, with very entertaining results); a jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the mouth (which he had twice used, to general applause, on an unsuspecting Argus Filch); and, perhaps most useful of all, _Muffliato,_ a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, so that lengthy conversations could be held in class without being overheard. The only person who did not find these charms amusing was Hermione, who maintained a rigidly disapproving expression throughout and refused to talk at all if Harry had used the _Muffliato_ spell on anyone in the vicinity.

Harry frowned at her.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"

"Was it?"

"Well… yeah, it was, but so what?"

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" said Harry, preferring not to answer the rest of the question.

"Handwritten means it's against the rules." Alicia added

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic–approved," said Hermione. "And also," she added, as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, "because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

Both Harry and Ron shouted her down at once.

"It was a laugh!" said Ron, upending a ketchup bottle over his sausages. "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside down by the ankle?" said Hermione. "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that?"

"Fred and George," said Ron, shrugging, "it's their kind of thing. And, er —"

"My dad," said Harry. Alicia chocked on her bacon before taking a swig of pumpkin juice and turning to Harry.

Yes she remembered, James had used the same spell on Snape when they'd ventured into the pensieve the previous year and invaded one of Snape's memories.

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together.

"My dad used this spell," said Harry. "I — Lupin told me."

Alicia said nothing, neither she nor Harry had told Hermione and Ron about that venture into the pensieve. Alicia didn't want to admit what a git her father had been.

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry," said Hermione, "but he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."

Alicia sighed, even she remembered that the Death Eaters had done the same thing at the Quidditch World cup two years ago.

"That was different," Ron said robustly. "They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione," he added, pointing a sausage at her sternly, "because he's better than you at Potions —"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" said Hermione, her cheeks reddening. "I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about 'the Prince' as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname, and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!"

"I don't see where you get that from," said Harry heatedly. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?"

"The Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood, there aren't enough pure-blood wizards left," said Hermione stubbornly. "I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure."

"Yes well he wouldn't be _boasting_ about being a half-blood would he if he's pretending to be full." Alicia said

"It doesn't matter, it's still only Muggle-borns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you, Alicia and Ron join up."

"There is no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" said Ron indignantly, a bit of sausage flying off the fork he was now brandishing at Hermione and hitting Ernie Macmillan on the head. "My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!"

"And they'd love to have me," said Harry sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

"That's why they'd love to have you." Alicia said "Of course Voldemort tried to recruit us in our first year remember." she chuckled before pausing. _He'd also asked both their parents to join… but Lily had been muggle born?_ she frowned confused.

This made Ron laugh; even Hermione gave a grudging smile, and a distraction arrived in the shape of Ginny.

"Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you and Alicia this."

It was a scroll of parchment with Harry and Alicia's names written upon it in familiar thin, slanting writing.

"Yes!" Alicia cheered

"Thanks, Ginny… It's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry told Ron and Hermione, Alicia having already guessed as she looked over his shoulder while he pulled open the parchment and quickly read its contents. "Monday evening!" He felt suddenly light and happy. "Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm going with Dean — might see you there," she replied, waving at them as she left.

Filch was standing at the oak front doors as usual, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade. The process took even longer than normal as Filch was triple- checking everybody with his Secrecy Sensor.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" demanded Ron, eyeing the long thin Secrecy Sensor with apprehension. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

His cheek earned him a few extra jabs with the Sensor, and he was still wincing as they stepped out into the wind and sleet.

The walk into Hogsmeade was not enjoyable. Alicia had several of Mrs Weasley's hand knitted clothes on, as well as Harry and Ron, and yet the wind still froze places such as her face that were exposed. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. Alicia wondered if it might have been better they stayed in the warm common room, and when they finally reached Hogsmeade and saw that Zonko's Joke Shop had been boarded up, it seemed she may have been correct. Then again, Zonko's could have gone out of business because of the Weasley Twins. Ron pointed, with a thickly gloved hand, toward Honeydukes, which was mercifully open, and Alicia, Harry and Hermione staggered in his wake into the crowded shop.

"Thank God," shivered Ron as they were enveloped by warm, toffee-scented air. "Let's stay here all afternoon."

"Harry, m'boy!" said a booming voice from behind them.

"Oh no," muttered Harry and he looked at Alicia as the four of them turned to see Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and an overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystallised pineapple, and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn, poking him genially in the chest. "And two for you Alicia! It won't do, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," said Hermione helplessly, "they're really —"

"So why don't you come along, Harry?" demanded Slughorn.

"Well, Alicia and I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," said Harry, who had indeed been scheduling practices every time Slughorn had sent him a little, violet ribbon-adorned invitation. This strategy meant that Ron was not left out, and they usually had a laugh with Ginny, imagining Hermione shut up with McLaggen and Zabini. Alicia thought it was very mean of them but couldn't help chuckling herself.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard work!" said Slughorn. "But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practice in this weather…"

"I can't, Professor, Alicia and I've got — er — an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again!" cried Slughorn dramatically. "Ah, well… you can't evade me forever, Harry! You either Alicia, I know you enjoyed the first one."

"I'll do my best Professor." she nodded

And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop, taking as little notice of Ron as though he had been a display of Cockroach Clusters.

"If my Quidditch Captain lets me." she added

"I can't believe you've wriggled out of another one," said Hermione, shaking her head. "They're not _that_ bad, you know… They're even quite fun sometimes…" But then she caught sight of Ron's expression. "Oh, look — they've got deluxe sugar quills — those would last hours!"

Glad that Hermione had changed the subject, Harry showed much more interest in the new extra-large sugar quills than he would normally have done, but Ron continued to look moody and merely shrugged when Hermione asked him where he wanted to go next.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Harry. "It'll be warm."

"Wont just be warm, it'll be divine." Alicia said, sighing happy with the idea.

They bundled their scarves back over their faces and left the sweetshop. The bitter wind was like knives on their faces after the sugary warmth of Honeydukes. The street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat, just hurrying toward their destinations. The exceptions were two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin; squinting through his rain-washed glasses who was recognised as the barman who worked in the other Hogsmeade pub, the Hog's Head. As Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione drew closer, the barman drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms. They were barely feet from him when Harry realised who the man was.

"Mundungus!"

The squat, bandy-legged man with long, straggly, ginger hair jumped and dropped an ancient suitcase, which burst open, releasing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.

"Oh, 'ello, 'Arry," said Mundungus Fletcher, with a most unconvincing stab at airiness. "Well, don't let me keep ya."

And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone.

"Are you selling this stuff?" asked Harry, watching Mundungus grab an assortment of grubby-looking objects from the ground.

"Oh, well, gotta scrape a living," said Mundungus. "Gimme that!"

Ron had stooped down and picked up something silver.

"Hang on," Ron said slowly. "This looks familiar —"

"Thank you!" said Mundungus, snatching the goblet out of Ron's hand and stuffing it back into the case. "Well, I'll see you all — OUCH!"

Alicia's wand was pointing straight at the squat man as Harry had pinned him against the wall of the pub by his throat. He pulled his wand out as well.

"You thieving asshole!" Alicia snarled

"Harry!" squealed Hermione.

"You took that from Sirius's house," said Harry, who was almost nose to nose with Mundungus and was breathing in an unpleasant smell of old tobacco and spirits. "That had the Black family crest on it."

"I — no — what — ?" spluttered Mundungus, who was slowly turning purple.

"What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?" snarled Harry.

"That stuff belongs to me and Harry! How dare you steal Sirius' stuff!" Alicia said furiously.

"I — no —"

"Give it to me!"

"Harry, you mustn't!" shrieked Hermione, as Mundungus started to turn blue.

There was a bang, and Harry felt his hands fly off Mundungus's throat. Gasping and spluttering, Mundungus seized his fallen case, then — _CRACK_ — he Disapparated.

Harry swore at the top of his voice, spinning on the spot to see where Mundungus had gone.

"COME BACK, YOU THIEVING — !"

Alicia was panting furious as the anger bubbled in her. How dare he!

"There's no point, Harry."

Tonks had appeared out of nowhere, her mousy hair wet with sleet.

"Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling."

"He's nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!"

"Yes, but still," said Tonks, who seemed perfectly untroubled by this piece of information. "You should get out of the cold."

She watched them go through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

The moment he was inside, Harry burst out, " _He was nicking Sirius's stuff_!"

"I know, Harry, but please don't shout, people are staring," whispered Hermione. "Go and sit down, I'll get you a drink."

Alicia paced and didn't sit until Ron and Hermione forced her into a chair before Hermione went to get them a drink. Neither twin was feeling any better.

"Can't the Order control Mundungus?" Harry demanded of the other two in a furious whisper. "Can't they at least stop him stealing everything that's not fixed down when he's at headquarters?"

"Shh!" said Hermione desperately, looking around to make sure nobody was listening; there were a couple of warlocks sitting close by who were staring at Harry with great interest, and Zabini was lolling against a pillar not far away.

"It's not headquarters anymore remember." Alicia said heaving.

"Harry, I'd be annoyed too, it's your things he's stealing —"

Harry gagged on his butterbeer; it seemed he'd momentarily forgotten that he owned number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah, it's my stuff!" he said. "No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me! Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore what's going on, he's the only one who scares Mundungus."

"Good idea," whispered Hermione, clearly pleased that Harry was calming down. "Ron, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," said Ron, hastily looking away from the bar, but both twins knew he was trying to catch the eye of the curvy and attractive barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, for whom Ron had long nursed a soft spot.

"I expect 'nothing's' in the back getting more firewhisky," said Hermione waspishly.

Ron ignored this jibe, sipping his drink in what he evidently considered to be a dignified silence. Alicia remembered that Mundungus had been very interested in the silver last year and almost wished she'd gone back to check the house after Dumbledore had proclaimed it was theirs. She changed her thought direction to see Hermione glancing between Ron and the bar. Alicia nudged her and Hermione looked confused before Alicia rose a knowing eyebrow. Hermione blushed and turned away to look around them.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to school, then?" Hermione eventually broke the silence when all four had finished their butterbeers.

The other three nodded; it had not been a fun trip and the weather was getting worse the longer they stayed. Once again they drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Katie Bell and a friend out of the pub and back up the High Street. Harry's thoughts were else where as they trudged up the road to Hogwarts through the frozen slush, the emotion that came with him, caught his sisters attention. Alicia looked at Harry confused as he was suddenly scowling and feeling jealous. She looked around but had no idea what caused it.

 _What's wrong?_

 _Mundungus…_

 _No, you're feeling unhappy about something else…_ Harry looked at her and she looked curiously confused.

Harry said nothing and Alicia turned to Katie and her friend ahead of them, who's voices were carried to them on the wind, become shriller and louder. The two girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" they heard Katie say.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Alicia blinked away from it just as Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had apparently done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie… Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Alicia, Ron, and Hermione rushed forward to help, but even as they grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of them; Harry and Ron managed to catch her but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognise any of them.

Alicia turned to look at the package, there was a greenish glittering amongst the brown paper that had ripped. It was an ornate opal necklace that Alicia had seen in Borgin and Burkes.

"She's been cursed." Alicia said instantly and Harry looked at her and then looked around, the landscape was deserted.

"Stay there!" he shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"

"Let's hold her still! She could hurt herself!" Alicia said and each of them grabbed a limb, holding the girl as still as they could manage.

Within a few minutes Harry came back with Hagrid, both of them running as Hermione and Leanne were trying to quieten and calm her down.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what —"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her.

"It's Leanne, isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or — ?"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne as Alicia had bent down to it. Ron did the same beside her and stretched out his hand towards it. Alicia and Harry both seized his arm.

"Don't touch it!" they chorused seriously.

Harry joined the two.

"Harry, we've seen it before." Alicia said nodding to it and Harry looked before he nodded "It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago."

"And the label said it was cursed." Harry remembered before turning to Leanne.

"How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it… Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realise!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"

"No… she wouldn't tell me… and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and… and then I tried to grab it from her… and — and —"

Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," said Hermione, her arm still around Leanne. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on…"

Harry and Alicia shared a look before the girl pulled out her wand. The Necklace hovered upwards and with another tricky movement the brown packaging wrapped back around it. Harry removed his scarf and, ignoring the gasp from Ron, he wrapped the paper bag in the scarf.

"We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

"Or Snape, he's the current Dark Arts expert." Alicia said and the three followed Hermione and Leanne up the road. No one spoke until they reached the grounds were Harry broke the silence.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while Alicia and I were hiding from him and his dad. _This_ is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"

"I — I dunno, Harry," said Ron hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes… and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself —"

"Harry, what ever Malfoy wanted, there's two of them and the other one was broken. That would mean two necklaces and one of them was broken. A necklace, cursed or not, is not hard to fix." Alicia admitted to Harry. "I'm not saying Malfoy didn't give that to Katie, but that's not what he wanted when we heard him there." Alicia believed

"McGonagall!" said Ron warningly.

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet them.

"Hagrid says you five saw what happened to Katie Bell — upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," said Harry.

"Good lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

They followed Professor McGonagall upstairs and into her office. The sleet-spattered windows were rattling in their frames, and the room was chilly despite the fire crackling in the grate. Professor McGonagall closed the door and swept around her desk to face Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, and the still sobbing Leanne.

"Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," said Harry, before either Ron or Hermione could speak, "and then began to scream, and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily. Alicia nudged him, reminding him to mind his manners.

"Yes, Potter, away!" said Professor McGonagall tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

Harry was hesitant and Alicia looked annoyed when he spoke regardless.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

On one side of him, Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment; on the other beside Alicia, Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry. Alicia dropped her head.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"No," said Harry, "but…" and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused.

"Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, Professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace —"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him —"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no —"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" said Harry angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?' " said Hermione.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," interjected Ron.

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione despairingly, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street."

"Which is exactly what I said as we walked up here." Alicia said nodding.

"And in any case," Hermione pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything —"

"Well, you were being really obvious, he realised what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you — anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since —"

"That's enough!" said Professor McGonagall, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people —"

"— that's what I said —" muttered Ron.

"— and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge —"

"But —"

"— and what is more," said Professor McGonagall, with an air of awful finality, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her, deflating.

"How do you know, Professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

Alicia felt Harry's anger but ignored it as they began to discuss what had happened.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" asked Ron, as they climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Goodness only knows," said Hermione. "But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," said Harry. "Dumbledore — the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn — Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or —"

"Or you," said Hermione, looking troubled.

"Or Alicia." Ron added, but the girl scoffed.

"I don't think I'm that special." she said "Not like Harry and Dumbledore at least."

"Couldn't have been anyway," said Harry, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" said Hermione, actually stamping her foot in frustration.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," said Harry. "Crabbe or Goyle — or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up —"

Alicia looked annoyed but said nothing and Ron and Hermione exchanged looks that plainly said _There's no point arguing with him._

"Dilligrout," said Hermione firmly as they reached the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open to admit them to the common room. It was quite full and smelled of damp clothing; many people seemed to have returned from Hogsmeade early because of the bad weather. There was no buzz of fear or speculation, however: Clearly, the news of Katie's fate had not yet spread.

"It wasn't a very slick attack, really, when you stop and think about it," said Ron, casually turfing a first year out of one of the good armchairs by the fire so that he could sit down. "The curse didn't even make it into the castle. Not what you'd call foolproof."

"You're right," said Hermione, prodding Ron out of the chair with her foot and offering it to the first year again. "It wasn't very well thought-out at all."

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" asked Harry.

"Can we please have five minutes without jumping to conclusions. Yes Malfoy could be at fault, not arguing there, but it's so annoying how you continue to blame him. Childish too considering you don't like him. Many of Voldemort's followers have children here remember. Just one conversation, please." Alicia said to Harry and he simply turned way without an answer.

Neither Ron nor Hermione answered either.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Katie was removed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which time the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though the details were confused and nobody other than Harry, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target.

"Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," said Harry to the three, who continued their new policy of feigning deafness whenever Harry mentioned his Malfoy-Is-a-Death-Eater theory. He'd managed to grant Alicia's request of one conversation without mentioning Draco's name and had continued to push the idea since. The girl instead kept her mind on their lesson with Dumbledore that evening, wondering which memory of Voldemort they were going to see.

They made their way to the office, Harry knocked and they were told to enter. Dumbledore was there, behind his desk, looking mutually tired. His hand was still as black and burned as ever but regardless he still smiled at the twins and gestured for them to sit down opposite him as before.

The Pensieve was sitting on the desk again, casting silvery specks of light over the ceiling.

"You have had a busy time while I have been away," Dumbledore said. "I believe you witnessed Katie's accident."

"Yes, sir. How is she?"

"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky. She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin: There was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly. Luckily Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse —"

"Why him?" asked Harry quickly. "Why not Madam Pomfrey?"

"Impertinent," said a soft voice from one of the portraits on the wall, and Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great-great-grandfather, raised his head from his arms where he had appeared to be sleeping. "I would not have permitted a student to question the way Hogwarts operated in my day."

"Yeah well you don't like children or believe they can ask questions." Alicia said simply.

"Yes, thank you, Phineas," said Dumbledore quellingly. "Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Anyway, the St. Mungo's staff are sending me hourly reports, and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time."

"Where were you this weekend, sir?" Harry asked, disregarding a strong feeling that he might be pushing his luck, a feeling apparently shared by Phineas Nigellus, who hissed softly.

"I would rather not say just now," said Dumbledore. "However, I shall tell you in due course."

"You will?" said Harry, startled.

"Yes, I expect so," said Dumbledore, withdrawing a fresh bottle of silver memories from inside his robes and uncorking it with a prod of his wand.

"Probably when we understand more." Alicia said as she eyed the pensieve. "You know I think having a pensieve would be very useful, Professor, where can I get one?" she asked curiously.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled but did not answer as Harry changed the topic again.

"Sir," said Harry tentatively, "We met Mundungus in Hogsmeade."

Alicia grumbled annoyed at the reminder.

"Ah yes, I am already aware that Mundungus has been treating your inheritance with light-fingered contempt," said Dumbledore, frowning a little. "He has gone to ground since you accosted him outside the Three Broomsticks; I rather think he dreads facing me. However, rest assured that he will not be making away with any more of Sirius's old possessions."

"That mangy old half-blood has been stealing Black heirlooms?" said Phineas Nigellus, incensed; and he stalked out of his frame, undoubtedly to visit his portrait in number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Professor," said Harry, after a short pause, "did Professor McGonagall tell you what I told her after Katie got hurt? About Draco Malfoy?"

"She told me of your suspicions, yes," said Dumbledore.

"And do you — ?"

"I shall take all appropriate measures to investigate anyone who might have had a hand in Katie's accident," said Dumbledore. "But what concerns me now, Harry, is our lesson."

Alicia was glad Dumbledore had steered the conversation away and she looked at the Pensieve eagerly. Dumbledore poured the fresh memories into the Pensieve and began swirling the stone basin once more between his long-fingered hands.

"You will remember, I am sure, that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginnings at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle, had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort."

"How do you know she was in London, sir?"

"Because of the evidence of one Caractacus Burke," said Dumbledore, "who, by an odd coincidence, helped found the very shop whence came the necklace we have just been discussing." He swilled the contents of the Pensieve as the twins had seen him swill them before, much as a gold prospector sifts for gold. Up out of the swirling, silvery mass rose a little old man revolving slowly in the Pensieve, silver as a ghost but much more solid, with a thatch of hair that completely covered his eyes.

"Yes, we acquired it in curious circumstances. It was brought in by a young witch just before Christmas, oh, many years ago now. She said she needed the gold badly, well, that much was obvious. Covered in rags and pretty far along… Going to have a baby, see. She said the locket had been Slytherin's. Well, we hear that sort of story all the time, 'Oh, this was Merlin's, this was, his favourite teapot,' but when I looked at it, it had his mark all right, and a few simple spells were enough to tell me the truth. Of course, that made it near enough priceless. She didn't seem to have any idea how much it was worth. Happy to get ten Galleons for it. Best bargain we ever made!"

Dumbledore gave the Pensieve an extra-vigorous shake and Caractacus Burke descended back into the swirling mass of memory from whence he had come.

"He only gave her ten Galleons?" said Harry indignantly.

"Worthless scavenger." Alicia insulted.

"Caractacus Burke was not famed for his generosity," said Dumbledore. "So we know that, near the end of her pregnancy, Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell her one and only valuable possession, the locket that was one of Marvolo's treasured family heirlooms."

"But she could do magic!" said Harry impatiently. "She could have got food and everything for herself by magic, couldn't she?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "perhaps she could. But it is my belief — I am guessing again, but I am sure I am right — that when her husband abandoned her, Merope stopped using magic. I do not think that she wanted to be a witch any longer. Of course, it is also possible that her unrequited love and the attendant despair sapped her of her powers; that can happen. In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life."

"She wouldn't even stay alive for her son?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?"

"No," said Harry quickly, "but she had a choice, didn't she, not like my mother —"

"There's always a choice Harry." Alicia said frowning "The ones we make however are what's important."

"Your mother had a choice too," said Dumbledore gently. "Yes, Merope Riddle chose death in spite of a son who needed her, but do not judge her too harshly, Harry. She was greatly weakened by long suffering and she never had your mother's courage. And now, if you will stand…"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore joined them at the front of the desk.

"This time," said Dumbledore, "we are going to enter _my_ memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Harry…" and this time Harry bent over the pensive first as Alicia chuckled at the headmaster's modesty.

Harry bent over the Pensieve; his face broke the cool surface of the memory and then he was falling through darkness… Alicia followed, her feet leaving the floor and seconds later she was in an old-fashioned street of London, Dumbledore landed beside her and Harry and glanced around.

"There I am," said Dumbledore brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front of a horse-drawn milk cart.

This younger Albus Dumbledore's long hair and beard were auburn. Having reached their side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing.

"Nice suit, sir," said Harry, before he could stop himself, but Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Better than what Ogden was wearing." Alicia smiled as they followed the younger Dumbledore a short distance, finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered-looking girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um… just a mo'… MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Harry heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

Alicia looked around trying to decipher what the place they'd entered was as Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

"…and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets — chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giraffe had just crossed her threshold.

Alicia understood the building and its purpose without the need of a sign. She had seen this atmosphere most of her life an experienced it first hand, though they were different.

They were in an orphanage.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Cole simply gaped.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination, she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well — well then — you'd better come into my room. Yes."

She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth —"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for Harry now saw him slip his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.

"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.

"Er — may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice.

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.

Alicia couldn't help but smirk at the parade, and wondered why Dumbledore had not gone to similar lengths with her and Ms Bane. Perhaps because of who she was it was more necessary for her to be aware?

It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for _her_ father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus — and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word.

"Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."

"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was… odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, he —"

But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."

"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents… Nasty things…"

Dumbledore did not press her, though it was obvious that he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.

Alicia thought it was strange that she was surprised Voldemort had been the sort even as a child. Bullying children at this age. Had he never been a nice person then?

"Billy Stubbs's rabbit… well, Tom _said_ he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then" — Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time — "on the summer outing — we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside — well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but _something_ happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things…"

 _Strange… what could Tom have done, and why a cave?_ Alicia wondered.

She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet, and it was quite impressive that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see him?"

"Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too.

She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans, Harry saw, were all wearing the same kind of greyish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.

"At least your place is colourful." Harry said to Alicia.

"Yes well, I think Ms Bane tried to keep the creative spirit around, though before I turned eleven she seemed to double take the idea." Alicia grinned slightly and Harry returned it.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you — well, I'll let him do it."

Harry, Alicia and the two Dumbledores entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe, a wooden chair, and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the grey blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book.

There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to have a look at me?"

He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.

Alicia looked surprised, he had such a grip on his magic even at eleven years old? No wonder he was so gifted… must've been the Slytherin blood.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."

Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

Alicia rose an eyebrow, that seemed a guilty thing to say to her, at least for a wizard.

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities —"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.

"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's… it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial.

Perhaps it was because Alicia knew what he was now, and this younger Dumbledore didn't know what he was to become but everything about this young Tom worried her.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts —"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.' "

Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognisably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor, could you show me — ?"

Alicia's eyes narrowed from the politeness. She guessed that had carried with him even now.

Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Riddle jumped to his feet and howled in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened.

"Open the door," said Dumbledore.

Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore.

Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.

"Open it," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. There was a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colourless voice, "Yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Riddle again.

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but —"

"Where do you buy spellbooks?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up.

"Certainly, if you —"

"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Dumbledore didn't argue, he simply handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —"

Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So — when I've got all my stuff — when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

Harry could tell that he had withheld mention of this strangest power until that moment, determined to impress.

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of."

His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door.

"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"I think that will do," said the white-haired Dumbledore at Harry's side, and seconds later, they and Alicia were soaring weightlessly through darkness once more, before landing squarely in the present-day office.

"Sit down," said Dumbledore, landing beside Harry.

Harry obeyed, his mind still full of what he had just seen.

"He believed it much quicker than I did — I mean, when you told him he was a wizard," said Harry. "I didn't believe Hagrid at first, when he told me."

"Alicia wasn't much different." Dumbledore smiled at her, as he had been the one to personally give her her letter.

"I did read it five times before asking questions." she smiled.

"Riddle was perfectly ready to believe that he was — to use his word — 'special,' " said Dumbledore.

"Did you know — then?" asked Harry.

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time?" said Dumbledore. "No, I had no idea that he was to grow up to be what he is. However, I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him, something I should have done in any case, given that he was alone and friendless, but which, already, I felt I ought to do for others' sake as much as his."

"He gave me a shiver watching him, already hurting people and not trusting anyone…" Alicia said "I don't know whether that's because I know what he is today though." Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement.

"His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: He was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive… ' _I can make them hurt if I want to…_ ' "

"And he was a Parselmouth," interjected Harry.

"Yes, indeed; a rare ability, and one supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although as we know, there are Parselmouths among the great and the good too. In fact, his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination."

"It's strange, I didn't think he'd have been as bad when he first came to Hogwarts." Alicia admitted frowning "I wondered if finding out about his heritage and family would have been what caused him to… but he was always controlling and…"

"Time is making fools of us again," said Dumbledore, indicating the dark sky beyond the windows. "But before we part, I want to draw your attention to certain features of the scene we have just witnessed, for they have a great bearing on the matters we shall be discussing in future meetings.

"Firstly, I hope you noticed Riddle's reaction when I mentioned that another shared his first name, 'Tom'?"

The twins nodded.

"There he showed his contempt for anything that tied him to other people, anything that made him ordinary. Even then, he wished to be different, separate, notorious. He shed his name, as you know, within a few short years of that conversation and created the mask of 'Lord Voldemort' behind which he has been hidden for so long.

"I trust that you also noticed that Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive, and, apparently, friendless? He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one."

"He's always enjoyed being alone." Alicia mumbled. She couldn't fathom this. She'd hated it, though she'd never truly _been_ alone, she had very often _felt_ alone. And she'd never liked it.

"And lastly — I hope you are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Harry — the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behaviour, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later."

Alicia's eyebrows furrowed. So… did Voldemort still collect trophies? Is that what Dumbledore was insinuating? Was that what was important? What would Voldemort even collect? And why? Her eyes drifted to the spindle legged table in which Dumbledore kept Marvolo's ring. It was now gone, but that was not what was important. Was that why Dumbledore had that ring? Was he looking for Voldemort's trophies? But what for? What on earth could be so special or important of them?

Alicia turned back to Dumbledore to find he was watching her almost amused, as if he knew what she was thinking. Harry was watching her too and by the expression on his face, he had been hearing her thoughts.

"And now, it really is time for bed."

The twins both got to their feet. Alicia looked at Dumbledore confused and curious but he just smiled at her in a way that said she was to sit on her questions and ponder. It was not time for her to ask the question yet.

Alicia followed Harry towards the door but he had, as the last time they were in the office, come to a halt. Harry had also noticed that the ring was gone.

"Yes, Harry?" said Dumbledore, addressing his halt.

"The ring's gone," said Harry, looking around. "But I thought you might have the mouth organ or something."

Alicia rose an eyebrow, was Harry expecting Dumbledore to be collecting items from each memory they saw? Thinking of what Dumbledore said about the magpie-like tendency, perhaps that made sense.

Dumbledore beamed at him, peering over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Very astute, Harry, but the mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ."

And of course this did not help Alicia at all. She already expected there to be a curse on Marvolo's ring and she expected Dumbledore had collected it because it was a part of Voldemort's past. But the way Dumbledore said it, _the mouth organ was only ever a mouth organ._ Had the ring been more than just a ring? It was cursed, but cursed with what? And had Voldemort cursed more than just the ring?

Alicia stared at Dumbledore and he watched her.

"Sir…" she began, needing to ask but Dumbledore waved to the two of them, still smiling, and Alicia snapped her mouth shut. She was annoyed by this but both she and Harry understood themselves to be dismissed.

"He's doing this to me on purpose I swear." Alicia grumbled and she didn't answer when Harry questioned her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Herbology was the following morning. Neither Alicia or Harry had been able to fill Hermione or Ron in on their lesson with Dumbledore over breakfast, incase they were overheard but began the conversation as they walked down towards the greenhouses.

The weekend's brutal wind had died out at last; the weird mist had returned and it took them a little longer than usual to find the correct greenhouse.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron quietly, as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this term's project, and began pulling on their protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno," said Harry, inserting a gum shield. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive." Harry glanced at Alicia who was eyeing the stump, working out how they were going to approach this.

"I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

"Well, Alicia seemed to have an idea." Harry said and the three turned to her.

She looked at them all.

"Well?" Ron asked

"Well," she began "Dumbledore collected Marvolo's ring, something about it belonging to the Peverell family with a coat of arms on it. It was part of Voldemort's family. I think it's what cursed Dumbledore's hand. Anyway, Dumbledore said that Voldemort had a magpie-like tendency but Dumbledore didn't collect the worthless things Tom Riddle had as a child, he went and found something that related to his family. What if Voldemort collected a heap of objects like the ring? I think that that's what all of this is about. Voldemort has treasures, which he's cursed with something, and Dumbledore's been travelling to find them." she said "But I don't know what the curses are or what the significance would be of cursing these objects." she admitted frowning

"That's all I've got so far." she shrugged to the three who were gapping.

"I wish I could get into your head like Harry does, then I could understand how it works and how you manage to piece information like that." Ron admitted

"Even I don't understand how she does it." Harry said to him.

Alicia shrugged.

"Give it a lesson or so and maybe I'll get to it." she said "But it's obviously important and yes Hermione, maybe it's to do with weaknesses but…" she shrugged again.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So how was Slughorn's latest party?" Harry asked Hermione thickly through the gum shield.

"Oh, it was quite fun, really," said Hermione, now putting on protective goggles. "I mean, he drones on about famous ex-pupils a bit, and he absolutely _fawns_ on McLaggen because he's so well-connected, but he gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"What?!" Alicia asked grinning.

"Gwenog Jones?" said Ron, his eyes widening under his own goggles. " _The_ Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

"That's right," said Hermione. "Personally, I thought she was a bit full of herself, but —"

" _Quite_ enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

They looked around; sure enough, there sat Neville with a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but clutching an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" said Ron, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "should've used Muffliato, Harry."

"No, we shouldn't!" said Hermione at once, looking, as she always did, intensely cross at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince and his spells. "Well, come on… we'd better get going…"

She gave the other three an apprehensive look; they all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between them.

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramblelike vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair, and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Harry succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; Alicia had several in her hands holding them down annoyed; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentaclelike branches; Hermione plunged her arm bravely into this hole, which closed like a trap around her elbow; Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Alicia snapped and pulled out her wand " _Immobulus!"_ the plant froze and the hole opened again. Hermione snatched her arm free, clutching in her fingers a pod just like Neville's. The plant twitched in a few places and then after a bit, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," said Ron, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.

"Pass me a bowl," said Hermione, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and she dropped the pod into it with a look of disgust on her face.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" called Professor Sprout.

"Anyway," said Hermione, continuing their interrupted conversation as though a lump of wood had not just attacked them, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Alicia sighed. "Oh well." she decided. "The first one was fun so."

Harry groaned. Meanwhile, Ron, who was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up, and squashing it as hard as he could, said angrily, "And this is another party just for Slughorn's favourites, is it?"

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

The pod flew out from under Ron's fingers and hit the greenhouse glass, rebounding onto the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocking off her old, patched hat. Harry went to retrieve the pod.

"I wish you wouldn't call it that." Alicia grumbled.

"The what club?"Ron asked "That's ridiculous!"

"Look, _I_ didn't make up the name 'Slug Club' —"

" ' _Slug Club,_ ' " repeated Ron with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug —"

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, who had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was _going_ to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

Harry started to be very noisy and energetic in his means of opening the pod in the bowl and Alicia rose an eyebrow at him, watching the two argue. Obviously they always bantered, but never had it gotten emotional to this point.

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a completely different voice.

"Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen…_ "

There was a pause while Harry continued to pound the resilient pod with a trowel.

"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

Harry missed the pod, hit the bowl, and shattered it.

" _Reparo,_ " he said hastily, poking the pieces with his wand, and the bowl sprang back together again. The crash, however, appeared to have awoken Ron and Hermione to the twins' presence.

Hermione flushed as she glanced at Alicia who rose an eyebrow amused. She immediately turned and started fussing about for her copy of _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ to find out the correct way to juice Snargaluff pods; Ron, on the other hand, looked sheepish but also rather pleased with himself.

"Hand that over, Harry," said Hermione hurriedly. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp…"

Harry passed her the pod in the bowl; he and Ron both snapped their goggles back over their eyes and dived, once more, for the stump. Alicia followed Hermione's instructions on extracting the juices as the girl read from the book. But she glanced at Harry who was wrestling the vines as he began to worry.

She didn't blame him, after all, he and Cho couldn't look at one another anymore, it was likely he worried that the same would happen to Hermione and Ron.

 _If they went out and broke up, it could be awkward._ Alicia confessed _But they've been together for five years now and had dealt with one another since then._ she didn't see a problem about it, after all there was something between the two of them, and their bantering added to it, instead of ruined it.

"Gotcha!" yelled Ron, pulling a second pod from the stump just as Alicia managed to burst the first one open, so that the bowl was full of tubers wriggling like pale green worms.

The lesson proceeded with no more mention of Slughorn's party and Alicia saw Harry watching Hermione and Ron closer than usual.

"But what if they did split up? Would their friendship survive? What about ours?" Harry asked later as he confided in Alicia over it.

"Harry—"

"And what if they stop talking to one another like in our third year? It was hard enough being a bridge when they were just angry."

"Harry—" Alicia began again

"And what if they do work out? Will they be like Bill and Fleur? I don't know if I can deal with that…"

"Harry!" he looked at her "Will you calm down. What ever happens will be what's meant to. And anyway, Ron's been crushing on Hermione for like two years, and they've argued in that time." Alicia admitted "And Hermione's similar, the only thing that's going to happen is it'll either increase until they do date, or it'll die off. Now considering how long it's been, I doubt it'll die. Either way, none of them are going to be stupid enough to let it get in the way of their friendship."

"But Cho and I—"

"Hardly knew one another. You're not friends like Hermione and Ron are. They have more history. You might find that, if they did break up, they'd fit straight back in again. I recon Fred and I would." she shrugged "I mean do you and Ginny find if awkward that she crushed on you for like three years?" Alicia asked.

He was silent, and just in time too, for Ron had joined them for lunch, Hermione was in the library looking for something to help finish her Ancient Runes homework, which Alicia had completed the night before, just before Dumbledore's meeting.

"Besides, you have other things to worry about. Like perhaps filling Katie's gap in our team?" Alicia said and Ron looked up.

"Yeah what are you going to do?" he asked.

Harry was still silent. Katie Bell was still in St. Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving, which meant that the promising Gryffindor team Harry had been training so carefully since September was one Chaser short. He kept putting off replacing Katie in the hope that she would return, but their opening match against Slytherin was looming, and he finally had to accept that she would not be back in time to play.

"You remember who played best at tryouts, you don't need to hold another one." Alicia said thinking. "You could add Demelza… or Dean, he did well too. All depends on which one you feel comfortable asking to leave if and when Katie comes back." She shrugged and Harry frowned.

Harry made his decision after Transfiguration, they had been conjuring canaries in which Alicia and Hermione had managed to succeed, though with the two's help Ron and Harry had proceeded further than the rest of the class.

Harry cornered Dean before he and Seamus could leave the room, almost everyone else had left but Alicia, who stood waiting for him, watching the twittering yellow birds happily.

"Are you still interested in playing Chaser?" Harry questioned

"Wha — ? Yeah, of course!" said Dean excitedly. Seamus Finnigan slammed his books into his bag, looking sour. Alicia sighed, unfortunately for Seamus who had tried out as well, Dean had outflown him at the tryouts.

"Well then, you're in," said Harry. "There's a practice tonight, seven o'clock."

"Right," said Dean. "Cheers, Harry! Blimey, I can't wait to tell Ginny!"

He sprinted out of the room, leaving Harry and Seamus together. Alicia coughed to remind them she was still there before a bird dropping landed on Seamus' head.

Harry was glad for the interruption and he followed Alicia out.

"I knew he wouldn't be happy."

"Many people wont be." she shrugged "I mean you now have me, your sister, Ron, your best friend, Dean, your classmate, and Ginny your best friend's sister and classmates girlfriend, on the team. It's gonna look like you're favouring friends over the team."

"I'm not!" Alicia hit his arm

"I know that I've watched them all fly!" she snapped "Don't get snappy at me." he looked at her guilty and she nodded to his apology. "It doesn't matter what people think, they'll be eating their words when they watch us play Slytherin." she grinned excitedly

"Unless we loose."

"Yeah right." Alicia scoffed "The only issue there will be—"

"Ron's nerves." Harry sighed

"You'd think after winning the cup last year he'd had gotten more confidence in himself." Alicia mumbled.

When it came to practice that evening, it really did seem to be the only issue. Dean, Alicia and Ginny flew very well together and the two new beaters, Peaks and Coote were always improving. Ron however continued to let in Ginny and Alicia's goals, the two grinning to pocket more than the other. As Ron's confidence slimmed and the prospect of the game loomed, his insecurities built. He let in most of the two girl's goals and his technique got wilder and wilder, until he finally punched an oncoming Alicia in the mouth.

"Ron!" Alicia snapped as blood splattered over her chin. "Ugh!"

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Alicia, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she dropped herself back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just —"

"Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Alicia who licked her lip and dabbed it with her sleeve. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"Harry," Alicia said and pointed to her mouth as he landed beside them and pulled out his wand.

" _Episkey!_ " the blood stopped and Alicia spat some to the ground before wiping her mouth.

"God Ron we don't need you beating us up you know." she said irritated "You shouldn't let your nerves get so out of control like that. You punch anyone and you're going to give Slytherin a penalty."

"And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the Captain of this team —"

"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should —"

Harry forced himself not to laugh and Alicia nudged him, giving him a stern look.

"In the air, everyone, let's go…"

"He can't baby him." Ginny said

"Considering Ron get's worse when he's criticised, he needs the compliments." Alicia mumbled. Ginny just looked slightly irritated as she took the Quaffle from Dean.

It was the worst practice they'd had so far this term.

"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," Harry said bracingly and the two Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.

"I played like a sack of dragon dung," said Ron in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut behind Ginny.

"No, you didn't," said Harry firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves."

"Well, today you didn't do your best, let's admit that." Alicia said and Harry looked at her annoyed "But we all know you're better than that, after all, remember your last game? You won us the cup after all." she said "You are the best there is Ron, you saved more in tryouts than anyone else so you belong here. You just need to stop doubting yourself."

Ron didn't seem to acknowledge her words but both she and Harry kept up the flow of encouragement back to the castle and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful.

It didn't last. Harry pushed open the tapestry to take their usual shortcut to Gryffindor Tower, only for the three to find themselves looking at Dean and Ginny, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together.

Alicia smirked slightly before she felt an overwhelming emotion erupt so suddenly from Harry. She almost felt sick and her head spun slightly from the sudden onslaught before she looked at her brother. He was staring transfixed and seemed to be battling with himself to do something stupid. Alicia linked her arm through his, incase he went running forwards and charged at Dean, but he didn't even seem to notice her.

Ron however was not frozen by the monster of jealousy.

"Oi!"

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked around.

"What?" said Ginny.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" said Ginny.

Alicia rolled her lips to try and hide her smile and stop her from laughing as Dean looked very embarrassed. He grinned at Harry but the boy didn't return it.

"Come on then." Alicia said pulling on Harry.

"Oh no," Ginny disagreed and Alicia rose an eyebrow. Dean seemed to agree with her.

"Er… c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room…"

"You go!" said Ginny. "I want a word with my dear brother!"

Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

"Right," said Ginny, tossing her long red hair out of her face and glaring at Ron, "let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron —"

"Yeah, it is!" said Ron, just as angrily. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a —"

"A what?" shouted Ginny, drawing her wand. "A _what,_ exactly?"

"Gorgeous Goddess?" Alicia offered to which Ginny smirked ever so slightly, even in her anger, and Harry started to nod ever so slightly before he caught himself and stopped.

"That's not what he means." Ginny continued pointing at Ron with her wand.

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny —" said Harry automatically. Alicia knew he didn't believe it.

"Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry. "Just because _he's_ never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel —"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, bypassing red and turning maroon.

"No, I will not!" yelled Ginny, beside herself. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself, you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron had pulled out his wand too; both Harry and Alicia stepped swiftly between them.

"Guys, put them away, you don't want to hex one another." Alicia said annoyed now.

Neither were listening.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, who was now standing in front of her with his arms outstretched, Alicia just faced Ron and eyed his wand, her hand on her's. "Just because I don't do it in public — !"

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You—"

Alicia whipped out her wand and the shield caused the streak of orange light to bounce off to the wall beside them. Harry moved past Alicia and grabbed Ron, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't be stupid —"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, who sounded close to tears now. "Alicia's snogged Fred more times than I can count and you don't see Harry telling her off for it! Even Hermione's snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

And with that, she stormed away. Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous.

Alicia looked at the two of them and Harry saw the look she shot at him before she turned around.

"Ginny!" she shouted as she ran after her.

"Do not try and stick up for him!" she snapped

"Yeah right, the only thing I'm going to give him credit for is being your brother." Alicia said rolling her eyes. "I definitely can't stick up for his anger, but you brought that out. And I'm not surprise he stopped the two of you."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded and Alicia sighed

"Look, Harry might not say anything about me and Fred, but he doesn't like the look of it. I'm his sister, he doesn't like thinking of me that way and it's just something your brain does when you see something, it puts you in the position." Alicia said "Harry and I are also different, we didn't spent our lives growing up together, there's less of that protective factor."

"He still has no right to tell me what to do!"

"He didn't Ginny." Alicia admitted and she looked furious. "He called attention to himself and told you he didn't want to see you kissing people. As your brother does he not have a right to not want to see you in that way?" she asked.

Ginny looked ready to argue and Alicia waited for her to find a comeback but the girl huffed.

"And it was a bit low of you to remind him he hasn't kissed anyone, I mean if you were constantly arguing with the person you liked would you feel comfortable enough that they liked you?" she asked "Acknowledging how much confidence Ron has as well of course."

"You're saying I shouldn't have shouted at him."

"Hey feel free for shouting at him about interrupting you, but just because we might be okay watching him kiss someone, doesn't mean he is. And you're right, it does have something to do with him having not snogged anyone. There'll be some jealousy in there too." Alicia said "Considering how bad he's been doing with keeping, that was a real blow on his self esteem Ginny. He get's enough of that from Fred and George don't you think?"

She still said nothing. They were moving across the seventh floor and standing in the middle before an empty wall was a girl, she dropped a bottle of toadspawn when they came walking along as though their presence had frightened her.

"He can't boss me around like I'm a child. He can't tell me who I can and can't date." Alicia however had stopped and turned slightly. The girl was still staring at the wall, instead of the mess she'd made.

"Excuse me," the girl turned to her "You realise you're not supposed to be up here after hours?" Alicia looked over her robes. They were Slytherin robes. "You'd better hurry up if you're going to get all the way down to your common room in time!" She stared at the girl who glanced at the wall a few times, looking as though she wanted to argue but Alicia's expression contorted so that the girl bent down, repaired her broken jar and hurried off along the corridor.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked

"A Slytherin in the Seventh floor corridor?" Alicia asked. Her eyes also narrowed "And what first year knows _Reparo_?"

"Didn't Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Yeah but that's Hermione." Alicia mumbled before she shook her head and turned back to the red-head "Anyway, back on track. Ron." And they continued to the Fat Lady's portrait. "This is just classic older brother behaviour, the only difference with Ron is he's choosing to be angry at you instead of at the person you're dating. I mean, he doesn't like the fact Dean's dating you but he doesn't go and tell Dean off. And like I said, he's jealous. What do you expect? Bill's getting married, Charlie's living his dream, Percy's succeeded to his desired spot in the ministry and Fred and George are going to be loaded. Now here you are progressing through your life before him. To him, you're all doing better than he is. And it unnerves him." she shrugged "And you can't get angry at him for interrupting you if you're gonna make out in the middle of a corridor." she smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Dilligrout." they climbed into the porthole as the portrait swung open.

"Fine you can stop scolding me."

"I'm not scolding you Ginny, I'm helping you to understand."

"Right because you know what goes on in a guys head." Ginny scoffed

"You're forgetting I have a constant mental connection to Harry." Alicia admitted "I actually do, and if I tried hard enough, I might even be able to use legilimens on Ron too." she shrugged "Who knows." Ginny scoffed but grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Ron's bad temper continued the following day in which he cold shouldered Ginny, who was just as mad still, Dean, who didn't go near the boy, but Hermione as well. He was icy and sneering at her in which Hermione was completely bewildered about.

Harry and Alicia sat between the two trying to keep them separate within their classes together but Ron seemed to be as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt.

 _Why can't he just get over it?_ Harry asked exasperated

 _Right cause you're happy about it._ Harry looked at Alicia both surprised and annoyed as she copied down the words from the board.

 _Well maybe she shouldn't have been—_

 _Are you about to lie?_ Alicia asked raising an eyebrow _Not to me, that's not important._

 _She's Ron's sister, I've known her for years—_

 _And now you're crushing on her just as hard as she did on you._ Alicia smirked and Harry didn't look at her but stared at the paper before him.

 _It doesn't matter, you've seen how Ron reacts…_

 _And I feel if he was going to be happy about Ginny being with anyone, it should be the person he trusts the most, don't you think? I just wouldn't get too touchy feely in front of him._ she giggled ever so slightly and Hermione looked at her as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will you two stop it and pay attention." she snapped quietly and the two shared a guilty grin.

"Stop telling them off! They can do what they want!" Ron snapped at Hermione unnecessarily.

"Shut up Ron." Alicia returned.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione demanded, whispering to Alicia beside her.

"We caught Ginny and Dean snogging last night on our way back from Quidditch practice and they had a row in which Ginny hit a nerve." Alicia admitted

"Why's he snapping at me?" Hermione questioned

"Because Ginny made a comment about you snogging Viktor Krum." Alicia admitted and Hermione looked surprised before she frowned and turned back to the lesson.

Ron's mood continued through the day and both he and Hermione went to bed early, Hermione to escape Ron and Ron being annoyed, stalking off to the boys' dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him.

Alicia groaned annoyed.

"What do we do?"

"Stun Ron." Alicia mumbled. Harry hit her on the arm and she shrugged.

Ron's mood continued through to their last Quidditch practice before the game against Slytherin, his poor keeping skills were only fuelling his rage until it got to the point were he failed to save a single goal the chasers threw at him. Instead of getting disappointed and angry in himself however he just continued to bellow at everything, lastly shouting at Alicia until she ended up pilling her wand out to damage him permanently. Harry had zoomed forwards and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm getting sick of this! He has no reason to be so stupidly angry, just let me show him…" she complained

"Alicia put it away!" Harry snapped as Peakes turned on Ron.

"You shut up and leave her alone!" shouted Peakes, who was about two-thirds Ron's height, though admittedly carrying a heavy bat.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Harry, he was over all the controversy, Ginny was glowering in Ron's direction and Harry, remembering her reputation as an accomplished caster of the Bat-Bogey Hex, intervened before things got out of hand. "Peakes, go and pack up the Bludgers. Alicia put your wand away!" he released her and she did so huffing. She continued to glare at Ron however and Harry turned away from her. "Ron…" he waited until the rest of the team were out of earshot before saying it, "you're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."

Ron's anger suddenly seemed to vanish. He sagged on his broom and the fight seemed to disappear out of him. "I resign. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!" said Harry fiercely, seizing Ron by the front of his robes. "You can save anything when you're on form, it's a mental problem you've got!"

"You calling me mental?"

"Yeah, maybe I am!"

"How is resigning going to help anything?" Alicia demanded and Harry gave her a look. She pursed her lips together to stop her from saying anything else.

The two boys glared at each other for a moment, then Ron shook his head wearily. "I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."

It seemed that was final because nothing Harry said made any difference. Harry spent dinner trying to cheer Ron up but he was too grumpy and surly with Hermione to even notice.

Alicia gave up and didn't even bother. She sat down in the common room to do some homework as the rest of the Quidditch team sat in the corner throwing Ron nasty looks. It didn't take Harry long to decide to get very angry again and he used it to try and provoke Ron, but the boy simply got even more dejected and hopeless before he went off to bed.

"I don't know what to do!"

"He needs a boost or something." Alicia said

"They're illegal." Harry grumbled. Alicia looked up at Harry.

"It's illegal to actually do it." she said

"How's it going to help if you don't!" Harry demanded annoyed

"You're the one who said it was all a mental problem." Alicia shrugged before she packed up her things and moved towards the dormitory.

As usual with Quidditch matches, breakfast was excitable, the Slytherins booed and hissed when the Gryffindor team members entered but the Gryffindors, a solid mass of red and gold, cheered excitedly.

Harry and Ron joined Alicia as she was just tucking into her breakfast and the table cheered when they did. Harry waved, but Ron grimaced and shook his head as they sat down.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lavender. "I know you'll be brilliant!" Ron ignored her.

"Tea?" Harry asked him. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron glumly, taking a moody bite of toast.

A few minutes later Hermione, who had become so tired of Ron's recent unpleasant behaviour that she had not come down to breakfast with them, paused on her way up the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.

"Pretty excited as usual." Alicia smiled.

"Fine," said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice. "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Alicia suddenly choking on her own cup of juice and looked at Harry surprised. It seemed Hermione noticed what she did, for Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when she spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Both Harry and Ron looked up at her as Alicia was looking Harry over and glancing at Ron's drink.

"Why not?" said Ron.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" said Harry.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

She looked scandalised. Bending low so that only Harry could hear her, she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"Hark who's talking," he whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?"

She stormed up the table away from them.

 _Tell me you didn't actually pour it in, because I know Ron needs it, but we could use that later on when shit happens, as it usually does._ Alicia said and Harry rolled his eyes.

 _Calm down._ she nodded, listening and went back to her breakfast.

Ron was smacking his lips beside him.

"Nearly time," said Harry blithely.

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they strode down to the stadium.

"Pretty lucky the weather's this good, eh?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ron, who was pale and sick-looking.

Ginny was already wearing her Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room.

"Morning." Alicia smiled

"Conditions look ideal," said Ginny, ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that — Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"Oh well that takes a heap of the fun out of smashing his nose to the ground." Alicia mumbled, sighing before she grinned and pulled her robes on.

" _What_?" said Harry, wheeling around to stare at her. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

Harry smiled back tentatively but of course his mind was elsewhere.

"Fishy, isn't it?" he said in an undertone to Ron. "Malfoy not playing?"

"Lucky, I call it," said Ron, looking slightly more animated. "And Vaisey off too, he's their best goal scorer, I didn't fancy — hey!" he said suddenly, freezing halfway through pulling on his Keeper's gloves and staring at Harry.

"What?"

"I… you…" Ron had dropped his voice, he looked both scared and excited. "My drink… my pumpkin juice… you didn't… ?" He looked at Alicia who gave him a questioning look.

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."

The twins shared an amused smirk.

They walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too: Amidst all the yelling and clapping Harry could distinctly hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's famous lion-topped hat.

Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Captains shake hands," she said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. "Mount your brooms. On the whistle… three… two… one…"

The whistle sounded and Alicia was off into the air, kicking off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away.

Alicia had the Quaffle and she dodged a Slytherin before pelting it to Ginny where the two zoomed up the pitch with Dean. The three lost the Quaffle in a pass where it was intercepted.

The commentary had stated and a new voice sounded from the stands as Lee Jordan had had his final year last year. Alicia took a glance and noticed that Zacharias Smith was doing it now. She scoffed annoyed. Of all the people.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help…"

These words were greeted with jeers and applause from the Slytherin end of the pitch.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose…"

Alicia smirked and she took the Quaffle before moving off with, Ginny who was sharing a look of surprise with Dean, but they moved off after her to receive the Quaffle anyway.

With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading sixty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves.

Zacharias had to stop commenting on Ginny and Ron being on the team because they were friends with Harry, Alicia having already played for three years successfully. Smith started on the beaters, Peakes and Coote instead.

"Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," said Zacharias loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle —"

"Hit a Bludger at him!" Harry called to Coote as he zoomed past, but Coote, grinning broadly, chose to aim the next Bludger at Harper instead, who was just passing Harry in the opposite direction. Alicia laughed as she passed and heard the dull thunk that meant the Bludger had found its mark.

It seemed as though Gryffindor could do no wrong. Again and again they scored, and again and again, at the other end of the pitch, Ron saved goals with apparent ease. He was actually smiling now, and when the crowd greeted a particularly good save with a rousing chorus of the old favourite "Weasley Is Our King," he pretended to conduct them from on high.

"Thinks he's something special today, doesn't he?" said a snide voice, and Harry was nearly knocked off his boom as Harper collided with him hard and deliberately. "Your blood-traitor pal…"

Madam Hooch's back was turned and the Gryffindor's booed as Alicia sped downwards, dodging a bludger which bashed into Harper's chin.

Alicia smirked as Harry looked surprised and glanced at Alicia who intercepted the Quaffle and passed it off to Dean.

Harry had sped off after Harper regardless.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Zacharias Smith through his megaphone. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Alicia herself had seen the glint of the gold snitch and hoped Harry wasn't just letting his anger get to him. After all, if Harper got the snitch, Gryffindor would loose, they were only a hundred points up.

Harper's hand was outstretched, feet from the snitch before Alicia heard Harry's voice.

"Oi, Harper!" yelled Harry in desperation. "How much did Malfoy pay you to come on instead of him?"

She rolled her eyes but Harper did a double take, he fumbled with the snitch and shot right past it as he let it slip through his fingers and Harry made a swipe to catch it.

"YES!" Harry yelled. Wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. As the crowd realised what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signalled the end of the game.

Ginny and Alicia shared a look before Ginny went hurtling straight past the team that was hugging Harry halfway in the air. Alicia shot after her and landed as Ginny had collided straight into Zacharias Smith,

"You right Ginny?" she asked as McGonagall scolded Ginny, Smith was struggling feebly below the wreckage. The rest of the team landed beside the wreckage as the spectators shrieked and laughed.

"Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

Laughing, Harry broke free of the rest of the team and hugged Ginny, but let go very quickly. Alicia smirked and as he clapped a cheering Ron on the back, she hugged him in return. All enmity forgotten, the Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air and waving to their supporters.

The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant.

"Party up in the common room, Seamus said!" yelled Dean exuberantly. "C'mon, Ginny, Alicia!"

"Yep, gimme a minute." Alicia nodded.

She and the two boys were the last left.

"That was brilliant!" she grinned jumping up and down. "We're like a well-oiled machine, working in perfectly harmony." she sighed in content as the two boys laughed at her. "Oh! I gotta remember to tell Fred we're surviving without them. He never thought we would." she snickered as they moved to the door, it was blocked however when Hermione entered. She was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands and looked upset but determined.

"I want a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, turning away to hang up his robes so that neither of them would see him grinning.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione shrilly. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

"Honestly Hermione, how would using Felix help anything?" Alicia asked but she was grinning.

"He did it!"

"He didn't." Alicia said as Harry said "No, I didn't," and turned back to face them both.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly as Alicia laughed. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."

"You didn't even need any help. You're amazing!" Alicia said and Ron looked at them both as the twins grinned at one another. He was gaping before he rounded on Hermione.

" _You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!_ See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

"I never said you couldn't — Ron, _you_ thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

Alicia blinked, why on earth did he crack it like that? How unnecessary.

"Er," said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall… shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears. "I'm _sick_ of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

And she stormed out of the changing room too.

The twins stood blinking.

"Well that wasn't supposed to have happened…" Alicia mumbled

"It's like he wants them to hate one another." Harry said "I thought if Ron won the match they'd be friends again. And I can't tell Hermione that kissing Krum is what's wrong."

"Well, I already told her." Alicia admitted and Harry looked surprised "What, she asked." Alicia confessed as they began to move back towards the castle. "But she can't do anything about it and that's one of the reasons she's so upset, there's nothing she can do to fix it. And if Ron expects her to apologise, then I'm going to curse him instead." Harry shot her a look. "He's being stupid." she defended.

The two arrived in the Gryffindor common room to find the the celebration party in full swing already. Cheers and claps greeted the two of them and they were surrounded as Alicia tried to find Hermione, but she seemed to be missing. And then she spotted her and she was moving off towards the porthole. Alicia looked around before her eyes widened surprised. In full view of the whole room, going against what he'd told Ginny off for, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

Alicia spun and, high-fifing some people as she went, headed for the door after Hermione. She was in the first unlocked classroom and as Alicia arrived she was sitting herself on the teacher's desk. She sniffed as she looked up but when she saw who it was she didn't bother hiding her disappointment.

"Oh honey." Alicia moved forwards, sat beside her and pulled her into a hug where Hermione was breathing to try and control her tears.

"He get's angry and jealous at me for it…" she muttered before she pulled her wand out. Alicia didn't stop her as she conjured up several canaries, which twittered and spun in circles above their heads. Alicia brushed her hair with her fingers before the door opened again and they both looked up to see Harry.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Hermione said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah… they're — er — really good…" said Harry. He said nothing else, not knowing what to say.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."

"Oh come on." Alicia moaned at her

"Er… does he?" said Harry.

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was — ?"

The door behind them burst open and Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry, Hermione and Alicia, who was glaring at him.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, unlike Alicia who was still glaring, and Ron refused to look at her. Instead he said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk, Alicia had her hand in her's and she happy went with her. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around the two's heads.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened.

Alicia looked at Hermione expectantly and then the girl turned and pulled her wand out, pointing it at Ron.

" _Oppugno_!" Her expression was wild and the little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it.

"Way to be a heartless, selfish prick, Ron." Alicia commented before she hurried after Hermione. The girl retreated to the girl's dormitory where Alicia sat on Hermione's bed with her as she cried into her robes. Alicia said nothing and simply let her cry.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

Alicia had hexed several boys absentmindedly who had seemed to try and ambush her like a love-sick girl.

"It's pathetic! And all because you're Harry's brother." Hermione snapped.

"Hey it's sorta fun, gives me a reason to hex some folks." Alicia smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I should be docking points from you." she grumbled unconvincingly

"You can't tell me off for defending myself against them all." Alicia said shrugging as she twirled her wand.

Harry had been spending time with Ron, as usual when Ron and Hermione were not talking, while Alicia stayed with Hermione, angry at Ron for being so hypocritical. Of course he couldn't face Hermione about it all, though the girl refused to be in the Common Room at the same time as Ron. This made it easy for Harry to spend time with both because when Ron was in the Common Room he was usually locked with Lavender.

"The question is what you do when he comes running back." Alicia said as Hermione was mumbling angrily under her voice as they did Transfiguration.

"Who said he would?" Hermione snapped

"Considering their entire relationship is based on snogging, it's not going to last. I've never seen them even talk." Alicia said obviously "The new question is what you're going to do with Slughorn's Christmas party now Ron's, occupied."

"I'll just have to invite someone else." Hermione decided

"Maybe you and Harry should just go together, it'll save Harry." Alicia admitted. Harry had had to start taking all the secret passageways just to ignore giggling girls huddled beneath the mistletoe that was all over the castle.

"What about you?" Hermione asked

"Oh I can't go with anyone." Alicia said obviously "How would that look?" Hermione sighed

"I don't know whether to be jealous or not." she mumbled.

Most evenings Harry joined the girls in the library as it was the only time they could really spend time together, Alicia and Hermione's schedule was much fuller than Harry's was.

"He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes," said Hermione, while the librarian, Madam Pince, prowled the shelves behind them. "I really couldn't care less."

She raised her quill and dotted an _i_ so ferociously that she punctured a hole in her parchment. Harry said nothing. He usually chose not to speak.

"If that was right you wouldn't be taking it out on the parchment. Try not to ruin your homework." Alicia advised as Harry bent a little lower over his _Advanced Potion-Making_ book.

"And incidentally," said Hermione, after a few moments, "you need to be careful."

"For the last time," said Harry, speaking in a slightly hoarse whisper after three-quarters of an hour of silence, "I am not giving back this book, I've learned more from the Half-Blood Prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in —"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called Prince," said Hermione, giving his book a nasty look as though it had been rude to her. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girls' bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work —"

Alicia grinned. "There'll still be an antidote though, and I can promise I'll know if they've slipped him one." she assured

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" demanded Harry.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt whether even the _Half-Blood Prince_ " — she gave the book another nasty look — "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"There isn't anyone I want to invite," mumbled Harry

"More correctly, you can't ask the person you'd like to." Alicia said slyly and Harry threw a piece of scrunched up piece of parchment at her, she chuckled. "Okay I'm sorry." she said

"Have you been invading my dreams?" he asked and Alicia looked at him, both struck with new information and surprised by the question.

"You've been having dreams about her?" she asked grinning giddily almost. Harry blushed and turned away from her. "No, I haven't been invading your dreams." Alicia said chuckling "My occlumency is strong enough for that." Hermione watched them.

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business," said Hermione grimly.

She hitched up the long roll of parchment on which she was writing her Arithmancy essay and continued to scratch away with her quill. Harry watched her with his mind a long way away.

"Hang on a moment," he said slowly. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?" asked Hermione, still concentrating on her essay.

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into school?"

"Don't you know Fred and George at all?" Alicia asked, an eyebrow raised

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," said Hermione. "It's part of their Owl Order Service."

"You know a lot about it."

Hermione gave him the kind of nasty look she had just given his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._

"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer," she said coldly. "I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks… or pretending to, either, which is just as bad… Also Fred sends Alicia things on a regular basis remember."

"I don't know about regular." Alicia shrugged

"I'm surprised he spoils you so much." Hermione admitted

"I think it's because he can. I mean, he's never really been able too before has he?" Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry quickly and Alicia shot him a look. "The point is, Filch is being fooled, isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school — ?"

"Oh, Harry… not that again…"

"Come on, why not?" demanded Harry.

"Look," sighed Hermione, "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find Dark Magic and Dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse, like the one on that necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register — and anyway, love potions aren't Dark or dangerous —"

"Easy for you to say," muttered Harry, thinking of Romilda Vane.

"Slughorn did say it was one of the most dangerous potions." Alicia warned

"Point is, it would be down to Filch to realise it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from —"

Hermione stopped dead; Alicia and Harry had heard it too. Somebody had moved close behind them among the dark bookshelves. They waited, and a moment later the vulturelike countenance of Madam Pince appeared around the corner, her sunken cheeks, her skin like parchment, and her long hooked nose illuminated unflatteringly by the lamp she was carrying.

"The library is now closed," she said. "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct — _what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy_?"

"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" said Harry hastily, snatching his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ off the table as she lunged at it with a clawlike hand.

"Despoiled!" she hissed. "Desecrated! Befouled!"

"It's just a book that's been written on!" said Harry, tugging it out of her grip.

She looked as though she might have a seizure; Alicia had packed up her things and Hermione, who had hastily packed her things as well, grabbed Harry by the arm and frog-marched him away.

"She'll ban you from the library if you're not careful. Why did you have to bring that stupid book?"

"It's not my fault she's barking mad, Hermione. Or d'you think she overheard you being rude about Filch? I've always thought there might be something going on between them…"

"Oh, ha ha…"

"That's not even funny to joke about." Alicia said shivering slightly.

Enjoying the fact that they could speak normally again, they made their way along the deserted, lamp-lit corridors back to the common room, arguing about whether or not Filch and Madam Pince were secretly in love with each other.

"Baubles," said Harry to the Fat Lady, this being the new, festive password.

"Same to you," said the Fat Lady with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit them.

"Hi, Harry!" said Romilda Vane, the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole. "Fancy a gillywater?"

Hermione gave him a "what-did-I-tell-you?" look over her shoulder.

"No thanks," said Harry quickly. "I don't like it much."

"Well, take these anyway," said Romilda, thrusting a box into his hands. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got firewhisky in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."

"Oh — right — thanks a lot," said Harry, who could not think what else to say. "Er — I'm just going over here with…"

He hurried off behind Hermione, his voice tailing away feebly.

"Hey Romilda," Alicia smiled at her and she smiled back "Try to give my brother another love potion, in either liquid or chocolate form and I'll make sure you never purchase another Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes ever, as well as put you in the hospital wing." Romilda's smile vanished as Alicia continued to do so.

"And how could _you_ pull such a thing?" she demanded

"Firstly, I got ten outstandings on my O. , one for ever subject, so I'm accomplished enough to hex you however I feel fit, and two," she leaned closer to the girl "My boyfriend owns that store." her smile slipped and she moved passed the girl with a glare.

She arrived at Harry just as Hermione ran up the girl's staircase, Alicia looked surprised as Harry turned to her.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked looking at Romilda who was looking scared.

"Being your sister." she shrugged "I'm going to check Hermione." Harry nodded and Alicia went up the staircase after her grinning.

Alicia arrived in the dormitory to find Hermione pacing.

"Oh no." she muttered and Hermione looked up at her. No one else was here, as Lavender was downstairs and Parvati was usually with her.

"Alicia, which do you think, Cormac or Zacharias?" Alicia stood looking confused before her mind began to work and her confused expression dropped down into shock.

"Hermione! Are you seriously going to put yourself through that?" she demanded

"I'm sick of this. He was angry when Krum took me to the Yule Ball."

"Yeah and he had to watch you didn't he, he can't this time."

"Well you could bring him and he would."

"I can't bring him Hermione, if I could bring Ron, who's sort of dating Lavender, than it wouldn't be weird for Harry to invite Ginny…" Alicia paused "Huh, isn't it weird how we all fell for a Weasley…" she realised before smirking and chuckling.

"Harry?" Hermione said before she stopped and Alicia gave her a look.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione seemed to jump "Is Harry falling for Ginny?"

"He's trying to convince himself otherwise cause he doesn't want to dint his friendship with Ron." Alicia admitted "But you didn't feel how he felt when we found her kissing Dean. It was like there was something ugly inside him." she admitted.

Hermione smirked ever so slightly before she shook her head.

"I still need your opinion."

"Well no one wants to be in Zacharias' company, and I don't know whether he'd actually go with you…" Alicia said "Cormac on the other hand makes Ron worry, I mean they had to compete for Keeper, and he'll more than likely go with you." she thought. "Cormac doesn't anger as much as Zacharias does but I think that'd be seen more as desperation. Plus, Ron's never had to compete with Zacharias." she nodded "If you're gonna go to such extent, take Cormac, but you're so going to regret it."

"Not if it works." Hermione mumbled and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"This is only the beginning I can tell." she mumbled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

She was very right. In Transfiguration they were embarking upon the immensely difficult topic of human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the colour of their own eyebrows.

Alicia had managed it and then proceeded to change her hair colour. It went a bright fiery red as she'd seen so many times in photos. She stared at herself in the mirror surprised.

"Woah…" she turned to Harry who was staring at her. She grinned.

"Weird huh." she said before turning to the mirror. She looked just like her mother with the red hair, a splitting image. Professor McGonagall paused and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you do look very similar." she agreed before moving on after awarding house points for the girl's good job.

"You look more like Ginny than we all do." Ron said as he tapped his eyebrows

"It'll have something to do with, I dunno, being a girl?" Alicia said obviously. Harry rolled his eyes before Hermione laughing unkindly. Ron had made a disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar moustache. Alicia and Harry had bursted out laughing along with many others but Ron retaliated. He decided to do a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question, which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again. She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind. Alicia began to collect Hermione's things and Harry, deciding that her need was greater than Ron's just now, helped her before they followed to find her.

She had run for the girls bathrooms on the floor below, as she usually did when she was upset. She exited before they reached the door with Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Luna. "Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?" Alicia turned to Harry before she sniffled a laugh as she noticed she was right.

"Hi, Luna. Hermione, you left your stuff…"

He and Alicia held out her books.

"Oh yes," said Hermione in a choked voice, taking her things and turning away quickly to hide the fact that she was wiping her eyes on her pencil case. "Thank you, Harry, Alicia. Well, I'd better get going…"

And she hurried off before either twin could say anything else.

"I got it." Alicia assured, she knew Harry had no idea what to say and she hurried off after Hermione.

"I'm going to do it now!" Hermione decided, suddenly determined. Alicia hung her head with a sigh.

"I still think you're being silly but alright. If you think it's worth it."

"Would you not do the same?" Hermione demanded

"Hermione, you know me better than that. It would have ended up with worse than peck and scratch marks from birds." Alicia admitted "They may have even ended up in St Mungo's." Hermione shot her shocked look but Alicia shrugged. "We both know what my temper is like."

Alicia was left by Hermione and she moved to the Gryffindor tower and then back down for lunch where Hermione joined her. On her way down she heard rumours of Harry going to Slughorn's party with Luna. She smiled proudly, better than Romilda.

Hermione joined her looking no better than when she'd left, despite not crying this time.

"I did it." Hermione admitted as she sat beside the girl. Harry and Ron were sitting down a little ways along the table.

"Now you get to somehow tell Ron, without telling Ron." Alicia said

"Isn't that what you're for?"

"Oh no," Alicia said strictly "You've got to show this is what you want and show that you're happy about it."

Hermione however seemed to have perked up suddenly and Alicia turned to see Lavender and Parvati had joined Ron and Harry, sitting between the two boys. Alicia realised why she perked up, Parvati and Lavender were such large gossip lovers.

"Come on." Hermione decided and Alicia sighed and followed her along the table.

"Luna huh." Alicia grinned as they reached them. "Good choice," Harry turned to her and Hermione as Parvati addressed the bushy haired girl, she was positively beaming. Hermione beamed back, a little too much for Alicia's taste but she was keeping up the persona.

"Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good… You're going, aren't you?"

"You're welcome to come with me if you'd like Parvati." Alicia shrugged

"You're not going with anyone?" Parvati asked surprised

"Well I'm already taken aren't I? It's not really allowed."

"So you are dating Fred Weasley?" Parvati asked and Alicia nodded.

"Just means I can't take a date, unlike Hermione." Alicia smiled at her

"You have a date?" Parvati asked Hermione surprised.

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're —"

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything. Alicia however looked at Ron and Lavender disgusted by the noise.

"— we're going up to the party together."

"Cormac?" said Parvati. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

"That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who _almost_ " — she put a great deal of emphasis on the word — "became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

"Oh — yes — didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen…"

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling. "Well, see you… Got to go and get ready for the party… Leesh?" Alicia waved to the group and followed Hermione, meeting Harry's surprised and confused expression with a shrug.

"Well done. Now everyone will know." Alicia nodded and Hermione sighed. "Well now we get to get ready." Alicia grinned "Good thing we got new dress robes." Hermione grinned at this.

The two girls got ready and then proceeded down to the Entrance Hall were, to Hermione's disappointment, Alicia left her to go to Slughorn's office.

Music greeted her before she got there was well as laughter and loud conversation, it grew louder with every step she took until she arrived at the open door.

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Alicia!" Slughorn had pounced on her when she arrived at the door as expected. "Where's your date?"

"Oh, he graduated last year." Alicia admitted

"Oh, have a fella do we?"

"Yes, Fred Weasley, Ginny's older brother. He currently owns a joke shop in Diagon Alley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Oh I hear about that, didn't Filch ban their merchandise?"

"Sadly yes." Alicia sighed overly heavily "Their doing rather well despite that though." she shrugged. "Who's this?" he'd lead her over to a small stout bespectacled man.

"Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ — and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

Sanguini was clearly a vampire, he was tall, emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes. he nodded to her and she smiled brilliantly, causing him to return it ever so slightly as his eyes gazed over her.

"I have been dying to meet you Alicia Potter."

"I'm sure you're not the only one." Alicia nodded as he shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Where is Harry by the way?" Slughorn looking around

"Oh he's on his way, he's just meeting his date." Alicia assured

"I have been wanting to meet you as I would be delighted to write a biography on you both—"

"Mr Worple," Alicia interrupted "Do you really think Harry and I have the time, what with school and the war building outside these walls, to sit down and extensively talk about our lives?" Alicia questioned and he looked surprised "Besides, I think it would be a much more riveting and marvellous tale for when this is all over and the so called 'Chosen One' has defeated Voldemort don't you think?" they all shivered slightly as she said the name.

"Oh he is the Chosen One then is he?" Worple asked, clearing his throat. Alicia however had noticed Hermione with Cormac and ignored him as she moved off over to her.

"Hello then." she grinned and Hermione looked quite happy to see her.

"You do look gorgeous Hermione."

"Potter." Cormac nodded curtly

"McLaggen." she responded as she took a glass of Mead from an elf passing by.

"Oh Alicia I need your help with something," Hermione suddenly said quickly and Alicia turned to them surprised before Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her off. Alicia looked around confused.

"What was that about?"

"He was leading us towards Mistletoe." Hermione gasped. Alicia turned to try and spot some.

"This is what you get." she said

"Hermione! _Hermione_! Alicia!" the two turned around to see Harry running after them with Luna being pulled along.

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna!"

"What's happened to you?" asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled.

"She's run from Cormac." Alicia sighed

"Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

"Serves you right for coming with him," he told her severely he looked at Alicia just as accusingly.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole —"

" _You considered Smith_?" said Harry, revolted.

"Yes, I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…"

"As if you let her do this!" Harry hissed at Alicia

"Harry, she was going to do it regardless." Alicia admitted "I just told her Cormac was better because none of us like Smith, of course he might not have even accepted her invitation." she added. "By the way did Slughorn corner you with that Worple guy?"

"Yes, wanting to take a biography. You shot him down?"

"Very reasonably." she nodded "And then I left rather rudely." she smirked and Harry rolled his eyes as they moved their way over to the other side of the room, the other three grabbing goblets of mead, before they found Professor Trelawney.

"Hello," said Luna politely to Professor Trelawney.

"Good evening, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, focusing upon Luna with some difficulty. She smelled of cooking sherry again. "I haven't seen you in my classes lately…"

"No, I've got Firenze this year," said Luna.

"Oh, of course," said Professor Trelawney with an angry, drunken titter. "Or Dobbin, as I prefer to think of him. You would have thought, would you not, that now I am returned to the school Professor Dumbledore might have got rid of the horse? But no… we share classes… It's an insult, frankly, an insult. Do you know…"

Alicia rolled her eyes and turned away from her as she glanced around.

Harry had grabbed the two girls and leaned closer to Hermione.

"Let's get something straight. Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

"Don't be silly?" Alicia said and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Do you really think I'd stoop that low?"

Harry looked at her shrewdly. "Hermione, if you can ask out McLaggen —"

"There's a difference," said Hermione with dignity. "I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not, have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good," said Harry fervently. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match —"

"Quidditch!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all boys care about? ("Hey!" Alicia complained) Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since — oh no, here he comes!"

She moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.

"Yes well he does only care about himself." Alicia mumbled to Harry

"Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen, forcing his way through the throng a minute later.

"No, sorry," said Harry, and he turned quickly to join in Luna's conversation, forgetting for a split second to whom she was talking.

"Harry Potter!" said Professor Trelawney in deep, vibrant tones, noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, hello," said Harry unenthusiastically.

"My dear boy!" she said in a very carrying whisper. "The rumours! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time… The omens were never good, Harry… But why have you not returned to Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

"Ah, Sybill, we all think our subject's most important!" said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Professor Trelawney's other side, his face very red, his velvet hat a little askew, a glass of mead in one hand and an enormous mince pie in the other. "But I don't think I've ever known such a natural at Potions!" said Slughorn, regarding Harry with a fond, if bloodshot, eye. "Instinctive, you know — like his mother! I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybill — why even Severus —"

And to Harry's horror, Slughorn threw out an arm and seemed to scoop Snape out of thin air toward them. Alicia looked surprised at how he'd conveniently been nearby.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccuped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Trapped, with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Harry, his black eyes narrowed.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all. His sister seems the more accomplished."

"Yes! Alicia, very good, not compared to Harry of course." Alicia's eyes narrowed and Harry tired to hide his grin.

"And here I thought I was the one with the Outstanding in Potions." Alicia admitted

"Naturally, naturally." Slughorn nodded "Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death — never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus —"

"Really?" said Snape quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry, who felt a certain disquiet. Alicia rose an eyebrow looking at the man, why was that so interesting?

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology…"

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," said Snape, with the faintest sneer.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do, Alicia too." said Harry defiantly.

"I'm doing some extra subjects though, such as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." she shrugged

"And great ones you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.

"I don't think two you should be Aurors, Harry," said Luna unexpectedly. Everybody looked at her. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're working to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."

Harry inhaled half his mead up his nose as he started to laugh. Alicia blinked at her surprised but she irrupted into chuckles as well, typical Luna. Harry was sopping wet from his drink and Alicia tapped his robes to remove the liquid as Draco Malfoy was suddenly being dragged by the ear toward them by Argus Filch.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. Alicia looked at him surprised. If he was in a corridor upstairs, he must have been making his way up, but why on earth was he doing that? It made no sense considering his common room were here in the dungeons.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable. And Malfoy, who had been granted his desire to be at the party, did not look pleased about this at all. Clearly he did not want to be here.

 _Then gatecrashing was his cover…_

 _What's he up to?_

 _Dunno but it's definitely nothing good. Don't you think he looks a little… sick?_ Alicia asked him "It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away the thanks Malfoy's ushered as the twins mentally conversed. "I did know your grandfather, after all…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Malfoy quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…"

The twins were looking at Malfoy, not because he was sucking up, as this wasn't unusual, but because Malfoy had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly greyish tinge to his skin.

 _Looks like he hasn't been eating or sleeping…_ Alicia admitted.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccuping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Snape leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful.

Harry grabbed Alicia's arm.

"Come on."

"What about Luna?"

Harry just pulled on her arm.

"I'll be back in a bit Luna."

"All right," she said cheerfully, and she turned to resume the subject of the Rotfang Conspiracy with Professor Trelawney, who seemed sincerely interested.

Once he'd dragged them outside Alicia was covered with the invisibility cloak and Harry pulled her along the corridor. It was completely deserted and the voices and music from Slughorn's party covered the sound of their footsteps.

"Harry, do we seriously have to do this?" she asked

"Malfoy's up to something and this might be the opportunity to find out."

"We know he's up to something, you just want to prove he cursed Katie." Alicia mumbled

"You don't."

"Look I'll admit I want to know what he was doing upstairs when his common room is down here, but not interested enough to be obsessed like you." she admitted with a sigh as Harry pulled her with him, ignoring her statement, as he pressed his ear to every door they passed, listening.

At the last classroom in the corridor he pulled her down beside him and pressed his ear to the keyhole. Alicia sighed as she closed her eyes to listen better.

"…cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled —"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Malfoy angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about — don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work — I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah… Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him,_ I just don't want _you_ butting in!"

Alicia frowned, Bellatrix had been teaching Draco Occlumency, so Voldemort, or in this case Snape, couldn't use Legilimency on him? Was Bellatrix worried about something?

 _Maybe she's trying to keep Snape out of Draco's head, because she doesn't trust Snape?_ If they didn't like or trust Snape, and believed he was working for Voldemort and not the Order, was it not possible that some of the Death Eaters would think the same of Snape betraying Voldemort to Dumbledore? Maybe that's why Draco didn't trust Snape all of a sudden?

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realise that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco —"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Malfoy.

There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Harry had to push his ear very hard against the keyhole to hear. Alicia leaned closer as well. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco —"

Alicia sat up and had to cover her mouth as she gasped shocked. Harry glanced at her.

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you —"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes —"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" spat Snape, for Malfoy's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres —"

"What does it matter?" said Malfoy. "Defence Against the Dark Arts — it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts —"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle —"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!" Alicia's eyes narrowed.

"Then why not confide in me, and I can —"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but —"

The twins hardly had any warning before they jumped to the side, out of the way and stayed crouched on the ground. Malfoy flung the door open and was striding out of the classroom, down the corridor and past Slughorn's office, around the corner.

Snape emerged slowly before he returned to the party. The two twins remained on the floor and looked at one another.


	28. Chapter 28

**Christmas chapters are worth looking forward to because there's more Alicia/Fred scenes!**

* * *

Chapter 28:

Alicia had her trunk packed and asked Hermione if she was alright before they moved to the common room. They were leaving early in the morning and when the twins had returned to party last night Hermione had already run away to avoid McLaggen who hadn't looked happy. Alicia had just shrugged when he'd asked her.

"Well, I survived." Hermione admitted "How about you, you guys disappeared?"

"Harry dragged me out to eavesdrop on Snape and Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Malfoy's been given a job to do by Voldemort and he doesn't want, nor does he trust, Snape to tell him." Hermione looked alarmed "Apparently he has a plan, and it's going to work, and it's taking longer than he expected. What ever he's mending, he's mending it here in Hogwarts."

"But how did he get it here?" Hermione asked

"I already offered that it was already here in Hogwarts, or maybe it doesn't count as dangerous." Alicia shrugged.

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione wondered

"No, Draco refused to tell Snape." Alicia sighed "What ever it was, I think it took him several floors upwards, away from the Slytherin common room." Hermione looked calculating.

"But, I warn you, means Harry was right. He did say however that he didn't curse Katie, doesn't mean he was telling the truth that he wasn't behind it, because he also said he had lots of people doing things for him like Crabbe and Goyle so…"

"What are you going to do?" Hermione wondered as they lugged their trunks towards the steps.

"Well, Harry will tell Dumbledore as soon as we're back wont he?" Alicia knew and Hermione sighed in agreement.

They moved down to the common room and Harry and Ron were already there, and Ron was once again wrapped around Lavender.

"Have a happy Christmas Hermione," Harry said "I've got something really important to tell you when we get back.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall who was hurting into the Common Room. Lavender and Ron broke apart almost immediately. She began to usher them out of the Common Room. "Hurry up! You're being sent to The Burrow by Floo Powder."

"What's wrong with the train?" Alicia questioned

"It is safer and quicker movement of the students in Hogwarts."

"All the students are being moved by Floo Powder?" Alicia asked surprised and she received a stern look in return. She didn't press the matter as their trunks were tapped with her wand and they vanished before they were moved to McGonagall's office.

"Happy Christmas Hermione! See you later!" Alicia called as they left the Common Room.

They each approached the fireplace in McGonagall's office and Ginny went first, followed by Ron, Alicia and Harry.

They were spinning very fast, fireplaces flashing past over and over again before she came to a stop in the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley was hugging her daughter as Alicia looked up and grinned, Fred returned it as she moved towards him and he picked her up, swinging her around, as much as he could in the kitchen, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello my dear." he grinned, kissing her.

"Miss me?" she asked slyly

"Did he ever?" George rolled his eyes and complained, mimicking Fred, which of course wasn't hard, before grinning as Alicia hugged him too.

"Let's be honest George, you definitely missed me more." she said

"Definitely." he nodded as Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. She grinned.

"Oh Alicia, I'm glad you could join us." Mrs Weasley prized her from her son's grasp and pulled her into a hug. She grinned at her. "You'll be sharing with Ginny, your stuff's already up there." she assured and Alicia sighed.

"Guess I can't go in Fred's room again." the twins snickered behind her

"Well I don't mind sharing." Fred shrugged

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley scolded

"I'm not sharing if you two are sleeping together." George decided

"George!"

"Well guess you could share with Ginny." Alicia shrugged, the three ignoring Mrs Weasley. George nodded

"Yeah I think that'd be fun, we could have girl-talk all about Dean." Ginny rose an eyebrow as George threw an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"You and girl talk?" she asked "I'd rather confide in Alicia. You're sharing with me." Ginny took her hand and began to drag her towards the stairs. Alicia looked devastated and turned to reach back for Fred.

"No! Freddy!" she exaggerated and Ginny rolled her eyes as Mrs Weasley sighed, George bursted out laughing, Harry looked unsure on what was happening while Ron was making vomiting motions. Alicia grinned just before she was dragged around the corner.

"You're acting like a love sick puppy." Ginny sighed

"Narr, I'm just relishing in it." Alicia shrugged "It's a little fun to be less mature than usual." Ginny couldn't help but smile as the two of them entered Ginny's room.

"So, what's wrong?" Alicia asked and Ginny actually looked surprised "Oh come on." Alicia rolled her eyes as she moved to sit on Ginny's bed. Two more beds, less cramped than Alicia had seen Ron's room be before, when he, Harry and the twins were all sharing it, had been squashed in.

" ' _I'd rather confide in Alicia'_ Well that's true except you dragged me off, so clearly you want to talk about something now." Alicia said as Ginny watched her "My bet is that something's wrong with you and Dean."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you were very excited to see him on the train to Hogwarts, and you were somewhat excited with him beginning Quidditch and seeing him in Hogsmeade, but it didn't take long for the enthusiasm to sort of diminish. You just don't seem as excited about him anymore." Alicia admitted

Ginny watched Alicia for a minute.

"You're too observant." she decided. Alicia shrugged.

"One of the things that makes me so brilliant. What's wrong?"

"Well, he sort of keeps trying to help me with things. Like I can't do it myself." Ginny said sitting beside Alicia

"He's underestimating you?"

"Yes!" Ginny said and she began to ramble on and on for a bit while Alicia sat happily and listened.

Her rambling was interrupted after a while by a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Fred.

"What!?" Ginny demanded. Fred looked taken aback.

"Well you did steal my girlfriend." he confessed as Alicia grinned "You two still gossiping?"

"Yep." Alicia nodded

"What about?" he grinned

"Ron and Lavender." Alicia shrugged and Ginny glanced at her.

"What?" Fred actually moved into the room now.

"Oh Ron's been constantly making out with Lavender Brown." Ginny shrugged "In public after he had a go at me for it."

"It's driven Hermione mad and they're not talking." Alicia said as she got up and walked over to him.

"How did that happen?" Fred wondered

"Ron saved every single goal that was thrown at him in the first Quidditch Match and it occurred during all the celebrations." Alicia admitted

"Ron? Every goal?" Fred asked and the girls nodded. "Ron? Snogging a girl? Our brother?" the girls nodded to every question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked Alicia

"You haven't been answering your mirror. Or I'd have told you about all the guys trying to corner me under mistletoe in the castle."

"Or that she had to go to Slughorn's Christmas party alone because she couldn't bring a date." Ginny added

"Well I would have gone with Harry but he had to have someone other than his sister or girls wouldn't have stopped slipping him your love potions." Alicia rolled her eyes

"So that's why they're so popular." Fred thought

"Yeah, and if you receive orders for a Romilda Vaine, do not sell them!" Alicia said strongly. Fred held his hands up innocently.

"Alicia!" the girl turned to the stairs and downwards where Harry was. He nodded his head for her to join him.

"He knows he doesn't have to shout right? I can hear his thoughts no matter where he is." Alicia rolled her eyes

"So you can hear everything?" Fred asked

"Well, requires me to actually want to." Alicia admitted "My favourites at the moment are about the girl he's crushing on." she grinned

"Who's crushing on who?" George asked

"Ron's got a girlfriend called Lavender Brown." Alicia told him

"What?!" he demanded and Fred nodded

"Apparently."

"And apparently Harry's crushing on someone." Ginny added

"Who?"

"Sorry, but I cannot divulge that information. I would never live it down, from anyone." Alicia said.

Yes if she told the twins they'd get involved, most likely, however they could, if she told Ron he'd either stop it before it could happen or would interfere and ruin it. If Ginny knew Harry would probably murder her. Plus she couldn't interfere like that even if she thought it would help. Cause it wouldn't.

"But only we'd know." George said

"Yeah, exactly."

"That's not everyone." Alicia hesitated from saying it was everyone that mattered.

"You can just just tell me when they're not around." Ginny smirked

"Nope." the twins and Ginny looked shocked at Alicia. It seemed like she'd never bothered to keep something from Ginny. Fred was watching Alicia interestingly.

"Alicia!" Harry called again

"Saved by the angry brother." and she darted off down the stairs. "We'll continue later Ginny." she promised grinning. The girl still looked surprised.

"Has she ever denied to confide in you?" George asked and Ginny shook her head.

Fred however was looking amused.

"Come on Fred, let's go talk to Ron." and it seemed both twins forgot all about it.

"What?" Alicia demanded of Harry when she got into the kitchen. The two boys were peeling sprouts. "What are you doing?"

"Manual labour."

"Why?"

"Can't do magic for two more months." Ron grumbled

"Seriously Ron?" Alicia asked surprised. The two boys looked confused.

"I wanted to talk about The Unbreakable Vow." Harry said after shaking his head.

"Of course." Alicia sighed

"I don't believe he'd make such a thing." Ron said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…"

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"

"It's called An Unbreakable Vow because there's only one alternative if you break it." Alicia admitted.

"Which is?" Harry asked

"You die." the two chorused.

"Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. "Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock —"

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen.

"I was just admiring your ass." Alicia shrugged and the two boys shared a look beside her as Fred shrugged as if this was obvious.

"Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen —"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred. "You not going to help Alicia?" she rose an eyebrow

"Is that some joke about me being a house wife?" she questioned. George rescued his twin.

"No it's a reference to you being a trophy wife." Alicia rolled her eyes but allowed it, causing the two to grin at one another.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called — unless our information is faulty — Lavender Brown?"

Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts. "Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was… how did it happen?"

"Fred." Alicia sighed frowning.

"What d'you mean?"

"Did she have an accident or something?"

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!"

Mrs. Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand.

" _Ron_!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," said Ron, "let you see," he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny and Alicia —" Alicia dropped her head and Fred moved to put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"— that'll make Ginny's Christmas —" muttered George.

"— everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred.

Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. "One of the two. Oh and Harry what's this I hear about—" Harry had turned around in time to see Alicia pull her wand out and point it to Fred who was suddenly tongue tied, his tongue having glued to the top his mouth.

"Alicia!" Ron gapped "You did magic!" Harry turned to the window, expecting to see an owl carrying an official ministry letter.

"Doesn't matter." she shrugged "Not here."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned looking at her.

"Harry, they can only tell when magic is done in the vicinity they can't tell who performed it." Alicia admitted and they stared at her. "I'm in a house full of overaged wizards where magic's always done, how are they to specify it was me?" they shared a look and Alicia pointed her wand at the sprouts which began to peel themselves.

"My trunks unpacking itself at the moment."

"You could get into trouble."

"I did the same last year in Grimmauld Place Harry, although I did use Fred's wand first." she admitted looking at him as George pointed his wand at him and his tongue was unglued.

"What was that?" Fred demanded

"New spell." she shrugged

"You created a spell?"

"What if I did?" she shrugged "Don't blab!" and she pointed her wand again.

"This is brilliant if I'd known that I'd have been doing magic since we started!" Ron grinned

"Don't do it in front of your mother or she'll have your insides!" Alicia warned him. "And Harry we can't do it at home, and I suggest you don't do it unless in a wizard house." she warned.

"What you tell them that for?" George asked.

"I'm nice." she shrugged

"Said the girl who glued my tongue." Fred mumbled

"You were gonna blab!" she snapped and he sighed before turning to his twin.

"Well, let's get going, then, George."

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron.

"We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvellous… almost like real magic…" George explained

"What pretty girl?" Alicia demanded suddenly, scrutinising. Ron and Harry looked surprised, she'd never shown any form of jealousy before.

"What's this?" Fred grinned at her "Jealous?"

"Don't test me Fred Weasley." she warned, her wand still in her hand.

"Well would you like to come?" he offered

"She can't." Harry answered and they all looked at him. "We promised Dumbledore we wouldn't wander off while we're here." Alicia grumbled

"Under house arrest."

"She'll be right with us, we can do magic outside the house." George smirked

"Dumbledore would know. He knew of my visits to Diagon Alley so." Alicia sighed.

Fred kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, it's for George's amusement."

"What ever." and she turned her head so her dark hair swung over her shoulder.

"You can stay here, Fred." George offered

"Yeah she went to a party alone for you." Harry pointed out.

"I have a conversation with Ginny to finish anyway." Harry looked at Alicia as though studying her suddenly "Go have fun." she told the twins.

George turned to Fred and pulled him from the house.

"I'll blame you George if I hear anything." she shouted after them.

Fred looked considerably happier as they made their way off across the snowy yard. It was snowing outside and had created a rather heavy blanket.

"What are you talking to Ginny about?" Harry asked and she turned to him, smiling slightly.

"Dean." she admitted "Seems there's a little controversy."

"Bout time they broke up." Ron said

"I didn't say they were breaking up." Alicia said quickly and Harry's face looked as though he didn't know if he should be happy or not. "I said there was trouble." she finalised before she winked at Harry and moved to the stairs.

 _Tell me everything!_ Harry demanded

 _No._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Once no letter had turned up from the ministry to warn or expel Alicia for her illegal magic she caught Harry and Ron using it amongst themselves, in Ron's bedroom especially, quite often over the next few days. As she'd instructed, neither of them did any in front of Mrs Weasley but did plenty in front of the twins, who were a little annoyed at Alicia.

"Oh come on, it's only two months earlier than usual and you guys are hardly here anyway." she rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch, her head in Fred's lap and a book hovering above her face as she read, and her wand twirling in her hand.

"How is your shop going? Must be good as you ran Zonko's out of business."

"Did we?"

"Well it's closed up. Maybe you guys should buy it, expand. You'd always have Hogwarts students through the year then." she grinned

"Hm, Hogsmeade branch?" George thought "Guess the downside is we'd always see Alicia." she rolled her eyes

"Pretty sure that's the only reason worth bothering." Alicia contradicted "But that's alright George, you'd only have to for another year or so."

"Yeah then you'll be off doing Auror business." George grinned

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting sick of me George." Alicia smirked slightly

"Of you? Never." Fred threw a magazine at his twin and Alicia looked boastful.

"Well, if we're going to consider it why don't we go on their next Hogsmeade trip." Fred said "When is it?"

"Ron's birthday." Alicia remembered

"Brilliant we can give him his present at the same time." George decided and Alicia grinned.

"Have you guys started your apparation lessons yet?"

"What?" Alicia sat up a little looking at him.

"Yeah, sixth year you get to take lessons in apparation for your test." George nodded. Alicia looked between them both, checking they weren't messing with them.

"How does it work?" Alicia wondered

"You've apparated how many times?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've done side-along apparition so many times." Alicia corrected "Never done it myself. How does it work anyway?" she wondered.

Ginny was currently outside with Harry and Ron, the three flying around on their brooms playing some Quidditch, Mrs Weasley was with Lupin while Mr Weasley, Bill and Fleur were all at work.

"Well it's all about knowing where you're going for starters." said Fred

"You gotta focus on that and then you need determination to visual yourself already there." George added

"Then you just turn on the spot and do it." Fred shrugged

"That's it?" Alicia asked "Concentrate on where you want to be, picture yourself there and turn?"

"You only want to try it in a controlled environment though, if you don't have your license you could end up splinched." Alicia winced and they both nodded.

"Someone always splinches themselves in practices." George admitted

"I'd rather not." Alicia mumbled and turned back to her book.

"Alicia, dear!" Alicia rose her hand and her book fell onto it as Mrs Weasley rounded the corner. She smiled. "Help me get dinner ready?"

"Is Fleur back?" Alicia asked and Mrs Weasley pulled a slight grimace before moving to the kitchen. "Take that as a yes." she mumbled and got up.

"I'll help mum." Fred said and George and Alicia shared a surprised look before he took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley looked surprised as well.

"You're only here for a few days, gotta spend the time with you while I can." he grinned as they moved to cut up some vegetables and Mrs Weasley darted around with plates and cutlery, setting the table.

Alicia smiled. "Aww!" he leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you have to do that in the kitchen? We eat in here?" Ron, Harry and Ginny had walked in, snow in their hair and their clothes a little damp.

"You can talk." Alicia said smirking slyly. "Snogging Lavender in the common room, the hallways, the classroom, the Great Hall, outside."

"Yeah but not in the kitchen." Ron snapped back as Fred kissed Alicia's temple, just to mess with Ron.

"Wouldn't put it past you." Ginny and Alicia chorused and Ron scowled

"Haven't you thought about how Harry must be feeling?" he pointed at him and Harry rose an eyebrow.

Alicia and Fred shared a look and then Fred looked flattered.

"Wow Harry, I didn't know you felt that way. You should of told me." Ginny and Harry started laughing as Ron looked annoyed.

"I don't care how he feels, I'm not sharing." Alicia said hugging Fred "He'll have to get his own Weasley." Harry stopped laughing and shot Alicia a look as she glanced at Ginny, who noticed confused, before Alicia poked her tongue out at Harry.

"To think I can choose between both Potters." Fred thought.

Alicia's expression contorted and even Ron couldn't help but snicker.

"Well if it's such an easy choice." and she released him.

"Don't be silly!" and he gently brushed a finger along her cheek bone.

"You saying Harry can't compete?" Ginny asked

"Well," Alicia said flicking he black hair and everyone chuckled

"Gotta remember, Harry's the Chosen One not you." Ron nodded

"Just means I'm more likely to survive." Alicia grumbled as she turned to continue doing what Mrs Weasley had asked her too. The women herself entered a second later.

"Oh good, you can all help." she decided and Ginny and Ron shared an annoyed look at having been caught in the kitchen. Alicia smirked as Fred kissed her cheek and the three joined in.

"Do you wanna tell me something?" Ginny asked

"Hm? Like what?" Alicia asked absentmindedly

"Well you've been throwing weird statements around since we arrived?"

"Weird statements about what?" Fred was watching the two as Alicia placed a confused look on her face.

"About Harry?"

"Harry?" Alicia asked and looked at him as he and Ron were helping Mrs Weasley plate up the food. "What about him?" Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl before she carried the mash she had over to her mother.

"Harry's crushing on Ginny isn't he?" Fred whispered in her ear.

"I have no idea where on earth you'd have gotten that idea from." she said stubbornly but smirked ever so slightly as she followed Ginny's lead.

"You're not getting away with that answer," Fred said a little louder "I want details."

"Maybe I don't want to give any details." Alicia shrugged

"Look out, lover's quarrel." George grinned

"You're not going to really deprive me are you?" Fred asked as they sat down.

"Well it is amusing." Alicia smirked

"What's this about?" Ron asked as he and Harry sat down.

"All the guys who are trying to win over Alicia." Fred lied on the spot

"Why is that important?" Ron questioned

"Well _some_ people like to keep ahead of their competition." Alicia said pointedly "Hold on to what they've got and not ruin anything." Ron looked at her confused but Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Of course some people don't even notice what they've got." Ginny joined in

"Yeah and they blow it before they even realise what they're doing. So tragic." Alicia sighed as Harry has his mouth covered to stop him laughing. Ron looked confused as George whispered to Fred who turned to Alicia, she nodded and Fred nodded to George.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked

"Well some people are ignorant, aren't you." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ron looked at her insulted and still confused as Lupin, Bill and Fleur joined them. Mr Weasley usually turned up rather late and didn't eat with them most evenings.

The Weasley's Harry and Alicia dug in without another word to Ron who was looking at them all before Mrs Weasley told him to eat before it went cold.

Christmas approached quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve. Mr Weasley was home earlier than compared to the rest of the week and they were sitting around the living room with the radio on as Mrs Weasley demanded they listen to her favourite singer, Celestine Warbeck. The room, Ginny and Alicia had decorated, was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. The two had had so much fun making them that the decorated every inch of the room they could.

Fred, George, Alicia, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle as he pulled up carrots for Christmas dinner. Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to its back, it glowered down at them all, the ugliest angel ever seen, with a large bald head like a potato and rather hairy feet.

Mrs Weasley continued to point her wand over at the volume dial on the radio set to increase the volume as Fleur, who apparently seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking very loudly in the corner.

Alicia was sitting beside Fred, her legs over his lap and head on his shoulder as he played with her hair while George and Ginny started playing exploding snap. Ron was shooting covered looks at Bill and Fleur and Alicia and Fred, as if hoping to pick up tips. Remus, who was thinner and more ragged-looking than ever, was sitting beside the fire, staring into its depths as though he could not hear Celestina's voice.

 _Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_

 _And if you do it right,_

 _I'll boil you up some hot strong love_

 _To keep you warm tonight._

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" said Mrs. Weasley, wiping her eyes on her knitting. "Do you remember, Arthur?"

"Mphf?" said Mr. Weasley, whose head had been nodding over the satsuma he was peeling. "Oh yes… marvellous tune…"

With an effort, he sat up a little straighter and looked around at Harry, who was sitting next to him.

"Sorry about this," he said, jerking his head toward the wireless as Celestina broke into the chorus. "Be over soon."

"No problem," said Harry, grinning, and Alicia smiled as his eyes moved over her and rested on Ginny for a moment. "Has it been busy at the Ministry?"

"Very," said Mr. Weasley. "I wouldn't mind if we were getting anywhere, but of the three arrests we've made in the last couple of months, I doubt that one of them is a genuine Death Eater — only don't repeat that, Harry," he added quickly, looking much more awake all of a sudden.

"They're not still holding Stan Shunpike, are they?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid so," said Mr. Weasley. "I know Dumbledore's tried appealing directly to Scrimgeour about Stan… I mean, anybody who has actually interviewed him agrees that he's about as much a Death Eater as this satsuma… but the top levels want to look as though they're making some progress, and 'three arrests' sounds better than 'three mistaken arrests and releases'… but again, this is all top secret…"

"I won't say anything," said Harry. He hesitated for a moment, wondering how best to embark on what he wanted to say. He glanced at Alicia who raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Weasley, you know what I told you at the station when we were setting off for school?"

"I checked, Harry," said Mr. Weasley at once. "I went and searched the Malfoys' house. There was nothing, either broken or whole, that shouldn't have been there."

"Yeah, I know, I saw in the _Prophet_ that you'd looked… but this is something different… Well, something more…"

And he told Mr. Weasley everything he and Alicia had overheard between Malfoy and Snape. As Harry spoke, Lupin turned his head ever so slightly, listening and taking in every word. Fred's hand had paused and he was watching Harry as well. He glanced at Alicia who shrugged.

"Has it occurred to you, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "that Snape was simply pretending — ?"

"Pretending to offer help, so that he could find out what Malfoy's up to?" said Harry quickly. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. But how do we know?"

"It isn't our business to know," said Lupin unexpectedly. He had turned his back on the fire now and faced Harry across Mr. Weasley. "It's Dumbledore's business. Dumbledore trusts Severus, and that ought to be good enough for all of us."

"But," said Harry, "just say — just say Dumbledore's wrong about Snape —"

"People have said it, many times. It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. I do; therefore, I trust Severus."

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes," argued Harry. "He says it himself. And you" — he looked Lupin straight in the eye — "do you honestly like Snape?"

"I neither like nor dislike Severus," said Lupin. "No, Harry, I am speaking the truth," he added, as Harry pulled a skeptical expression. "We shall never be bosom friends, perhaps; after all that happened between James and Sirius and Severus, there is too much bitterness there. But I do not forget that during the year I taught at Hogwarts, Severus made the Wolfsbane Potion for me every month, made it perfectly, so that I did not have to suffer as I usually do at the full moon."

"But he 'accidentally' let it slip that you're a werewolf, so you had to leave!" said Harry angrily.

Lupin shrugged. "The news would have leaked out anyway. We both know he wanted my job, but he could have wreaked much worse damage on me by tampering with the potion. He kept me healthy. I must be grateful."

"Maybe he didn't dare mess with the potion with Dumbledore watching him!" said Harry.

"Alicia what are your opinions, you heard it as well." Lupin said turning to her. She rose her head slightly and pursed her lips.

"Well, obviously we don't know about Snape, he does play his part so well that of course all of us may have doubts, but I think the Death Eaters have doubts of him as well. Bellatrix has after all been training Draco in Occlumency. She's so devoted to Voldemort that I doubt he's the one she's worried about invading her Nephew's mind, maybe she doesn't trust Snape. But despite all that, there is something that either Dumbledore knows, or holds over Snape in order to trust him so much." Harry was staring at her with betrayal "Obviously that's between them." she shrugged "But the more pressing matter that concerns me is that it sounds as though Voldemort has given Malfoy a job, no evidence of course, and I feel as though it's something he's doing within the school grounds. Now he can't have brought anything dark or dangerous into the school, what with the security measures but, what reason would there be for Malfoy to do something within the school?" she wondered "Someone's already been cursed because a dark object got into Hogsmeade, and it didn't curse the person it was meant for. Someone's trying to get to someone else. Now regardless of if it is Malfoy, though we have no proof he's instigating it, I doubt it's anyone simple they're trying to get to, and that includes Harry or I." she said and Lupin, Mr Weasley and Harry were hanging on her every word as Fred watched her. "Harry and I are out and about in the castle all the time. And if Voldemort's behind it, than, maybe the more pressing victim is Dumbledore." she said and they stared at her.

"A sixteen year old can't harm Dumbledore." Lupin said obviously

"Oh I know that, but a sixteen year old can still do more harm and can still be his undoing. I mean Kreacher fooled all of us, and he's an elf." she reminded them "We over heard Malfoy saying he wanted something fixed. Now last I saw him, he was looking very sick and malnourished, like he hadn't been eating well or sleeping. Of course everything I say is speculation, but it seems what ever he wanted fixed, he's doing so while at Hogwarts, we don't know what it is, what it's for, and that fact alone makes it dangerous."

"And Snape helping makes it even worse." Harry said

"No one knows if he's really trying to help Malfoy with his plan." Alicia admitted "You just want to believe that because of how angry you are at him lately."

"I'm not angry."

"Harry you've taken all the guilt you feel with that happened to Sirius, and turned it into anger in order to blame Snape." Harry looked more than ready to argue but she shook her head. "Don't argue with me Harry because I can feel you remember." he took to glaring at her instead.

"You are determined to hate him, Harry," said Lupin with a faint smile. "And I understand; with James as your father, with Sirius as your godfather, you have inherited an old prejudice. By all means tell Dumbledore what you have told Arthur and me, but do not expect him to share your view of the matter; do not even expect him to be surprised by what you tell him. It might have been on Dumbledore's orders that Severus questioned Draco."

"Not much happens without Dumbledore's knowledge he might even already know that Malfoy's up to something." Alicia shrugged.

… _and now you've torn it quite apart_

 _I'll thank you to give back my heart!_

Celestina ended her song on a very long, high-pitched note and loud applause issued out of the wireless, which Mrs. Weasley joined in with enthusiastically.

"Eez eet over?" said Fleur loudly. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible —"

"Shall we have a nightcap, then?" asked Mr. Weasley loudly, leaping to his feet. "Who wants eggnog?"

"She doesn't do very well to win your mother over does she?" Alicia mumbled to Fred who smirked.

"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked Lupin, as Mr. Weasley bustled off to fetch the eggnog, and everybody else stretched and broke into conversation.

"Oh, I've been underground," said Lupin. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Harry; sending letters to you would have been something of a giveaway."

"You undercover or something?" Alicia asked and Lupin nodded.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals," said Lupin. "Werewolves," he added, at Harry's look of incomprehension. "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was… ready-made."

He sounded a little bitter, and perhaps realised it, for he smiled more warmly as he went on, "I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing — and sometimes killing — to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?"

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life," said Lupin. "And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there…"

"Who's Greyback?"

"Fenrir Greyback, Harry." Alicia said "He's friends with Draco." Harry looked at her before his eyes widened

"He threatened Borgin with him didn't he?" Alicia nodded

"About what ever it was in the shop he wanted."

"Yes, Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specialises in children… Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results."

"Empty promises no doubt…" Alicia mumbled. Fred brushed her cheek and she smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

"So we gonna talk about Harry crushing on Ginny?" he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

"Harry crushing on Ginny, Ginny dating Dean because she gave up on Harry returning her feelings, Hermione crushing on Ron who's dating Lavender and pretending he doesn't want Hermione instead, heaps of girls chasing after Harry because he's the Chosen one… so much drama." Alicia whispered

"Sounds like school alright." Fred chuckled "You sure Hermione's crushing on Ron?" he rose an eyebrow and turned to watch his brother.

"I'm not the one who's crushing on him, but he does have his moments, especially sticking up for her when it counts, most of the time. Of course I don't know anyone who's argued more than those two over the last five and a half years." she shrugged

"Well, glad you're not involved in it all." Fred smirked

"I am, their my friends." she shrugged "The correct assumption would have been, I don't have drama myself." Fred chuckled before he kissed her, grinning.

"It was Greyback who bit me." Lupin continued

"What?" said Harry, astonished. "When — when you were a kid, you mean?"

"Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

"But you are normal!" said Harry fiercely. "You've just got a — a problem —"

Lupin burst out laughing, catching several people's attention. "Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit."

He accepted a glass of eggnog from Mr. Weasley with a word of thanks, looking slightly more cheerful. Alicia took a glass happily and handed one to Fred. Harry, meanwhile, felt a rush of excitement.

"Have you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?" Alicia choked slightly and Fred patted her back.

Harry ignored her.

"The Half-Blood what?"

"Prince," said Harry, watching him closely for signs of recognition.

"There are no Wizarding princes," said Lupin, now smiling. "Is this a title you're thinking of adopting? I should have thought being 'the Chosen One' would be enough."

"Yeah right." Alicia scoffed

"Harry? A Prince?" Fred asked

"Would make Alicia a princess." George added

"Well I am awesome enough." Alicia smirked

"It's nothing to do with me!" said Harry indignantly. "The Half-Blood Prince is someone who used to go to Hogwarts, I've got his old Potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented. One of them was Levicorpus —"

"Oh, that one had a great vogue during my time at Hogwarts," said Lupin reminiscently. "There were a few months in my fifth year when you couldn't move for being hoisted into the air by your ankle."

"Wasn't that a nuisance?" Alicia asked.

"Little bit yeah." Lupin shrugged

"Our dad used it," said Harry. "We saw him in the Pensieve, he used it on Snape."

Alicia rose an eyebrow as Harry tried to sound casual, as though this was a throwaway comment of no real importance. He hadn't done a very good job, Lupin's smile was a little too understanding.

"Yes," he said, "but he wasn't the only one. As I say, it was very popular… You know how these spells come and go…"

"But it sounds like it was invented while you were at school," Harry persisted.

"What's he getting at?" Fred whispered

"He thinks our Dad is the Half-Blood Prince."

"What's so important about him?"

"He's put all these notes into the Advanced Potion-Making textbook Harry got from Slughorn, cheats and annotations to potions, it's helped Harry get every potion since our first lesson perfect. Slughorn loves him." Alicia explained "There's also some spells in it, like the one I used on you the other day."

"The tongue one?" she nodded.

"Not necessarily," said Lupin. "Jinxes go in and out of fashion like everything else."

He looked into Harry's face and then said quietly, "James was a pureblood, Harry, and I promise you, he never asked us to call him 'Prince.' "

Abandoning pretence, Harry said, "And it wasn't Sirius? Or you?"

"Definitely not."

"Oh." Harry stared into the fire. "I just thought — well, he's helped me out a lot in Potions classes, the Prince has."

"How old is this book, Harry?"

"I dunno, I've never checked."

"Well, perhaps that will give you some clue as to when the Prince was at Hogwarts," said Lupin.

Fleur decided to imitate Celestina singing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," which was taken by everyone, once they had glimpsed Mrs. Weasley's expression, to be the cue to go to bed.

Fred, George and Alicia were first to run away before Mrs Weasley could explode, the three had felt her wrath first hand too many times, Alicia really getting under her skin the previous summer and the twins just joking around and making her mad.

"Night Leesh." George ruffled the top of her hair slightly and she looked annoyed before Fred kissed her knuckles as Ginny came up the stairs.

"Night Alicia."

"Night Fred."

"It's amazing how cute he is with you." Ginny said as the boys moved up the stairs and they heard them close their door "I didn't think it could ever happen."

"I do seem to have a knack for bringing different sides out of people." Alicia shrugged the two chuckled grinning before they headed into Ginny's room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Waking up the next morning wasn't as fun as Alicia hoped. She was woken up by Ginny complaining as Fleur woke her up to run to the Twins' room and wish Bill a Merry Christmas.

"She can't pause for more than five minutes to stop being…" Alicia began as she yawned and cuddled further into her bed.

"Phlegm." Ginny offered before she slumped back into her blankets.

Alicia glanced at the sack of presents sitting across the end of her bed.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Ginny asked watching her.

"I'm debating on how high my curiosity is as to whether I can go to sleep again or not." Alicia said and Ginny giggled.

"Thought you'd be awake." The door had opened and the twins walked in, Fred crashing himself down beside Alicia.

"Our room got invaded." George admitted as he sat at Ginny's feet, moving her sack of gifts slightly.

"Right, Phlegm visited you." Alicia sighed as she hugged Fred and nestled into his side.

"More like she visited Bill." Fred said

"Glad to know your living situation is just as bad." Ginny grumbled. She moved to pick up one of the presents and opened it to find the usual knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley.

"You gonna open yours?" Fred asked her. Alicia sighed and sat up, reluctantly, and grabbed the parcel she knew was from Mrs Weasley. It was a knitted hoodie, two broomsticks, crossed, on the front.

"Wow, she must really approve of you two." George said and Alicia looked confused "She made Fred the same one, just a different colour."

"She what?" Alicia asked, her eyes wide as Ginny snickered. Alicia shot her a look.

"We're matching!" Fred grinned, pulling her into him with an arm around her neck. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Wow Alicia!" Ginny beamed to find a book and on top some perfume and a gold necklace that would greatly enhance the red of her hair. "It's beautiful!"

"And that book should help you with your O. ." Alicia pointed "Something nice, something pretty and something practical." Ginny chuckled. Alicia had picked up Fred and George' parcel which felt like a book. She pulled it open and found a small pouch sitting on top, opening it a charm fell out. She turned to Fred who grinned.

The charm was a heart, with a lock in the centre, in which was surrounded by what looked a lot like diamonds, hanging from it was a key, more gems along it's neck.

"Wow," Ginny smiled

"Add it to my apparent glowing collection." Alicia raised her wrist where Fred's chained bracelet sat, in which she got for Christmas the year before. On it was one charm already, it was an owl with two emeralds for the eyes. They'd gotten it for her for her birthday. Fred took the charm and clipped it to the opposite side of the charm to the owl.

Alicia grinned at them before she turned to the book in her lap. Her grin dropped instantly as she read the cover.

"What kind of book is that?" Ginny questioned

"Well when Alicia saw Harry attacked by dementors she told us that her and Harry's souls were what was connected or something." George admitted

"She said it was a mental link like Legilimency?" Ginny said

"Yeah but she looked up Legilimency didn't she? And it only works with Harry, and over distances too. Legilimency doesn't work that way. And she knows it's the same as Harry and You-Know-Who's so…"

The book sitting in Alicia's lap was to do with the soul, _The Power and Beauty of the Soul._

"Where did you find such a book?" Alicia whispered

"We went and had a look around. Had to admit, it wasn't a very easy find." Fred shrugged. She looked at them gratefully.

"Thanks." she smiled and they nodded happily.

"By the way, thanks for our gift. That was a surprise." George said

"Well, seeing as you're looking after yourselves I figured it could be useful." she shrugged

"What?"

"Some house keeping books." Alicia smirked and Ginny began to chuckle. "I couldn't think what else to get them. What do you buy the boys who can have anything?"

"You're enough." Fred smirked, kissing her hair.

"Awww." Alicia smiled.

"Woah…" the three turned to find Ginny had also uncovered a present. It was a book on hexes as well as a small journal book.

"Who got you that?" George asked

"Harry." Alicia responded, almost a little too quickly. The three turned to her and she smirked.

"He did?" Ginny asked

"Yeah. We all know how good your bat-bogey hexes are, you could do with some new ones." Alicia smiled.

Ginny grinned before she got up and left the room, clutching the two.

"I didn't think Harry would buy Ginny anything." George admitted

"He didn't." Alicia confessed and they looked at her "I bought it for her from him." she smiled.

"What?" the twins chorused and she shrugged.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Yes?_

 _Play along._

 _Play along? With what?_

 _Just do it._ Alicia could feel Harry's confusion _Merry Christmas._ and she heard the knock on Ron's door.

"What did Dean get her?" Fred asked as George glanced at the presents Ginny had left behind.

"Dunno?"

"As long as it's better than what Lavender got Ron." Alicia smirked and the twins turned to her quickly.

"Spill!" they demanded

"Oh no, he'd never forgive me." Alicia said quickly. And then she paused. "Then again he probably deserves it with what he's done to Hermione." they grinned "She sent him a necklace with 'My Sweetheart' written on it." the twins showed looks of absolute glee before they got up and ran off after Ginny.

Alicia watched them go, closed the door with a wave of her wand, and she grabbed a parcel, separate from those on her bed. She took a breath.

"Kreacher." there was a loud crack. The elf suddenly stood before her, he glared at her with as much loathing as the last time she saw him. Alicia held out the parcel.

"Merry Christmas Kreacher." the elf looked at her surprise, and then it became suspicion as he eyed the parcel.

"Mistress is giving Kreacher a gift?"

"It's Christmas time." she shrugged "And seeing as we're keeping you from Bellatrix, and you can't talk to your Mistress' portrait anymore…" she sighed "Figured something would be nice. If it angers you so much, you can throw it out if you'd like." she admitted before standing up.

Kreacher continued to stare at it, but had taken it from her, still holding it out.

"You can return to Hogwarts when you're ready to." Alicia smiled slightly and then moved to the door "Oh, but you can't take any detours, straight to Hogwarts." she added, giving an apologetic smile and left the bedroom to head upstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron all jumped and Alicia giggled as she stood in Ron's doorway, the room was slightly crowded with the five of them inside. Ginny was talking to Harry who had a moody smelling package that seemed to have maggots inside. Alicia frowned but didn't question it.

"You!" Ron snapped at her and she rose an eyebrow. He looked from her to Harry. "You've been blabbing!"

"About what?" Alicia asked tilting her head slightly. Ron pointed from her to the twins, as if not wanting to admit to it, but still wanting to accuse. "Did I do something?" she looked around. The twins shrugged grinning and Harry rose an eyebrow.

"You definitely did something." he glanced at Ginny who was sitting beside him.

"Was it bad?" Harry didn't answer but Ron did.

"Yes!"

"You haven't even told me what I did!" she snapped back but he began to mutter and grumbled under his breath.

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when they all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur (on whom, it appeared, Mrs. Weasley had not wanted to waste one) and Mrs. Weasley herself, who was sporting a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny starlike diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George, waving an airy hand. "Parsnips, Remus?"

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," said Ginny cheerfully, leaning across the table to pick it out.

" 'Ow 'orrible," said Fleur, with an affected little shudder.

"Yes, isn't it?" said Ron. "Gravy, Fleur?"

In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," said Fleur to Ron, when she had finished kissing Bill in thanks. "She is always knocking —"

"I invited _dear_ Tonks to come along today," said Mrs. Weasley, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," said Lupin. "But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"Hmmm," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually."

She gave Lupin an annoyed look, as though it was all his fault she was getting Fleur for a daughter-in-law instead of Tonks. Alicia looked from Mrs Weasley to Lupin, and her eyes widened slightly.

' _Thanks for the tea and sympathy…', sympathy… if Mrs Weasley was trying to set Tonks up with Bill, why would she be sympathising with Tonks…_ But Alicia was so sure that that look Mrs Weasley gave Lupin was one of blame…

Alicia's mouth dropped open in an 'o' and she turned to Lupin surprised.

Harry had also turned to Lupin, but to talk to him.

"Tonks's Patronus has changed its form," he told him. "Snape said so anyway. I didn't know that could happen. Why would your Patronus change?"

Lupin took his time chewing his turkey and swallowing before saying slowly, "Sometimes… a great shock… an emotional upheaval…"

"Emotional upheaval?" Alicia jumped in "Does that include falling in love with someone?" she asked and Lupin looked at her surprised before he nodded, carefully watching her.

Fred nudged her and she turned to him as he rose a questioning eyebrow.

"We've been curious as to what's wrong with Tonks," she admitted as Harry continued talking to Lupin. "Pretty sure she's fallen for Lupin but he rejected her." Fred looked at her surprised and then turned to Lupin.

"Why would he do that?"

"His condition." she shrugged simply "But Tonk's patronus changed to what looked like a large dog or a wolf." she smirked "And she came to your mum for sympathy, and she's giving Lupin a look like Tonk's current depression is his fault."

"Ginny's right, you are too observant." but he was grinning at her. She winked.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur — it's Percy!"

" _What_?"

Mr. Weasley looked around. Everybody looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better look. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Arthur, he's — he's with the Minister!"

And sure enough, the man from the _Daily Prophet_ was following along in Percy's wake, limping slightly, his mane of greying hair and his black cloak flecked with snow.

"What's he doing here?" Fred questioned as Alicia's eyes narrowed.

"One guess." she said and looked at Harry who looked confused.

Before any of them could say anything, before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, _Percy_!" said Mrs. Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Mrs. Weasley looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

Alicia's eyes narrowed. Fred and George were also looking at Percy, their eyes observing him with stony faces. Mr Weasley was no different. Percy didn't show any sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding… I mean —"

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly…"

"Oh, Perce!" said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

"… We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden… Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

The atmosphere around the table changed perceptibly. Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretence that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fleur, Alicia, and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry into the silence.

Alicia however grabbed his arm as he started to stand.

"Harry really shouldn't be wondering around. Even with just the Minister." she said

"Well my dear, why don't you join us?" he asked still looking pleasant. Fred placed a hand on Alicia's shoulder, his eyes still on Percy, as she eyed him.

"Come on Alicia." Harry said and she looked at him, not agreeing to do so.

 _Let's listen to him._

 _For what point?_

 _Find out what he wants and what he's after._ Alicia looked up at Harry.

 _If he's after something, Promise I can turn it down. He and Dumbledore were arguing for a reason. I'd rather listen to Dumbledore. Especially when the Ministry continues to mess up. When did they even apologise to us about what they did?_

 _We can't know if we don't let him talk._ Alicia sighed and turned back to Scrimgeour, he was watching them both with interest.

"Fine." she decided.

Alicia turned to Fred and patted his hand to which he released her and she stood as well.

"It's fine," Harry said quietly, as he passed Lupin, who had half risen from his chair. "Fine," he added, as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak. Alicia gave Percy a glare as she followed Harry outside. He didn't react as he watched her.

"Wonderful!" said Scrimgeour, standing back to let Harry and Alicia pass through the door ahead of him. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

The twins moved across the yard toward the Weasleys' overgrown, snow-covered garden, Scrimgeour limping slightly at Harry's side. Alicia watched him from the corner of her eye. Being the head of the Auror office, he obviously would look tough and battle scarred.

"Charming," said Scrimgeour, stopping at the garden fence and looking out over the snowy lawn and the indistinguishable plants. "Charming."

Harry said nothing. Alicia watched the Minister as he watched Harry.

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time," said Scrimgeour, after a few moments. "Did you know that?"

"No," said Harry truthfully.

"It's not surprising though." Alicia confessed

"Oh yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of you," said Scrimgeour. "Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through… Especially what happened at the Ministry…"

He waited but neither Twin said anything, neither were going to divulge anymore information.

"I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has — most understandably, as I say — prevented this."

 _He doesn't believe that at all._ Harry looked at Alicia _He's annoyed at Dumbledore that he wouldn't let you two talk._

 _You can tell._

 _Durr._ He shot her a slightly annoyed look. _Remember the prophet said they argued._ she elaborated.

"The rumours that have flown around!" said Scrimgeour. "Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted… all these whispers of a prophecy… of you being 'the Chosen One'…"

The twins waited for him to stop beating around the bush. Harry told Alicia not to jump the gun and be rude, but let him rant.

It was annoying her but she held her tongue.

"… I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?"

Alicia turned to Harry, that was his choice to divulge.

 _Think Dumbledore told him?_

 _No. Remember Dumbledore told us that we and him were the only ones who knew the contents of the prophecy._

 _Lie?_

 _For what point?_

"Yeah, we've discussed it."

"Have you, have you…" said Scrimgeour, he was now squinting at Harry. Harry turned to watch a gnome that had just poked its head out from underneath a frozen rhododendron. Alicia continued to watch the Minister, who glanced at her ever now and then. "And what has Dumbledore told you, Harry?"

"Sorry, but that's between us," said Harry. He kept his voice as pleasant as he could, and Scrimgeour's tone, too, was light and friendly as he said, "Oh, of course, if it's a question of confidences, I wouldn't want you to divulge… no, no… and in any case, does it really matter whether you are 'the Chosen One' or not?"

"That is more a question only to be answered by an opinion." Alicia spoke up.

"Well, of course, to _you_ it will matter enormously," said Scrimgeour with a laugh. "But to the Wizarding community at large… it's all perception, isn't it? It's what people believe that's important."

"So the Ministry is encouraging these stories in order to give the community hope?" Alicia asked pointedly.

"Well we do not know if they are true. But people believe Harry _is_ 'the Chosen One,' you see," said Scrimgeour. "They think you quite the hero — which, of course, you are, Harry, chosen or not! How many times have you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now? Well, anyway," he pressed on, without waiting for a reply, "the point is, you are a symbol of hope for many, Harry. And whether she's thought of as important or not, even Alicia is a beacon of hope. More than one to survive the killing curse, more than one to continue defying You-Know-Who. The idea that there is somebody out there who might be able, who might even be _destined,_ to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named — well, naturally, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realise this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."

"Excuse me?" Alicia demanded strongly. "You except Harry to appear to the public as though he is working with _you_ , _helping_ you, as 'The Chosen One', to stop Voldemort?"

"Young lady this is Harry's choice…"

"Harry and I are one and the same honestly, we're connected through more than a prophecy or a curse." she said "And the choice effects me too."

"It is nothing at all onerous, I assure you," said Scrimgeour, his eyes moving from Alicia to Harry. "If you were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance, that would give the right impression. And of course, while you were there, you would have ample opportunity to speak to Gawain Robards, my successor as Head of the Auror office. Dolores Umbridge has told me that you both cherish an ambition to become an Auror. Well, that could be arranged very easily…"

"You're still employing Dolores Umbridge after everything she did? How can you expect us to work with people like that?" Alicia asked angrily. "Besides, how do you expect Harry to 'pop in and out of the Ministry from time to time' while he's at Hogwarts. It's dangerous for him, of all people, to be out and about like that. You seriously want to risk him just to make yourselves look better to the public?!"

Scrimgeour did not look as happy at her anymore.

"You'd like to give the impression that I'm working for the Ministry?" Harry spoke up.

"It would give everyone a lift to think you were more involved, Harry," said Scrimgeour, sounding relieved that Harry had cottoned on so quickly. "'The Chosen One,' you know… It's all about giving people hope, the feeling that exciting things are happening…"

"That gives no indication to exciting things happening in these times. And I doubt it'd give hope." Alicia disagreed.

"But if I keep running in and out of the Ministry," said Harry, still endeavouring to keep his voice friendly, "won't that seem as though I approve of what the Ministry's up to?"

"Well," said Scrimgeour, frowning slightly, "well, yes, that's partly why we'd like —"

"No, I don't think that'll work," said Harry pleasantly. "You see, I don't like some of the things the Ministry's doing. Locking up Stan Shunpike, for instance."

"Making false accusations to make yourselves look more accomplished. Really you've got no idea what you're doing so you're scaring the people by making innocent and stupid arrests. People get more scared that you're taking those who are least likely to be Death Eaters. It makes them think they're next, or even their friends cannot be trusted. You're breaking up the community who needs to stand together at this time." Scrimgeour looked down his nose at her.

"These are dangerous times, and certain measures need to be taken. You are sixteen year olds —"

"Dumbledore's a lot older than sixteen, and he doesn't think Stan should be in Azkaban either," said Harry. "You're making Stan a scapegoat, just like you want to make me a mascot."

They looked at each other, long and hard. Finally Scrimgeour said, with no pretence at warmth, "I see. You prefer — like your hero, Dumbledore — to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?"

"I don't want to be used," said Harry.

"Some would say it's your duty to be used by the Ministry!"

"How dare you!" Alicia snapped "You want to plant a sixteen year old into a war! Just because of a few rumours?"

"Yeah, and others might say it's your duty to check that people really are Death Eaters before you chuck them in prison," said Harry, his temper rising now. "You're doing what Barty Crouch did. You never get it right, you people, do you? Either we've got Fudge, pretending everything's lovely while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you, chucking the wrong people into jail and trying to pretend you've got 'the Chosen One' working for you!"

"So you're not 'the Chosen One'?" said Scrimgeour.

"I thought you said it didn't matter either way?" said Harry, with a bitter laugh. "Not to you anyway."

"I shouldn't have said that," said Scrimgeour quickly. "It was tactless —"

"No, it was honest," said Harry.

"Honest because you don't care about Harry or his life, just that you as Minister is seen doing better than your predecessor." Alicia glared at him

"It's one of the only honest things you've said to me." Harry nodded "You don't care whether I live or die, but you do care that I help you convince everyone you're winning the war against Voldemort. I haven't forgotten, Minister…"

He raised his right fist. There, shining white on the back of his cold hand, were the scars which Dolores Umbridge had forced him to carve into his own flesh: _I must not tell lies._

"After everything the Ministry did to us last year, and you didn't even apologise for it, you have the audacity to come here and ask for help?" Alicia asked annoyed. "To try to put a sixteen year old's life on the lines just so you have a mascot. Just to make yourselves look good."

"I don't remember you rushing to our defence when I was trying to tell everyone Voldemort was back. The Ministry wasn't so keen to be pals last year." Harry nodded in agreement.

They stood in a silence as icy as the ground beneath their feet. The gnome had finally managed to extricate his worm and was now sucking on it happily, leaning against the bottommost branches of the rhododendron bush.

"What is Dumbledore up to?" said Scrimgeour brusquely. "Where does he go when he is absent from Hogwarts?"

"No idea," said Harry.

"And you wouldn't tell me if you knew," said Scrimgeour, "would you?"

"No, we wouldn't," said the twins.

"Well, then, I shall have to see whether I can't find out by other means."

Alicia laughed at the idea. "Oh yeah, try and follow Dumbledore. No one could even find him when he was on the run, what makes you think you can force it from him?"

"Yeah you can try," said Harry indifferently. "But you seem cleverer than Fudge, so I'd have thought you'd have learned from his mistakes. He tried interfering at Hogwarts. You might have noticed he's not Minister anymore, but Dumbledore's still headmaster. I'd leave Dumbledore alone, if I were you."

There was a long pause.

"Well, it is clear to me that he has done a very good job on you," said Scrimgeour, his eyes cold and hard behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

"He understands us. You don't even bother to try. He didn't let you talk to Harry, because he knew the response you'd get. Well, I hope you're happy you didn't bother listening, and ruined our Christmas by forcing Percy here as well." Alicia said. He stared at her.

"Dumbledore's children through and through, aren't you, Potter?"

"Yes." they answered

"Glad we straightened that out." Harry said. Alicia waved and the two turned their backs on the Minister of Magic, and strode back to the house.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Alicia walked into the kitchen first and everyone turned immediately as Harry followed her. She stood holding the door open and glared at Percy. She noticed his glasses were splattered with what was clearly food but Alicia didn't let that remove her anger, no matter how amusing it was.

"The Minister is waiting for you." Mrs Weasley frowned but Percy turned to her, said good bye and left. Alicia glared him out before she slammed the door behind him.

"He get attacked by food?" she asked melancholy

"He got parsnip in his face." George shrugged

"Yeah Ginny's aim's just as good as ours." Fred smirked but it didn't last as he was watching Alicia who in turn was staring out the window annoyed. He turned to Harry instead. "What happened?" he frowned as Harry retook his seat.

"He wanted me to work for the Ministry." Harry said, gaining everyone's attention. "Like a mascot."

"He wanted to fool people into thinking the Ministry was doing good, not locking up innocents or smearing teenagers!" Alicia fumed, her arms crossed as she stared at the door.

"I figured it'd be something like that. Scrimgeour has been trying to get to you all year." Mr Weasley admitted

"So he said." the twins nodded.

"We'd better inform Dumbledore about it." Lupin thought

"After all they've put you two through they have the goal to ask for help?" Ron asked scoffing

"That's what I said." Alicia nodded as she moved to sit back down and began loading pudding onto her plate as if it was the only substance in the world that could cure her mood. Fred played with her hair as if trying to cheer her up and she sent him a smile.

"Actually I think you went a little far Alicia." Harry confessed

"What else is new?" everyone chuckled lightly before a few more questions were sent around the table.

They had some more eggnog that night before going to bed with many Merry Christmas', Mr Weasley kissed Ginny good night, as well as his wife, Fleur did the same to Bill, and Ginny, Harry, George and Ron disappeared up the stairs as Alicia did so to Fred as well.

"Don't forget to tell me of any more drama." he said

"What if there are some things I can't tell you?" she asked and he looked confused

"Is there?" Alicia thought to Dumbledore's lessons. He'd said they could tell Hermione and Ron…

"Well, I can tell you," she glanced at Mr and Mrs Weasley with Lupin before they began to move to the stairs after waving them goodnight. "Dumbledore's been having private lessons with Harry and I."

"What about?" he asked excitedly

"Voldemort. His past. We've been diving into people's memories that Dumbledore's been collecting to discover his ancestry and starting at Hogwarts and such." Fred looked confused

"How is that helpful?"

"Other than following the good old saying of 'know thy enemy'? I think there's a purpose, I'm not sure what it is yet. He says its important, I just think he's working up to it." she shrugged

"How long has this been going on?"

"All year so far, we've had a few."

"I think I'm kind of hurt you're only telling me now." but he smirked at her. She shrugged

"I didn't know how important they were. Still don't but…" he nodded and stroked her cheek.

"You'll tell me if it's important." she nodded

"Promise." he kissed her sweetly before the two moved off to the separate rooms with a 'good night'.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, Fleur yet to come up the stairs, and had a letter in her hand.

"Dean?" Alicia asked. Ginny nodded.

"He wants to meet when we get back."

"You don't sound keen."

Ginny sighed. "I don't think I really mind either way actually."

"Clearly you're not all in it then, something's either not clicking anymore or," Alicia smirked slightly "There's something else. Maybe someone else." Ginny rose an eyebrow

"You know I've been getting the feeling you've been sending all sorts of weird hints lately." she suddenly began, putting Dean's letter down.

"Like?" Alicia wondered as she pulled on her pyjama's and sat on her hamper bed, crammed in next to Fleur's and between the two girls.

"Well I've noticed some of the looks and words you've said when talking to Harry."

"Ginny you're still being general and not specific, I say lots of words and give lots of looks to Harry."

"Well let's start about him 'getting his own Weasley' and how you looked at me." Ginny said fiercely

"Well if he was going to 'get his own Weasley' he doesn't exactly have a lot of options." Alicia rolled her eyes

"Well he didn't look happy you said it."

"So what? You wondering why?" Alicia asked slyly. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to respond before Fleur opened the door. She smiled at them and raved about Bill, and began to work on the presents she got, probably adding in some ungrateful comments before Alicia asked her to turn off the light as she was hoping to get some sleep. Fleur shut up and Ginny looked thankful before they were thrown into darkness.

The next few days passed with little incident after the Minister and Percy's visit. Mrs Weasley spent most of the time crying, such little things set her off lately, though it had been similar the year before when he'd accused them of awful misconceptions just for being on Dumbledore's side. Who of course turned out to be correct.

New Years they stood out in the snowy garden and Fred and George set off a heap of their fireworks which zipped, zoomed, sparked and lit up the entire yard as the group stood out and watched them. Alicia had asked Fred and George of a detailed description of the nearby town, as she couldn't go herself, and had summoned some Muggle lighters, small sticks which you held in her hand and the end sparked. Alicia moved and drew all sorts of images, as the light left distortions called after images on your eyes.

Harry joined in, knowing what the sparklers were and Mr Weasley was ecstatic as he took one himself. Very soon it seemed most of them were dancing around the garden, below the magical fireworks and waving around the muggle ones.

"We should do something like this George." Fred thought.

"Only you should actually make them writable." Alicia added and they grinned before sharing a nod in agreement.

"Consultant strikes again." Fred grinned hugging her

"Isn't it more an advisor?" George wondered

"One or the other." Alicia shrugged.

A few days after New Years, Alicia, Harry, Ron and Ginny were due back at Hogwarts, the term beginning the next day.

Alicia and Harry were up earlier than the other two in order to say goodbye to most of the occupants of the house. Fred, George, Lupin, Mr Weasley, Bill and even Fleur had to get to work.

"Write to us." the twins chorused to Alicia who rolled her eyes

"If it makes you happy." she said and Fred kissed her cheek before she hugged them both.

"And Harry don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." George said sternly. He almost had an air of his mother about him before he grinned.

"Good bye, 'Arry. Good to see you again." Fleur kissed both his cheeks. She wished Alicia luck and waited as Bill shook both their hands, moving to her for them to head to work together. Lupin did the same and told them to be careful, on the look out and, to Harry, not to get too obsessed with Malfoy and Snape. He said nothing as though he hadn't heard it.

"I'll see you in March." Fred told Alicia.

"I hope so." she smiled as he, as usual, kissed her knuckles, before following his twin, and everyone else, out the door to apparate.

"Well then, Breakfast?" Mrs Weasley asked and she turned to her stove quickly. The twins could hear the heaviness of her voice and knew she was probably tearing up again. Alicia moved to give her a hug and she patted her arm before the twins sat down and were soon joined by Ron and Ginny.

"Where is everyone?" Ron questioned

"Work." Mrs Weasley, Harry and Alicia answered.

"What? Without saying goodbye?"

"You've spent your life with most of them and get to see the rest forever Ron, I think you can survive." Alicia commented, smirking slightly as Mrs Weasley put a plate in front of them all.

"Yeah but still, I'm going to be seventeen in March and they wont see me." Ron said

"Well maybe you should have gotten up earlier." Mrs Weasley snapped so suddenly it made them all pause before they chose to ignore it.

"Point." Alicia pointed at him and he grumbled as he sat down.

"You get to see them in six months Ron." Ginny reminded him.

"And since when are you so keen to see the twins and Bill anyway?" Alicia wondered, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh he's always keen to see Bill nowadays, hoping Phlegm will be with him." Ginny shot and Alicia nudged her as Ron shot her a scowl.

"So I hope you're all packed again, you'll be leaving this afternoon by the Floo Network again." Mrs Weasley instructed "To Professor McGonagall's office."

"Too bad everyone couldn't get the day off to see us off." Ginny shrugged

"Well, money, unfortunately, doesn't make itself." Alicia sighed and Ginny nodded with the same expression.

"Have you packed Alicia?" Ron asked her and she looked confused

"Just a few last minute stuff to add, but yes?" he looked down. "What you haven't?"

"Ronald, if I go up and find your trunk isn't packed…" Mrs Weasley began

"Of course it is mum, I hardly unpacked it." he admitted.

"What? Something stopping you from finishing?" Alicia asked smirking as Ginny snickered.

"No!"

"No? Not a certain someone who, I dunno, might have sent you a lovely gold necklace?"

"Shut up Alicia."

"Touchy touchy." Alicia sighed

"She's as bad as the twins, I swear." Ron said to Harry and Alicia grinned as if it was a compliment.

"Well all that snogging probably infected her with something." Harry retorted

"I'm just quick witted." she shrugged "Don't need an influence for that."

"Just like your sass." Ginny added. Alicia paused as if about to argue before looking confused.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult." the three laughed as they ate their breakfast and even Mrs Weasley cracked a smile.

It was late in the afternoon when their trunks were sent back to Hogwarts and their dormitories by Mrs Weasley before the four stood before the fireplace in order to be sent back to Hogwarts. A fire was already roaring for their departure and Mrs Weasley stood before them, dissolved into tears again.

"Don't cry, Mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay…"

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Ron, permitting his mother to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?"

"Ron that's not helping." Alicia sighed "A better response would be;" and she turned to the women "Don't worry Mrs Weasley, he'll come around. Regardless of being a prick, you're still his family, and in times of strife that's the most important." she said patting Mrs Weasley's shoulder. she looked at Alicia and seemed to sob harder before pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, yes you're right Alicia." the black haired girl sent Ron a smirk who rolled his eyes.

"She's still crying." he mumbled to Harry before Alicia was released and Mrs Weasley enfolded Harry next into a hug.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself… Stay out of trouble…"

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. Alicia snorted. "I like a quiet life, you know me."

She gave a watery chuckle and stood back. "Be good, then, all of you…"

Harry stepped into the emerald green fire first and shouted "Hogwarts!" before he disappeared in a swirl off flame. Alicia followed him, copying his actions before she was whisked away from the Weasley's kitchen, Mrs Weasley's tearful face being blocked as she was engulfed in flames.

As usual she was spinning very fast and catching glimpses of other Wizarding fireplaces before she began to slow down and came to a stop squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office. She barely glanced up from her work as she clambered out over the grate.

Harry was already standing there, so of course she was expecting them. Alicia dusted herself off before moving out of the way for Ron who followed her and Ginny bring up the rear. With all four of them now safely in the castle they moved off from the office and towards the Gryffindor Common room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

The four moved through the corridors which was slightly chilly from the cold weather. The sun was already sinking over the grounds, carpeted in deeper snow than had lain over the Burrow garden. In the distance, Hagrid could be seen feeding Buckbeak in front of his cabin.

"Baubles," said Ron confidently, when they reached the Fat Lady, who was looking rather paler than usual and winced at his loud voice.

"No," she said.

"What d'you mean, 'no'?"

"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout."

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to — ?"

"Harry! Alicia! Ginny!"

Hermione was hurrying toward them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat, and gloves.

"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck — I mean Witherwings," she said breathlessly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was a bit eventful." Alicia admitted

"Yeah," said Ron at once, "Rufus Scrim —"

"I've got something for you, Harry, Alicia," said Hermione, neither looking at Ron nor giving any sign that she had heard him. "Oh, hang on — password. _Abstinence._ "

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway…"

She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," said Harry,

"Oh yes!" Alicia grinned as Harry unrolled it at once to discover that the next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for tomorrow night.

"I've got loads to tell him — and you. Let's sit down —" Harry confessed turning to Hermione.

But at that moment there was a loud squeal of "Won-Won!" and Lavender Brown came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into Ron's arms. Several onlookers sniggered; Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and said, "There's a table over here… Coming, Ginny?"

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," said Ginny, though there was less enthusiasm in her voice and even her body language than usual. Leaving Ron and Lavender locked in a kind of vertical wrestling match, Harry led Hermione over to the spare table, Alicia followed absentmindedly.

"So how was your Christmas?"

"Oh, fine," she shrugged. "Nothing special. How was it at Won-Won's?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," said Harry. "Look, Hermione, can't you — ?"

"No, I can't," she said flatly. "So don't even ask."

"I thought maybe, you know, over Christmas —"

"It was the Fat Lady who drank a vat of five-hundred-year-old wine, Harry, not me. So what was this important news you wanted to tell me?"

And Harry launched into his tale about the conversation he and Alicia had overheard between Snape and Malfoy. Of course Hermione had the same response as Lupin and Mr Weasley.

"Don't you think — ?"

"— he was pretending to offer help so that he could trick Malfoy into telling him what he's doing?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione.

"Ron's dad and Lupin think so," Harry said grudgingly. "But this definitely proves Malfoy's planning something, you can't deny that."

"No, I can't," she answered slowly.

"And he's acting on Voldemort's orders, just like I said!"

"Hmm… did either of them actually mention Voldemort's name?"

"No one mentions Voldemort's name Hermione." Alicia put in and she gave her an annoyed look.

"You know what I mean."

Harry was frowning however, trying to remember. "I'm not sure… Snape definitely said 'your master,' and who else would that be?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, biting her lip. "Maybe his father?"

She stared across the room, apparently lost in thought, not even noticing Lavender tickling Ron. "How's Lupin?"

"Not great," said Harry, and he told her all about Lupin's mission among the werewolves and the difficulties he was facing. "You remember hearing about Fenrir Greyback?"

"Oh yes, Malfoy threatened Borgin with him!" said Hermione. "Back in Knockturn Alley. He told Borgin that Greyback was an old family friend and that he'd be checking up on Borgin's progress!"

"And don't you think that _proves_ Malfoy's a Death Eater, how else could he be in contact with Greyback and telling him what to do?"

"It is pretty suspicious," breathed Hermione. "Unless…"

"Oh, come on," said Harry in exasperation, "you can't get round this one!"

"Well… there is the possibility it was an empty threat."

"You're unbelievable, you are," said Harry, shaking his head. "We'll see who's right… You'll be eating your words, Hermione, just like the Ministry."

"Yeah shall we tell her about Scrimgeour?" Alicia offered.

"Oh yeah, I had a row with Rufus Scrimgeour as well…"

And the rest of the evening passed amicably with them abusing the Minister of Magic, for Hermione, like Ron and Alicia, thought that after all the Ministry had put Harry through the previous year, they had a great deal of nerve asking him for help now.

Classes were back on as the new term began the following morning. For the sixth years this brought a pleasant surprise: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

APPARITION LESSONS

 _If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons._

Hermione and Alicia joined the crowd outside before they managed to see the sign. Alicia grinned.

"We get lessons?" Hermione asked surprised

"Yeah, Fred told me at Christmas." Alicia grinned "I dunno about you but I'm not missing out. Alright! Those still deciding if the gallons are worth it step aside!" she called and moved her way through the crowd to sign her name to the notice. Hermione borrowed her quill after her as Harry and Ron appeared. Ron pulled his quill out as Hermione handed Alicia her's back before Lavender crept up behind him.

"Guess who, Won-Won?"

The two girls were already moving off before they heard anything else and after Harry signed his name he joined them.

"Didn't want to stay with the two then?" Alicia smirked and Harry sent her a look.

To their surprise however, Ron caught up with them a little ways beyond the porthole his ears bright red and his expression disgruntled. Without a word, Hermione sped up to walk with Neville. Alicia sighed in response.

"So — Apparition," said Ron, his tone making it perfectly plain that neither were to mention what had just happened. "Should be a laugh, eh?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "Maybe it's better when you do it yourself, I didn't enjoy it much when Dumbledore took me along for the ride."

"Well you are being pulled along…" Alicia muttered

"You've done it heaps, is it always that way?" Harry wondered

"You get used to it." she shrugged

"I forgot you'd both already done it… I'd better pass my test first time," said Ron, looking anxious. "Fred and George did."

"Charlie failed, though, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but Charlie's bigger than me" — Ron held his arms out from his body as though he was a gorilla — "so Fred and George didn't go on about it much… not to his face anyway…"

"He's also the bigger brother so." Alicia added

"When can we take the actual test?"

"Soon as we're seventeen. That's only March for me!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to Apparate in here, not in the castle…"

"Not the point, is it? Everyone would know I _could_ Apparate if I wanted."

Alicia rolled her eyes as Harry rose an eyebrow at her but it seemed Ron wasn't the only one who was excited by the idea of being able to apparate. All that day there was much talk about the forthcoming lessons; a great deal of store was set by being able to vanish and reappear at will.

"How cool will it be when we can just —" Seamus clicked his fingers to indicate disappearance. "Me cousin Fergus does it just to annoy me, you wait till I can do it back… He'll never have another peaceful moment…"

Lost in visions of this happy prospect, he flicked his wand a little too enthusiastically, so that instead of producing the fountain of pure water that was the object of today's Charms lesson, he let out a hoselike jet that ricocheted off the ceiling and knocked Professor Flitwick flat on his face.

"Harry and Alicia have already Apparated," Ron told a slightly abashed Seamus, after Professor Flitwick had dried himself off with a wave of his wand and set Seamus lines: " _I am a wizard, not a baboon brandishing a stick._ " "Fred takes Alicia all the time."

"McGonagall also took me when I first went to the Leaky Cauldron in our first year." Alicia added

"And Dum — er — someone took them at the beginning of the year. Side-Along-Apparition, you know." Ron added.

"Whoa!" whispered Seamus, and he, Dean, and Neville put their heads a little closer to hear what Apparition felt like.

"You're basically squeezed through a tube and suffocated. At the moment you think you can't take it anymore you appear at your destination." Alicia explained.

Many more sixth graders came up to the twins during the day to hear about the sensation of Apparition. All of them seemed awed, rather than put off. Harry tried to tell them how uncomfortable it was but it seemed to do little and the twins were still answering detailed questions at ten to eight that evening.

"Sorry guys but we actually have somewhere to be." Alicia said as she stood to her feet. "But we'll be here all week." she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled on it, the two leaving the common room before the crowd could question them anymore.

The lamps in Dumbledore's office were lit, the portraits of previous headmasters were snoring gently in their frames, and the Pensieve was ready upon the desk once more. Dumbledore's hands lay on either side of it, the right one as blackened and burnt-looking as ever. It did not seem to have healed at all, however if it was cursed Alicia was not surprised it could not be fixed.

Dumbledore spoke to the two before either them could even say good evening.

"I hear that you met the Minister of Magic over Christmas?"

"Yes," said Harry. "He's not very happy with me."

"Understatement." Alicia said as she took a seat and Dumbledore chuckled slightly.

"No, he is not very happy with me either. We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on."

Harry grinned.

"He wanted me to tell the Wizarding community that the Ministry's doing a wonderful job."

Dumbledore smiled.

"It was Fudge's idea originally, you know. During his last days in office, when he was trying desperately to cling to his post, he sought a meeting with you, hoping that you would give him your support —"

"I'm sorry?" Alicia said as if she'd heard incorrectly.

"After everything Fudge did last year?" said Harry angrily. "After _Umbridge_?"

"I told Cornelius there was no chance of it, but the idea did not die when he left office. Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you —"

"So that's why you argued!" Harry blurted out. "It was in the _Daily Prophet._ " Alicia nudged him for is abruptness.

"The _Prophet_ is bound to report the truth occasionally," said Dumbledore, "if only accidentally. Yes, that was why we argued. Well, it appears that Rufus found a way to corner you at last."

"He used Percy. Poor Mrs Weasley." Alicia frowned.

"He accused us of being 'Dumbledore's man through and through.'" Harry said looking at Alicia

"How very rude of him."

"We agreed." the twins chorused.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

Alicia watched and to her surprise Dumbledore's bright blue eyes looked rather watery.

"Professor?" Alicia asked.

"I am very touched, Harry, Alicia."

"As you should be, after all, not everyone can get the famous twins on their side." Alicia said, looking proud and ending in a smile which Dumbledore responded with, amused.

"Scrimgeour wanted to know where you go when you're not at Hogwarts," said Harry, still looking fixedly at his knees.

"Yes, he is very nosy about that," said Dumbledore, not more cheerful. Harry who'd removed his gaze after noticing Dumbledore's tears, finally looked back up again. "He has even attempted to have me followed. Amusing, really. He set Dawlish to tail me. It wasn't kind. I have already been forced to jinx Dawlish once; I did it again with the greatest regret."

"So they still don't know where you go?" asked Harry, hoping for more information on this intriguing subject, but Dumbledore merely smiled over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"That's the look that says he's not going to tell us either." Alicia said to Harry in a quieter voice and Dumbledore chuckled at her slightly.

"No, they don't, and the time is not quite right for you to know either. Now, I suggest we press on, unless there's anything else — ?"

"There is, actually, sir," said Harry. "It's about Malfoy and Snape." Alicia took a deep breath and Dumbledore's eyes flickered to her momentarily.

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"Yes, sir. Alicia and I overheard them during Professor Slughorn's party… well, we followed them, actually…"

"Harry dragged me along." Alicia added and Harry glanced at her.

Dumbledore listened to Harry's story with an impassive face.

When Harry had finished he did not speak for a few moments, then said, "Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I suggest that you put it out of your mind. I do not think that it is of great importance."

"Not of great importance?" repeated Harry incredulously. "Professor, did you understand — ?"

"Yes, Harry, blessed as I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything you told me," said Dumbledore, a little sharply. "I think you might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did." Alicia looked the headmaster over, she had already assumed that maybe Dumbledore would already be aware of Malfoy and his actions, and it seemed she was correct. "Again, I am glad that you have confided in me, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet."

Harry sat in seething silence, glaring at Dumbledore. Alicia looked at him as he felt his anger and took a deep breath herself to hope some of her calm would push through and effect him in return.

"So, sir," said Harry, his voice was tense as he sounded like he wanted to keep his anger in check. "you definitely still trust —?"

"I have been tolerant enough to answer that question already," said Dumbledore, but he did not sound very tolerant anymore. "My answer has not changed." Alicia looked between them both, waiting.

"I should think not," said a snide voice; Phineas Nigellus was evidently only pretending to be asleep. Dumbledore ignored him.

"Does this mean we can start?" Alicia asked turning to Dumbledore with a smile. He returned it.

"Yes. I must insist that we press on. I have more important things to discuss with you this evening."

Harry was feeling mutinous and Alicia heard him debating on arguing the topic. She looked at him and Dumbledore did the same before he shook his head.

"Ah, Harry, how often this happens, even between the best of friends! Each of us believes that what he has to say is much more important than anything the other might have to contribute!"

"I don't think what you've got to say is unimportant, sir," said Harry stiffly.

"Well, you are quite right, because it is not," said Dumbledore briskly. "I have two more memories to show you both this evening, both obtained with enormous difficulty, and the second of them is, I think, the most important I have collected."

Alicia looked down at the pensieve in anticipation while Harry said nothing. Dumbledore addressed her as she paid attention, glancing at Harry as he still sat silently in his disappointment.

"So," said Dumbledore, in a ringing voice, "we meet this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle, whom we left last lesson poised on the threshold of his years at Hogwarts. You will remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Alley, and that I, in turn, warned him against continued thievery when he arrived at school.

"Well, the start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quiet boy in his secondhand robes, who lined up with the other first years to be sorted. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head," continued Dumbledore, waving his blackened hand toward the shelf over his head where the Sorting Hat sat, ancient and unmoving. "How soon Riddle learned that the famous founder of the House could talk to snakes, I do not know — perhaps that very evening. The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self-importance.

"However, if he was frightening or impressing fellow Slytherins with displays of Parseltongue in their common room, no hint of it reached the staff. He showed no sign of outward arrogance or aggression at all. As an unusually talented and very good-looking orphan, he naturally drew attention and sympathy from the staff almost from the moment of his arrival. He seemed polite, quiet, and thirsty for knowledge. Nearly all were most favourably impressed by him. Not unlike, I'll admit, Alicia." he smiled at her.

"I don't know if I received much sympathy…" she said as she considered it.

"Didn't you tell them, sir, what he'd been like when you met him at the orphanage?" asked Harry, finally speaking.

"No, I did not. Though he had shown no hint of remorse, it was possible that he felt sorry for how he had behaved before and was resolved to turn over a fresh leaf. I chose to give him that chance."

Dumbledore paused and looked inquiringly at Harry, who had opened his mouth to speak. Alicia watched him too as she felt his annoyance. Dumbledore had trusted someone, in spite of overwhelming evidence, that they did not deserve it.

"But you didn't trust him?" Alicia said "Or at least, he didn't think you did." Harry looked at her before turning back to Dumbledore, remembering.

"The Riddle who came out of that diary… he told us, he said, 'Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did.' "

"Let us say that I did not take it for granted that he was trustworthy," said Dumbledore. "I had, as I have already indicated, resolved to keep a close eye upon him, and so I did. I cannot pretend that I gleaned a great deal from my observations at first. He was very guarded with me; he felt, I am sure, that in the thrill of discovering his true identity he had told me a little too much. He was careful never to reveal as much again, but he could not take back what he had let slip in his excitement, nor what Mrs. Cole had confided in me. However, he had the sense never to try and charm me as he charmed so many of my colleagues.

"As he moved up the school, he gathered about him a group of dedicated friends; I call them that, for want of a better term, although as I have already indicated, Riddle undoubtedly felt no affection for any of them. This group had a kind of dark glamour within the castle. They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty. In other words, they were the fore-runners of the Death Eaters, and indeed some of them became the first Death Eaters after leaving Hogwarts.

"Rigidly controlled by Riddle, they were never detected in open wrongdoing, although their seven years at Hogwarts were marked by a number of nasty incidents to which they were never satisfactorily linked, the most serious of which was, of course, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which resulted in the death of a girl. As you know, Hagrid was wrongly accused of that crime.

"I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, placing his withered hand on the Pensieve. "Few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified. What I know, I found out after he had left Hogwarts, after much painstaking effort, after tracing those few who could be tricked into speaking, after searching old records and questioning Muggle and wizard witnesses alike.

"Those whom I could persuade to talk told me that Riddle was obsessed with his parentage. This is understandable, of course; he had grown up in an orphanage and naturally wished to know how he came to be there. It seems that he searched in vain for some trace of Tom Riddle senior on the shields in the trophy room, on the lists of prefects in the old school records, even in the books of Wizarding history. Finally he was forced to accept that his father had never set foot in Hogwarts. I believe that it was then that he dropped the name forever, assumed the identity of Lord Voldemort, and began his investigations into his previously despised mother's family — the woman whom, you will remember, he had thought could not be a witch if she had succumbed to the shameful human weakness of death.

"All he had to go upon was the single name 'Marvolo,' which he knew from those who ran the orphanage had been his mother's father's name. Finally, after painstaking research through old books of Wizarding families, he discovered the existence of Slytherin's surviving line. In the summer of his sixteenth year, he left the orphanage to which he returned annually and set off to find his Gaunt relatives. And now, Harry, Alicia, if you will stand…"

Dumbledore rose, Alicia and Harry doing the same as the professor was again holding a small crystal bottle filled with swirling, pearly memory.

"I was very lucky to collect this," he said, as he poured the gleaming mass into the Pensieve. "As you will understand when we have experienced it. Shall we?" Harry looked at Alicia and she stepped up to the stone basin, bowing to plunge her face into the surface before she was falling through nothingness.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Alicia's feet hit the dirty stone floor and she looked around to find herself in a familiar small house with three rooms, the living room and kitchen combined. Harry landed beside her and Dumbledore beside him within the Gaunts house which was more filthy than any place Alicia had ever been too. The ceiling was thick with cobwebs, the floor coated in grime; mouldy and rotting food lay upon the table amidst a mass of crusted pots. The only light came from a single guttering candle placed at the feet of a man with hair and beard so overgrown it hid his eyes and mouth. He was slumped in an armchair by the fire, and seemed unmoving.

A knock sounded at the door and the man jerked away, rising a wand in his right hand and a short knife in his left.

The door creaked open. There on the threshold, holding an old-fashioned lamp, stood a boy both Alicia and Harry had once seen, recognising him once: tall, pale, dark-haired, and handsome — the teenage Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes moved slowly around the hovel and then found the man in the armchair. For a few seconds they looked at each other, then the man staggered upright, the many empty bottles at his feet clattering and tinkling across the floor.

"YOU!" he bellowed. "YOU!"

And he hurtled drunkenly at Riddle, wand and knife held aloft.

" _Stop._ " Riddle spoke in Parseltongue. The man skidded into the table, sending mouldy pots crashing to the floor. He stared at Riddle. There was a long silence while they contemplated each other. The man broke it.

" _You speak it?_ "

" _Yes, I speak it,_ " said Riddle. He moved forward into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. Voldemort was not at all afraid of the man, nor his wand or knife. Alicia found this impressive, after all, he was not of age, he had no defence seeing as he'd sought out this place himself. His face expressed disgust and, perhaps, disappointment.

" _Where is Marvolo_?" he asked.

" _Dead,_ " said the other. " _Died years ago, didn'_ _t he_?" Riddle frowned.

" _Who are you, then_?"

" _I'_ _m Morfin, ain_ _'t I?_ "

" _Marvolo_ _'_ _s son_?"

" ' _Course I am, then…_ "

Morfin pushed the hair out of his dirty face, the better to see Riddle, and on his finger he wore Marvolo's black-stoned ring on his right hand.

" _I thought you was that Muggle,_ " whispered Morfin. " _You look mighty like that Muggle._ "

" _What Muggle_?" said Riddle sharply.

" _That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way,_ " said Morfin, and he spat unexpectedly upon the floor between them. " _You look right like him. Riddle. But he's older now, in 'e? He's older'n you, now I think on it…_ "

Morfin looked slightly dazed and swayed a little, still clutching the edge of the table for support. " _He come back, see,_ " he added stupidly.

Voldemort was gazing at Morfin as though appraising his possibilities. Now he moved a little closer and said, " _Riddle came back_?"

" _Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth_!" said Morfin, spitting on the floor again. " _Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket_?"

Voldemort did not answer. Morfin was working himself into a rage again; he brandished his knife and shouted, " _Dishonoured us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that? It's over, innit… It'_ _s over_ _…_ "

He looked away, staggering slightly, and Voldemort moved forward. As he did so, an unnatural darkness fell, extinguishing Voldemort's lamp and Morfin's candle, extinguishing everything…

Alicia felt Dumbledore take her arm rightly before they were soaring upwards and the soft light of Dumbledore's office blazed at their eyes after the dark house.

"Is that all?" said Harry at once. "Why did it go dark, what happened?"

"There was no more memory." Alicia said confused and Dumbledore nodded

"Morfin could not remember anything from that point onward," said Dumbledore, gesturing for the twins to sit back into their seats. "When he awoke next morning, he was lying on the floor, quite alone. Marvolo's ring had gone.

"Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running along the High Street, screaming that there were three bodies lying in the drawing room of the big house: Tom Riddle Senior and his mother and father.

"The Muggle authorities were perplexed. As far as I am aware, they do not know to this day how the Riddles died, for the _Avada Kedavra_ curse does not usually leave any sign of damage… The exceptions sit before me," Dumbledore added, with a nod to Harry's and Alicia's scars. "The Ministry, on the other hand, knew at once that this was a wizard's murder. They also knew that a convicted Muggle-hater lived across the valley from the Riddle house, a Muggle-hater who had already been imprisoned once for attacking one of the murdered people.

"So the Ministry called upon Morfin. They did not need to question him, to use Veritaserum or Legilimency. He admitted to the murder on the spot, giving details only the murderer could know. He was proud, he said, to have killed the Muggles, had been awaiting his chance all these years. He handed over his wand, which was proved at once to have been used to kill the Riddles. And he permitted himself to be led off to Azkaban without a fight. All that disturbed him was the fact that his father's ring had disappeared. 'He'll kill me for losing it,' he told his captors over and over again. 'He'll kill me for losing his ring.' And that, apparently, was all he ever said again. He lived out the remainder of his life in Azkaban, lamenting the loss of Marvolo's last heirloom, and is buried beside the prison, alongside the other poor souls who have expired within its walls."

"Voldemort knocked him out, and planted his memories into Morfin?" Alicia asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"I assume as much."

"So Voldemort stole Morfin's wand and used it?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

"That's right," said Dumbledore. "We have no memories to show us this, but I think we can be fairly sure what happened. Voldemort Stupefied his uncle, took his wand, and proceeded across the valley to 'the big house over the way' There he murdered the Muggle man who had abandoned his witch mother, and, for good measure, his Muggle grandparents, thus obliterating the last of the unworthy Riddle line and revenging himself upon the father who never wanted him. Then he returned to the Gaunt hovel, performed the complex bit of magic that would implant a false memory in his uncle's mind, laid Morfin's wand beside its unconscious owner, pocketed the ancient ring he wore, and departed."

"And Morfin never realised he hadn't done it?"

"Never," said Dumbledore. "He gave, as I say, a full and boastful confession."

"But he had this real memory in him all the time!"

"Yes, but it took a great deal of skilled Legilimency to coax it out of him," said Dumbledore, "and why should anybody delve further into Morfin's mind when he had already confessed to the crime?"

"But you thought otherwise?" Alicia asked and the headmaster nodded again.

"I was able to secure a visit to Morfin in the last weeks of his life, by which time I was attempting to discover as much as I could about Voldemort's past. I extracted this memory with difficulty. When I saw what it contained, I attempted to use it to secure Morfin's release from Azkaban. Before the Ministry reached their decision, however, Morfin had died."

"But how come the Ministry didn't realise that Voldemort had done all that to Morfin?" Harry asked angrily. "He was underage at the time, wasn't he? I thought they could detect underage magic!"

"Harry, I told you, they can detect magic in an area but not who did the magic." Alicia said _That's why we didn't get in trouble at the Weasley's._

"You are quite right Alicia — they can detect magic, but not the perpetrator: You will remember Harry that you were blamed by the Ministry for the Hover Charm that was, in fact, cast by —"

"Dobby," growled Harry; this injustice still rankled.

"The Ministry, as usual, can't be specific." Alicia sighed.

"They will certainly be unable to tell who performed the magic," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly at the look of great indignation on Harry's face. "They rely on witch and wizard parents to enforce their offspring's obedience while within their walls."

"Well, that's rubbish," snapped Harry. "Look what happened here, look what happened to Morfin!"

"I agree," said Dumbledore. "Whatever Morfin was, he did not deserve to die as he did, blamed for murders he had not committed. But it is getting late, and I want you to see this other memory before we part…"

Dumbledore took from an inside pocket another crystal phial. The twins shared a look as they remembered Dumbledore had said it was the most important one he had collected. Unlike the other bottles, the contents of this one proved difficult to empty into the Pensieve, as though they had congealed slightly; did memories go bad?

"This will not take long," said Dumbledore, when he had finally emptied the phial. "We shall be back before you know it. Once more into the Pensieve, then…"

And one by one they entered the pensieve. They landed before the memories owner and instantly both twins recognised him. It was a much younger Horace Slughorn. This one however surprised Alicia momentarily, as he had shiny straw-coloured hair on his now head. His moustache, less massive than it was these days, was gingery-blond. He was not quite as round as the Slughorn the twins knew, though the golden buttons on his richly embroidered waistcoat were taking a fair amount of strain. His little feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, he was sitting well back in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystallised pineapple.

They were in Slughorn's office along with about half a dozen boys all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens.

Voldemort was amongst them and was most definitely the most handsome amongst them, he also seemed the most relaxed. Looking him over Alicia noticed that sitting on his hand was Marvolo's ring, gold and black as always and proof he had indeed killed his father and family.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Riddle, though ruining the effect slightly by winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter — thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite —"

As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog, Alicia could see nothing but Harry and Dumbledore besides her. Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly, " _You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words._ "

The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. Alicia assumed it was the memory that had an issue, it had been clouded… perhaps it was incomplete?

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn as the small golden clock upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Voldemort, however, stayed behind, deliberately waiting to be the last in the room with Slughorn.

"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, turning around and finding him still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…"

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about… about Horcruxes?"

Horcruxes? What on earth were those? Alicia looked confused before it happened all over again: The dense fog filled the room so that only Alicia, Harry and Dumbledore could be seen, the latter smiling serenely beside the twins. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

" _I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!_ "

"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly beside Harry. "Time to go."

The two were dragged from the memory and back into the headmaster's office, their feet landing back onto the rug in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"That's all there is?" said Harry blankly. He was indeed confused as Alicia sat herself back down in her seat. Slughorn had clearly tampered with the memory, but Dumbledore had said it was the most important, and the only thing within the memory that she could think to give that impression was the topic of Voldemort's question. What were Horcruxes?

"As you might have noticed," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk, "that memory has been tampered with."

"Tampered with?" repeated Harry, sitting back down too.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers," said Dumbledore. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations.

"And so, for the first time, I am giving you both homework, Harry, Alicia." she hardly looked up "It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

Harry stared at him. Alicia seemed to lost as she searched through her head for help to answer the question.

"But surely, sir," he said, keeping his voice as respectful as possible, "you don't need me — you could use Legilimency… or Veritaserum…"

"Professor Slughorn is an extremely able wizard who will be expecting both," said Dumbledore. "He is much more accomplished at Occlumency than poor Morfin Gaunt, and I would be astonished if he has not carried an antidote to Veritaserum with him ever since I coerced him into giving me this travesty of a recollection.

"No, I think it would be foolish to attempt to wrest the truth from Professor Slughorn by force, and might do much more harm than good; I do not wish him to leave Hogwarts. However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us, and I believe that you especially Harry are someone who might be able to penetrate his defences. Alicia being so close to her mother whom Professor Slughorn much enjoyed the company of, as well as her own brilliance will undoubtable be a valuable asset to such a task. It is most important that we secure the true memory, Harry… How important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck… and good night."

A little taken aback by the abrupt dismissal, Harry got to his feet quickly. "Good night, sir."

Alicia didn't move until Harry nudged her and she looked up to find them looking at her.

"Alicia?" Dumbledore asked waiting.

"What are Horcruxes?" she instantly asked confused.

"Alas, that is the question for the memory."

"But surely professor you know?" Alicia asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Would it not be easier for us to ask Professor Slughorn about a topic we have a bit of information on?"

"Undoubtable I do not think that would do much good, if Professor Slughorn is ashamed of such a memory, it may be unwise to launch such a topic upon him." Alicia took a breath and stared at the headmaster. He was refusing to answer her, and not because of the reason he gave. Why did this seem so important?

Alicia stood up, staring down at the man before she turned for the door without another word. aggravated. Harry hurried off after her as they descended the spiral staircase and moved back towards the common room.

"You've really not heard of Horcruxes?" he asked her, sounding disappointed.

"Not once." she responded "And if that is such an important memory then they must be very important to all the things Dumbledore's been showing us." she said, contemplating. "I don't know what they are but if I haven't heard of them then they're not in the average books, which may make them either very advanced magic, or, considering Voldemort's involved, very dark magic. If it's dark stuff then that will be why Slughorn's ashamed, he most likely answered the question and gave the boy what he wanted." she tapped her chin as she hummed and Harry watched her, listening carefully. "Also if it's dark magic it's no surprise I haven't heard of it, it wont be in any of the normal books, it could be in the restricted section of the library but getting that kind of permission would be difficult. I wonder if that's what Dumbledore's been doing when he leaves… why though? What would him leaving the school have to do with Horcruxes?" She sighed. "I have no idea how I'd even find out what they are if they're not in the library… Dumbledore clearly doesn't want to tell me, and I bet if we asked Slughorn he'd get all defensive and start avoiding us, especially if he really doesn't want to give over the memory." she mumbled.

Harry sighed, annoyed himself that his sister for once didn't hold the answers he wanted on a piece of magic.

"I wonder if I could get Fred to look it up for me…?" she mumbled.

"You too are like peas in a pod." Harry mumbled

"I'll take that as a compliment." she grinned.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

The twins confided in Hermione the following day about their lesson, Harry also talked to Ron as Hermione still refused to remain in Ron's presence longer than it took to give him a contemptuous look. It seemed Ron believed the task to be minimal, declaring that Slughorn would give Harry, his little Potions Prince, anything.

"I highly doubt it." Alicia said when Harry told her.

Hermione had a deeper and more gloomier perspective.

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," she said in a low voice, as they stood in the deserted, snowy courtyard at break. "Horcruxes… _Horcruxes_ … I've never even heard of them…"

"Me either." Alicia frowned.

"You haven't?" Harry was disappointed, looking at Alicia who shared his look.

"They must be really advanced Dark Magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them?"

"That's what I said." Alicia sighed

"I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy…"

"Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon…"

"Oh, well, if _Won-Won_ thinks that, you'd better do it," she said, flaring up at once. "After all, when has _Won-Won_ _'s_ judgment ever been faulty?"

"Hermione, can't you — ?"

" _No_!" she said angrily, and stormed away, leaving Harry and Alicia alone and ankle-deep in snow.

"I understand Ron's being a prick and I get she's upset and doesn't want to see the two of them together, but I don't think she's right in getting angry at you just because you want them to be friends again." Alicia sighed. "You know this is gonna make Potions even more annoying."

Potions lessons were uncomfortable enough these days, seeing as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to share a desk. Today, Hermione moved her cauldron around the table so that she was close to Ernie, and ignored both Harry and Ron, leaving Alicia between the two pairs.

"What've _you_ done?" Ron muttered to Harry, looking at Hermione's haughty profile.

But before Harry could answer, Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

"Settle down, settle down, please! Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law… who can tell me — ? But Miss Granger can, of course!" Alicia just watched the girl, slumped on the table as she watched Slughorn, her mind not on her potions.

Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-a-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separate-components."

"Precisely!" beamed Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now, if we accept Golpalott's Third Law as true which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell, our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component that will, by an almost alchemical process, transform these disparate elements —"

Ron was sitting beside Harry with his mouth half open, doodling absently on his new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making._ Ron kept forgetting that he could no longer rely on Hermione to help him out of trouble when he failed to grasp what was going on.

"… and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

Alicia blinked before she moved after Hermione to get a phial. The rest of the class only noticed Slughorn had finished by the two girl's movements.

Alicia tipped her phial into her cauldron and turned on the fire before she stared into it. This was pointless. Why earth would she waste time with an antidote to an unknown poison when Snape had said in their first year, first lesson of potions, that a Bezoar would do just fine.

 _I've got nothing!_ Alicia turned to Harry as he looked disappointed. She rolled her eyes and stalked straight for the cupboard. Not even five minutes had passed as she looked through the boxes within it.

"Alicia?" she turned to see Slughorn was by her cauldron.

"Yes Professor?"

"You haven't made a start?" he said and the Slytherins snickered as usual.

"I do not intend to." she responded before she continued to look at the contents.

"I beg your pardon?" he moved over to her as she found the box she was looking for and took out one of the shrivelled brown objects. They really looked more like dried up kidneys then stones from a goats stomach.

"Alicia." Slughorn had moved up beside her. "As you professor—"

"I am sorry professor but if someone was poisoned I would not waste time discovering every ingredient within a potion, finding their antidotes and then using a binding agent to transform it." she said and she held out her hand. Slughorn held his out confused and she dropped the stone into his palm. "I'd simply just shove a Bezoar down their throat." she smiled.

And Slughorn started laughing. Many looked towards them.

"Just like your mother! Witty!" he chuckled.

"With a little sass." she added grinning "You can thank Professor Snape for that, it was one of the first things he ever tormented Harry with in our very first ever potions class." she grinned.

"Well he will be pleased. Ten points for quick thinking!" she grinned as she moved back to her cauldron and began to prod at it as Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at her curiously. Despite giving Slughorn the bezoar she did play with her poison and removed it's contents, dividing them into phials as Hermione had done before working out their antidotes. She did not finish as time did not permit it as Harry ran off to the storage cupboard.

"Time's… UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise… what have you got for me?"

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Nobody had finished the task, although Hermione was trying to cram a few more ingredients into her bottle before Slughorn reached her. Ron had given up completely, and was merely trying to avoid breathing in the putrid fumes issuing from his cauldron. Harry stood there waiting after returning from the cupboard.

Slughorn reached their table last. He sniffed Ernie's potion and passed on to Ron's with a grimace. He did not linger over Ron's cauldron, but backed away swiftly, retching slightly.

"And you, Harry," he said. "What have you got to show me?" Harry held out his hand and Alicia started laughing as sitting in his palm was a bezoar. Slughorn looked down at it for a full ten seconds before he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Like brother like sister!" Harry looked at Alicia as she was chuckling as well. "You've got nerve, you two do!" he boomed, taking the bezoar. "Oh, you're like your mother… Well, I can't fault you… A bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions! As Alicia said if you've got one on hand, shove it down their throats and it'll cure them!" Harry looked at Alicia who grinned and poked her tongue out.

 _Beat you to it._ he rolled his eyes.

Hermione, who was sweaty-faced and had soot on her nose, looked livid. Her half-finished antidote, comprising fifty-two ingredients, including a chunk of her own hair, bubbled sluggishly behind Slughorn, who had eyes for nobody but Harry.

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry?" she asked through gritted teeth. She glared at Alicia who held her hands up innocently.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" said Slughorn happily, before Harry could reply. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily where you two get it… Yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick… although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes…"

The bell rang before anyone could do much more.

"Time to pack up!" said Slughorn. "And an extra ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek!"

Still chuckling, he waddled back to his desk at the front of the dungeon.

 _Let's ask him now._ Alicia looked up at Harry.

 _How?_

Harry had no answer but they were still the last two left.

 _I'm just gonna ask him._

 _That wont be at all obvious._ Alicia rolled her eyes. _Well, I'm not going to be that tactless._ Harry looked at her with betrayal. _This is your choice, I think it's gonna erupt and if you loose your chance, I still need mine._ She said and as she'd finished cleaning, she sent him a grin, wished him luck and moved out of the classroom after everyone else.

It turned out she was right. Harry returned and told her, Hermione and Ron about what had happened. The second he'd mentioned Horcruxes Slughorn had closed up like a clam and knew immediately that Dumbledore was behind the boy's actions. Turned out Harry had admitted it and Slughorn had yelled at him and ran off looking rather shocked and terrified.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Alicia said "We really need to be smart… if only we could find out what they were, then we could approach the subject without instantly tipping him off like that." she said thinking.

Hermione and Alicia had both resorted to the Library to discover if maybe they'd missed something and to see if they could find Horcruxes. They managed to get permission even to the restricted section as they searched through all the books. As they did this, Harry backed off of Slughorn and the man was back to his cheerfulness around Harry as if he'd never said anything. It seemed Harry wasn't giving up however for he even seemed to be waiting for an invitation to a party by the man, asking Alicia, Hermione and Ginny if they'd received an invitation when none arrived. They hadn't and neither it seemed had anyone.

Hermione and Alicia went through all the books they could find in the library but no information of Horcruxes were found anywhere. Hermione was so shocked that her one resource, in which had never once failed her, could not help her now. She even forgot about her annoyance at Harry with the bezoar as she complained.

"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" she told him. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most horrible books, where they tell you how to brew the most gruesome potions — nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to Magick Moste Evile — listen — 'Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction…' I mean, why mention it then?" she said impatiently, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail. "Oh, shut up," she snapped, stuffing it back into her bag.

Alicia hummed. "You know, this isn't just disappointing it's increasingly strange." she said

"How?" Hermione asked in her frustration

"Well Horcruxes must be somewhere in this library, or how would Voldemort have come to know about it?" she asked looking from her to Harry. "That itself is not enough information to interest really anyone. And unless you were looking for it I doubt you'd find it. So if there's no books, how did Voldemort find out about it while he was here in school?" Hermione and Harry shared a look as Alicia watched them. She sighed when they turned back to her and said nothing.

"Guys, someone's removed all the books on Horcruxes from the library." she said and they looked surprised

"But why?"

"Maybe because of Voldemort. I bet you anything it was Dumbledore, after all, he's already watched these memories and I guarantee he knows exactly what they are, he's so brilliant after all."

"But why would he do that?" Harry asked

"Perhaps he really doesn't want anyone else to learn of them incase something like this happened again? I don't know it all depends on what they are. Maybe they're just that bad that all information was removed just because of how dark?" she shrugged "But who else around here would know to do so."

"But we've read every book there is! How are we meant to learn anything if there is no mention of them?" Hermione asked almost as if in desperation.

"Every book?" Harry asked surprised.

"Sounds a bit farfetched Hermione." Alicia said "I know for sure there's one book in which—" Alicia paused as she'd pointed over her shoulder.

"What?" Harry asked

"I just remembered I haven't even touched my Christmas present from Fred and George." she said. She began to pack up her things much to the surprise of Hermione and Harry.

"I'll see you guys later." she said

"Is that really important right now?" Harry asked.

She ignored him and moved off for the dormitory, where the book was stowed carefully along with her Two-way mirror. She moved through her trunk to find it before the book cover came into view, it's title sprawled along the front; _The Power and Beauty of the Soul._ True enough this was about souls and not dark magic, Alicia believed very much that Voldemort's soul was most definitely defiled, but it was a resource she had to check. She couldn't leave a single stone unturned. The girl climbed onto her bed, having closed her trunk and pulled the book to her lap, leaning it on her knees as she leaned against her pillows and began on the first page.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy. The upshot of this was that the sixth years' first Apparition lesson, which was scheduled for a Saturday morning so that no normal lessons would be missed, took place in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds.

Alicia, Harry and Hermione moved down together, Ron having been with Lavender, and found that the tables had disappeared. Rain lashed against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them as they assembled in front of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout — the Heads of Houses — and a small wizard whom was probably the Apparition instructor from the Ministry. He was oddly colourless, with transparent eyelashes, wispy hair, and an insubstantial air, as though a single gust of wind might blow him away.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of Houses had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time —"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Everybody looked around. Malfoy had flushed a dull pink; he looked furious as he stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument.

"— by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued, as though there had been no interruption.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasise that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

There was a great scrambling and jostling as people separated, banged into each other, and ordered others out of their space. The Heads of Houses moved among the students, marshalling them into position and breaking up arguments.

"Harry, where are you going?" demanded Hermione. Alicia shook her head as Harry ran off through the crowd and away from them. "What's he doing?" Hermione questioned her as the two took spots beside one another.

"Bet you anything it's something to do with Malfoy." the two turned to find he had moved right to the back of the hall and was exactly behind Malfoy who was beside Crabbe. The two girl's shared a look and both rolled their eyes before turning back to Wilkie Twycross.

Silence fell as the Heads of House called for it and Twycross began addressing them again as everyone had their own space.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then…"

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!

"Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination,_ " said Twycross. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Alicia looked at the hoop in front of her, taking in the spots on the floor of the Great Hall and the colour and texture of the hoop. She ignored as many others around her looked to see if everyone else was staring at their hoops.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualised space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Alicia thought of nothing else but herself suddenly appearing within the hoop before her, closing her eyes to visualise the hoop and her just appearing before it with a pop, as she knew sounded when a wizard apparated.

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command… Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation_! On my command, now… one — two —" Alicia still had her eyes closed, thinking of her hoop and of her appearing within it. She remembered what Fred and George had told her. Visualise. She concentrated on the three D's. determination was the one that filled her most.

 _What are the three D's again?_ Harry's voice removed her concentration.

"— THREE!"

Alicia spun on the spot but she simply went no where as she turned, she'd lost her visualisation. She huffed in annoyance and turned as the whole Hall was suddenly full of staggering people; Neville was flat on his back; Ernie Macmillan, on the other hand, had done a kind of pirouetting leap into his hoop and looked momentarily thrilled, until he caught sight of Dean Thomas roaring with laughter at him.

 _Seriously!?_ she demanded as she looked at her brother and he flinched at her shout as she turned annoyed back to the front.

"Never mind, never mind," said Twycross dryly, who did not seem to have expected anything better. "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions…"

Alicia took a deep breath and removed her frustration at Harry as she breathed out, remembering her hoop, looking at it to retake it's image and imagining herself appearing within it. Her arms, her legs, her robes, her hair. Her entire being was ready to appear in a place other than her own.

She spun when commanded but she simply lost her balance slightly as Hermione chuckled at her.

"Right cause you're better." Alicia responded as she stood straight but she was grinning slightly.

She would have been amazed if she'd grasped the concept of apparation instantly, after all there are plenty of times she'd concentrated whole heartedly on wanting to be somewhere else. Last year for example when she'd wanted to be at Grimmauld place. Of course she hadn't spun on the spot or imagined herself appearing there.

For the third attempt Alicia was muttering to herself and trying to focus her entire will power and determination as she concentrated on her hoop and imagined herself disappearing from her spot and reappearing in her hoop. Remembering about splinching she was very careful to see her entire body within the hoop.

She spun on the spot and imagined herself reappearing in the hoop with a pop and she felt the familiar sensation of being forced a through a very tight rubber rube. Her lungs breathed and the girl looked around blinking. She looked down to find herself in her hoop and she spun around to double check everything was fine. She ran a hand over her face ad eyed her robes before she grinned and looked up. Hermione was staring at her as were those around her. She laughed and spun around again, catching more people's attention.

"You did it!" Hermione grinned at her and the girl bowed.

She instantly moved back to her spot and looked at her hoop as everyone else was moving back to their spots and realigning their moved hoops. She was able to successfully apparate a second time but her delight was short lived as a horrible screech of pain sounded throughout the hall. Everyone spun around, terrified, to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started.

The Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Wilkie Twycross dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently _determined._ You must concentrate continuously upon your _destination,_ and move, without haste, but with _deliberation_ _…_ thus."

Twycross stepped forward, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched, and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall.

"Remember the three D's," he said, "and try again… one — two — three —"

Alicia missed apparating three times but succeeded two more, making her attempts and failures about even. Many had noticed her success however and a few around her had been whispering to her for pointers.

Despite Alicia seeming to be the only one to succeed in apparating, Twycross did not seem discouraged. Fastening his cloak at his neck, he merely said, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: _Destination. Determination. Deliberation._ "

With that, he waved his wand, vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving toward the entrance hall.

"I can't believe you managed it in your first lesson!" Hermione said

"Well I've done it enough times to know the principle, I've read enough to understand the importance and come on, when am I not determined when I put my mind to something. Fred and George also told me how to do it a little so." she shrugged and was filled with excitement as the two moved from the hall.

They passed Ron and Harry just as Ron spoke. "I think I felt something the last time I tried — a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won," said Hermione as they stalked past and she was smirking.

"Oh come on," Alicia said "Was that even necessary, you're just being petty now."

Hermione did nothing but stalk off away from her. Alicia gapped at her but made no move to follow or make up with the girl.

Alicia moved to the common room to move up the dormitory were her book was waiting for her to continue but never made it that far. Harry came running down the boy's dormitory stairs and moved straight for her with Ron behind him looking confused.

"I need the map." he said in a hushed but forceful whisper.

"Map?" Alicia said confused before she understood and her eyes narrowed. "Why?" she asked

"I heard Malfoy saying he was using Crabbe and Goyle as look outs and I want to know why." Harry responded.

"Look outs?" Alicia asked and he nodded. The girl rose an eyebrow but she moved towards the girl's dormitories and up the stairs. She collected her books and then rummaged through her trunk to find the old piece of parchment. She hadn't touched it since the previous year and so it took her a minute to dig it out from the bottom. The Mauraders Map was the thing Alicia kept that was from her and Harry's father James, while Harry and the invisibility cloak. Although Alicia had never said it out-loud, she was determined to keep the map as long as Harry keep the cloak, in order to have something of her father's as well. She walked down the steps of the dormitory to find Harry and Ron at the bottom. Harry almost made an immediate grasp for it but Alicia moved her hand to stop him.

"Am I getting it back?" she asked

"What for?" Ron asked

"Does it matter? It's in better hands with me considering you've lost it to both Lupin and Barty Crouch junior. I don't want it getting lost again." she said turning to Harry. Her expression was very serous and Harry actually faltered in his determination to have it. He hadn't realised how much Alicia clung to the map until now, he didn't think she had that much care for it.

"It wont leave the dormitory." he said

"You realise I'll know instantly if you brake that promise." Alicia said and Harry was reminded of Professor McGonagall with the stern expression Alicia had on her face. He took a deep breath and he nodded. She handed it over to him and Harry turned, so that his back was on the common room. He tapped his wand to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… or Malfoy is anyway."

At once, the Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface. Here was a detailed plan of every one of the castle's floors and, moving around it, the tiny, labeled black dots that signified each of the castle's occupants.

"Help me find Malfoy," said Harry urgently.

The three looked over the parchment and over the tiny little dots, keeping it hidden behind their three figures.

" _There_!" said Ron, after a minute or so. "He's in the Slytherin common room, look… with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle…"

"Well guess he's not out fixing his device right now." Alicia said "Do not run around the castle with that!" Alicia snapped harshly at Harry before she moved back up the girl's dormitory stairs.

"I never knew how attached she was to this before." Ron said

"Me either." Harry agreed. "I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," he said firmly, turning back to the map. "And the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's —" he cut off as Neville moved off past the two, his pants singed and the material filled the common room with the smell of it.

Harry constantly checked the map every chance he could for the next few weeks. After a while he confessed he hadn't seen Malfoy doing anything out of place, and that all he'd noticed was that Crabbe and Goyle moved around the castle on their own more often than usual, sometimes remaining stationary in deserted corridors, but at these times Malfoy was not only nowhere near them, but impossible to locate on the map at all.

Alicia was the most interested in this compared to Ron and Hermione, for Malfoy disappearing off the map had her captivated almost as much as Crabbe and Goyle standing in random corridors. Unfortunately for Harry however she was preoccupied with her book. She was also trying to work out how to get the memory of Horcruxes from Slughorn. She figured if she could connect it to something else to have a conversation with Slughorn with, it'd make it easy to breeze into and he'd be calm and relaxed. She figured bribing Slughorn might help as well, seeing as Tom had done so with the crystallised pineapple he loved so much. She'd have to get some on their visit to Hogsmeade in March.

This also excited her as Fred and George were still planning on visiting Hogsmeade in order to surprise Ron while looking at Zonkos. However as February moved into march, a sign went up on all common room notice boards that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been canceled. Ron was furious.

"It was on my birthday!" he said. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Harry. "Not after what happened to Katie."

She had still not returned from St. Mungo's. What was more, further disappearances had been reported in the _Daily Prophet,_ including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" said Ron grumpily. "Big birthday treat…"

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever, though a few more people had managed to Splinch themselves, Alicia seemed the only one who'd successfully completed it and could now successfully apparate and disapparate at will. Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling toward Wilkie Twycross and his three D's, which had inspired a number of nicknames for him, the politest of which were Dogbreath and Dunghead.

When Alicia saw the sign in the common room, catching her attention by Ron's complaining she'd been mutinous.

"Are you fricken kidding me!" she's screeched "They're the one's who've increased all this security and now they can't even let us out of the fricken castle!"

"Why are you mad?" Ron asked her as she looked ready to rip down the sign.

"Fred and George were going to come and visit!" she snapped before she took a deep breath. "Excuse me." and she moved up the stairs grumbling under her breath with serious aggravation.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Despite Alicia's aggravation at her removal of seeing Fred, ruining her plan to buy crystallised pineapple for Slughorn and potentially going to the book store to see if she could discover anything more about Horcruxes, she still grabbed her present for Ron on the first of March and moved up to the boys dormitories. Seamus and Dean passed her as she went before she opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Ron!" she smiled as she walked in. He looked at her surprised and then worried. "Calm down I'm not gonna snap at you."

"Well your day was ruined." he mumbled. She threw her present at him in response, which he caught. Harry was on the floor by his trunk.

"You checking that map again?" Alicia questioned with an annoyed sigh.

"Well you wont let me take it from the dormitories." he responded annoyed

"Be more reliable and that wouldn't be an issue." she responded as she moved to look over his shoulder.

"Want one?" said Ron thickly, holding out a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. Alicia glanced at it and shook her head.

"No thanks," said Harry, looking up. "Malfoy's gone again!"

"Can't have done," said Ron, stuffing a second Cauldron into his mouth as he slid out of bed to get dressed. "Come on, if you don't hurry up, you'll have to Apparate on an empty stomach… Might make it easier, I suppose…" Ron looked thoughtfully at the box of Chocolate Cauldrons, then shrugged and helped himself to a third.

"You guys just clearly do not have the determination." Alicia said as she laid over Harry's bed, staring over the Maurader's Map in curiosity while the two boys got dressed behind her. It was the first time she'd gone looking for Malfoy herself while Harry had just stated the fact that he'd disappeared. She moved the folds of the map to look over the different aspects of the castle but it really seemed that the dot labelled Draco Malfoy was indeed not on it.

Harry took the map before she'd contemplated much further and tapped it with his wand. "Mischief managed," He then turned to Ron as Alicia sat up. "Ready?"

Both twins paused as they looked at Ron. Alicia rose an eyebrow and looked at Harry. Ron had not moved, but was leaning on his bedpost, staring out of the rain-washed window with a strangely unfocused look on his face.

"Ron? Breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

Harry stared at him.

"I thought you just said — ?"

"Well, all right, I'll come down with you," sighed Ron, "but I don't want to eat."

Harry scrutinised him suspiciously. Alicia's mouth was handing open and Harry looked at her before she stood up and found the box of chocolate's Ron had been indulging in. She rolled her eyes as Harry noticed it too.

"You've just eaten half a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, haven't you?"

"It's not that," Ron sighed again. "You… you wouldn't understand."

"Fair enough," said Harry, albeit puzzled, as he turned to open the door. Alicia however had picked up the box, eyeing it.

"Harry!" said Ron suddenly.

"What?"

"Harry, I can't stand it!"

"You can't stand what?" asked Harry, now starting to feel definitely alarmed. Ron was rather pale and looked as though he was about to be sick.

"I can't stop thinking about her!" said Ron hoarsely. Harry gaped at him and Alicia's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. She brought the box of chocolates to her nose and smelled them before she dropped the entire box as if it had shocked her.

"Why does that stop you having breakfast?" Harry asked, trying to inject a note of common sense into the proceedings.

"I don't think she knows I exist," said Ron with a desperate gesture.

"She definitely knows you exist," said Harry, bewildered. "She keeps snogging you, doesn't she?"

Ron blinked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who are _you_ talking about?" said Harry, with an increasing sense that all reason had dropped out of the conversation.

"Romilda Vane," said Ron softly, and his whole face seemed to illuminate as he said it, as though hit by a ray of purest sunlight.

They stared at each other for almost a whole minute, before Harry said, "This is a joke, right? You're joking."

"I think… Harry, I think I love her," said Ron in a strangled voice.

"Okay," said Harry, walking up to Ron to get a better look at the glazed eyes and the pallid complexion, "okay… Say that again with a straight face."

"I love her," repeated Ron breathlessly. "Have you seen her hair, it's all black and shiny and silky… and her eyes? Her big dark eyes? And her —"

Harry moved beside Alicia.

"Um…"

"Harry…" she said and she pointed to the box. He looked down at it and his face held realisation. "Is that not the box Romilda Vane gave you before Christmas? You know, the one laced with love potion?!" Harry turned back to Ron

"Where did you get those Chocolate Cauldrons?"

"They were a birthday present!" Ron returned "I offered you one, didn't I?"

"You just picked them up off the floor, didn't you?"

"They'd fallen off my bed, all right?" he was getting defensive now.

"They didn't fall off your bed, you prat, don't you understand? They were mine, I chucked them out of my trunk when I was looking for the map, they're the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave me before Christmas, and they're all spiked with love potion!"

But only one word of this seemed to have registered with Ron.

"Romilda?" he repeated. "Did you say Romilda? Harry — do you know her? Can you introduce me?"

Harry stared at Ron.

 _Why the hell didn't you chuck them away? Or burn them?_ Alicia asked _Blown them up, you know enough hexes!_ she complained annoyed

 _I didn't think I'd need to._ Harry said _In fact I forgot about them._

 _Well, we need to do something or he's gonna run amuck! Remember, infatuation or, in this case it seems, obsession!_ she snapped at her brother. He glanced at her as she had a hand on her forehead taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

 _We need to get him fixed before he does something stupid._ she said.

 _How?_ Alicia looked at him annoyed.

 _Well how about an antidote?_ she offered obviously. Harry turned back to Ron, his mind began to work before he finally spoke.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you," said Harry, thinking fast. "She'll be in Slughorn's office," he added confidently, leading the way to the door. Alicia steered Ron, turning him with her hands on his shoulders and pushed him out after Harry.

"I should have just gone to breakfast with Hermione. But no, I had to be a good friend and wish Ron happy birthday before he even got to the Common Room." she complained as they moved out of the room and to the stairs.

"Why will she be in there?" asked Ron anxiously

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him," said Harry, inventing wildly.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" said Ron eagerly.

"Great idea," said Harry.

Lavender was waiting beside the portrait hole, a complication neither twin had foreseen. Alicia however ignored her as she moved for the porthole and Harry followed.

"You're late, Won-Won!" she pouted. "I've got you a birthday —"

"Leave me alone," said Ron impatiently. "Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane."

And without another word to her, he pushed his way out of the portrait hole.

They moved straight to Slughorn's office, ignoring the fact that he might have been at breakfast.

 _If he is, I'll go get him, you stay with Ron, he probably likes me a bit more than you at the moment._ Alicia said and Harry nodded.

Luckily for them though, Slughorn answered his door at the first knock, wearing a green velvet dressing gown and matching nightcap and looking rather bleary-eyed.

"Harry, Alicia," he mumbled. "This is very early for a call… I generally sleep late on a Saturday…"

"Yes, well we have a bit of a problem." Alicia admitted.

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you," said Harry as quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "but my friend Ron's swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know … awkward questions…"

"Also the hassle of getting to the hospital wing might be more than getting him here." Alicia mumbled.

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" asked Slughorn. Alicia rose an eyebrow in wonder of Harry's response.

"Er," said Harry, somewhat distracted by the fact that Ron was now elbowing him in the ribs in an attempt to force his way into the room, "well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right, Ron might've done something serious —"

Helpfully, Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see her, Harry — is he hiding her?"

"This one might need more practiced hands." Alicia said to Slughorn who was eyeing Ron.

"Was this potion within date?" asked Slughorn, now eyeing Ron with professional interest. "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," panted Harry, now positively wrestling with Ron to keep him from knocking Slughorn over.

"Harry got them before your Christmas party Sir," Alicia confessed as she too held onto Ron's arm.

"It's his birthday, Professor," Harry added imploringly.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in," said Slughorn, relenting. "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote…"

Ron burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasseled footstool, regained his balance by seizing Harry around the neck, and muttered, "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet," said Harry, watching Slughorn opening his potion kit and adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.

"That's good," said Ron fervently. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," said Slughorn smoothly, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid. "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Brilliant," said Ron eagerly, and he gulped the antidote down noisily.

Alicia, Harry and Slughorn watched him. For a moment, Ron beamed at them. Then, very slowly, his grin sagged and vanished, to be replaced by an expression of utmost horror.

Alicia chuckled.

"Back to normal, then?" said Harry, grinning. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," said Slughorn, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated. "Pick-me-up, that's what he needs," Slughorn continued, now bustling over to a table loaded with drinks. "I've got butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead… hmm… meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas… ah, well…" He shrugged. "He can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love…"

He chortled again, and Harry and Alicia couldn't help but join in.

"There you are then," said Slughorn, handing Harry, Alicia and Ron a glass of mead each before raising his own. "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph —"

"Ron —" whispered Harry. Alicia rose the cup to her lips before she stopped and looked at it quizzical.

While she looked at the mead and Harry corrected Slughorn, Ron had already thrown the mead into his mouth and swallowed it. Alicia stared at the glass in her hand and then to Harry who was watching Ron.

"— and may you have many more —"

" _Ron_!"

Ron had dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumpled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably. Foam was dribbling from his mouth, and his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Professor!" Harry bellowed. "Do something!"

"Poison!" Alicia snapped and she instantly moved to roll Ron on his side and pointed his mouth downwards so that nothing blocked his mouth.

Slughorn seemed paralysed by shock. Ron twitched and choked: His skin was turning blue.

"What — but —" spluttered Slughorn.

"Bezoar!" Alicia snapped at Harry. He was already up and leapt over a low table and sprinted toward Slughorn's open potion kit, pulling out jars and pouches, while the terrible sound of Ron's gargling breath filled the room. Alicia had her wand out and had pointed it into Ron's mouth to remove the foam and try to stop him chocking as Harry stopped fumbling through the things in Slughorn's room.

He hurtled back to Ron's side, Alicia rolled him onto his back and Harry wrenched open his jaw, thrust the bezoar into his mouth and slammed his jaw shut. Ron gave a great shudder, a rattling gasp, and his body became limp and still.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

"So all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent all day waiting outside the double doors with Alicia, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past after Alicia had run up to her room to try and contact Fred with the mirrors. She was more relieved when the twins had actually answered, worried they'd left it at home. She was standing with Fred's arm around her shoulder, comforting him as they watched Ron.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him —" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily.

"And to see you lot. Alicia told us about the date." George said

"A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore…" Fred added

"It's hopefully only temporary." Alicia mumbled.

"Well never mind that now." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He drew up a chair beside Harry, pulling Alicia onto his lap, and looked at Ron's pale face. "How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry retold the story he had already recounted, it wasn't the first time, he'd already told Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, and Ginny. Alicia stayed silent.

"… and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so… keep taking essence of rue…"

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry, who kept turning cold at the thought of what would have happened if he had not been able to lay hands on the little stone.

"Would have had to summon one if not." Alicia mumbled, taking Fred's hand in her's.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet all day. Having hurtled, white-faced, up to Harry outside the hospital wing and demanded to know what had happened, she had taken almost no part in Harry and Ginny's obsessive discussion about how Ron had been poisoned, but merely stood beside them, clench-jawed and frightened-looking, until at last they had been allowed in to see him.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago — they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon…"

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" said Fred quietly.

"Yes," said Harry at once; he could think of nothing else and was glad for the opportunity to start discussing it again. "Slughorn poured it out —"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?"

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"No." Alicia said and they looked at her "Mine was poisoned as well." Fred looked at her worried as Harry looked almost frightened.

"How do you know?" George asked

"The drink ranked of it." she confessed "I smelt it as soon as I rose it to take some. I think the entire bottle was laced, not the glasses."

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry anyway?" Ginny asked

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?"

"If the bottle was laced it's more likely that it was for the one who opened the bottle." Alicia said

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And… maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But the bottle wasn't for Slughorn, he was going to give it to Dumbledore." Alicia said.

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours and sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between them.

They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding toward them, his hair rain-flecked, his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him — didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than seven visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes seven," George pointed out.

"Oh… yes…" said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion, she hurried off to clear up his muddy footprints with her wand.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it… Look at him lyin' there… Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron…"

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly and Alicia chuckled.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly.

"Someone's desperate to remove another." Alicia nodded

"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," Hermione added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the dormitory doors opened again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Mrs. Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny… you saved Arthur… now you've saved Ron…"

"Only six Weasley's left then." Alicia added and the twins who'd heard her couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't be… I didn't…" muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

"Or unlucky considering none of it might have happened if you hadn't known him." Alicia offered and they all chuckled, including Harry.

Madam Pomfrey hurried out to reminded them that there were only supposed to be seven visitors around Ron's bed; Harry, Alicia and Hermione rose at once to leave and Hagrid decided to go with them, leaving Ron with his family. Fred kissed Alicia's cheek and she his forehead in reassurance before she followed the other three out.

"It's terrible," growled Hagrid into his beard, as the three of them walked back along the corridor to the marble staircase. "All this new security, an' kids are still gettin' hurt… Dumbledore's worried sick… He don' say much, but I can tell…"

"Hasn't he got any ideas, Hagrid?" asked Hermione desperately.

"I 'spect he's got hundreds of ideas, brain like his," said Hagrid. "But he doesn' know who sent that necklace nor put poison in that wine, or they'd've bin caught, wouldn' they?"

"Or he has an idea but no proof." Alicia added thoughtfully.

"Wha' worries me," said Hagrid, lowering his voice and glancing over his shoulder (Harry, for good measure, checked the ceiling for Peeves), "is how long Hogwarts can stay open if kids are bein' attacked. Chamber o' Secrets all over again, isn' it? There'll be panic, more parents takin' their kids outta school, an' nex' thing yeh know the board o' governors…"

Hagrid stopped talking as the ghost of a long-haired woman drifted serenely past, then resumed in a hoarse whisper, "… the board o' governors'll be talkin' about shuttin' us up fer good."

"Surely not?" said Hermione, looking worried.

"Gotta see it from their point o' view," said Hagrid heavily. "I mean, it's always bin a bit of a risk sendin' a kid ter Hogwarts, hasn' it? Yer expect accidents, don' yeh, with hundreds of underage wizards all locked up tergether, but attempted murder, tha's diff 'rent. 'S'no wonder Dumbledore's angry with Sn —"

Hagrid stopped in his tracks, a familiar, guilty expression on what was visible of his face above his tangled black beard. Alicia looked at him surprised.

"What?" said Harry quickly. "Dumbledore's angry with Snape?"

"I never said tha'," said Hagrid, though his look of panic could not have been a bigger giveaway. "Look at the time, it's gettin' on fer midnight, I need ter —"

"Hagrid, why is Dumbledore angry with Snape?" Harry asked loudly. Alicia covered his mouth.

"Don't shout!" she snapped as Hagrid shushed him.

"Shhhh!" said Hagrid, looking both nervous and angry. "Don' shout stuff like that, Harry, d'yeh wan' me ter lose me job? Mind, I don' suppose yeh'd care, would yeh, not now yeh've given up Care of Mag —"

"Don't try and make me feel guilty, it won't work!" said Harry forcefully. "What's Snape done?"

"I dunno, Harry, I shouldn'ta heard it at all! I — well, I was comin' outta the forest the other evenin' an' I overheard 'em talking — well, arguin'. Didn't like ter draw attention to meself, so I sorta skulked an' tried not ter listen, but it was a — well, a heated discussion an' it wasn' easy ter block it out."

"Well?" Harry urged him, as Hagrid shuffled his enormous feet uneasily.

"Hagrid?" Alicia asked more gently and he looked at her.

"Well — I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he — Snape — didn' wan' ter do it anymore —"

"Do what?"

"I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all — anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily, as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks full of meaning. Alicia looked calculating. "All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business —"

"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" said Harry.

"Look," Hagrid twisted his crossbow uncomfortably in his hands; there was a loud splintering sound and it snapped in two. "I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is."

Alicia scoffed, unlikely that that wouldn't happen.

"Look out," said Hermione tersely.

They turned just in time to see the shadow of Argus Filch looming over the wall behind them before the man himself turned the corner, hunchbacked, his jowls aquiver.

"Oho!" he wheezed. "Out of bed so late, this'll mean detention!"

"No it won', Filch," said Hagrid shortly. "They're with me, aren' they?"

"And what difference does that make?" asked Filch obnoxiously.

"I'm a ruddy teacher, aren' I, yeh sneakin' Squib!" said Hagrid, firing up at once.

There was a nasty hissing noise as Filch swelled with fury; Mrs. Norris had arrived, unseen, and was twisting herself sinuously around Filch's skinny ankles.

"Get goin'," said Hagrid out of the corner of his mouth.

The three instantly turned to hurry off as Hagrid's and Filch's raised voices echoed behind them. They passed Peeves near the turning into Gryffindor Tower, but he was streaking happily toward the source of the yelling, cackling and calling,

 _When there's strife and when there's trouble_

 _Call on Peevsie, he'll make double!_

The Fat Lady was snoozing and not pleased to be woken, but swung forward grumpily to allow them to clamber into the mercifully peaceful and empty common room. It did not seem that people knew about Ron yet. Hermione bade them good night and set off for the girls' dormitory, Alicia went to follow, pausing to see Harry take a seat beside the fire and looking down into the dying embers. She sighed before moving up the staircase.

She too wondered why it was Dumbledore and Snape were arguing but from the context Hagrid said it didn't sound like it was a trust issue, in which Harry still disagreed in. Snape had agreed to do something for Dumbledore, and was now complaining about carrying out the task. If that was the case, perhaps it was a big deal to him? What could it be?

Alicia changed into her pyjamas as Hermione bade her good night before she pulled her curtains closed and Alicia climbed under her blankets.

It also must've been something Dumbledore himself couldn't do, or why would he ask something of such importance of Snape? Alicia doubted it was to do with Snape's job of infiltrating the Death Eaters, for he'd been doing that for the last two years as well as before Lily and James were killed. He'd never had an issue with that before… this must've been something new… a new development.

 _Just like his hand…_ Alicia thought as she stared at the ceiling, raising her's to look at her fingers. Dumbledore was still yet to tell them what happened but of course Alicia had her suspicions. She believed he'd put on the ring that held a curse, why he put the damn thing on she had no clue. After all, this was something of Voldemort's, something he'd gained right after killing his father. Something he'd hidden for some reason in which Dumbledore had found.

 _There's also the crack…_ she remembered, the ring Voldemort had was whole, the one Dumbledore has held a crack over the stone. Perhaps that had happened when the curse had been activated? When Dumbledore had put it on?

Alicia furrowed her eyebrows.

 _If it was cursed… and Voldemort cursed it… then wouldn't it have done more than just kill his hand?_ It didn't seem like Voldemort to be so primitive, if anything… _It should kill whoever dared put it on…_ Alicia sat up with a look of horror on her face.

"It couldn't be progressive could it?" she breathed to herself. Dumbledore's hand wasn't slowly moving to kill him was it? Alicia shook her head harshly as if to remove such thoughts. _No._

Perhaps he was able to contain the curse to his hand after it happened? Dumbledore was powerful enough to at least do that… right?

Alicia lay herself back down and took a breath.

There was one thing though… if Dumbledore's hand did hold a curse that would slowly kill him… then that would be one reason why he didn't want to tell her and Harry what had happened.

And this all lead back to the ring which Dumbledore had collected. Something Voldemort had stolen and which related to his past. Something Dumbledore had implied, had not just been a ring. It must've meant something if Dumbledore had gone out of his way to collect it… But she knew it wasn't just a ring, it held a curse…

 _But that doesn't change what it was._ Her eyebrows pulled together.

And then there was still the mysterious Horcruxes. Alicia had still no idea what they were and it seemed getting the memory from Slughorn was her best option of discovering about them.

 _Easier said than done._ She still had no idea how to approach such a subject, and all because she didn't know what they were, she couldn't relate it to anything else.

So many things suddenly seemed in motion, Dumbledore was leaving the castle all the time, off doing what she, Ron, Hermione and Harry believed was Order work. Snape seemed to have a mission for him set by Dumbledore which he was unhappy about. Horcruxes were apparently important to defeating Voldemort and Horace Slughorn held the answer to what they were and why Voldemort wanted to know about them. Someone was trying to kill Dumbledore it seemed, and Malfoy was disappearing off the map while having his cronies keep look outs as he mended this mysterious object.

"And Dumbledore is the only one who's aware of all these things…" she whispered.

That didn't actually surprise her, but it did annoy her.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly the next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that he had been in the Potions master's room at the time, and that as he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. In fact, the Gryffindors were generally much more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, for many of them wanted to see Zacharias Smith, who played Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, punished soundly for his commentary during the opening match against Slytherin.

This brought a new issue of Ron, their keeper, was gone and they had to get a new one. Alicia was mightily angered by the fact that this meant Cormac McLaggen was taking Ron's place, having done second best at the try outs. He'd apparently cornered Harry one night after the two girls had gone to bed.

At the Quidditch practice the following day, McLaggen had taken to criticising everyone on the team, and sending out commands. Alicia had snatched one of the bludger bats, which the beater had happily handed over to her and Harry had arrived just in time to stop her swinging a bludger at the boy's face.

"We need him." he told her

"He'll only ruin everything! Bet you five galleons he looses his post of goal keeping because he's trying to correct someone else!" she snapped before shoving the bat back into the beater's hands and shooting off to grab the quaffle. Alicia took her frustration out by getting as many goals as possible past McLaggen, bring down his ego and his ability to tell others off as if he was better.

Alicia did cheat at this a little, She made sure he was distracted by something so that the Quaffle slid very easily through the hoops.

"You have no right to tell us off, you're a terrible keeper!" she snapped at McLaggen after he'd been shouting at Ginny "You can't even stop a Quaffle! You're the reason we're gonna loose!" she pocketed another goal as she spoke. "Harry when's Ron coming back? I want this looser off my pitch!"

Her strategy did not work for long, McLaggen shut up enough to block a few goals before seemed to regain his self-importance and began shooting commands again.

"If you let me put him in the hospital wing we can find someone else." Alicia said angrily

"We don't have time." Harry said and she'd only groaned in aggravation.

Alicia had to take spending time with Hermione away from Harry. McLaggen was constantly following Harry around to give him points and tips as to Harry's Quidditch strategies. Alicia almost believed they'd be better off without a keeper.

"We did it enough times with Wood, he always ended up in the hospital wing within the first few minutes of the game remember." she told Harry, but despite her having a point, he decided not to risk it.

"This is going to be a terrible game." Alicia mumbled.

The day of the match came and Alicia trudged her way down with Ginny and Hermione already seeming in annoyed spirits.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Hermione asked

"More like is McLaggen gonna be alright." Ginny smirked

"How can someone be so arrogant." Alicia asked "Harry's been on the team for five and a half years now, is captain and he's been on for how many practices?" she balled her hands up before taking a breath to try and calm down.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Ginny wondered

"He went to visit Ron before coming down." Alicia said.

As it turned out Harry was only just on time to the change rooms.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ginny, as Harry sprinted into the changing rooms. The whole team was changed and ready; Coote and Peakes, the Beaters, were both hitting their clubs nervously against their legs.

"I met Malfoy," Harry told her quietly, looking at Alicia who rolled her eyes and groaned annoyed.

"So?" Ginny asked as Harry pulled on his scarlet robes.

"So I wanted to know how come he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here…"

"Does it matter right now?"

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" said Harry, seizing his Firebolt and pushing his glasses straight. "Come on then!"

And without another word, he marched out onto the pitch to deafening cheers and boos. Ginny and Alicia shared a look as they followed and the others were with them.

There was little wind; the clouds were patchy; every now and then there were dazzling flashes of bright sunlight.

"Tricky conditions!" McLaggen said bracingly to the team. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming —"

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions," said Harry angrily. "Just get up by the goal posts!"

Once McLaggen had marched off, Harry turned to Coote and Peakes.

"Make sure you _do_ fly out of the sun," he told them grudgingly.

"And if you can get a stray bludger to knock McLaggen out, I think that'd work too." Alicia added to them to which they both grinned. "Just make sure it looks like an accident." she added.

Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff Captain, and then, on Madam Hooch's whistle, they all kicked off and rose into the air.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them — oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice…"

Alicia couldn't help but laugh as she streaked off with Ginny up the pitch at Luna Lovegood's commentary.

"… but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble — no, Buggins —"

"It's Cadwallader!" said Professor McGonagall loudly from beside Luna. The crowd laughed.

Moments later, Cadwallader scored. McLaggen had been shouting criticism at Ginny for allowing the Quaffle out of her possession, with the result that he had not noticed the large red ball soaring past his right ear.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" bellowed Harry, wheeling around to face his Keeper.

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back, red-faced and furious.

"And you can't even keep!" Alicia responded "What you let the fricken goal in for!? You're pathetic!"

"And Harry and Alicia Potter's now having an argument with their Keeper," said Luna serenely, while both Hufflepuffs and Slytherins below in the crowd cheered and jeered. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

Alicia shot off after the Quaffle and in her anger she intercepted it and pocketed it. Ginny pocketed one and Alicia shot another.

Then Cadwallader scored again, making things level, but Luna did not seem to have noticed; she appeared singularly uninterested in such mundane things as the score, and kept attempting to draw the crowd's attention to such things as interestingly shaped clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy."

"Seventy-fifty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it, already?" said Luna vaguely. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

Alicia ground her teeth as she was after Cadwallader, who had the Quaffle. McLaggen, for reasons best known to himself, had pulled Peakes's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger toward the oncoming Cadwallader.

" _Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goal posts_!" roared Harry, pelting toward McLaggen just as McLaggen took a ferocious swipe at the Bludger and mishit it.

Alicia's broom slipped from beneath her. She felt blinding sickening pain in her head and her limbs seemed to stop working. Her entire body was bashed from behind and her breath was all gone from her lungs. Her fall had come to a sudden stop as she lay motionless.

She'd fallen off her broom and gasped as she was winded as she hit the grass of the pitch. Pain shot through her limbs and there was a serious ache in her head.

The spectators were gasping and noise sounded as Luna's voice sounded above it all.

"And Alicia Potter's fallen off her broom!… Harry Potter's done the same but seems to be unconscious. Peakes and Coote have caught him. No surprise being hit in the head by a beater's bat. I hope he's alright. Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix him up though. And Cadwallader has scored."

Alicia felt dizzy as the noise erupted around her. She couldn't figure out which way was up, there was some darkness pressing on her in places as her head pounded. She tried to move but pain shot through her spine and down her limbs as her head felt heavy.

Damn her connection to Harry.

Alicia felt hands on her and there were voices but she couldn't make them out anymore. She felt like she was being pushed down on, or restrained. Her limps were all too heavy.

She registered the hard cold ground behind her was removed but the heaviness remained.

She didn't remember how she was taken to the hospital wing, whether it was from being floated or carried or even on a stretcher. She registered being set down onto something soft and comfy. In the back of her mind she knew it was an hospital wing bed.

"Blimey!" Ron's voice sounded

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded.

"She fell off her broom." it sounded like Hermione's voice. "Harry was hit in the head by a beater's bat. Alicia can you hear me?"

She wanted to make her mouth move but she wasn't sure how. Instead she groaned in response.

"I don't think I've ever heard a less intelligent response from her." Ron said sounding amused.

"Shut up." Alicia was surprised the words came out of her mouth. It brought her to the conclusion that most of the blackness and weight on her was coming from Harry.

"Someone heal Harry's head." she mumbled.

"What happened to you Alicia? You suddenly just slipped sideways off your broom." Hermione said.

"Harry." she responded simply

"Harry?" Ron asked

"Right, she's effected by his pain." Hermione muttered.

"I feel so heavy." Alicia mumbled.

"Yes he's got a cracked skull, that's an easy mend." Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded from Alicia's left in the same direction as Ron's.

A few moments later Alicia took a breath as her head seemed to begin feeling lighter. Only now did she realise she had her eyes closed and she opened them, blinking at the bright whiteness that was the hospital wing.

She groaned again. "I'm gonna kill McLaggen." she mumbled

Madam Pomfrey came over to start examining the girl.

"Yes, a concussion and sever bruising… not a problem though." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Concussion?" Alicia asked

"Well yeah Harry got his skull cracked." Ron said and she sighed in response.

"Well there you are dear." Madam Pomfrey told her and handed her a cup. Alicia looked at it but moving her arm seemed more difficult than it should have been. She tried to move but she slumped back into the pillows.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked

"I feel paralysed." she mumbled. Madam Pomfrey looked at her.

"It'll be… from Harry." Alicia mumbled as her eyes flittered. "I'm really tired." she breathed. "Madam Pomfrey, can I just… stay a few hours?"

But she didn't hear the reply as her entire being sleeping off away from her body. The heaviness was gone and she felt like she was finally free to move again.

"I could hear the match commentary from here," Alicia's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as Ron's voice moved into her head, taking away her peaceful driftness. His voice was shaking with laughter. "I hope Luna always commentates from now on… _Loser_ _'s Lurgy…_ "

There was no reply from whoever he was talking to. "Ginny came in to visit while you were unconscious," he said, after a long pause. "She reckons you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left here early enough."

"Oh…" Harry's voice was the one that responded. "Yeah… well, I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls who didn't look like they wanted to be with him, and that's the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school; he skipped the last match too, remember?" Harry sighed. "Wish I'd followed him now, the match was such a fiasco…"

"Don't be stupid," said Ron sharply. "You couldn't have missed a Quidditch match just to follow Malfoy, you're the Captain!"

"I want to know what he's up to," said Harry. "And don't tell me it's all in my head, not after what I overheard between him and Snape —"

"I never said it was all in your head," said Ron, "but there's no rule saying only one person at a time can be plotting anything in this place! You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Harry. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him…"

"I want to catch him at it!" said Harry in frustration. "I mean, where's he going when he disappears off the map?"

"I dunno… Hogsmeade?" suggested Ron, yawning.

"I've never seen him going along any of the secret passageways on the map. I thought they were being watched now anyway?"

"Well then, I dunno," said Ron.

"He can't vanish off it." Alicia said as she rose her hand and rubbed her eyes, both boys turned to her as she sighed. "All the rooms in the castle are shown on the map, and Sirius said the Map never lies." she opened her eyes and saw both boys looking at her.

"Hello." she responded

"Felling better?" Ron asked

"I can move again." she responded by sitting up and yawning.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked

"You got hit in the head and given a cracked skull, knocked unconscious and given a concussion." she responded.

"So?"

"So, I feel what you feel remember. The sudden force caused me to fall off my broom." she mumbled "I'm surprised I didn't break anything."

"Oh you did." Ron said and she turned to him. "That's what Madam Pomfrey was trying to get you to drink, after you passed out she had to force it into you."

"No wonder I could hardly move." she mumbled "I'm surprised I didn't feel it."

"Probably too weighted down with Harry's concussion." Ron chuckled

"I'll say." Alicia mumbled. "Guess it saved me from being expelled though."

"How so?" Harry asked

"I would have sent McLaggen to St Mungo's had I still been conscious." she said and Ron chuckled.

"I'm sure the team had a go at him."

"Is that why Ginny came to visit?" Alicia asked, turning to him. She noticed it was rather dark in the white room now and the sky was indigo outside. She must have been passed out for several hours.

"Well she was worried." Ron shrugged.

Madam Pomfrey came moving out and the three turned to her.

"Ahh, you're awake."

"Yes." Alicia nodded and Madam Pomfrey looked her over.

"I've healed the broken bones and it seems your drowsiness has passed finally."

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey." Alicia smiled guiltily.

"Yes well." she said "Considering I'm unsure as to what exactly caused you such, I think it'll be best if you stay the night as well." she said

"As long as I can sleep." Alicia said laying herself back down.

Madam Pomfrey moved back off to her office and it was a few minutes before Alicia was disturbed again.

"Malfoy has been disappearing off the map and you know it." he said

"Every room in this castle is on that map Harry, he can't disappear and he can't leave the castle!" Alicia responded.

"You saw himself he's been vanishing."

"He hasn't been laving the castle." Alicia said stubbornly

"Then where's he been going?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but it's gotta be somewhere here. Like a—" Alicia trailed off. "Secret room." she finished

"Secret room? What a room that doesn't show on the map? Like what?" Harry demanded, not catching onto her train of thought as he was too annoyed at her. "You said every room is on the map."

"I did…" Alicia muttered. But there was one in which Alicia had never seen on the map before, even when she had been inside it with the map.

 _The Room of Requirement._ Alicia thought, it'd never been on the map or the three would have known about it since their third year when they received the map. Or Fred and George since their first as they had the map that long, and they didn't know about the room when they used it last year for the D.A. meetings.

 _And Draco knows it exists after he busted us last year with Umbridge._ Alicia said. Her eyebrows furrowed. _So… what ever he's mending… it's in the Room of Requirement._ she though.

Alicia heard snores beside her from Ron and Harry had said nothing to her, believing she'd given up her argument.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, this time wearing a thick dressing gown. Alicia didn't move as she listened to all the curtains closing themselves as she waved her wand. The lamps dimmed, and she returned to her office; the door clicked behind her as she was off to bed.

Alicia began to drift off, her mind on the Room of Requirement as she imagined Malfoy in a workshop mending a broken box with baby dragons inside before she was awoken with a start as there was a loud crack.

"What's going — ?" Ron's voice sounded as Alicia sat up confused.

Harry pointed his wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office and muttered, " _Muffliato_!" so that she would not come running. Alicia turned to him as he scrambled to the end of his bed for a better look at what was going on. She moved forwards and was surprised to see two house-elves were rolling around on the floor in the middle of the room. One wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several woolly hats, the other, a filthy old rag strung over his hips like a loincloth. Then there was another loud bang, and Peeves the Poltergeist appeared in midair above the wrestling elves.

"I was watching that, Potty!" he told Harry indignantly, pointing at the fight below, before letting out a loud cackle. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchy —"

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" cried Dobby in a high-pitched voice.

"— kicky, scratchy!" cried Peeves happily, now pelting bits of chalk at the elves to enrage them further. "Tweaky, pokey!"

"Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say — ?"

Exactly what Kreacher's mistress would have said they did not find out, for at that moment Dobby sank his knobbly little fist into Kreacher's mouth and knocked out half of his teeth. Harry and Ron both leapt out of their beds and wrenched the two elves apart, though they continued to try and kick and punch each other, egged on by Peeves, who swooped around the lamp squealing, "Stick your fingers up his nosey, draw his cork and pull his earsies —"

Harry aimed his wand at Peeves and said, " _Langlock_!" Peeves clutched at his throat, gulped, then swooped from the room making obscene gestures but unable to speak, owing to the fact that his tongue had just glued itself to the roof of his mouth.

Alicia lay other bed, yawning and watched the two boys and house elves.

"Nice one," said Ron appreciatively, lifting Dobby into the air so that his flailing limbs no longer made contact with Kreacher. "That was another Prince hex, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry, twisting Kreacher's wizened arm into a half nelson.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Alicia asked as she watched them. "Calling Kreacher here, you know he doesn't want anything to do with us, or was your Christmas present not enough of a hint?" Harry ignored her. Kreacher had sent him a mouldy parcel filled with maggots.

"Right — I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders —"

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!" said Dobby, tears now streaming down his shrivelled little face onto his jumper.

"Okay then," said Harry, and he and Ron both released the elves, who fell to the floor but did not continue fighting.

"Master called me?" croaked Kreacher, sinking into a bow even as he gave Harry a look that plainly wished him a painful death.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry, glancing toward Madam Pomfrey's office door to check that the _Muffliato_ spell was still working; there was no sign that she had heard any of the commotion. "I've got a job for you."

"Kreacher will do whatever Master wants," said Kreacher, sinking so low that his lips almost touched his gnarled toes, "because Kreacher has no choice, but Kreacher is ashamed to have such a master, yes —"

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, his tennis-ball-sized eyes still swimming in tears. "Dobby would be honoured to help Harry Potter!"

"Come to think of it, it would be good to have both of you," said Harry. "Okay then… I want you to tail Draco Malfoy."

Alicia groaned while Ron looked surprised and exasperated.

"I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting, and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock."

"Yes, Harry Potter!" said Dobby at once, his great eyes shining with excitement. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!"

"There won't be any need for that," said Harry hastily.

"Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" croaked Kreacher. "Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?"

"That's the one," said Harry, foreseeing a great danger and determining to prevent it immediately. "And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write him messages or… or to contact him in any way. Got it?"

Kreacher looked as though he was struggling to see a loophole in the instructions he had just been given and Harry waited. After a moment or two, Kreacher bowed deeply again and said, with bitter resentment, "Master thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey him even though Kreacher would much rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes…"

"That's settled, then," said Harry. "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Alicia, Ron and Hermione are okay. And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters."

"Hang on." Alicia said and she slipped off her bed, moving over to the four and she kneeled down before Kreacher.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Let's speed this up, there's no point following Malfoy everywhere." Alicia said "It's a waste of time, no one cares that he sleeps in his dormitory or eats in the Great Hall."

"Well unless you have any idea—"

"I do actually." Alicia said cutting him off and Harry looked surprised. "Dobby, Kreacher, by any chance can you find out if Draco Malfoy makes frequent visits to the Room of Requirement?"

Ron and Harry looked surprised.

"Yes Alicia Potter. Dobby would be honoured!" Dobby smiled at her.

"Is it Mistress' command?" Kreacher asked

"Will you do it if I ask you nicely?" Alicia wondered "I'd much prefer it be a request than an order." Harry and Ron looked at her like she was insane as Kreacher stared at her.

"Very well Mistress." and Kreacher bowed lowly to her. "Kreacher will do it."

"Thank you." Alicia smiled before she stood back up and, ignoring the two boys looks, she climbed straight back into her bed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Alicia was allowed to leave the hospital wing Sunday morning while the two boys were kept an extra day. When she came to the common room people flogged towards her asking what had happened to her and if she was alright. Many complained about McLaggen and the team pushed their ways forwards to get to her first.

"How's Harry?" Ginny asked

"He's awake and… as Harry as ever." Alicia said as she was escorted to the couches.

"I don't think I've ever seen you fall off your broom like that?" Peakes said.

"I did in my third year." Alicia admitted

"Yeah but you were effected by dementors." Ginny reminded her

"Still fell off." she shrugged "I'm fine, I just had a bit of a concussion." she shrugged "Harry's awake and mended he's got to stay for observation an extra day though."

"I gotta admit, it was a bit funny, him getting hit by a bat." Dean said smirking slightly. Alicia and Ginny both rounded on him.

"It was not funny!" Ginny snapped

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Alicia asked him. He was too preoccupied with Ginny shouting at him to grasp what Alicia said as she turned back to the beaters.

"By the way what happened with McLaggen?" she asked

"Let's just say Ginny really had a go at him." Coote muttered

"You know she's quite a force of nature." Peakes whispered as they watched her and Dean argue.

"Don't worry, I'm very aware." Alicia nodded grinning.

"Alicia!" Hermione ran forwards and flung a her arms around Alicia's neck.

"Calm down Hermione, I only fell off a broom."

"You have any idea how hurt you could have been?" Hermione demanded

"Yes." Alicia said "But let's be honest I've been through worse." she said smirking slightly and Hermione looked at her annoyed.

"Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Madam Pomfrey said she wants to keep them an extra day, they'll be out tomorrow morning."

From this news Hermione decided she would go with the two boys and escort them down to breakfast. It seemed that the prospect of Ron almost dying caused her to rethink her cone of silence towards him. When they met the two, the first thing she declared was that Ginny and Dean had had an argument.

"What did they row about?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual as they turned onto a seventh-floor corridor that was deserted but for a very small girl who had been examining a tapestry of trolls in tutus. She looked terrified at the sight of the approaching sixth years and dropped the heavy brass scales she was carrying.

"It's all right!" said Hermione kindly, hurrying forward to help her. "Here…"

Alicia stared down at the little girl and then at the wall. Hermione tapped the broken scales with her wand and said, " _Reparo._ " The girl did not say thank you, but remained rooted to the spot.

"Wha are you even doing here? You should be getting ready for classes." Alicia said to her and the girl stared at her almost frightened.

"Go on." Alicia ordered and the girl turned and ran

"Alicia?" Hermione said surprised.

"First years hanging around the seventh floor." Alicia mumbled as they continued off down the corridor.

"You know, I swear they're getting smaller," Ron said.

"Never mind her," said Harry, a little impatiently. "What did Ginny and Dean row about, Hermione?" Alicia chuckled.

"Oh, Dean was laughing about McLaggen hitting that Bludger at you," said Hermione.

"It must've looked funny," said Ron reasonably.

"It didn't look funny at all!" said Hermione hotly. "It looked terrible and if Coote and Peakes hadn't caught Harry he could have been very badly hurt!"

"I was fine." Alicia said

"You had eight broken bones." Ron said

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, there was no need for Ginny and Dean to split up over it," said Harry, still trying to sound casual. "Or are they still together?"

"Yes, they are — but why are you so interested?" asked Hermione, giving Harry a sharp look.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" he said hastily, but Hermione continued to look suspicious.

"Sure that's the reason." Alicia said slyly and Harry hit her causing her just to laugh.

"Harry!" the boy turned, glad for an excuse to turn his back on Alicia and Hermione who were sharing knowing looks.

"Oh, hi, Luna."

"I went to the hospital wing to find you," said Luna, rummaging in her bag. "But they said you'd left…"

She thrust what appeared to be a green onion, a large spotted toadstool, and a considerable amount of what looked like cat litter into Ron's hands, finally pulling out a rather grubby scroll of parchment that she handed to Harry.

"… I've been told to give you this."

It was a small roll of parchment, which Harry recognised at once as another invitation to a lesson with Dumbledore.

"Tonight," he told Ron and Hermione, once he had unrolled it.

"Nice commentary last match!" said Ron to Luna as she took back the green onion, the toadstool, and the cat litter. Luna smiled vaguely.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she said. "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious!" said Ron earnestly. "I can't remember enjoying commentary more! What is this, by the way?" he added, holding the onionlike object up to eye level.

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," she said, stuffing the cat litter and the toadstool back into her bag. "You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies."

And she walked away, leaving Ron chortling, still clutching the Gurdyroot.

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna," he said, as they set off again for the Great Hall. "I know she's insane, but it's in a good —" He stopped talking very suddenly. Lavender Brown was standing at the foot of the marble staircase looking thunderous.

"Hi," said Ron nervously.

"C'mon," Harry muttered to Hermione, and they sped past and after Alicia who hadn't paused at all.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was _she_ with you?" Lavender's voice sounded as they left Ron with her.

"Why is Dumbledore giving us another lesson?" Alicia asked "We haven't gotten Slughorn's memory yet!" she looked worried "He's gonna be so disappointed. I haven't even made a single attempt — of course they got rid of my only idea by stopping me from going to Honeydukes — and Dumbledore refuses to even give me a hint about Horcruxes so I have no idea how to approach the subject…" Alicia rambled as she piled pancakes onto her plate.

She ignored as Ron came in looking miserable with Lavender half an hour later and also how smug Hermione looked at the fact that the boy was unhappy with his current relationship.

Hermione remained in good spirits all day while Alicia pondered over ideas for Slughorn in order to make it seem like she hadn't just ignored Dumbledore's request.

 _Well I totally haven't I've contemplated it more than Harry has._

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," said Harry, Hermione had taken his Herbology essay to finish it off and correct it for him. She's refused to do so as Harry would only let Ron copy his and she was — before now — refusing any help to Ron. Harry gave her a hasty pat on the back as he checked his watch and saw that it was nearly eight o'clock. "Listen, I've got to hurry or I'll be late for Dumbledore…" He grabbed Alicia's hand and pulled her from her chair as she let out a cry.

"But he's gonna be so disappointed in us." Alicia complained.

Harry said nothing else as they moved for Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle leapt aside at the mention of toffee éclairs, and Harry took the spiral staircase two steps at a time, Alicia following behind with dread as he knocked on the door just as a clock within chimed eight.

"Enter," called Dumbledore, but as Harry put out a hand to push the door, it was wrenched open from inside. There stood Professor Trelawney.

"Aha!" she cried, pointing dramatically at Harry and Alicia, surprising the girl, as she blinked at them through her magnifying spectacles. "So this is the reason I am to be thrown unceremoniously from your office, Dumbledore!"

"My dear Sybill," said Dumbledore in a slightly exasperated voice, "there is no question of throwing you unceremoniously from anywhere, but Harry and Alicia do have an appointment, and I really don't think there is any more to be said —"

"Very well," said Professor Trelawney, in a deeply wounded voice. "If you will not banish the usurping nag, so be it… Perhaps I shall find a school where my talents are better appreciated…"

She pushed past Harry and disappeared down the spiral staircase; they heard her stumble halfway down, and Alicia winced.

"Please close the door and sit down, Harry, Alicia," said Dumbledore, sounding rather tired.

Alicia hesitated but Harry pulled her forwards anyway, both taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk where the Pensieve lay between them once more, as did two more tiny crystal bottles full of swirling memory.

"Professor Trelawney still isn't happy Firenze is teaching, then?" Harry asked.

"No," said Dumbledore, "Divination is turning out to be much more trouble than I could have foreseen, never having studied the subject myself. I cannot ask Firenze to return to the forest, where he is now an outcast, nor can I ask Sybill Trelawney to leave. Between ourselves, she has no idea of the danger she would be in outside the castle. She does not know — and I think it would be unwise to enlighten her — that she made the prophecy about you and Voldemort, you see."

Dumbledore heaved a deep sigh, then said, "But never mind my staffing problems. We have much more important matters to discuss. Firstly — have you managed the task I set you at the end of our previous lesson?"

Alicia dropped her head in shame.

"Ah," said Harry, brought up short. "Well, I asked Professor Slughorn about it at the end of Potions, sir, but, er, he wouldn't give it to me."

There was a little silence.

"I see," said Dumbledore eventually, peering at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles and giving Harry the usual sensation that he was being X-rayed. "Alicia?"

"Well after Harry's disastrous attempt, getting Slughorn alone was much harder and it needed to be carefully strategised. I didn't think just asking him outright would be smart and as Harry demonstrated it wasn't. So I thought of trying to get a topic to talk to Slughorn about and sort of ease into it and then I thought of getting him his crystallised pineapple to soften him over but the trip to Hogsmeade was cancelled and Apparation lessons began and then we were in Slughorn's office and it seemed the perfect opportunity but Ron got poisoned and then we had to replace him with Cormac and deal with that disastrous quidditch game then the two of us ended up in the hospital wing…" Alicia rambled before she sighed. "I just couldn't think of a way to approach the subject in which the outcome would be successful as I have no idea what it is I'm asking about." she admitted

"And you feel that you have exerted your very best efforts in this matter, do you? That you have exercised all of your considerable ingenuity? That you have left no depth of cunning unplumbed in your quest to retrieve the memory?"

"Well… the day Ron swallowed love potion by mistake I took him to Professor Slughorn. I thought maybe if I got Professor Slughorn in a good enough mood —"

"And did that work?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, no, sir, because Ron got poisoned —"

"— which, naturally, made you forget all about trying to retrieve the memory; I would have expected nothing else, while your best friend was in danger. Once it became clear that Mr. Weasley was going to make a full recovery, however, I would have hoped that you returned to the task I set you. I thought I made it clear to you how very important that memory is. Indeed, I did my best to impress upon you that it is the most crucial memory of all and that we will be wasting our time without it."

"Unfortunately Professor as it is so important it's not a task that can just be lunged at, it needs careful consideration if it's to work." Alicia said "Which is difficult with all the homework, the classes, apparation, people getting cursed, you most likely dying, quidditch, hospital wing visits, and Harry's on going obsession with what Draco Malfoy's up to in the Room of Requirement." she said and Harry looked at her shocked. Even Dumbledore looked surprised at her.

"Finding a moment to sit and really consider and ponder has been very difficult sir." Alicia admitted.

There was silence between them as Dumbledore stared at her and Harry dropped his gaze.

"Sir," he said, a little desperately, "it isn't that I wasn't bothered or anything, I've just had other — other things…"

"Other things on your mind," Dumbledore finished the sentence for him. "I see."

And there was more uncomfortable silence as Dumbledore turned back to Alicia. She held his gaze as the silence spread. It was punctured only by the little grunting snores of the portrait of Armando Dippet over Dumbledore's head. Alicia continued to watch the professor as though he was reading her mind and he looked back.

Harry broke the silence.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm really sorry. I should have done more… I should have realised you wouldn't have asked me to do it if it wasn't really important."

"Thank you for saying that, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "May I hope, then, that you will give this matter higher priority from now on? There will be little point in our meeting after tonight unless we have that memory."

"I'll do it, sir, I'll get it from him," he said earnestly.

"Then we shall say no more about it just now," said Dumbledore more kindly, "but continue with our story where we left off. You remember where that was?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry quickly. "Voldemort killed his father and his grandparents and made it look as though his Uncle Morfin did it. Then he went back to Hogwarts and he asked… he asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes," he mumbled.

"A matter it seems is so dark and terrible that information on it has been removed from our library since Voldemort found it and clearly has disastrous and deadly effects when one touches it." Alicia said glancing at Dumbledore's blackened hand slightly. Dumbledore smiled ever so slightly.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Now, you will remember, I hope, that I told you at the very outset of these meetings of ours that we would be entering the realms of guesswork and speculation?"

"Yes, sir." the twins chorused

"Thus far, as I hope you agree, I have shown you reasonably firm sources of fact for my deductions as to what Voldemort did until the age of seventeen?"

Harry nodded.

"But now, Harry," said Dumbledore, "now things become murkier and stranger. If it was difficult to find evidence about the boy Riddle, it has been almost impossible to find anyone prepared to reminisce about the man Voldemort. In fact, I doubt whether there is a soul alive, apart from himself, who could give us a full account of his life since he left Hogwarts. However, I have two last memories that I would like to share with you both." Dumbledore indicated the two little crystal bottles gleaming beside the Pensieve. "I shall then be glad of your opinions as to whether the conclusions I have drawn from them seem likely."

Alicia smiled as he looked at her over his half moon spectacles. Opinions on speculation was something she could talk about for eons.

"I hope you are not tired of diving into other people's memories, for they are curious recollections, these two," he said as he held up the first bottle to the light, examining it. "This first one came from a very old house-elf by the name of Hokey. Before we see what Hokey witnessed, I must quickly recount how Lord Voldemort left Hogwarts.

"He reached the seventh year of his schooling with, as you might have expected, top grades in every examination he had taken. All around him, his classmates were deciding which jobs they were to pursue once they had left Hogwarts. Nearly everybody expected spectacular things from Tom Riddle, prefect, Head Boy, winner of the Award for Special Services to the School. I know that several teachers, Professor Slughorn amongst them, suggested that he join the Ministry of Magic, offered to set up appointments, put him in touch with useful contacts. He refused all offers. The next thing the staff knew, Voldemort was working at Borgin and Burkes."

"At Borgin and Burkes?" Harry repeated, stunned.

"He through away everything to be in a shabby store…" Alicia asked carefully.

"Yes. At Borgin and Burkes," repeated Dumbledore calmly. "I think you will see what attractions the place held for him when we have entered Hokey's memory. But this was not Voldemort's first choice of job. Hardly anyone knew of it at the time — I was one of the few in whom the then headmaster confided — but Voldemort first approached Professor Dippet and asked whether he could remain at Hogwarts as a teacher."

"He wanted to stay here? Why?" asked Harry, more amazed still. Alicia looked at him.

"Well wouldn't you?" she asked "Voldemort never had a place to call home until he came to Hogwarts. Remember the memory we saw in our second year, he didn't want the place to close even though he was causing the destruction." she said "Leads to a second reason, he could open the chamber again while he was teaching."

"Correct Alicia, however, I believe he had several reasons, though he confided none of them to Professor Dippet," said Dumbledore. "Firstly, and very importantly, as Alicia said, Voldemort was, I believe, more attached to this school than he has ever been to a person. Hogwarts was where he had been happiest; the first and only place he had felt at home.

"Secondly, the castle is a stronghold of ancient magic. Undoubtedly Voldemort had penetrated many more of its secrets than most of the students who pass through the place, but he may have felt that there were still mysteries to unravel, stores of magic to tap.

"And thirdly, as a teacher, he would have had great power and influence over young witches and wizards. Perhaps he had gained the idea from Professor Slughorn, the teacher with whom he was on best terms, who had demonstrated how influential a role a teacher can play. I do not imagine for an instant that Voldemort envisaged spending the rest of his life at Hogwarts, but I do think that he saw it as a useful recruiting ground, and a place where he might begin to build himself an army."

"But he didn't get the job, sir?"

"No, he did not. Professor Dippet told him that he was too young at eighteen, but invited him to reapply in a few years, if he still wished to teach."

"How did you feel about that, sir?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Deeply uneasy," said Dumbledore. "I had advised Armando against the appointment — I did not give the reasons I have given you, for Professor Dippet was very fond of Voldemort and convinced of his honesty. But I did not want Lord Voldemort back at this school, and especially not in a position of power."

"Which job did he want, sir? What subject did he want to teach?"

"Defence Against the Dart Arts." Alicia answered and Dumbledore nodded.

"It was being taught at the time by an old Professor by the name of Galatea Merrythought, who had been at Hogwarts for nearly fifty years.

"So Voldemort went off to Borgin and Burkes, and all the staff who had admired him said what a waste it was, a brilliant young wizard like that, working in a shop. However, Voldemort was no mere assistant. Polite and handsome and clever, he was soon given particular jobs of the type that only exist in a place like Borgin and Burkes, which specialises, as you know, Harry, in objects with unusual and powerful properties. Voldemort was sent to persuade people to part with their treasures for sale by the partners, and he was, by all accounts, unusually gifted at doing this."

"I'll bet he was," said Harry, unable to contain himself.

"Well, quite," said Dumbledore, with a faint smile. "And now it is time to hear from Hokey the house-elf, who worked for a very old, very rich witch by the name of Hepzibah Smith."

Dumbledore tapped a bottle with his wand, the cork flew out, and he tipped the swirling memory into the Pensieve, saying as he did so, "After you, Harry."

"After you Alicia." Harry said

"For once I'd like to go last." she mumbled but she bent over the penseive with no argument and fell through the rippling silver contents of the stone basin.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Alicia landed in a sitting room in front of an immensely fat old lady wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving her the look of a melting iced cake. She was looking into a small jewelled mirror and dabbing rouge onto her already scarlet cheeks with a large powder puff, while the tiniest and oldest house-elf Harry had ever seen laced her fleshy feet into tight satin slippers. Alicia watched them with a slight smirk.

"Hurry up, Hokey!" said Hepzibah imperiously. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!"

She tucked away her powder puff as the house-elf straightened up. The top of the elf's head barely reached the seat of Hepzibah's chair, and her papery skin hung off her frame just like the crisp linen sheet she wore draped like a toga.

"How do I look?" said Hepzibah, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror.

"Lovely, madam," squeaked Hokey.

Alicia rose a disagreeing eyebrow but it was probably part of Hokey's job to lie at such a question.

A tinkling doorbell rang and both mistress and elf jumped.

"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" cried Hepzibah and the elf scurried out of the room, which was so crammed with objects that it was difficult to see how anybody could navigate their way across it without knocking over at least a dozen things: There were cabinets full of little lacquered boxes, cases full of gold-embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes, and many flourishing potted plants in brass containers. In fact, the room looked like a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory.

The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by the tall young Voldemort. He was plainly dressed in a black suit; his hair was a little longer than it had been at school and his cheeks were hollowed, but all of this suited him; he looked more handsome than ever. He picked his way through the cramped room with an air that showed he had visited many times before and bowed low over Hepzibah's fat little hand, brushing it with his lips.

"I brought you flowers," he said quietly, producing a bunch of roses from nowhere.

"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" squealed old Hepzibah, though Harry noticed that she had an empty vase standing ready on the nearest little table. "You do spoil this old lady, Tom… Sit down, sit down… Where's Hokey? Ah…"

The house-elf had come dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her mistress's elbow.

"Help yourself, Tom," said Hepzibah, "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop, I've said it a hundred times…"

Voldemort smiled mechanically and Hepzibah simpered.

"Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armour," said Voldemort. "Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is a more than fair —"

"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" pouted Hepzibah.

"I am ordered here because of them," said Voldemort quietly. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr. Burke wishes me to inquire —"

"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" said Hepzibah, waving a little hand. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it."

"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me," said Voldemort quietly, and Hepzibah gave another girlish giggle.

"I had Hokey bring it out for me… Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our _finest_ treasure… In fact, bring both, while you're at it…"

"Here, madam," squeaked the house-elf, and she had two leather boxes, one on top of the other. They were larger than her that it looked as though the boxes were moving across the room as if of their own volition.

"Now," said Hepzibah happily, taking the boxes from the elf, laying them in her lap, and preparing to open the topmost one, "I think you'll like this, Tom… Oh, if my family knew I was showing you… They can't wait to get their hands on this!"

She opened the lid. Both Alicia and Harry couldn't help it and they edged forward a little to get a better view. Inside the box was what looked like a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles.

"I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" whispered Hepzibah, and Voldemort stretched out a long-fingered hand and lifted the cup by one handle out of its snug silken wrappings. His greedy expression was curiously mirrored on Hepzibah's face, except that her tiny eyes were fixed upon Voldemort's handsome features.

"A badger," murmured Voldemort, examining the engraving upon the cup. "Then this was…?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy!" said Hepzibah, leaning forward with a loud creaking of corsets and actually pinching his hollow cheek. "Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here…"

She hooked the cup back off Voldemort's long forefinger and restored it gently to its box, too intent upon settling it carefully back into position to notice the shadow that crossed Voldemort's face as the cup was taken away.

"Now then," said Hepzibah happily, "where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are — take that away now, Hokey."

The elf obediently took the boxed cup, and Hepzibah turned her attention to the much flatter box in her lap.

"I think you'll like this even more, Tom," she whispered. "Lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see… Of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone…"

She slid back the fine filigree clasp and flipped open the box. There upon the smooth crimson velvet lay a heavy golden locket.

Voldemort reached out his hand, without invitation this time, and held it up to the light, staring at it.

"Slytherin's mark," he said quietly, as the light played upon an ornate, serpentine _S._

"That's right!" said Hepzibah, delighted, apparently, at the sight of Voldemort gazing at her locket, transfixed. "I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value —"

Voldemort's eyes flashed scarlet at the words and his knuckles whitened on the lockets chain.

"— I daresay Burke paid her a pittance but there you are… Pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe…"

She reached out to take the locket back. For a moment, it seemed as though Voldemort was not going to let go of it, but then it had slid through his fingers and was back in its red velvet cushion.

"So there you are, Tom, dear, and I hope you enjoyed that!"

She looked him full in the face and for the first time, Harry saw her foolish smile falter.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Oh yes," said Voldemort quietly. "Yes, I'm very well…"

"I thought — but a trick of the light, I suppose —" said Hepzibah, looking unnerved, and Harry guessed that she too had seen the momentary red gleam in Voldemort's eyes. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again… The usual enchantments…"

"Time to leave, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly, and as the little elf bobbed away bearing the boxes, Dumbledore grasped both Alicia and Harry once again above the elbow and together they rose up through oblivion and back to Dumbledore's office.

"Hepzibah Smith died two days after that little scene," said Dumbledore, resuming his seat and indicating that Harry should do the same as Alicia retook her's. "Hokey the house-elf was convicted by the Ministry of poisoning her mistress's evening cocoa by accident."

"No way!" said Harry angrily.

"Seriously? It's like Barty Crouch all over again." Alicia said

"I see we are of one mind," said Dumbledore. "Certainly, there are many similarities between this death and that of the Riddles. In both cases, somebody else took the blame, someone who had a clear memory of having caused the death —"

"Hokey confessed?"

"She remembered putting something in her mistress's cocoa that turned out not to be sugar, but a lethal and little-known poison," said Dumbledore. "It was concluded that she had not meant to do it, but being old and confused —"

"Voldemort modified her memory, just like he did with Morfin!"

"Yes, that is my conclusion too," said Dumbledore. "And, just as with Morfin, the Ministry was predisposed to suspect Hokey —"

"— because she was a house-elf," said Harry.

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "She was old, she admitted to having tampered with the drink, and nobody at the Ministry bothered to inquire further. As in the case of Morfin, by the time I traced her and managed to extract this memory, her life was almost over — but her memory, of course, proves nothing except that Voldemort knew of the existence of the cup and the locket."

"Where they gone afterwards?" Alicia asked

"Indeed. By the time Hokey was convicted, Hepzibah's family had realised that two of her greatest treasures were missing. It took them a while to be sure of this, for she had many hiding places, having always guarded her collection most jealously. But before they were sure beyond doubt that the cup and the locket were both gone, the assistant who had worked at Borgin and Burkes, the young man who had visited Hepzibah so regularly and charmed her so well, had resigned his post and vanished. His superiors had no idea where he had gone; they were as surprised as anyone at his disappearance. And that was the last that was seen or heard of Tom Riddle for a very long time."

The two twins shared a look.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "if you don't mind, Harry, I want to pause once more to draw your attention to certain points of our story. Voldemort had committed another murder; whether it was his first since he killed the Riddles, I do not know, but I think it was. This time, as you will have seen, he killed not for revenge, but for gain. He wanted the two fabulous trophies that poor, besotted, old woman showed him. Just as he had once robbed the other children at his orphanage, just as he had stolen his Uncle Morfin's ring, so he ran off now with Hepzibah's cup and locket."

"Magpie tendency." Alicia repeated and Dumbledore nodded.

"But," said Harry, frowning, "it seems mad… Risking everything, throwing away his job, just for those…"

"Mad to you, perhaps, but not to Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "I hope you will understand in due course exactly what those objects meant to him, Harry, but you must admit that it is not difficult to imagine that he saw the locket, at least, as rightfully his."

"The locket maybe," said Harry, "but why take the cup as well?"

"It was valuable." Alicia said

"It had belonged to another of Hogwarts's founders," said Dumbledore. "I think he still felt a great pull toward the school and that he could not resist an object so steeped in Hogwarts history. There were other reasons, I think… I hope to be able to demonstrate them to you in due course." Alicia looked at the professor and sighed at this in disappointment. She figured it had something to do with why Dumbledore had collected the ring and what ever horcruxes were but it seemed he still was refusing to tell them this information outright.

"And now for the very last recollection I have to show you, at least until you manage to retrieve Professor Slughorn's memory for us. Ten years separates Hokey's memory and this one, ten years during which we can only guess at what Lord Voldemort was doing…"

Harry got to his feet once more as Dumbledore emptied the last memory into the Pensieve.

"Whose memory is it?" he asked.

"Mine," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore went first this time and Harry followed before Alicia smirked as she was last and followed, falling in through the shifting silver mass. They landed in the office they had just left. There was Fawkes slumbering happily on his perch, and there behind the desk was Dumbledore, who looked very similar to the Dumbledore standing beside Harry, though both hands were whole and undamaged and his face was, perhaps, a little less lined. The one difference between the present-day office and this one was that it was snowing in the past; bluish flecks were drifting past the window in the dark and building up on the outside ledge.

The younger Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for something, and sure enough, moments after their arrival, there was a knock on the door and he said, "Enter."

Voldemort had entered the room. His features were not those Harry had seen emerge from the great stone cauldron almost two years ago: They were not as snake-like, the eyes were not yet scarlet, the face not yet masklike, and yet he was no longer handsome Tom Riddle. It was as though his features had been burned and blurred; they were waxy and oddly distorted, and the whites of the eyes now had a permanently bloody look, though the pupils were not yet the slits they were to become. He was wearing a long black cloak, and his face was as pale as the snow glistening on his shoulders.

The Dumbledore behind the desk showed no sign of surprise. Evidently this visit had been made by appointment.

"Good evening, Tom," said Dumbledore easily. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you," said Voldemort, and he took the seat to which Dumbledore had gestured — the very seat, by the looks of it, that Harry had just vacated in the present. "I heard that you had become headmaster," he said, and his voice was slightly higher and colder than it had been. "A worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve," said Dumbledore, smiling. "May I offer you a drink?"

"That would be welcome," said Voldemort. "I have come a long way."

Dumbledore stood and swept over to the cabinet where he now kept the Pensieve, but which then was full of bottles. Having handed Voldemort a goblet of wine and poured one for himself, he returned to the seat behind his desk.

"So, Tom… to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Voldemort did not answer at once, but merely sipped his wine. "They do not call me 'Tom' anymore," he said. "These days, I am known as —"

"I know what you are known as," said Dumbledore, smiling pleasantly. "But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings."

He raised his glass as though toasting Voldemort, whose face remained expressionless. Nevertheless, the atmosphere in the room change subtly: Dumbledore's refusal to use Voldemort's chosen name was a refusal to allow Voldemort to dictate the terms of the meeting.

"I am surprised you have remained here so long," said Voldemort after a short pause. "I always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school."

"Well," said Dumbledore, still smiling, "to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skills, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching too."

"I see it still," said Voldemort. "I merely wondered why you — who are so often asked for advice by the Ministry, and who have twice, I think, been offered the post of Minister —"

"Three times at the last count, actually," said Dumbledore. "But the Ministry never attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common, I think."

Voldemort inclined his head, unsmiling, and took another sip of wine. Dumbledore did not break the silence that stretched between them now, but waited, with a look of pleasant expectancy, for Voldemort to talk first.

"I have returned," he said, after a little while, "later, perhaps, than Professor Dippet expected… but I have returned, nevertheless, to request again what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to return to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things they can gain from no other wizard."

Dumbledore considered Voldemort over the top of his own goblet for a while before speaking.

"Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us," he said quietly. "Rumours of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."

Voldemort's expression remained impassive as he said, "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore."

"You call it 'greatness,' what you have been doing, do you?" asked Dumbledore delicately.

"Certainly," said Voldemort, and his eyes seemed to burn red. "I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, than they have ever been pushed —"

"Of some kinds of magic," Dumbledore corrected him quietly. "Of some. Of others, you remain… forgive me… woefully ignorant."

For the first time, Voldemort smiled. It was a taut leer, an evil thing, more threatening than a look of rage.

"The old argument," he said softly. "But nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you have been looking in the wrong places," suggested Dumbledore.

"Well, then, what better place to start my fresh researches than here, at Hogwarts?" said Voldemort. "Will you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "And what will become of those whom _you_ command? What will happen to those who call themselves — or so rumour has it — the Death Eaters?"

It was obvious that Voldemort had not expected Dumbledore to know this name; his eyes flash red again and the slitlike nostrils flare.

"My friends," he said, after a moment's pause, "will carry on without me, I am sure."

"I am glad to hear that you consider them friends," said Dumbledore. "I was under the impression that they are more in the order of servants."

"You are mistaken," said Voldemort.

"Then if I were to go to the Hog's Head tonight, I would not find a group of them — Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov — awaiting your return? Devoted friends indeed, to travel this far with you on a snowy night, merely to wish you luck as you attempted to secure a teaching post."

There could be no doubt that Dumbledore's detailed knowledge of those with whom he was traveling was even less welcome to Voldemort; however, he rallied almost at once.

"You are omniscient as ever, Dumbledore."

"Oh no, merely friendly with the local barmen," said Dumbledore lightly. "Now, Tom…"

Dumbledore set down his empty glass and drew himself up in his seat, the tips of his fingers together in a very characteristic gesture.

"Let us speak openly. Why have you come here tonight, surrounded by henchmen, to request a job we both know you do not want?"

Voldemort looked coldly surprised. "A job I do not want? On the contrary, Dumbledore, I want it very much."

"Oh, you want to come back to Hogwarts, but you do not want to teach any more than you wanted to when you were eighteen. What is it you're after, Tom? Why not try an open request for once?"

Voldemort sneered. "If you do not want to give me a job —"

"Of course I don't," said Dumbledore. "And I don't think for a moment you expected me to. Nevertheless, you came here, you asked, you must have had a purpose."

Voldemort stood up. He looked less like Tom Riddle than ever, his features thick with rage. "This is your final word?"

"It is," said Dumbledore, also standing.

"Then we have nothing more to say to each other."

"No, nothing," said Dumbledore, and a great sadness filled his face. "The time is long gone when I could frighten you with a burning wardrobe and force you to make repayment for your crimes. But I wish I could, Tom… I wish I could…"

Voldemort's hand twitched ever so slightly towards his pocket and his wand. It seemed he thought better of it however for he turned for the door, it closing behind him before he was gone.

Dumbledore's hand was on Alicia's arm once more and they were standing in the exact same spot of his office in the present, the snow now gone and Dumbledore's hand black and dead-looking once more.

"Why?" said Harry at once, looking up into Dumbledore's face. "Why did he come back? Did you ever find out?"

"I have ideas," said Dumbledore, "but no more than that."

"What ideas, sir?"

"I shall tell you, Harry, when you have retrieved that memory from Professor Slughorn," said Dumbledore. "When you have that last piece of the jigsaw, everything will, I hope, be clear… to both of us."

Dumbledore moved to the door and held it open for the twins.

"Was he after the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again, sir? He didn't say…"

"Oh, he definitely wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job," said Dumbledore. "The aftermath of our little meeting proved that. You see, we have never been able to keep a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year since I refused the post to Lord Voldemort."

"So it is cursed." Alicia nodded and she moved for the door.

"Actually Alicia, I was hoping I could have a word with you." Professor Dumbledore said and Harry and her looked both surprised. She stopped and looked at Harry who in turn moved for the door and out of it.

"Professor?" she asked carefully as he looked at her.

"Oh it did not escape my while you were rambling of a conclusion you'd jumped to."

"You mean the conclusion that you're dying?" Alicia asked "It is merely a theory as you refuse to tell us anything. Which professor I find very disappointing as you said at the beginning of these lessons that we were moving forwards through the information together. As it is you have already gaining all this knowledge and are more than aware of how the Horcruxes fit in to Voldemort's Magpie tendency. As I am unaware of what they are I do not know how the ring, the cup, the locket and what ever it is Voldemort was looking for here at Hogwarts has to do with the Horcruxes I can easily disagree which such a declaration." Alicia said as he watched her. She could see he was amused however. "Once again you are still hiding things from us, which as usual includes the connection Harry and I have as well as Harry's connection to Voldemort which I am sure is much more deeper than you clearly like to let on." her voice had grown stern and she was very disappointed and aggravated by this fact.

"I don't know what a Horcrux is but I do know that Voldemort collected that ring and protected it, you put it on and it cursed your hand. Now Voldemort would not have put such a light curse on the ring if it was as important to him as I have guessed and if that's the case the curse should have killed you. I believe this to mean you are either slowly dying as the curse moves up your hand or you put a temporary prevention on it. Either way, you are still not a healthy man as you like to let on. Voldemort would never allow for such an outcome." she explained. She did not wait for the Professor to say anything, as he never explained much, and bid him goodnight before moved off for the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

The twins put their soul effort into trying to discover how to get the information out of Slughorn and retrieve his memory after the meeting with Dumbledore. Harry had pestered Alicia as to what he'd wanted from her but she'd just explained he'd noticed something about her information and questioned her about it. She didn't want to tell Harry her views that Dumbledore was possibly dying, especially as it was speculation and who knows how long it would take before it actually happened. She knew he'd begin to worry.

Harry decided not to push against her stubbornness and was instead pouring over his Advanced Potions book as though it might hold the answer.

"You won't find anything in there," said Hermione firmly, late on Sunday evening.

"Don't start, Hermione," said Harry. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here now."

"He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," said Hermione dismissively.

"He would." Alicia said disagreeing with Harry and agreeing with Hermione.

They were sitting beside the fire in the common room; the only other people awake were fellow sixth years. There had been a certain amount of excitement earlier when they had come back from dinner to find a new sign on the notice board that announced the date for their Apparition Test. Those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April, had the option of signing up for additional practice sessions, which would take place (heavily supervised) in Hogsmeade.

Ron had panicked on reading this notice; he had still not managed to Apparate and feared he would not be ready for the test. Hermione, who had now achieved Apparition twice, was a little more confident. Alicia, who could now do it flawlessly, unfortunately, along with Harry, would not be seventeen for another four months and could not take the test, ready or not.

"At least you can Apparate, though!" said Ron tensely. "You'll have no trouble come July!"

"I've only done it once," Harry reminded him; he had finally managed to disappear and rematerialise inside his hoop during their previous lesson.

Having wasted a lot of time worrying aloud about Apparition, Ron was now struggling to finish a viciously difficult essay for Snape that Alicia, Harry and Hermione had already completed.

"I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" said Hermione, more loudly. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal —"

"Yeah, I know that, thanks," said Harry, not looking up from the book. "That's why I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell…"

"I think Hermione's right, we're gonna have to be persuasive." Alicia frowned as she laid on one of the arm chairs, her legs over one of the arms and was staring at the ceiling. Her book from the Weasley twins was in her lap but she was hardly paying much attention.

"You're going about it the wrong way," said Hermione. "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone could do that —"

"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" said Ron, shaking his quill very hard while staring at his parchment. "It can't be B — U — M —"

"No, it isn't," said Hermione, pulling Ron's essay toward her.

"And 'augury' doesn't begin O — R — G either. What kind of quill are you using?"

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones… but I think the charm must be wearing off…"

"Yes, it must," said Hermione, pointing at the title of his essay, "because we were asked how we'd deal with dementors, not 'Dug-bogs,' and I don't remember you changing your name to 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

"Ah no!" said Ron, staring horror-struck at the parchment. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

"It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione, pulling the essay toward her and taking out her wand.

"I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Alicia giggled as Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, "Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."

"I won't," said Ron into his hands. "Or maybe I will… then she'll ditch me…"

"Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" asked Harry.

"You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you?" said Ron. "You and Cho just —"

"Sort of fell apart, yeah," said Harry

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender," said Ron gloomily, watching Hermione silently tapping each of his misspelled words with the end of her wand, so that they corrected themselves on the page. "But the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the giant squid."

"Just tell her almost dying put some things into perspective and you can't see the two of you together in the future. When she complains about why, say you have nothing in common and that you never actually talk to one another." Alicia said "She might burst into tears and try to persuade that can change but that's when you say that you don't want her to have to change for you and that there's someone who's perfect for her. Just indulger her. Your other option is to be a complete asshole and tell her you don't like being around her and would rather be with someone else." Alicia said.

Ron and Harry stared at her.

"What?"

"That is harsh." Harry said

"Well it's true." she shrugged.

"There," said Hermione, some twenty minutes later, handing back Ron's essay.

"Thanks a million," said Ron. "Can I borrow your quill for the conclusion?"

Harry, who had found nothing useful in the Half-Blood Prince's notes so far, looked around; the four of them were now the only ones left in the common room, Seamus having just gone up to bed cursing Snape and his essay. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and Ron scratching out one last paragraph on dementors using Hermione's quill. Harry had just closed the Half-Blood Prince's book, yawning, when —

 _Crack._

Hermione let out a little shriek; Ron spilled ink all over his freshly completed essay, and Harry said, "Kreacher!"

The elf was standing in front of Alicia who turned to look at him.

"Hey Kreacher." she smiled. The house-elf bowed low to her before turning to Harry and doing the same. He turned back to Alicia, looking at her.

"Master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing, so Kreacher has come to give —"

 _Crack._

Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher, his tea-cozy hat askew.

"Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!" he squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look. "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this?" asked Hermione, still looking shocked by these sudden appearances. "What's going on, Harry?"

Harry hesitated before answering.

"Well… they've been following Malfoy for me," he said.

"Night and day," croaked Kreacher.

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" said Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood.

"Dobby you can't do that." Alicia scolded.

Hermione looked indignant.

"You haven't slept, Dobby? But surely, Harry, you didn't tell him not to —"

"No, of course I didn't," said Harry quickly. "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? But has either of you found out anything?" he hastened to ask, before Hermione could intervene again.

"Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his pure blood," croaked Kreacher at once. "His features recall the fine bones of my mistress and his manners are those of —"

"Draco Malfoy is a bad boy!" squeaked Dobby angrily. "A bad boy who — who —"

He shuddered from the tassel of his tea cozy to the toes of his socks and then ran at the fire, as though about to dive into it; Harry, to whom this was not entirely unexpected, caught him around the middle and held him fast. For a few seconds Dobby struggled, then went limp.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," he panted. "Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters…"

Harry released him; Dobby straightened his tea cozy and said defiantly to Kreacher, "But Kreacher should know that Draco Malfoy is not a good master to a house-elf!"

"Yeah, we don't need to hear about you being in love with Malfoy," Harry told Kreacher. "Let's fast forward to where he's actually been going."

"Has he been going to the room of requirement?" Alicia asked

"Yes Alicia Potter miss," Dobby beamed and Harry looked at her as she nodded. "the Malfoy boy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection. He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters the room."

Alicia looked at Harry.

"Boom." she said proudly.

"How'd you work that one out?" Ron looked at her

"I said he couldn't leave the map and that every room was on the map, but that's not true, I've been in the Room of Requirement with the Mauraders Map and I've never seen myself on it at that time. But I never took much notice. The thought came to me after Harry and I were arguing about it and I realised he'd need to be in sort of secret room." Alicia shrugged

"Maybe the Marauders never knew the room was there," said Ron.

"I think it'll be part of the magic of the room," said Hermione. "If you need it to be Unplottable, it will be."

"Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?" said Harry eagerly.

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," said Dobby.

"No, it's not," said Harry at once. "Malfoy got into our headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

"Once again, you don't think these things through." Alicia sighed.

"But I don't think you will, Harry," said Hermione slowly. "Malfoy already knew exactly how we were using the room, didn't he, because that stupid Marietta had blabbed. He needed the room to become the headquarters of the D.A., so it did. But you don't know what the room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

"There'll be a way around that," said Harry dismissively. "You've done brilliantly, Dobby."

"And Kreacher." Alicia added "Thanks for doing that for us." she smiled at him. "You guys can go sleep now." Kreacher bowed before there was a crack and he disapparated.

"You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" squeaked Dobby happily, and he too vanished.

"How good's this?" said Harry enthusiastically, turning to Ron and Hermione the moment the room was elf-free again. "We know where Malfoy's going! We've got him cornered now!"

"Yeah, it's great," said Ron glumly, who was attempting to mop up the sodden mass of ink that had recently been an almost completed essay. Hermione pulled it toward her and began siphoning the ink off with her wand.

"We don't have him cornered, I mean what do you plan to do now?" Alicia asked

"And what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of students'?" said Hermione. "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing…"

"Yeah, that is weird," said Harry, frowning. "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing… so what's he telling all these… all these…"

"All the first years who drop things when we come walking past… a first year who knew how to prepare a jar of frogspawn by herself…" Alicia said. Harry's voice had tailed away; he was staring at the fire.

"God, I've been stupid," he said quietly. "It's obvious, isn't it? There was a great vat of it down in the dungeon… He could've nicked some any time during that lesson…"

"Nicked what?" said Ron.

"Polyjuice Potion. He stole some of the Polyjuice Potion Slughorn showed us in our first Potions lesson… There aren't a whole variety of students standing guard for Malfoy… it's just Crabbe and Goyle as usual… Yeah, it all fits!" said Harry, jumping up and starting to pace in front of the fire.

"Wow… I didn't even pick that one." Alicia mumbled as they watched him.

"They're stupid enough to do what they're told even if he won't tell them what he's up to… but he doesn't want them to be seen lurking around outside the Room of Requirement, so he's got them taking Polyjuice to make them look like other people… Those two girls I saw him with when he missed Quidditch — ha! Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Do you mean to say," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "that that little girl whose scales I repaired — ?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Harry loudly, staring at her. "Of course! Malfoy must've been inside the room at the time, so she — what am I talking about? — _he_ dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out, because there was someone there!"

"And the girl who dropped the toadspawn all the way back when we caught Ginny and Dean kissing." Alicia said as she remembered. She started snickering "And I told them both to get lost and move off. Oh and remember how we saw on the Map Crabbe and Goyle standing stationary by themselves?" she asked.

"We've been walking past him all the time and not realising it!"

"He's got Crabbe and Goyle transforming into girls?" guffawed Ron. "Blimey… No wonder they don't look too happy these days… I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it…"

"Well, they wouldn't, would they, if he's shown them his Dark Mark?" said Harry.

"Hmmm… the Dark Mark we don't know exists," said Hermione skeptically, rolling up Ron's dried essay before it could come to any more harm and handing it to him.

"We'll see," said Harry confidently.

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, getting to her feet and stretching. "But, Harry, before you get all excited, I still don't think you'll be able to get into the Room of Requirement without knowing what's there first. And I don't think you should forget" — she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and gave him a very serious look — "that what you're _supposed_ to be concentrating on is getting that memory from Slughorn. Good night."

"Yes I don't want to face Dumbledore's disappointment again can we please focus on that and not getting into the room Malfoy's using as a workshop." Alicia said as Hermione moved off to the dormitories.

Harry watched Hermione go, feeling slightly disgruntled. Once the door to the girls' dormitories had closed behind her he rounded on Ron.

"What d'you think?"

"Wish I could Disapparate like a house-elf," said Ron, staring at the spot where Dobby had vanished. "I'd have that Apparition Test in the bag."

Alicia couldn't help but snicker.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Alicia spent the next day planning on how to persuade Slughorn. She watched him at the staff table at breakfast ignoring Harry as he whispered to her, Hermione and Ron how he was planing on using his free period before Defence Against the Dark Arts to infiltrate the Room of Requirement. Hermione like Alicia showed little interest in which Harry seemed irritated by.

"Look," he said quietly, leaning forward and putting a hand on the _Daily Prophet,_ which she had just removed from a post owl, to stop her from opening it and vanishing behind it. "I haven't forgotten about Slughorn, but I haven't got a clue how to get that memory off him, and until I get a brain wave why shouldn't I find out what Malfoy's doing?"

"I've already told you, you need to _persuade_ Slughorn," said Hermione. "It's not a question of tricking him or bewitching him, or Dumbledore could have done it in a second. Instead of messing around outside the Room of Requirement" — she jerked the _Prophet_ out from under Harry's hand and unfolded it to look at the front page — "you should go and find Slughorn and start appealing to his better nature."

"Anyone we know — ?" asked Ron, as Hermione scanned the headlines.

"Yes!" said Hermione, causing both Harry and Ron to gag on their breakfast and Alicia to whip around and remove her gaze from the potions master. "But it's all right, he's not dead — it's Mundungus, he's been arrested and sent to Azkaban! Something to do with impersonating an Inferius during an attempted burglary… and someone called Octavius Pepper has vanished… Oh, and how horrible, a nine-year-old boy has been arrested for trying to kill his grandparents, they think he was under the Imperius Curse…"

"Well it's about time Mundungas got what he deserved." Alicia spat.

They finished their breakfast in silence. Hermione set off immediately for Ancient Runes with Alicia; Ron for the common room, where he still had to finish his conclusion on Snape's dementor essay; and Harry for the corridor on the seventh floor and the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to do ballet.

They then proceeded off to Defence Against the Dark Arts were Harry arrived just as everyone was organising themselves. Regardless Snape saw this as a good opportunity to annoy him as usual.

"Late again, Potter," said Snape coldly, as Harry hurried into the candlelit classroom. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-five scrolls of parchment soared into the air and landed in a neat pile on his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they are better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now, if you will all open your books to page — what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an Inferius —"

"No, there wasn't," said Snape in a bored voice.

"But sir, I heard people talking —"

"If you had actually read the article in question, Mr. Finnigan, you would have known that the so-called Inferius was nothing but a smelly sneak thief by the name of Mundungus Fletcher."

"I thought Snape and Mundungus were on the same side," muttered Harry to Ron and Hermione. "Shouldn't he be upset Mundungus has been arrest —"

"No one likes Mundungus." Alicia said

"But Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject," said Snape, pointing suddenly at the back of the room, his black eyes fixed on Harry "Let us ask Potter how we would tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost."

The whole class looked around at Harry.

 _Inferius is a corpse animated by a dark wizards spell remember._ Alicia said

"Er — well — ghosts are transparent —" Harry said.

"Oh, very good," interrupted Snape, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. ' _Ghosts are transparent._ ' "

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle. Several other people were smirking. Harry took a deep breath and continued calmly, though his insides were boiling, "Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they? So they'd be solid —"

"A five-year-old could have told us as much," sneered Snape. "The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth… and of course, as Potter so wisely tells us, _transparent._ "

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Ron. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid, aren't we, we're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?' "

There was a ripple of laughter, instantly quelled by the look Snape gave the class.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across a room."

" _No_!" whispered Hermione, grabbing Harry's arm as he opened his mouth furiously. "There's no point, you'll just end up in detention again, leave it!"

"Now open your books to page two hundred and thirteen," said Snape, smirking a little, "and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse…"

Ron was very subdued all through the class. When the bell sounded at the end of the lesson, Lavender caught up with Ron and Harry (Hermione mysteriously melted out of sight as she approached) and abused Snape hotly for his jibe about Ron's Apparition, but this seemed to merely irritate Ron, and he shook her off by making a detour into the boys' bathroom with Harry.

This left Alicia with Lavender.

"Where's he gone?"

"Well you clearly annoyed him, all you did was remind him he couldn't apparate. What kind of help is that?" Alicia asked her surprised. "You just bruised his confidence Lavender, gosh don't you even know how to cheer him up? Do you even know anything about him at all?" she asked.

Lavender looked at her shocked before Alicia moved off to find Hermione smirking ever so slightly.

It seemed Harry was able to cheer Ron up about apparation for the following weekend he joined Hermione and the rest of the sixth years who would turn seventeen in time to take the test in a fortnight.

Alicia sighed jealously as she watched them go and for once dreaded that she was born at the end of the school year. She also missed Hogsmeade, as the last trip had been cancelled it had been since October that she'd been and that had not been a very memorable trip.

Harry it seemed was ignoring his annoyance at missing a trip on such a clear spring day, the first in months, as he told the three about his plans to get into the Room of Requirement again.

"You'd do better," said Hermione, when he confided this plan to Ron and her in the entrance hall, "to go straight to Slughorn's office and try and get that memory from him."

"I've been trying!" said Harry crossly, which was perfectly true. He had lagged behind after every Potions lesson that week in an attempt to corner Slughorn, but the Potions master always left the dungeon so fast that Harry had not been able to catch him. Twice, Harry had gone to his office and knocked, but received no reply, though on the second occasion he was sure he had heard the quickly stifled sounds of an old gramophone.

"He doesn't want to talk to me, Hermione! He can tell I've been trying to get him on his own again, and he's not going to let it happen!"

"Well, you've just got to keep at it, haven't you?"

The short queue of people waiting to file past Filch, who was doing his usual prodding act with the Secrecy Sensor, moved forward a few steps. Harry and Alicia wished Ron and Hermione both luck, then turned and climbed the marble staircase again. Alicia refused to help Harry until she had a clue as to what to ask for from the room.

"All we know is he's mending something, we don't know what it is, where it is or how he even found it." Alicia said "And until we know we wont be able to get into the room. You cannot ask the room to give you what another has it doesn't work that way." Alicia believed.

Harry looked annoyed but was pulling out the Mauraders Map from his pocket.

"What happened to leaving it in the dorm rooms!" she demands instantly and Harry flinched. She snatched it from his hand and removed her wand, curious about something.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." the map of Hogwarts appeared and the two looked it over. Harry pulled the map from Alicia's hands and before the girl knew it he was streaking up the corridor and away from her.

She stood blinking before she turned and headed in a completely different direction.

The girl moved off around the corridors before she stood by the gargoyles of the staff room. She knocked and prayed this would work.

The door opened and there stood Professor Slughorn. He looked at her cheerily before he paused as he noticed who it was.

"Oh… Professor, sorry I was wondering if Professor McGonagall was here?" she made sure to look uncertain and somewhat worried as he looked down at her.

"McGonagall? No I assume she's in her office."

"Oh…" she said again frowning "Okay then." and she turned "Sorry to disturb you."

"Is something bothering you my dear?" he said catching her attention.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you with it, it's not really a simple matter. It might worry you." she said

"Nonsense my dear." he boomed and he invited her into the staff room. It was indeed empty besides Slughorn and he sat at one of the tables inviting her to do the same.

"Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well… it's all this Chosen One business." she admitted "With Harry." Slughorn chuckled

"So it's true then?"

"That's not the point, the point is that if Harry if the Chosen One, he's the only one to face Voldemort, but what likelihood does he have at winning?" she asked and Slughorn looked at her, and had flinched at the name as most did. "Voldemort was blasted by a curse that rebounded off my mother when I was a year old, it should have killed him, but it didn't. How is Harry meant to survive against someone who can't die? He's a goner." Alicia's eyes began to well up "He's my only family, I've only known him for six years and already it feels like he's going to be torn out from under me." her tears began to roll down her cheeks "I don't know what do to!"

"Now, now, Dumbledore's still around and he wont let anything happen to Harry." Slughorn said but there was a bit of worry and concern in his voice.

"I know but he's hardly told us anything, constantly making us work it out for ourselves! I don't know what we're meant to do to help Harry have a chance! I don't want to loose him!"

"You mean, he hasn't… hasn't shown you anything?" Slughorn said and Alicia looked up at him through her watery eyes with a surprised expression on her face.

"Professor… I'd have thought you wouldn't want to talk about that?" she said and Slughorn instantly sealed up, she saw it in his expression as he closed up like a clam. "Professor Dumbledore showed me your tampered memory, you know it's all filled with fog and badly changed, he knows you didn't give him the correct memory." Alicia admitted "He thinks your ashamed of it, I didn't think you'd want to talk about that?"

"Thinks I'm ashamed huh?" Slughorn snapped and Alicia inclined her head slightly.

"But professor, if you're not why did you tamper with it?" she wondered "Professor," she began without waiting for an answer "I don't suppose you'd tell me what Horcruxes are, I can't find any information and Professor Dumbledore seems disinclined to tell me."

"As you'll see from that memory I know nothing about Horcruxes!" he snapped

"First of all that memory was tampered with so I don't believe you and second you were very defensive about how you refused to have the word mentioned again and wouldn't say anything. If you had no idea what they were why wouldn't you know to be angry with such a mention of them." She said sternly and the professor almost looked surprised. "You're lying Professor, not to me that's not what's important, but to yourself, you're trying to fool yourself into thinking you did something different that day and you know what," she stood her feet absolutely furious "It's because of you that Harry is going to be killed by Lord Voldemort because you refuse to give information we need to defeat him!" she all but shouted in the man's face. "You might hold the key of getting the world back into an era of piece by defeating the evilest wizard so far in history and you sit cowering in your potions office and eating crystallised pineapple as if everything's right with the world! Shame on you." She stood up straight "Shame on your professor. How can you sit and do nothing?"

"I cannot help you."

"I hardly doubt that." Alicia said. "You say my mother was one of your favourite students and yet here you are condemning her son to death. How would she have felt about that?" Alicia asked. Slughorn stared up at her. "I need that memory Professor. The real one. I will not rest until the only family member I have left is safe and I don't care how much I need to pester you. My brother is more important than your shame." She watched him as he stared up her. He clamped his mouth shut and she saw wavering in his expression before he door opened.

Professor Snape stood there.

"Miss Potter, what are you doing in here?" he demanded

"She was just leaving." Professor Slughorn said as he stood up. She looked at him and he refused to look her in the eye. She turned to leave the room without another word and when she got down the corridor she let out a frustrated cry.

"Damn you Snape! I almost had him!" she shouted. She proceeded to a bathroom to wash her tear streaked face. She moved down to the Great Hall for lunch still full of frustration. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there.

"Where've you been?" Harry demanded of her.

She sat down and grabbed a fork before savagely stabbing it into a sausage. Ron, Hermione and Harry all instinctively leaned back away from her as she put it on her plate.

"I was with Slughorn." she answered through her teeth.

"Guessing you didn't get the memory?" Ron said carefully.

"I almost did!" She stabbed a potato next and put it in her plate. "He was all but putting the wand to his temple to pull the damn thing out—" she started to stab her potato over and over with the fork in her frustration as she spoke through her teeth. "And-then-Snape-came-in-and-sent-me-out-before-he-could-give-it-to-me!" she said angrily.

She stabbed the potato, now a mess on her plate and then the sausage before she groaned and knocked her forehead into the table beside her plate.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all stared at her.

"How'd you get him so convinced?" Harry asked

"I guilt tripped him." she murmured and Ron snickered

"How?"

"With him killing you off by not giving us the information we need to kill Voldemort and effectively taking my last family member." Harry looked surprised

"I thought he was avoiding you?" Ron said. She sat back up again.

"I noticed on the map he was in the staffroom by himself so I went pretending to be sad and looking for McGonagall, naturally he wanted to know what was wrong so I just bursted into tears." she shrugged "Caught his attention." she picked up her fork and turned to Snape as if wanting to throw the sausage she skewered onto the end of it at him.

"Well you can just go back later, you've dropped the bomb." Ron thought

"Yeah except that he's going to have had time to think up a strength to resist me now!" she snapped before she slumped her elbow onto the table. "I hate Snape." she mumbled to which the other three chuckled. "So, how'd apparition go?" she asked

"I did it!" Ron grinned "I mean I missed the spot I was supposed to be in but I moved!"

"See, good thing you didn't give up wasn't it." Alicia said as she bit into her sausage. "Hermione?" Alicia asked

"Oh, she was perfect, obviously," said Ron, before Hermione could answer. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is — we all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after and you should've heard Twycross going on about her — I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon —"

"And what about you?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all this time?"

"Yep," said Harry. "And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!"

"Tonks?" repeated Ron and Hermione together, looking surprised. Alicia turned to him with her eyes narrowed.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, she said she'd come to visit Dumbledore… Apparently he's gone though again, and I asked her what she wanted but she didn't answer me really, only said she'd heard about rumours of people getting hurt. She asked if anyone wrote to me and I… well I mentioned Sirius and she started crying. I went to apologise and sympathise but she seemed not to have heard me before leaving." Harry said

"If you ask me," said Ron, "she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry."

"It's a bit odd," said Hermione, who for some reason looked very concerned. "She's supposed to be guarding the school, why's she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?"

"I had a thought," said Harry tentatively. He felt strange about voicing it; this was much more Hermione's territory than his. "You don't think she can have been… you know… in love with Sirius?"

Hermione stared at him and Alicia snorted before she started laughing.

"What on earth makes you say that?"

"I dunno," said Harry, shrugging, "but she was nearly crying when I mentioned his name… and her Patronus is a big four-legged thing now… I wondered whether it hadn't become… you know… him. And Alicia asked Lupin if they could change when one fell in love so…" Harry said

"I wasn't talking about her loving Sirius though." she said laughing still, covering her mouth slightly. "No Tonks isn't in love with Sirius."

"Well what's wrong with her then?" Harry demanded

"Harry's she's in love with Lupin." Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at her shocked, their mouths open.

"How would you know?" Harry asked

"Oh come on, remember the look Mrs Weasley was giving Lupin when she mentioned Tonks at Christmas?"

"Yeah cause she wants Tonk's as a daughter?"

"So what's that got to do with Lupin?" Alicia asked him. "She looked like it was all Lupin's fault she was in the dumps, besides when we arrived at the Burrow in the summer Tonks was getting Sympathy from Mrs Weasley." she said

"But what about her patronus?" Harry said

"Lupin's a werewolf, that's still got four legs." Alicia said

"But what about when she started crying after I mentioned Sirius?" Harry questioned

"She was looking for Dumbledore right? And she asked you if you'd gotten letters from the order?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Anything else she mentioned that sounded worrisome?"

"Just that the prophet was talking about people getting hurt." he shrugged

"Well there you go. She's here, looking for Dumbledore because Lupin's underground with werewolves and Dumbledore's the only one who can contact him. She wants to know if you personally had heard from him cause she's worried." Alicia said

"But then why's she so depressed?" Ron asked

"You'll probably find it's worry for Lupin being in such danger with the werewolves and Voldemort near them. Not only that but I bet you Lupin turned her away." she shrugged and they looked at her again.

"Why?" they chorused.

"How many times do you want me to say it? He's. A. Werewolf. He wont want her in danger, especially not because of him." she shrugged. They all shared a look.

"And you worked all this out at Christmas?" Harry asked her

"Yeah, and Fred agreed with me." They rolled their eyes.

"No surprise." Alicia simply grinned.

"Still can't see why Tonks would fall for Lupin." Ron muttered

"Well despite the werewolf bit he is rather the bachelor." Alicia shrugged

"It's a thought," said Hermione slowly.

"Still goes back to what I said, doesn't it?" said Ron, who was now shovelling mashed potato into his mouth. "She's gone a bit funny. Lost her nerve."

"I think falling for a werewolf is the opposite to loosing her nerve." Alicia said

"Depends how you look at it. Women," he said wisely to Harry, "they're easily upset."

"And men are easily distracted." Alicia responded.

"And yet," said Hermione, coming out of her reverie, "I doubt you'd find a _woman_ who sulked for half an hour because Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hag, the Healer, and the _Mimbulus mimbletonia._ "

Ron scowled while Alicia bursted out laughing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Alicia had not gone back to Slughorn after her conversation with him. He'd avoided her for a few of the first potions classes, and always held a guilty look on his face. He'd eyed Harry a few times and Alicia had indeed caught him watching her and Harry when they spoke. Harry however had had a few conversations but none seemed to lead to Slughorn handing over the memory he had apparently suppressed for decades.

Of course his mind was also still on Malfoy, as he had not been able to get into the Room of Requirement and find out what Malfoy was doing.

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Harry firmly.

They were sitting with Ron in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and Ron were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet — _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_ — for they were taking their tests that very afternoon, but by and large the leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves.

Ron gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner.

"It isn't Lavender," said Hermione wearily.

"Oh, good," said Ron, relaxing.

"Harry Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this."

"Thanks…"

Harry's heart sank as he took the small scroll of parchment. Alicia stared at it horrified and like it might bite.

Once the girl was out of earshot Harry said, "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!"

"I don't want to face his disappointment again, especially as I'd been so close."

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione, as Harry unrolled the parchment. He read through it and Alicia saw his expression contort.

"Look at this," said Harry, handing the note to Alicia.

 _Dear, Harry, Ron, Alicia and Hermione._

 _Aragog died last night. Harry, Alicia and Ron, you met him, and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favourite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

 _Hagrid._

Alicia took a deep breath. The words were difficult to make out as they were covered in large blotches, clearly Hagrid's tears, and caused the ink to run slightly.

She handed it to Hermione without a word.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she said, scanning it quickly and passing it to Ron, who read it through looking increasingly incredulous.

"He's _mental_!" he said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat Alicia, Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all — Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him —"

"— I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

"But this isn't anything to do with Aragog." Alicia said and they turned to her "This is about us comforting Hagrid after he lost a long time friend, it doesn't matter how we feel about said friend or what he did to us, it's about Hagrid. I for one and prepared to take that risk." Alicia said and the three looked at her astonished.

"Alicia! You'll get caught."

"Hard to with the cloak and the map." she sad "I'll be having it back Harry." she said to him. Harry was looking down at the letter again.

"Harry, you _can't_ be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for." she shot Alicia a look who shrugged.

"It's only detention." she said "It's hardly something that's gonna stab at me."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said.

"How selfish you all are." Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"It's not what's important Alicia!" Hermione said "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests… Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"I'm not going to soften him I'm going to demand." Alicia said "Softening isn't working, it seems batting his conscience has gotten us much closer."

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Harry, that's it — get lucky!" Alicia blinked at him.

"Huh."

"What d'you mean?"

"Use your lucky potion!"

"Ron, that's — that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

"Cause we forgot he had it." Alicia shrugged

Harry stared at them all. "Felix Felicis?" he said. "I dunno… I was sort of saving it…"

"What for?" demanded Ron incredulously.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Alicia eyed her brother as he didn't answer and seemed to gaze off. Hermione and Ron looked at him and then at Alicia as he watched her.

 _I don't think you need Felix Felicis for that._ Harry looked up at her as she smirked slightly. He'd been thinking, slightly, about using the potion to split up Ginny and Dean so he could be with her and have Ron happy about it. _They're already on their way to a break up after all it seems._ He seemed to lighten up at this. _As for Ron, you're his best mate so you should be the best pick._ "Harry? Are you still with us?" asked Hermione.

"Wha—? Yeah, of course," he said, pulling himself together, glancing at Alicia. "Well… okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," said Hermione briskly.

"And I'll go see Hagrid." Alicia grinned earning a stern look from Hermione and a roll of the eyes from the two boys.

Hermione simply got to her feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination… determination… deliberation…" she murmured.

"Oh, stop that," Ron begged her, "I feel sick enough as it is — quick, hide me!"

"It isn't Lavender!" said Hermione impatiently, as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard and Ron dived behind her.

"Cool," said Ron, peering over Hermione's shoulder to check. "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," said Ron.

"Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumour is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"He died?" repeated Harry, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," said Ron, who looked unusually grave now. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"Remember, werewolves aren't really in control of themselves." Alicia murmured.

"What was the werewolf 's name?" said Harry quickly.

"Well, the rumour is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione.

"I knew it — the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about!" said Harry angrily.

Hermione looked at him bleakly.

"It's also Voldemort's fault." Alicia added and Hermione nodded.

"Harry, you've got to get that memory," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him…"

Alicia looked at Harry. _You can have Ginny afterwards, I'll even help if you'd like._ She grinned and Harry shot her a look. The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, looking terrified.

"You'll do fine," Harry told them both, as they headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test.

"Yeah I bet you both pass." Alicia grinned.

"Good luck." the twins chorused.

"And you too!" said Hermione with a significant look, as Harry headed off to the dungeons with his sister.

"Seriously, just let me weigh him down," Alicia said to Harry. "You can watch as I tell him off and if it doesn't work you can butter him up after me." she shrugged.

There were only four of them in Potions that afternoon: Alicia, Harry, Ernie, and Draco Malfoy.

"All too young to Apparate just yet?" said Slughorn genially. "Not turned seventeen yet?"

They shook their heads.

"Ah well," said Slughorn cheerily, "as we're so few, we'll do something _fun._ I want you all to brew me up something amusing!"

"That sounds good, sir," said Ernie sycophantically, rubbing his hands together. Malfoy, on the other hand, did not crack a smile.

"What do you mean, 'something amusing'?" he said irritably.

"Oh, surprise me," said Slughorn airily.

"Oh this'll be fun." Alicia grinned "Let's look in your copy, I wanna try something interesting." she said to Harry and they both bent over Harry's _Advanced Potion-Making_ book. Alicia moved through the pages as Harry peered over his at Malfoy, not paying attention to Alicia. She moved to her book and found a piece of parchment. When she found a potion she liked the sound off she copied down the Prince's annotations and allowed Harry to look instead, beginning her potion making.

Alicia hummed away at her potion as she made it, A Memory Potion, designed to enhance a persons memory. It was ironic and to Alicia amusing. Harry it seemed stopped at "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria", also amusing.

The two twins moved through the potions and half an hour later Slughorn was over looking into Harry's cauldron, which was a sunshine yellow.

"Well, now, this looks absolutely wonderful," said Slughorn, clapping his hands together " _Euphoria,_ I take it? And what's that I smell? Mmmm… you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry, of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking… I really don't know where you get these brain waves, my boy… unless —"

Harry pushed the Half-Blood Prince's book deeper into his bag with his foot.

"— it's just your mother's genes coming out in you!"

"Oh… yeah, maybe," said Harry, relieved.

Ernie was looking rather grumpy; determined to outshine Harry for once, he had most rashly invented his own potion, which had curdled and formed a kind of purple dumpling at the bottom of his cauldron. Malfoy was already packing up, sour-faced; Slughorn had pronounced his Hiccuping Solution merely "passable."

He came to Alicia and looked at it before his expression looked scared. Alicia stared at him and waited but Slughorn merely ran off to his desk.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered

"It's a memory potion." she said simply as she bottled some up. She did the same with Harry's and he eyed her. "Best not to waste it, who knows what'll happen to that book and some of these could be mighty useful if we can get the ingredients." she said.

The bell rang and both Ernie and Malfoy left at once.

"Sir," Harry began, but Slughorn immediately glanced over his shoulder; when he saw that the room was empty but for himself, Alicia and Harry, he hurried away as fast as he could.

"Professor — Professor, don't you want to taste my po — ?" called Harry desperately.

"You selfish coward!" Alicia shouted cutting Harry off as Slughorn disappeared out the door.

Alicia huffed as the two cleaned up and then moved back to the common room, Alicia annoyed.

"You are taking that damn luck potion." she said to Harry. "With the Prince we can always make more if you're really desperate." she said.

Ron and Hermione returned in the late afternoon.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she climbed through the portrait hole. "Alicia, I passed!"

"See, all those nerves for no reason." Alicia grinned

"Well done!" he said. "And Ron?"

"He — he _just_ failed," whispered Hermione, as Ron came slouching into the room looking most morose. "It was really unlucky, a tiny thing, the examiner just spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind… How did it go with Slughorn?"

"No joy," said Harry, as Ron joined them. "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time — we can take it together."

"You'll be an expert by then." Alicia grinned.

"Yeah, I s'pose," said Ron grumpily. "But _half an eyebrow_! Like that matters!"

"I know," said Hermione soothingly, "it does seem really harsh…"

"Probably only worries you'd do it with some other boy part. Imagine a finger." Alicia mumbled looking at it.

They spent most of their dinner roundly abusing the Apparition examiner, and Ron looked fractionally more cheerful by the time they set off back to the common room, now discussing the continuing problem of Slughorn and the memory.

"So, Harry — you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," said Harry. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twelve hours' worth, it can't take all night… I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"And Alicia you'd best go with him." Hermione said sternly

"You just don't want me going to Hagrid's." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"It's a great feeling when you take it," said Ron reminiscently. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, laughing. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I _thought_ I had, didn't I?" said Ron, as though explaining the obvious. "Same difference really…"

As they had only just seen Slughorn enter the Great Hall and knew that he liked to take time over meals, they lingered for a while in the common room, the plan being that Harry should go to

Slughorn's office once the teacher had had time to get back there. When the sun had sunk to the level of the treetops in the Forbidden Forest, they decided the moment had come, and after checking carefully that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all in the common room, sneaked up to the boys' dormitory.

Harry took out the rolled-up socks at the bottom of his trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle.

"Well, here goes," said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione.

He didn't answer immediately. Alicia watched him before she felt it, the exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity. Even she felt like getting the memory from Slughorn would be positively easy all go a sudden.

"Woah." she mumbled and Hermione and Ron looked at her.

Harry got to his feet, smiling, brimming with confidence.

"Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right… I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together, looking aghast as Alicia cocked her head to the side.

"No, Harry — you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione.

"No," said Harry confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron, looking stunned.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," said Ron and Hermione together, both looking positively alarmed now.

"Well I don't see an issue with it." Alicia grinned standing up. She moved over to Harry's trunk before turning back to them.

"Alicia?"

"What, he's lucky, bet you he'll bump into Slughorn on his way and we'll get to help Hagrid and gain the memory." she shrugged

"Yeah." Harry grinned "You're coming right Alicia?" he said

"You're lucky, I'd come even if I didn't want to." she rolled her eyes.

"This _is_ Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of— I don't know —"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders, pulling Alicia into him to do the same to her.

Harry laughed, and Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed. Alicia rose an eyebrow.

"Actually sounds possible, but he's got too much confidence to loose so." Alicia shrugged.

"Trust me," Harry said. "I know what I'm doing… or at least" — he strolled confidently to the door, Alicia with him. — "Felix does."

Alicia's head was covered by the cloak by Harry and moved down the stairs, Ron and Hermione behind them. Harry slid through the door at the bottom with Alicia, only to come face to face with Lavender, who couldn't see Alicia and Harry, only Ron and Hermione.

"What were you doing up there with _her_?" shrieked Lavender.

Alicia and Harry only hurried off, leaving Ron as he spluttered for an answer. The porthole opened as they reached it and Ginny and Dean stood there. Alicia guess Harry had knocked one of them cause Ginny spoke up annoyed.

" _Don_ _'t_ push me, please, Dean. You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own…"

Alicia giggled as the door swung closed behind them, only just allowing them to hear Dean's angry retort.

"Well, guess that's an endeavour successful." she said quietly as Harry's elation increased.

Alicia didn't activate the map, they just strolled along, counting on Harry's luck. As it was, they met no one.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

Coming to the front door, the Potter twins found that it was left unlocked, clearly Filch had forgotten and the two grinned, Harry beaming, as he threw it open.

They walked down the front steps before Harry grabbed Alicia's hand.

"Let's go by the vegetable patch." he said

"It's not really on the way?" she said quizzically but amused.

"It'll be nice." he said. Alicia chuckled and followed him, trusting in Felix.

They moved towards the vegetable patch only to find Professor Sprout in a conversation with none other than Professor Slughorn.

Alicia let Harry lead the way, as he moved to lurk behind the low stone wall.

"I do thank you for taking the time, Pomona," Slughorn was saying courteously, "most authorities agree that they are at their most efficacious if picked at twilight."

"Oh, I quite agree," said Professor Sprout warmly. "That enough for you?"

"Plenty, plenty," said Slughorn, who was carrying an armful of leafy plants. "This should allow for a few leaves for each of my third years, and some to spare if anybody over-stews them… Well, good evening to you, and many thanks again!"

Professor Sprout headed off into the gathering darkness in the direction of her greenhouses, and Slughorn directed his steps to the spot where Harry stood, invisible.

Alicia watched Harry, waiting to see what happened next before he suddenly pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Merlin's beard, Harry, you made me jump," said Slughorn, stopping dead in his tracks and looking wary. Alicia was laughing. "How did you two get out of the castle?"

"I think Filch must've forgotten to lock the doors," said Harry cheerfully, and was delighted to see Slughorn scowl.

"I'll be reporting that man, he's more concerned about litter than proper security if you ask me… But why are you out here, Alicia, Harry?"

"Oh we're off to see Hagrid." Alicia smiled.

"Hagrid?" Slughorn repeated.

"Well, sir, he's pretty upset… But you won't tell anyone, Professor? I don't want trouble for him…" Harry said as Alicia snickered ever so slightly.

Slughorn's curiosity was evidently aroused. "Well, I can't promise that," he said gruffly. "But I know that Dumbledore trusts Hagrid to the hilt, so I'm sure he can't be up to anything very dreadful" …

"Well, it's this giant spider, he's had it for years… It lived in the forest… It could talk and everything —"

"I heard rumours there were acromantulas in the forest," said Slughorn softly, looking over at the mass of black trees. "It's true, then?"

"Yes," said Harry as Alicia went "Oh yes."

"Harry, Ron and I almost got eaten by them all in our second year." Alicia said frowning slightly.

"But this one, Aragog, the first one Hagrid ever got, it died last night."

"It was the leader of the acromantulas," Alicia sighed and Harry nodded.

"He's devastated. He wants company while he buries it and I said I'd go."

"Touching, touching," said Slughorn absentmindedly, his large droopy eyes fixed upon the distant lights of Hagrid's cabin. "But acromantula venom is very valuable… If the beast only just died it might not yet have dried out… Of course, I wouldn't want to do anything insensitive if Hagrid is upset… but if there was any way to procure some… I mean, it's almost impossible to get venom from an acromantula while it's alive…"

Slughorn seemed to be talking more to himself than Harry now. Alicia and Harry shared a look, even without the luck potion in her system too, Alicia knew they were thinking the same thing.

"… seems an awful waste not to collect it… might get a hundred Galleons a pint… To be frank, my salary is not large…"

"Well," Harry said as Alicia looked at him. "well, if you wanted to come, Professor, Hagrid would probably be really pleased… Give Aragog a better send-off, you know…"

"After all, the more support the better." Alicia encouraged.

"Yes, of course," said Slughorn, his eyes now gleaming with enthusiasm. "I tell you what, Harry, I'll meet you down there with a bottle or two… We'll drink the poor beast's — well — not health — but we'll send it off in style, anyway, once it's buried. And I'll change my tie, this one is a little exuberant for the occasion…"

He bustled back into the castle, and Alicia and Harry shared a high five before the pulled the cloak back on and sped off to Hagrid's.

"Yeh came," croaked Hagrid, when he opened the door and saw Harry and Alicia emerging from the Invisibility Cloak in front of him.

"Yeah — Ron and Hermione couldn't, though," said Harry. "They're really sorry."

"Don' — don' matter… He'd've bin touched yeh're here, though, Harry…"

Alicia kept her witty comment to herself as Hagrid gave a great sob. He had made himself a black armband out of what looked like a rag dipped in boot polish, and his eyes were puffy, red, and swollen. Harry patted him consolingly on the elbow, which was the highest point of Hagrid he could easily reach.

"Where are we burying him?" he asked. "The forest?"

"Blimey, no," said Hagrid, wiping his streaming eyes on the bot- tom of his shirt. "The other spiders won' let me anywhere near their webs now Aragog's gone. Turns out it was on'y on his orders they didn' eat me! Can yeh believe that?"

Alicia and Harry shared a look. They in fact did know this as Aragog had said it straight to their face.

 _Let's not say anything._ Alicia decided.

"Never bin an area o' the forest I couldn' go before!" said Hagrid, shaking his head. "It wasn' easy, gettin' Aragog's body out o' there, I can tell yeh — they usually eat their dead, see… But I wanted ter give 'im a nice burial… a proper send-off…"

He broke into sobs again and Alicia sighed and patted his arm comfortingly.

"Professor Slughorn met me coming down here, Hagrid." Alicia glanced at Harry slightly but didn't say anything about this confession.

"Not in trouble, are yeh?" said Hagrid, looking up, alarmed as he looked at the twins.

"Harry? In trouble?" Alicia asked snickering. It was both ironic because that's all the twins got into and funny because of the luck potion.

"Yeh shouldn' be outta the castle in the evenin', I know it, it's my fault —"

"No, no, when he heard what I was doing he said he'd like to come and pay his last respects to Aragog too," said Harry. "He's gone to change into something more suitable, I think… and he said he'd bring some bottles so we can drink to Aragog's memory…" Harry said

"He was awfully insistent about coming along." Alicia nodded.

"Did he?" said Hagrid, looking both astonished and touched. "Tha's — tha's righ' nice of him, that is, an' not turnin' yeh both in either. I've never really had a lot ter do with Horace Slughorn before… Comin' ter see old Aragog off, though, eh? Well… he'd've liked that, Aragog would…"

 _Or to eat him._ Alicia added and she saw Harry's mouth curve as he pressed his lips together to hide the smile.

Harry moved off to the rear window as if to hide his silent laughter and looked out it.

"Are we going to bury him here, Hagrid, in your garden?" Harry asked. Alicia looked up at him and he motioned to the window. She glanced out it to see an enormous dead spider, on it's back, with it's legs curled in and all tangled up.

She grimaced.

"Jus' beyond the pumpkin patch, I thought," said Hagrid in a choked voice. "I've already dug the — yeh know — grave. Jus' thought we'd say a few nice things over him — happy memories, yeh know —"

His voice quivered and broke. There was a knock on the door, and he turned to answer it, blowing his nose on his great spotted handkerchief as he did so. Slughorn hurried over the threshold, several bottles in his arms, and wearing a somber black cravat.

"Hagrid," he said, in a deep, grave voice. "So very sorry to hear of your loss."

"Tha's very nice of yeh," said Hagrid. "Thanks a lot. An' thanks fer not givin' Harry and Alicia detention neither…"

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it," said Slughorn. "Sad night, sad night… Where is the poor creature?"

"Out here," said Hagrid in a shaking voice. "Shall we — shall we do it, then?"

The four of them stepped out into the back garden. The moon was glistening palely through the trees now, and its rays mingled with the light spilling from Hagrid's window to illuminate Aragog's body lying on the edge of a massive pit beside a ten-foot-high mound of freshly dug earth.

"Magnificent," said Slughorn, approaching the spider's head, where eight milky eyes stared blankly at the sky and two huge, curved pincers shone, motionless, in the moonlight. Slughorn bent over the pincers, apparently examining the enormous hairy head as Alicia highly suspected he was going to take the venom that was within them.

"It's not ev'ryone appreciates how beau'iful they are," said Hagrid to Slughorn's back, tears leaking from the corners of his crinkled eyes. "I didn' know yeh were int'rested in creatures like Aragog, Horace."

"Interested? My dear Hagrid, I revere them," said Slughorn, stepping back from the body. Both twins noticed the glint of a bottle disappear beneath his cloak, though Hagrid, mopping his eyes once more, noticed nothing. "Now… shall we proceed to the burial?"

Hagrid nodded and moved forward. He heaved the gigantic spider into his arms and, with an enormous grunt, rolled it into the dark pit. It hit the bottom with a rather horrible, crunchy thud. Hagrid started to cry again.

"Of course, it's difficult for you, who knew him best," said Slughorn, who like Harry could reach no higher than Hagrid's elbow, but patted it all the same. "Why don't I say a few words?"

Slughorn had a satisfied smirk on his face as he stepped to the rim of the pit, probably from the money he'd make off Aragog's venom. His voice proceeded, slow and impressive. "Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your forest home. May your many-eyed descendants ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained."

Alicia was impressed by the professor, that was very well done she believed.

"Tha' was… tha' was… beau'iful!" howled Hagrid, and he collapsed onto the compost heap, crying harder than ever.

"There, there," said Slughorn, waving his wand so that the huge pile of earth rose up and then fell, with a muffled sort of crash, onto the dead spider, forming a smooth mound. "Let's get inside and have a drink. Get on his other side, Harry, Alicia… That's it… Up you come, Hagrid… Well done…"

They deposited Hagrid in a chair at the table. Fang, who had been skulking in his basket during the burial, now came padding softly across to them and put his heavy head into Harry's lap as usual. Slughorn uncorked one of the bottles of wine he had brought.

"I have had it _all_ tested for poison," he assured Harry and Alicia, pouring most of the first bottle into one of Hagrid's bucket-sized mugs and handing it to Hagrid. "Had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert."

Alicia rose an eyebrow and both of them thought of how Hermione would react if she'd heard such a thing. She looked at Harry and he shook his head, a silent agreement they'd never tell her.

"One for Harry…" said Slughorn, dividing a second bottle between two mugs, "… One for Alicia…" he uncorked another bottle "…and one for me. Well" — he raised his mug high — "to Aragog."

"Aragog," said Alicia, Harry and Hagrid together.

Both Slughorn and Hagrid drank deeply. Alicia took a sip of her's before putting it down, deciding it best she didn't over indulge in the wine. She'd rather be awake and alert instead of drunk and disoriented. Harry, however, pretended to take a gulp and then set the mug back on the table before him.

"I had him from an egg, yeh know," said Hagrid morosely. "Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. 'Bout the size of a Pekingese."

"Sweet," said Slughorn.

"Used ter keep him in a cupboard up at the school until… well…"

Hagrid's face darkened and the twins knew why. Tom Riddle had contrived to have Hagrid thrown out of school, blamed for opening the Chamber of Secrets. Slughorn, however, did not seem to be listening; he was looking up at the ceiling, from which a number of brass pots hung, and also a long, silky skein of bright white hair.

"That's never unicorn hair, Hagrid?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid indifferently. "Gets pulled out of their tails, they catch it on branches an' stuff in the forest, yeh know…"

"But my dear chap, do you know how much that's _worth_?"

"I use it fer bindin' on bandages an' stuff if a creature gets injured," said Hagrid, shrugging. "It's dead useful… very strong, see."

 _He likes his valuables from magic creatures doesn't he._ Alicia thought and Harry nodded slightly beside her.

Slughorn took another deep draught from his mug, his eyes moving carefully around the cabin now, looking for more treasures that he might be able to convert into a plentiful supply of oak-matured mead, crystallised pineapple, and velvet smoking jackets. He refilled Hagrid's mug and his own, and questioned him about the creatures that lived in the forest these days and how Hagrid was able to look after them all. Hagrid, becoming expansive under the influence of the drink and Slughorn's flattering interest, stopped mopping his eyes and entered happily into a long explanation of bowtruckle husbandry.

Harry nudged Alicia beside her and she glanced at him.

 _Can you refill the bottles?_ he asked.

 _You think Felix doesn't have the power to let you do it. Try._ she responded with a grin.

Harry looked thoughtful as he pulled out his wand under the table and, unnoticed by either Hagrid or Slughorn (now swapping tales of the illegal trade in dragon eggs) with a point of his wand, the emptying bottles were immediately refilled.

After an hour or so, Hagrid and Slughorn began making extravagant toasts: to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to elf-made wine, and to —

"Harry Potter!" bellowed Hagrid, slopping some of his fourteenth bucket of wine down his chin as he drained it.

"Yes, indeed, and Alicia Potter!" cried Slughorn a little thickly, "Parry Otter, the Chosen Boy Who — well — something of that sort," he mumbled, and drained his mug too.

Alicia chuckled at their antics, quite enjoying the scene before them.

Not long after this, Hagrid became tearful again and pressed the whole unicorn tail upon Slughorn, who pocketed it with cries of, "To friendship! To generosity! To ten Galleons a hair!"

And for a while after that, Hagrid and Slughorn were sitting side by side, arms around each other, singing a slow sad song about a dying wizard called Odo.

"Aaargh, the good die young," muttered Hagrid, slumping low onto the table, a little cross-eyed, while Slughorn continued to warble the refrain. "Me dad was no age ter go… nor were yer mum an' dad, Harry, Alicia…"

Great fat tears oozed out of the corners of Hagrid's crinkled eyes again; he grasped Harry's arm and shook it.

"Bes' wiz and witchard o' their age I never knew… terrible thing… terrible thing…"

"Seems to be the way when you defy Voldemort." Alicia mumbled, staring at the table at the prospect, Harry glancing at her.

" _And Odo the hero, they bore him back home To the place that he'd known as a lad,"_ sang Slughorn plaintively. _"They laid him to rest with his hat inside out And his wand snapped in two, which was sad."_

"… terrible," Hagrid grunted, and his great shaggy head rolled sideways onto his arms and he fell asleep, snoring deeply.

"Sorry," said Slughorn with a hiccup. "Can't carry a tune to save my life."

"Hagrid wasn't talking about your singing," said Harry quietly. "He was talking about our mum and dad dying." Alicia nodding, her eyes still transfixed as though looking eons away from the hut.

"Oh," said Slughorn, repressing a large belch. "Oh dear. Yes, that was — was terrible indeed. Terrible… terrible…"

He looked quite at a loss for what to say, and resorted to refilling their mugs.

"I don't — don't suppose either of you remember it?" he asked awkwardly.

"No — well, Alicia and I were only one when they died," said Harry, his eyes on the flame of the candle flickering in Hagrid's heavy snores. "But I've found out pretty much what happened since. My dad died first. Did you know that?"

"I — I didn't," said Slughorn in a hushed voice.

"He tried to protect us and our mum." Alicia said

"Yeah… Voldemort murdered him and then stepped over his body toward my mum," said Harry.

Slughorn gave a great shudder, but he did not seem able to tear his horrified gaze away from Harry's face.

"He told her to get out of the way," said Harry remorselessly. "He told me she needn't have died. He only wanted me. She could have run."

"He offered her a chance to live, something he didn't give our father." Alicia mumbled, her eyebrows creasing slightly at that truth.

"Oh dear," breathed Slughorn. "She could have… she needn't… That's awful…"

"It is, isn't it?" said Harry, in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"DIdn't care about herself, only cared about us." Alicia mumbled.

"But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort… but he just laughed…"

"That's enough!" said Slughorn suddenly, raising a shaking hand. "Really, my dear boy, enough… I'm an old man… I don't need to hear… I don't want to hear…"

"I forgot," lied Harry "You liked her, didn't you?"

"Liked her?" said Slughorn, his eyes brimming with tears once more. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her… Very brave… Very funny… So much like you dear Alicia, It was the most horrible thing…"

"I'm sure I can think of some people who don't like me." Alicia smirked slightly. "Voldemort for example, who'll kill me when I try to get in the way of him and Harry." she said "Just like my mother."

"My dear girl…"

"Say what you will but I will do it!" Alicia said and she looked at him strongly "And it seems I have no other option, because of you." Slughorn looked at her through his tear filled eyes.

"You won't help her son," said Harry. "She gave me her life, but you won't give me a memory."

Hagrid's rumbling snores filled the cabin. Harry looked steadily into Slughorn's tear-filled eyes. The Potions master seemed unable to look away.

"Don't say that," he whispered. "It isn't a question… If it were to help you, of course… but no purpose can be served…"

"It can," said Harry clearly. "Dumbledore needs information. I need information."

"It can save us." Alicia said "It can save Harry. It's the least piece of the puzzle, to ending these dark days of war."

"I am the Chosen One. I have to kill him. I need that memory." Alicia said nothing more, letting Harry be guided by Felix.

Slughorn turned paler than ever; his shiny forehead gleamed with sweat.

"You _are_ the Chosen One?"

"Of course I am," said Harry calmly.

"But then… my dear boy… you're asking a great deal… you're asking me, in fact, to aid you in your attempt to destroy —"

"You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?"

"Harry, Harry, of course I do, but —"

"You're scared he'll find out you helped me?"

Slughorn said nothing; he looked terrified. Alicia pursed her lips and watched them. She felt like snapping at him for being selfish, but she couldn't be angry that someone was scared of the unknown.

"Be brave like my mother, Professor…"

Slughorn raised a pudgy hand and pressed his shaking fingers to his mouth; he looked for a moment like an enormously overgrown baby.

"I am not proud…" he whispered through his fingers. "I am ashamed of what — of what that memory shows… I think I may have done great damage that day…"

"But it can be fixed." Alicia said softly, smiling gently at him and he looked at her. "If you think you made a mistake, we can help mend it."

"You'd cancel out anything you did by giving me the memory," said Harry. "It would be a very brave and noble thing to do."

There was silence as Slughorn looked at the twins and neither broke turned away from Slughorn, neither lowered their gaze or softened it. Neither spoke either, letting Slughorn come to terms on his own as he contemplated.

Then, very slowly, Slughorn put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. He put his other hand inside his cloak and took out a small, empty bottle. Slughorn touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew it, so that a long, silver thread of memory came away too, clinging to the wand tip. Longer and longer the memory stretched until it broke and swung, silvery bright, from the wand. Slughorn lowered it into the bottle where it coiled, then spread, swirling like gas. He corked the bottle with a trembling hand and then passed it across the table to Harry.

"Thank you very much, Professor."

"You're a good boy," said Professor Slughorn, tears trickling down his fat cheeks into his walrus moustache. "And you've got her eyes… Just don't think too badly of me once you've seen it…"

"We wont Professor." Alicia whispered to him "How could you have known?" he looked at her deeply. "He fooled you professor, that is nothing you have to be ashamed of." He smiled at her

"Just like your mother."

And he too put his head on his arms, gave a deep sigh, and fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Spoiler Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 45:

"Quick." Alicia said. She had the map out and had tapped it as they moved under the invisibility cloak and across the grounds. Alicia could feel Harry's confidence beginning to weaver and guessed the liquid luck was wearing off. Despite this the front door remained open. Alicia grabbed Harry as they moved over the third floor to dive through a short cut as she noticed Peeves on the map.

It seemed the potion was completely gone by the time they reached the Fat Lady's portrait on the seventh floor for she was looking very unhelpful. "What sort of time do you call this?"

"I'm really sorry — I had to go out for something important —"

"Well, the password changed at midnight, so you'll just have to sleep in the corridor, won't you?"

Alicia rose an eyebrow. Yeah right it changed at midnight, the Fat Lady was just angry at them.

"You're joking!" said Harry, clearly believing her. "Why did it have to change at midnight?"

"That's the way it is," said the Fat Lady. "If you're angry, go and take it up with the headmaster, he's the one who's tightened security."

Alicia thought this an alright idea and actually turned to Harry.

"Actually, why don't we?" she said and Harry looked at her.

"Yeah Fantastic," said Harry bitterly to her, "Really brilliant. Yeah, I would go and take it up with Dumbledore if he was here, because he's the one who wanted me to —"

"He is here," said a voice behind the twins and Alicia turned. "Professor Dumbledore returned to the school an hour ago."

Nearly Headless Nick was gliding toward Harry, his head wobbling as usual upon his ruff.

"Really?" Alicia asked

"I heard it from the Bloody Baron, who saw him arrive," said Nick. "He appeared, according to the Baron, to be in good spirits, though a little tired, of course."

"We have to go to him, now." Alicia said and Harry looked at her

"Are you mental?"

"If he only arrived an hour ago I can guarantee he's still awake. And we need to watch that. We can finally learn of Horcruxes!" she said grinning in excitement. Harry looked at her. "Why shouldn't we go now?" Harry turned back to the ghost.

"Where is he?" said Harry, his heart leaping.

"Oh, groaning and clanking up on the Astronomy Tower, it's a favourite pastime of his —"

"Not the Bloody Baron — Dumbledore!"

"Oh — in his office," said Nick. "I believe, from what the Baron said, that he had business to attend to before turning in —"

"Yeah, he has," said Harry.

"Come on!" Alicia grinned and she turned to run off down the corridor, Harry wheeling around and sprinting off after her. Both of them ignored the Fat Lady who was calling after them.

"Come back! All right, I lied! I was annoyed you woke me up! The password's still 'tapeworm'!"

The two were in front of the gargoyle in a few minutes and Harry was saying the password before they sprinted up the staircase and both knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore. He sounded exhausted.

Harry pushed open the door. There was Dumbledore's office, looking the same as ever, but with black, star-strewn skies beyond the windows.

"Good gracious, Harry," said Dumbledore in surprise. "Alicia, to what do I owe this very late pleasure?"

"We just heard you were back and had to see you." Alicia grinned as she moved over to the desk, Harry following her.

"Sir — I've got it. I've got the memory from Slughorn."

"We were just returning to the common room after getting it when we heard you'd returned. Harry was brilliant." she beamed at him.

Harry had pulled out the tiny glass bottle and showed it to Dumbledore. For a moment or two, the headmaster looked stunned. Then his face split in a wide smile.

"Harry, this is spectacular news! Very well done indeed! I knew you could do it!"

"Can we watch it now?" Alicia asked

"Positively." All thought of the lateness of the hour apparently forgotten, he hurried around his desk, took the bottle with Slughorn's memory in his uninjured hand, and strode over to the cabinet where he kept the Pensieve.

"And now," said Dumbledore, placing the stone basin upon his desk and emptying the contents of the bottle into it. "Now, at last, we shall see. Harry, quickly…"

"Me first!" Alicia said and she bowed over the pensieve, pressing her face to the gassy liquid surface to have her feet flown from the floor and sent down into the memory.

She was in Slughorn's office again and Harry landed beside her, Dumbledore beside him.

There was the much younger Slughorn, with his thick, shiny, straw-coloured hair and his gingery-blond moustache, sitting again in the comfortable winged armchair in his office, his feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, a small glass of wine in one hand, the other rummaging in a box of crystallised pineapple. And there were the half-dozen teenage boys sitting around Slughorn with Tom Riddle in the midst of them, Marvolo's gold-and-black ring gleaming on his finger.

And Riddle asked again, "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter — thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite —"

Several of the boys tittered again.

"— I confidently expect you to rise to Minister of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have _excellent_ contacts at the Ministry."

Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. Of the boys in the room, Tom was by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but that they all seemed to look to him as their leader.

"I don't know that politics would suit me, sir," he said when the laughter had died away. "I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing."

A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other. Alicia wondered if they knew of his muggle father, or if it was because of his Slytherin descent.

"Nonsense," said Slughorn briskly, "couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about a student yet."

The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock behind him and he looked around.

"Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

One by one, the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind him made him look around; Riddle was still standing there.

"Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect…"

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away…"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about… about Horcruxes?" Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absentmindedly caressing the stem of his wine glass.

"Project for Defence Against the Dark Arts, is it?"

Alicia knew Slughorn knew better.

"Not exactly, sir," said Riddle. "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"No… well… you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom, that's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed," said Slughorn.

"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you — sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously — I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could — so I just thought I'd ask —"

Alicia's eyes narrowed, gosh he was a one for words, he knew exactly how to play his way around people, and coax what he wanted from them. The casual tone, careful flatter and none of it over done were all worked in perfectly and Alicia knew it was so elegant as she too had wanted to work information out of people. The way Riddle handled this was so careful and precise that he desperately wanted this information.

"Well," said Slughorn, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystallised pineapple, "well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

Alicia stared. A person could break apart their soul? A soul could be stored in different places? She felt worry build in her.

One thing, it seemed obvious, that Riddle who feared death, wanted nothing more than to be immortal. Already she knew he'd gone to the steps to make that true as Voldemort himself had said so in the graveyard two years ago. Voldemort had split his soul, and stored it in objects, and already she knew where. The ring in which Dumbledore had in his office was obvious, perhaps that was where the curse came from on Dumbledore's hand, from Voldemort's soul, no surprise it would cause such damage, being Voldemort's. And it was cracked because Dumbledore had likely destroyed the soul that was in it. Doubtful he would have left it lying around if otherwise.

But that wasn't what scared her.

"I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir," said Riddle. His voice was carefully controlled, his excitement was building.

"Well, you split your soul, you see," said Slughorn, "and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form…"

Voldemort's voice went though her mind. _"I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive."_

"… few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could no longer hide his longing.

"How do you split your soul?"

"Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?"

"By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion —"

"Encase? But how — ?"

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!" said Slughorn, shaking his head like an old elephant bothered by mosquitoes. "Do I look as though I have tried it — do I look like a killer?"

"No, sir, of course not," said Riddle quickly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend…"

"Not at all, not at all, not offended," said Slughorn gruffly. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things… Wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic…"

"Yes, sir," said Riddle. "What I don't understand, though — just out of curiosity — I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces, I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven — ?"

Voldemort wanted seven pieces… Voldemort split his soul seven times? Alicia felt horrified. But it was all falling into place. The locket which Voldemort stole, the cup as well. All relating to his magpie tendency or collection, collecting important and powerful objects. Dumbledore's continued disappearances and the finding of the ring…

That made three at least, leaving only four… well, at least three as one was clearly destroyed when he died back in Godric's Hollow.

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" yelped Slughorn. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case… bad enough to divide the soul… but to rip it into seven pieces…"

Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: He was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before, it seemed he was regretting entering into the conversation at all.

"Of course," he muttered, "this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it? All academic…"

"Yes, sir, of course," said Riddle quickly.

"But all the same, Tom… keep it quiet, what I've told — that's to say, what we've discussed. People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know… Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it…"

"I won't say a word, sir," said Riddle, and he left.

"Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "Let us go…"

Alicia was back in the office in the present, staring as her brain moved and she found herself becoming more and more horrorstruck.

Dumbledore sat himself down and so did Harry. They watched Alicia and when it seems she wasn't going to sit Harry pulled her downwards so she fell into the other chair.

"I have been hoping for this piece of evidence for a very long time," said Dumbledore at last. "It confirms the theory on which I have been working, it tells me that I am right, and also how very far there is still to go…"

Every single one of the old headmasters and headmistresses in the portraits around the walls was awake and listening in on their conversation, rather than pretending to sleep. A corpulent, red-nosed wizard had actually taken out an ear trumpet.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, "I am sure you understood the significance of what we just heard. At the same age as you are now, give or take a few months, Tom Riddle was doing all he could to find out how to make himself immortal."

"And he did it." Alicia whispered.

"You think he succeeded then, sir?" asked Harry. "He made a Horcrux? And that's why he didn't die when he attacked me? He had a Horcrux hidden somewhere? A bit of his soul was safe?"

"A bit… or more," said Dumbledore. "You heard Voldemort: What he particularly wanted from Horace was an opinion on what would happen to the wizard who created more than one Horcrux, what would happen to the wizard so determined to evade death that he would be prepared to murder many times, rip his soul repeatedly, so as to store it in many, separately concealed Horcruxes. No book would have given him that information. As far as I know — as far, I am sure, as Voldemort knew — no wizard had ever done more than tear his soul in two."

"He made more than one?" Harry asked.

"Ring, cup, locket." Alicia whispered and Harry looked at her. "He… preserved himself…" she trailed off again. She'd heard those words before, they'd been spoke to her by a memory four years ago. She remembered the terrible feeling that come from the memory. But it was more than just a memory, it grew stronger as it was given pieces of Ginny's soul.

It was a soul piece itself, but incomplete, it needed a soul to feed off of to get stronger.

"The Diary!" she said looking shocked

"The Diary?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes Alicia. Four years ago, I received what I considered certain proof that Voldemort had split his soul."

"Where?" asked Harry "How?"

"You handed it to me, Harry," said Dumbledore. "The diary, Riddle's diary, the one giving instructions on how to reopen the Chamber of Secrets."

"I don't understand, sir," said Harry.

"Harry." Alicia said "Riddles Diary was a horcrux, is wasn't his memory stored within it, it was a piece of Voldemort's soul. It fed off Ginny's soul to get stronger…" she whispered

"Exactly." Dumbledore nodded "Well, although I did not see the Riddle who came out of the diary, what you two described to me was a phenomenon I had never witnessed. A mere memory starting to act and think for itself? A mere memory, sapping the life out of the girl into whose hands it had fallen? No, something much more sinister had lived inside that book… a fragment of soul, I was almost sure of it. The diary had been a Horcrux. But this raised as many questions as it answered.

"What intrigued and alarmed me most was that that diary had been intended as a weapon as much as a safeguard."

"I still don't understand," said Harry.

"Well, it worked as a Horcrux is supposed to work — in other words, the fragment of soul concealed inside it was kept safe and had undoubtedly played its part in preventing the death of its owner. But there could be no doubt that Riddle really wanted that diary read, wanted the piece of his soul to inhabit or possess somebody else, so that Slytherin's monster would be unleashed again."

"Well, he didn't want his hard work to be wasted," said Harry. "He wanted people to know he was Slytherin's heir, because he couldn't take credit at the time."

"He wanted it opened again after he left school." Alicia remembered

"Quite correct," said Dumbledore, nodding. "But don't you see, Harry, that if he intended the diary to be passed to, or planted on, some future Hogwarts student, he was being remarkably blasé about that precious fragment of his soul concealed within it. The point of a Horcrux is, as Professor Slughorn explained, to keep part of the self hidden and safe, not to fling it into somebody else's path and run the risk that they might destroy it — as indeed happened: That particular fragment of soul is no more; you saw to that.

"The careless way in which Voldemort regarded this Horcrux seemed most ominous to me. It suggested that he must have made — or been planning to make — more Horcruxes, so that the loss of his first would not be so detrimental. I did not wish to believe it, but nothing else seemed to make sense.

"Then you told me, Alicia, two years later, that on the night that Voldemort returned to his body, he made a most illuminating and alarming statement to his Death Eaters. ' _I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality._ ' That was what you told me he said. ' _Further than anybody,_ ' And I thought I knew what that meant, though the Death Eaters did not. He was referring to his Horcruxes, Horcruxes in the plural, Harry, which I do not believe any other wizard has ever had. Yet it fitted: Lord Voldemort has seemed to grow less human with the passing years, and the transformation he has undergone seemed to me to be only explicable if his soul was mutilated beyond the realms of what we might call 'usual evil'…"

"He mutilated himself… for immortality." Alicia whispered. She had been staring at the wall behind Dumbledore, simply listening.

"So he's made himself impossible to kill by murdering other people?" said Harry. "Why couldn't he make a Philosopher's Stone, or steal one, if he was so interested in immortality?"

"Well, we know that he tried to do just that, five years ago," said Dumbledore. "But there are several reasons why, I think, a Philosopher's Stone would appeal less than Horcruxes to Lord Voldemort."

"He's have to rely on magic… on something outside himself… on someone else." Alicia said "Something Voldemort could not do. Ever."

"Precisely Alicia." Dumbledore nodded "While the Elixir of Life does indeed extend life, it must be drunk regularly, for all eternity, if the drinker is to maintain their immortality. Therefore, Voldemort would be entirely dependent on the Elixir, and if it ran out, or was contaminated, or if the Stone was stolen, he would die just like any other man. Voldemort likes to operate alone, remember, as Alicia said. I believe that he would have found the thought of being dependent, even on the Elixir, intolerable. Of course he was prepared to drink it if it would take him out of the horrible part-life to which he was condemned after attacking you, but only to regain a body. Thereafter, I am convinced, he intended to continue to rely on his Horcruxes: He would need nothing more, if only he could regain a human form. He was already immortal, you see… or as close to immortal as any man can be.

"But now, Harry, armed with this information, the crucial memory you have succeeded in procuring for us, we are closer to the secret of finishing Lord Voldemort than anyone has ever been before. You heard him, Harry: 'Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces… isn't seven the most powerfully magical number…' _Isn_ _'t seven the most powerfully magical number._ Yes, I think the idea of a seven-part soul would greatly appeal to Lord Voldemort."

"He made _seven_ Horcruxes?" said Harry, horror-struck, while several of the portraits on the walls made similar noises of shock and outrage. "But they could be anywhere in the world — hidden — buried or invisible —"

"No." Alicia said "Not anything, not anywhere."

"Alicia already listed three possible horcruxes." Dumbledore reminded Harry.

"The Cup, the Ring, the Locket, the Diary, the one inside Voldemort." Alicia said "That is five, one was destroyed when Voldemort was rebounded by the curse off mum, leaving only six, two of those were destroyed, the diary and the ring," her eyes furrowed "Only three left?" she said sounding unsure.

"Very well Alicia, I am glad to see you're keeping up." Dumbledore smiled and Harry looked between them both. "So Harry, firstly, no, not seven Horcruxes: six. The seventh part of his soul, however maimed, resides inside his regenerated body. That was the part of him that lived a spectral existence for so many years during his exile; without that, he has no self at all. That seventh piece of soul will be the last that anybody wishing to kill Voldemort must attack — the piece that lives in his body."

"But the six Horcruxes, then," said Harry, a little desperately, "how are we supposed to find them?"

"You are forgetting… you have already destroyed one of them. And I have destroyed another."

"You have?" said Harry eagerly.

"The ring, the one that cursed his hand." Alicia said.

"Yes Alicia." aid Dumbledore, and he raised his blackened, burned-looking hand. "The ring, Harry. Marvolo's ring. And a terrible curse there was upon it too. Had it not been — forgive me the lack of seemly modesty — for my own prodigious skill, and for Professor Snape's timely action when I returned to Hogwarts, desperately injured, I might not have lived to tell the tale. However, a withered hand does not seem an unreasonable exchange for a seventh of Voldemort's soul. The ring is no longer a Horcrux."

"But how did you find it?"

"By watching the memories." Alicia said "Going through Voldemort's past to discover treasures he found had and places in his past likely to hide them."

"I am always astounded by your knowledge Alicia." Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, as you now know, for many years I have made it my business to discover as much as I can about Voldemort's past life. I have traveled widely, visiting those places he once knew. I stumbled across the ring hidden in the ruin of the Gaunts' house. It seems that once Voldemort had succeeded in sealing a piece of his soul inside it, he did not want to wear it anymore. He hid it, protected by many powerful enchantments, in the shack where his ancestors had once lived (Morfin having been carted off to Azkaban, of course), never guessing that I might one day take the trouble to visit the ruin, or that I might be keeping an eye open for traces of magical concealment.

"However, we should not congratulate ourselves too heartily. You destroyed the diary and I the ring, but if we are right in our theory of a seven-part soul, four Horcruxes remain."

Harry looked at Alicia. "And they could be anything?" said Harry. "They could be old tin cans or, I dunno, empty potion bottles…"

"You are thinking of Portkeys, Harry, which must be ordinary objects, easy to overlook. But would Lord Voldemort use tin cans or old potion bottles to guard his own precious soul? You are forgetting what I have showed you. Lord Voldemort liked to collect trophies, and he preferred objects with a powerful magical history. His pride, his belief in his own superiority, his determination to carve for himself a startling place in magical history; these things suggest to me that Voldemort would have chosen his Horcruxes with some care, favouring objects worthy of the honour."

"The diary wasn't that special."

"The diary, as you have said yourself, was proof that he was the Heir of Slytherin; I am sure that Voldemort considered it of stupendous importance."

"So, Alicia's right, the other Horcruxes?" said Harry.

"Hufflepuff's cup. Slytherin's locket." Alicia nodded

"Yes," said Dumbledore, smiling, "I believe that Lord Voldemort would prefer objects that, in themselves, have a certain grandeur. I have therefore trawled back through Voldemort's past to see if I can find evidence that such artefacts have disappeared around him. I would be prepared to bet — perhaps not my other hand — but a couple of fingers, that they became Horcruxes three and four. The remaining two, assuming again that he created a total of six, are more of a problem, but I will hazard a guess that, having secured objects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin, he set out to track down objects owned by Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Four objects from the four founders would, I am sure, have exerted a powerful pull over Voldemort's imagination. I cannot answer for whether he ever managed to find anything of Ravenclaw's. I am confident, however, that the only known relic of Gryffindor remains safe."

Dumbledore pointed his blackened fingers to the wall behind him, where a ruby-encrusted sword reposed within a glass case.

"Do you think that's why he really wanted to come back to Hogwarts, sir?" said Harry. "To try and find something from one of the other founders?"

"My thoughts precisely," said Dumbledore. "But unfortunately, that does not advance us much further, for he was turned away, or so I believe, without the chance to search the school. I am forced to conclude that he never fulfilled his ambition of collecting four founders' objects. He definitely had two — he may have found three — that is the best we can do for now."

Alicia frowned. But Voldemort had been known of horcruxes before he even left the first time… would he not have had time then to find things? If he had it begs the question that why did he want to come back? Then again he didn't have the cup or locket at this point.

"Even if he got something of Ravenclaw's or of Gryffindor's, that leaves a sixth Horcrux," said Harry, counting on his fingers. "Unless he got both?"

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore. "I think I know what the sixth Horcrux is. I wonder what you will say when I confess that I have been curious for a while about the behaviour of the snake, Nagini?"

Alicia finally turned away from the wall and looked at Dumbledore, as startled by this news as Harry was.

"The snake?" said Harry, startled. "You can use animals as Horcruxes?"

"Well, it is inadvisable to do so," said Dumbledore, "because to confide a part of your soul to something that can think and move for itself is obviously a very risky business. However, if my calculations are correct, Voldemort was still at least one Horcrux short of his goal of six when he entered your parents' house with the intention of killing you.

"He seems to have reserved the process of making Horcruxes for particularly significant deaths. You would certainly have been that. He believed that in killing you, he was destroying the danger the prophecy had outlined. He believed he was making himself invincible. I am sure that he was intending to make his final Horcrux with your death.

"As we know, he failed. After an interval of some years, however, he used Nagini to kill an old Muggle man, and it might then have occurred to him to turn her into his last Horcrux. She underlines the Slytherin connection, which enhances Lord Voldemort's mystique; I think he is perhaps as fond of her as he can be of anything; he certainly likes to keep her close, and he seems to have an unusual amount of control over her, even for a Parselmouth."

"He holds and unusual connection to her?" Alicia said and Dumbledore nodded.

Voldemort with a connection to the snake that was unnatural. That worked across distances, like when she was in the Ministry of Magic and attacked Mr Weasley.

 _But… that was the same connection Harry has to Voldemort… and I have to Harry…_ Alicia stared at Dumbledore and turned to Harry beside her.

"So… are you still looking for them, sir? Is that where you've been going when you've been leaving the school?"

"Correct," said Dumbledore. "I have been looking for a very long time. I think… perhaps… I may be close to finding another one. There are hopeful signs."

"And if you do," said Harry quickly, "can I come with you and help get rid of it?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry very intently for a moment before saying, "Yes, I think so."

"I can?" said Harry, thoroughly taken aback.

"Oh yes, you and Alicia," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly as he turned to her. He surveyed her and Alicia wondered what she looked like right now as she was filled with the utmost terror. "I think you have both earned that right."

The headmasters and headmistresses around the walls seemed unimpressed by Dumbledore's decision, a few of them were shaking their heads and Phineas Nigellus actually snorted.

"Does Voldemort know when a Horcrux is destroyed, sir? Can he feel it?" Harry asked, ignoring the portraits.

"A very interesting question, Harry. I believe not. I believe that Voldemort is now so immersed in evil, and these crucial parts of himself have been detached for so long, he does not feel as we do. Perhaps, at the point of death, he might be aware of his loss… but he was not aware, for instance, that the diary had been destroyed until he forced the truth out of Lucius Malfoy. When Voldemort discovered that the diary had been mutilated and robbed of all its powers, I am told that his anger was terrible to behold."

"But I thought he meant Lucius Malfoy to smuggle it into Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he did, years ago, when he was sure he would be able to create more Horcruxes, but still Lucius was supposed to wait for Voldemort's say-so, and he never received it, for Voldemort vanished shortly after giving him the diary.

"No doubt he thought that Lucius would not dare do anything with the Horcrux other than guard it carefully, but he was counting too much upon Lucius's fear of a master who had been gone for years and whom Lucius believed dead. Of course, Lucius did not know what the diary really was. I understand that Voldemort had told him the diary would cause the Chamber of Secrets to reopen because it was cleverly enchanted. Had Lucius known he held a portion of his master's soul in his hands, he would undoubtedly have treated it with more reverence — but instead he went ahead and carried out the old plan for his own ends: By planting the diary upon Arthur Weasley's daughter, he hoped to discredit Arthur and get rid of a highly incriminating magical object in one stroke. Ah, poor Lucius… what with Voldemort's fury about the fact that he threw away the Horcrux for his own gain, and the fiasco at the Ministry last year, I would not be surprised if he is not secretly glad to be safe in Azkaban at the moment."

Harry sat in thought for a moment, then asked, "So if all of his Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort _could_ be killed?"

"Yes, I think so," said Dumbledore. "Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical powers remain intact. It will take uncommon skill and power to kill a wizard like Voldemort even without his Horcruxes."

"But I haven't got uncommon skill and power," said Harry, before he could stop himself. Alicia looked at him.

"Yes, you have," said Dumbledore firmly. "You have a power that Voldemort has never had. You can —"

"I know!" said Harry impatiently. "I can love!"

"Yes, Harry, you can love," said Dumbledore, who looked as though he knew perfectly well what Harry was thinking. "Which, given everything that has happened to you, is a great and remarkable thing. You are still too young to understand how unusual you are, Harry."

Alicia turned to Dumbledore.

Harry was unusual? Yes he had a connection with an evil wizard… a connection Alicia now feared more than she could ever have believed possible. Alicia felt as though her eyes were going to well up and she was just going to cry. How could this be? She didn't understand. Why was this…

"So, when the prophecy says that I'll have 'power the Dark Lord knows not,' it just means — love?" asked Harry, feeling a little let down.

"Yes — just love," said Dumbledore. "But Harry, never forget that what the prophecy says is only significant because Voldemort made it so. I told you this at the end of last year. Voldemort singled you out as the person who would be most dangerous to him — and in doing so, he _made_ you the person who would be most dangerous to him!"

Everything Dumbledore said made Alicia more and more broken. She did not like this. She didn't want this information anymore. She didn't want to know that Voldemort's soul was split, or that it was in the snake and gave him a connection, and least of all she wished she'd never made the connection between herself, Harry, Voldemort and the snake!

She grit her teeth and dropped her head slightly.

"But it comes to the same —"

"No, it doesn't!" said Dumbledore, sounding impatient now. Pointing at Harry with his black, withered hand, he said, "You are setting too much store by the prophecy!"

"But," spluttered Harry, "but you said the prophecy means —"

"If Voldemort had never heard of the prophecy, would it have been fulfilled? Would it have meant anything? Of course not! Do you think every prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy has been fulfilled?"

"But," said Harry, bewildered, "but last year, you said one of us would have to kill the other —"

"Harry, Harry, only because Voldemort made a grave error, and acted on Professor Trelawney's words! If Voldemort had never murdered your father, would he have imparted in you a furious desire for revenge? Of course not! If he had not forced your mother to die for you, would he have given you a magical protection he could not penetrate? Of course not, Harry! Don't you see? Voldemort himself created his worst enemy, just as tyrants everywhere do! Have you any idea how much tyrants fear the people they oppress? All of them realise that, one day, amongst their many victims, there is sure to be one who rises against them and strikes back! Voldemort is no different! Always he was on the lookout for the one who would challenge him. He heard the prophecy and he leapt into action, with the result that he not only handpicked the man most likely to finish him, he handed him uniquely deadly weapons!"

"But —"

"It is essential that you understand this!" said Dumbledore, standing up and striding about the room, his glittering robes swooshing in his wake. Harry watched him, having never seen him so agitated. Neither of them took note of Alicia as she had tears streaking down her face. "By attempting to kill you, Voldemort himself singled out the remarkable person who sits here in front of me, and gave him the tools for the job! It is Voldemort's fault that you were able to see into his thoughts, his ambitions, that you even understand the snakelike language in which he gives orders, and yet, Harry, despite your privileged insight into Voldemort's world (which, incidentally, is a gift any Death Eater would kill to have), you have never been seduced by the Dark Arts, never, even for a second, shown the slightest desire to become one of Voldemort's followers!"

"Of course I haven't!" said Harry indignantly. "He killed my mum and dad!"

"You are protected, in short, by your ability to love!" said Dumbledore loudly. "The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like Voldemort's! In spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart, just as pure as you were at the age of eleven, when you stared into a mirror that reflected your heart's desire, and it showed you only the way to thwart Lord Voldemort, and not immortality or riches. Harry, have you any idea how few wizards could have seen what you saw in that mirror? Voldemort should have known then what he was dealing with, but he did not!

"But he knows it now. You have flitted into Lord Voldemort's mind without damage to yourself, but he cannot possess you without enduring mortal agony, as he discovered in the Ministry. I do not think he understands why, Harry, but then, he was in such a hurry to mutilate his own soul, he never paused to understand the incomparable power of a soul that is untarnished and whole."

"But, sir," said Harry, making valiant efforts not to sound argumentative, "it all comes to the same thing, doesn't it? I've got to try and kill him, or —"

"Got to?" said Dumbledore. "Of course you've got to! But not because of the prophecy! Because you, yourself, will never rest until you've tried! We both know it! Imagine, please, just for a moment, that you had never heard that prophecy! How would you feel about Voldemort now? Think!"

There was silence.

"I'd want him finished," said Harry quietly. "And I'd want to do it."

"Of course you would!" cried Dumbledore. "You see, the prophecy does not mean you _have_ to do anything! But the prophecy caused Lord Voldemort to _mark you as his equal…_ In other words, you are free to choose your way, quite free to turn your back on the prophecy! But Voldemort continues to set store by the prophecy. He will continue to hunt you… which makes it certain, really, that —"

"That one of us is going to end up killing the other," said Harry. "Yes."

There was silence as Dumbledore finally seemed settled that Harry had understood finally, that he was not forced to do anything no matter what he heard.

"But," Harry suddenly began "Alicia gained a mark as well, she was there too, couldn't she be a part of the prophecy instead?"

"She could have been, had the prophecy not been specific of the gender of such a child." Dumbledore admitted and both turned to her. But she didn't move, her hands were on her face and they both suddenly noticed that Alicia was shaking ever so slightly as her head was bowed and her black hair hung all around her.

"Alicia?" Harry said and he suddenly realised she was feeling overwhelming sadness and fear, such disappointment and regret. "What's wrong?" Dumbledore moved around and he actually crouched beside Alicia.

"Alicia?" she rose her head and her eyes were red and puffy as she looked at the professor. She didn't say anything as the tears continued.

"Oh my dear." he placed a hand on her cheek but she only cried harder.

"What? Why's she upset? We just found out to beat Voldemort? Isn't that good?" Harry asked. Alicia turned to him and looked at him before she started nodding.

"Y-Yes… yes it is… we destroy all of V-Voldemort's s-soul… pieces… k-kill them… all…" and she just stated crying harder.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Alicia didn't want to get out of her bed the following morning. She was curled up in her blankets, her eyes crusty and raw and her face tight from her dried up tears. Dumbledore had instructed Harry to take her back to the common room without a single word of explanation to the boy. He'd instructed Alicia to go up to bed and had said nothing more to her either.

Harry had at first told her everything was going to be okay, but he had no clue what she was so upset about. Eventually he stopped speaking to her and just held an arm around her shoulders and escorted her silently, rubbing her arm as her tears slowed.

They'd reached the common room and the prospect of her pillows caused Alicia to move up the girl's dormitories stairs and to her bed without another word to Harry. She'd undressed, climbed in and just silently sobbed into her pillow until she'd fallen asleep.

Now she lay there as the sun was rising, clutching at her blankets and wishing the entire world around her was gone, that there was none within the dormitory, none in the castle, she wished with all mighty she was alone. Or perhaps back in the orphanage with Portia and Alex, one she'd never left, wishing she was with them at school learning mathematics and english and a language she'd never need, history of the rulers of England and the wars they'd fought.

She didn't want to be here. Where everything she loved was constantly being torn away from her, where she seemed to have nothing that would ever stay. It was like she was the cursed one, like the world wished her to be forever alone.

She feared if that was the case what would happen to Fred? Was he to be pulled out from under her as well, was she not allowed any happiness or comfort?

Thinking of Fred made her wish she was in Diagon Alley with him having him brush her hair and comfort her without any words, wishing to high hell that he could make everything better.

But no one could make this better, nothing could be done, there was no choice of the haunted and terrible future she was sure to witness. She could do absolutely nothing about it. She could not be selfish, she could not hold what she wanted over the sake, peace, care and happiness of an entire world. She couldn't bring herself to do it even if she wanted to.

"Alicia?" Hermione's voice broke through her thoughts but Alicia buried herself deeper into her blankets, covering herself up as she took a breath and scrunched her eyes closed as if it would make everything vanish.

"Alicia, we have classes." but the girl refused to move.

There was silence before she felt the bed move.

"Alicia what's wrong?" she heard the softness in Hermione's voice and she couldn't help but lower the blankets and remove her cocoon ever so slightly. Hermione was sitting on the bed beside her and she looked down at Alicia's face and looked outright worried.

"What happened?" Alicia's eyes welled up and she sat up to wrap her arms around Hermione and cry into her shoulder.

"Did things not go well with Slughorn last night?" Hermione questioned.

Alicia did not answer and Hermione didn't ask another question. Eventually she brushed Alicia's hair and removed herself from the girl's grip, she looked at her.

"I'll go get you some breakfast." only now Alicia realised they were the only two in the dormitory. She said nothing and Hermione left without another word. Alicia looked down at her blankets and then out the window. It was a bright day outside, the sun having risen enough to light up the grounds. It was so peaceful and Alicia, for some reason, felt much appreciation to this, even though she could not relish in it.

Alicia, after watching the grounds for a minute, got out of bed and began to pull on her robes. She could not hide in her dormitory forever. She'd need to wash her face though…

She moved for the bathroom and splashed a heap for water on her face, rubbing at her eyes before she looked in the mirror. She did the process a few more times before the tear streaks and red eyes had softened enough for her to leave and go back into the dormitory. She was just pulling her black hair into a pony tail when Hermione arrived to find her up. It seemed she hadn't collected any breakfast but she marched straight up to Alicia looking confused and yet stern.

"Dumbledore came up to me while I was in the Great Hall. He wants you in his office." Alicia looked at her and she lowered her head. "He also told me not to tell Harry." Hermione added. Alicia looked a bit surprised but she nodded and moved for the door.

"Alicia," she paused "What's going on?"

"Harry and I got the memory." Alicia said "We found out what Horcruxes were." and she left without another word.

Alicia moved through the corridor, ignoring all those who glanced at her and headed for the gargoyle. She gave the password and moved straight into the staircase until she knocked on the door.

"Enter." she opened the door and Dumbledore looked at her.

"Alicia."

"You wanted to see me."

"I did." he motioned for her to take a seat before him. She did.

"It seems what we discovered last night did not bring you the happy news most of us would have believed." Dumbledore said "Harry for example I saw relief from."

"Harry's mind doesn't work like mine." Alicia added "Even though he can get into my head." Dumbledore nodded.

"And what is it that upset you?" Dumbledore asked

"You're really going to sit there and tell me, after what you said about Harry being unusual and Nagini being a horcrux because of the connection she has to Voldemort, a connection in which Harry has the exact same of, that you don't know what all this soul business means!" her voice rose in hysterics more and more as she spoke and her voice picked up in speed.

Dumbledore lowered her head.

"I did not expect you to connect all of those—"

"Then you know nothing about me!" Alicia snapped getting to her feet as she felt her eyes well up again. She turned her back on the desk, taking a few steps from it, as she took an intake of breath and it shook down her throat with uncertainty.

"I have spent the last year confused as to the connection Harry and I have to one another. You said it was built upon a twin connection but you _lied to me!_ " she shrieked at the man, spinning back around to look at him. "My connection to Harry is the exact same as Harry's is to Voldemort, only mine and Harry's is more developed, most likely because we don't try to push one another out. And then we had the vision of Mr Weasley being attacked and somehow Harry and Voldemort's connection was the same as Voldemort's connection to his snake! And so I went looking for help. At first I thought I was just reading Harry's thoughts, getting into his head. But when Harry was attacked by dementors I was there, through his mind, and I felt everything. I felt the cold, I felt the despair, the sadness and I realised that if I was just looking through Harry's mind, if I was just connected to his mind, that should not have happen. Dementors attack the soul. My soul was in that alley way with Harry. My soul was connected to Harry, not my mind. I knew the connection went between the three of us and the snake was the same and I talked to Harry about it but of course he didn't know what to do."

She remembered telling her brother about it after Arthur Weasley was attacked.

" _Well… have you noticed how my connection to you, is similar to your connection to Voldemort?" she whispered and Harry looked at her. "I don't understand how you and him can have a connection like you and me when there's no relation between you two that we know of…" she mumbled._

" _I think Dumbledore wasn't completely honest when he explained that connection." she said "And now, I think what ever the connection is, the snake's involved too."_

"I went to the library looking for information but could find nothing. I went to the Room of Requirement which gave me so many books… that's how I learnt about Legilimency and Occlumency, before Snape began the lessons with us. But nothing told me anything and I knew you'd never say anything! You never tell us anything important straight up, you make us work for it and keep us in the dark because we're children and can't handle it or we don't need to know!" Dumbledore merely watched the girl as she spoke.

"A good example is how you're probably dying from that curse. You say you repressed it and Snape helped but Voldemort would not have made a simple curse with a simple antidote. And then there's this promise you're making Snape keep which sounds absolutely disastrous and it scares me that you've got all these things planned and you've never relied on someone to help ease all you do!" she was crying again as Dumbledore watched her, now with a surprised look on his face.

"And now I find out the answer. Harry doesn't just have a connection to Voldemort, he has a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to him! I don't know how Harry ended up being a horcrux or how the spell casted on my mother rebounding on Voldemort did it either considering the entire part of that soul was supposed to have been destroyed! Which means in order to kill Voldemort…" she found her voice broke and she bit down on her lip. "In order to kill Voldemort, the p-piece of his soul in Harry… has to be destroyed… and I highly d-doubt that Harry… can survive such…" she whispered and Dumbledore dropped his gaze down.

"Again Alicia, you're brains shock me more than expected. Even I did not expect you to put so many connections together." he said softly and Alicia could hear the grave sound in his voice.

"Please, sit." he said. Alicia looked at him for a while before she did so.

"You are more right than I wish you to be." he said "Yes, Harry became a horcrux the night Voldemort was destroyed by your mother's love. Voldemort's soul was so unstable, from being ripped apart so many times, that the curse blasted it apart again."

"But… but then… he has to die…" Alicia said her eyes welling up "He… after everything… surviving, persevering… suffering… he…" she let out a sob as everything blurred and she could not see the headmaster.

"Alicia, I think you have being ignoring another detail." she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Which one?"

"You." she paused and looked at him surprised. "Alicia, you and Harry have a connection just like Harry and Voldemort. Did you not say it yourself that your souls were connected?"

"But… you're saying… I have a piece of Harry's soul… in me?" she asked looking at him shocked. "But I thought the thing about Horcruxes was that a great evil needed to be done. It could only be done by killing another, how could we, as infants, have gone through such a thing?"

"I believe, that the curse had an impact on you Alicia. You were affected as well, like Harry was. You are not as protected as Harry is, and yet, your mother's curse applies to you as well. It seems as though Voldemort's soul may have forced out a piece of Harry's in the process. You and Harry are similar in your connections to Harry and Voldemort because you both hold the extra piece of a soul." Alicia looked at him.

"But then…" she paused as she understood. "I'm like a Horcrux for Harry, am I not?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Though not nearly as detrimental as usual for the circumstances are much different." he assured as Alicia looked worried, having heard Slughorn and Dumbledore say a few things about the magic. "Harry must have the piece of Voldemort's soul removed from him Alicia, and Voldemort must be the one to destroy it."

"Professor, how do you destroy a horcrux?" Alicia asked

"A horcrux must be destroyed beyond repair. Normal spells and curses generally will not work. However, in the case of a living being, it is slightly different. Harry for example has not had the spell put on him to make him an official horcrux, as it was an accident."

"So… does that mean it wont be as hard?" Alicia asked "For the soul in Harry to be… destroyed…?" she said taking a breath, she didn't like thinking about it.

"I believe, in this case, the unforgivable curse, cast by Voldemort himself, should have the effect."

"And… and Harry wont die… because of me?" Alicia asked carefully.

"When Voldemort casts the spell on Harry, I believe it will remove the part of Voldemort only. I am unsure as to whether it will impact on Harry himself. It may be that his soul is left completely intact."

"And if you're wrong?" Alicia asked carefully, scared.

"It is likely both his and the part of Voldemort's soul in him, would both be struck, and because of his soul in you, Harry would be stuck as Voldemort once was." Alicia looked horror struck by this, and even though it was ridiculous, she felt guilt. "But I do not believe this is a problem." Dumbledore assured her.

"How?" Alicia asked

"Because Voldemort tethered Harry to him, linking their lives."

"With the Horcrux?"

"He did more Alicia, remember. He created a two fold link." she cocked her head looking at him. What on earth could both have that linked them more? But the answer came as she remembered the graveyard.

"Harry's blood."

"Indeed."

"So, he can't die, while Voldemort lives, cause of that?" she asked confused

"It is because of your mother's protection. As it lives in your Aunt, it now lives in Voldemort." she stared at him.

"It's amazing how much Voldemort seems to have finalised his destruction." she whispered and Dumbledore nodded. "How do you know this?"

"Unfortunately Alicia, it is but a guess." he sighed

"So it may do nothing?"

"It may."

"Even though you're the one making the guess?" she smiled slightly and he smiled as well.

"Yes." she nodded.

Alicia looked down at her hands twiddling her fingers for a minute before choosing what to say next.

"You didn't tell Harry all this." she said

"No."

"Do you plan on it?"

"Not until the time is right."

"Why?"

"Voldemort must not be thwarted in his attempt to kill Harry, Voldemort who has a connection with him—"

"And if Harry knows that he may not really be dying, there's a chance Voldemort will too." Alicia realised and Dumbledore nodded.

They were silent for a moment.

"I shouldn't tell him should I." Alicia whispered. It was not really a question.

"I think you'll find Alicia, that Harry will in time discover it for himself." Dumbledore said "However, it is crucial that Harry be one of, if not the last, horcrux killed." he said strongly.

"Him and Nagini." Alicia said and Dumbledore nodded.

"And if Harry doesn't survive," Alicia began "Well I guess that still leaves me. I have enough against Voldemort."

"You are as highly involved that such a decision does not surprise me."

"He's taken just as much from me," Alicia whispered harshly.

Dumbledore nodded and Alicia looked at him.

"Professor, will you answer one of my other questions?" she asked "Truthfully?" she said

"It does depend on your question."

"I'll promise to never tell anyone if you do." she said "Not yet, anyway." she muttered and he smiled before watching her, waiting. "Are you really dying professor?" she whispered "From the curse of the ring?"

Dumbledore watched her.

"What would you say if I replied with no?"

"Unless you could give me a detailed description of how the curse was contained to your arm permanently and why you're so certain about that I'd say you were lying." she responded. "I've been in Voldemort's head and seen enough of him not to be stupid and underestimate the things he does to his enemies. And if he was serious in protecting a part of his soul then…" she trailed off. Dumbledore nodded.

"I don't know how Alicia, but it seems your surpassed the brilliance of your parents." he said

"Must be in influence of both Hermione and you, Professor, after all, you're great at making guesses and being correct yourself." Alicia smiled slightly. "What is it about the curse?"

"As you have guessed the curse within the ring held that of an extraordinary power. I was not able to thwart it myself completely but Professor Snape was able to help. Unfortunately, he was only able to momentarily contain it to my hand. This curse gains stronger in time and will eventually kill me." Dumbledore nodded.

Alicia watched him. "That's why you're telling Harry and I all about the Horcruxes." Alicia said "Because someone's got to do it, and if you're running out of time, you need to pass it on."

"Yes."

"And you have to tell Harry about Horcruxes for when—" she stopped and lowered her gaze.

Dumbledore said nothing in return, nothing needed to be said.

"Why'd you put thing ring on Professor? If, as you said, you expected enchantments around it when you found it?" she asked carefully.

"It was the fool of an old man's desire I'm afraid, I let my weaknesses get the better of me." Dumbledore said and he frowned and suddenly looked very tired. "I let it cloud my judgement and did, as is said, jump the gun."

"But why?" she asked. Dumbledore watched her for a moment and she believed he was contemplating.

"I think this one, may be a story for another time." he said. By the expression on his face and graveness in his voice, Alicia believed it related highly back to something personal. Dumbledore looked so… resentful behind his eyes. And so she simple nodded, not pushing a fact that she believed might hold dark memories and horrid sadness.

"Professor, you don't seem like the kind to wait for a curse to kill you." Alicia admitted.

"I am not waiting, I am setting affairs in order." Dumbledore assured

"But what'll happen to Hogwarts without you?" she whispered "Voldemort will take over. It might finally be his chance to come back."

"You believe he has a purpose to?" Dumbledore asked looking at her over his half moon spectacles.

"I don't know." she whispered "But if Voldemort wanted to search the castle for famous artefacts for his Horcruxes, and he had learned about them while he was still here, why would he not do so while at still enrolled the school?" she asked.

"A good question, however you remember he did not have the cup and locket before this." Dumbledore said

"I know. But he did go straight to Borgin and Burkes after school, like he knew the locket had been there. And Borgin knew that Hepzibah had the locket, likely why Voldemort went to her so often and gained her trust." Alicia said "He was also such a bright person…"

"You do press an interesting point Alicia." Dumbledore nodded "However, I have yet to find such an ornament." Alicia smirked slightly.

"All due respect Professor, you're not a sixteen year old boy." she said "As you say, the old generally forget how the young think." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You're memory is as sharp as ever. Do not fret Alicia, the safety of the students of Hogwarts has always been my prime concern, and I have made the arrangements to have it all sorted."

"While Voldemort's in charge?" Alicia said surprised but it came to her as quickly as she asked. "Professor Snape." Dumbledore nodded.

Alicia dropped her head nodding. "Professor, I haven't known Professor Snape to argue with you, of course I wouldn't really know regardless, but is what ever this task you have given him really that important?" Alicia wondered not looking at him "From what I heard, he seemed rather upset about doing it."

"That seems to be something you and Tom Riddle have in common Alicia," she looked up surprised "You have a knack for know what you shouldn't."

"If I hadn't I'd have never have survived Hogwarts. I knew about the Philosopher's Stone when I shouldn't, Hagrid's arrest of the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius' believed plans to kill Harry. Honestly it's what's helped me through my years." she said

"I cannot deny you that." Dumbledore nodded. "In an answer to your question, yes it is crucial that Professor Snape do as I have asked."

"As I assume Professor Snape's the only one who really knows what happened to your hand, and about the curse, I assume he's the only one who knows your time is limited as well. Does it have anything to do with that?"

"As it is, it does."

"But you implied it wasn't curable." she whispered

"It is not."

"Then what is he being forced to do?" she had dropped her gaze.

"Dear Alicia, you know far more than you should already and I do not want to burden you." Dumbledore said

"And I'd much rather you did."

"I told Professor Snape once, that I do not like to put all of my secrets in one basket." Dumbledore said

"With Professor Snape I can understand, no matter how trustworthy you believe him, and no matter how good his Occlumency skills, Voldemort could always find a way to get the information from him, even if Snape doesn't realise it." Alicia said. She paused as she pursed her lips. "Perhaps because of the connection between us all though that I am not much different, though it seems difficult for Voldemort to get to my mind after he tried last June."

"I do not believe that to be much of problem, or have you noticed that this year you and Harry have had no dreams of his." Dumbledore said

"I guess being in Harry thwarted him." she mumbled

"Very much so." Dumbledore nodded.

"Doesn't mean you will tell me though." Alicia believed

"In this case it is between Professor Snape and I." Alicia nodded "I doubt it will take you long to work out though Alicia, with how brilliant you are."

"And yet the mystery of what you know about Professor Snape that makes you trust him so much is one I haven't unravelled. I know you must know something about him, or hold something over him in order to do so. After all, it seems Bellatrix doesn't trust him to be Voldemort's spy just as Harry doesn't believe him to be yours. But you have so much faith that I believe you know something. I cannot work it out though." she said, an air of curiosity around her. "Will I ever know?" she wondered

"Undoubtably Alicia, you of all people should be able to piece together the information."

"Because you wont tell me." she said slightly amused.

"Alas, this is something I was sworn to keep by Professor Snape himself." Alicia chuckled

"I almost find that hard to believe."

"Now, I believe I have kept you from your classes long enough. I also believe you skipped breakfast so," with a wave of his wand a few sandwiches appeared on a plate for Alicia.

She smiled and took one as she stood, taking the plate with her.

"Remember Alicia what we have spoke on here, it is all of grave importance that Harry—"

"Only finds out when it's right." Alicia nodded "If we're ever to end this war and bring peace…" she frowned "Then no matter how selfish I wish to be, I cannot stop what… must be done." she took a deep breath. "It is best that no one finds out."

She paused "Professor, if you're time is limited, and Harry was supposed to know this, and you didn't plan on telling me, who was supposed to tell Harry in the end?" she asked

"Can you think of no one?" his eyes glinted

"Would it be Snape's joy to deliver the news that the son of the man he hated most was to walk to his death I wonder… though I'd never like to think him that harsh no matter his hatred." Alicia said

"You must remember, Harry is not just the son of James." Dumbledore said.

A memory, that was not Alicia's flashed past her mind.

" _Leave him ALONE!"_

 _James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again._

 _Lily had moved over from the lake._

" _All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

" _Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

" _Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

 _Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily._

" _You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

" _I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

" _I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily._

" _Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"_

 _But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants._

 _Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter._

 _Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

" _Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_ _Petrificus Totalus!_ _" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

" _LEAVE HIM ALONE!_ _" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily._

" _Ah, Evans, don_ _'t make me hex you," said James earnestly._

" _Take the curse off him, then!"_

"Quick question, Lily didn't happen to be, at any point in their schooling, friends with Snape was she?" Alicia wondered

"If I remember correctly, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, met before they even began school." Dumbledore said.

Alicia smiled. "Good day Professor." he nodded to her and she turned to leave the room.

 _Well… who ever would have thought._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

The explanation with Dumbledore took Alicia not quite all of first period, as she'd gone to see him before classes had began. She didn't have her books, but she did have a free period after Charms, and decided to just head off there now. Hermione would lend her her books if she needed them. She stopped into a bathroom before the classroom to check her face didn't show she'd been crying too much, washing it a few more times, before she moved for the lesson.

She entered the room to find it busy and exciting as usual, everyone was practicing a spell and only a few noticed her when she arrived. Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were in their usual spot and talking together, likely about the twin's work with Slughorn and Dumbledore the following night, didn't even notice her until she forced Harry and Hermione apart to sit between them.

"Move over wont you." they all looked at her as she sat down. "What spell we doing?"

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded

"Long story," she said as she looked at the glass flasks everyone had sitting before them. Hermione's held crimson red liquid in it while the two boys had something clear. She took Hermione's and Harry's and rose them to her nose.

"Why were you so upset last night?" Harry asked

"Well it's such a feat, finding all the horcruxes and defeating Voldemort and who knows how long it'll take, I guess I had a moment of doubt." she said "Are we turning vinegar into wine?" she asked

"How'd you guess that?" Ron asked

"Well the other option is wine into vinegar and I doubt you two would have done it before Hermione." she said and Ron looked annoyed. Alicia put both flask's down before turning to Harry's. She pointed her wand at it before there were two flasks and she gave Harry's his back.

"What's our incantation for this one?" Alicia asked Hermione but she pointed her wand at the flask as she asked and the clear liquid vinegar turned crimson red. "Never mind."

"How can you pass classes when you're not even here!?" Ron demanded

"I read about this one already." Alicia said in response. Hermione and Harry were watching her as she ignored them and concentrated on the liquid, lifting it to smell the wine's oder coming from the flask and smiled.

"So were we only just finishing the conversation about last night?" she asked. She stopped as she noticed Lavender Brown was crying with Parvati comforting her.

"Actually we were—"

"I see Ron finally broke up with Lavender." Alicia cut Harry off and the three turned to her.

"Turns out Ginny and Dean broke up too." Hermione said and Alicia turned to grin at her

"Really?" she asked before turning to Harry who was pointing his wand at his vinegar, trying to ignore her.

"Well you must be happy." Harry looked at her shocked and infuriated she'd say such a thing before she turned her eyes to Ron. "Right Ron?"

"Better she's alone." he said eyeing Dean who didn't look happy.

"Well it wont be long before someone else comes along, like I said, she's a gorgeous goddess no matter what you think." Alicia said "Well I hope Katie comes home soon, then we can fix the quidditch team without the tension between them. And hopefully before Ravenclaws match too." she said thinking, changing the topic.

"Flitwick," said Ron in a warning tone. The tiny little Charms master was bobbing his way toward them.

"Well, well, Alicia, I don't remember you being her earlier." he said to her

"I really wasn't feeling well this morning Professor, it took me a bit longer to feel comfortable getting out of bed and go down to Madam Pomfrey for a cure. I'm sorry I'm late." she said sadly. "I think I got your spell down pact though." she smiled and Harry and Ron looked annoyed at her.

"Well, well, marvellous!" Flitwick grinned as he looked at it.

"Must perform well under pressure." she smiled. Flitwick then turned back to the boys.

"Now, now, boys," squeaked Professor Flitwick reproachfully. "A little less talk, a little more action… Let me see you try…"

Together they raised their wands, concentrating with all their might, and pointed them at their flasks. Harry's vinegar turned to ice; Ron's flask exploded.

"Yes… for homework," said Professor Flitwick, reemerging from under the table and pulling shards of glass out of the top of his hat, " _practice._ "

"You like showing off don't you." Ron grumbled at Alicia.

"I like getting out of trouble." she corrected.

They didn't get much more time for Hermione or Harry to question Alicia about her behaviour last night or this morning, but Alicia guessed Hermione would undoubtably wonder why Dumbledore would want Alicia, and not want Harry knowing. She expected it to come up at some point and had to find a reasonable explanation until then.

They had one of their rare joint free periods after Charms and walked back to the common room together. Despite the opportunity Harry didn't bother Alicia about her morning's whereabouts, much. Ron seemed to be positively lighthearted about the end of his relationship with Lavender, and Hermione seemed cheery too, though when asked what she was grinning about she simply said, "It's a nice day." Harry however it seemed was locked in a turmoil. Alicia could feel as though he was conflicted but she could already tell why, even if she didn't have a part of his soul attached to her's. It was clear, what with the news of Ginny being single again, that he'd have an issue with his growing feelings towards her, and his relationship with Ron, who hated any boy who went near Ginny.

Alicia said nothing though. She wasn't going to help, unless Harry asked her for it. Otherwise, he'd probably just get annoyed at her.

They climbed through the porthole into the sunny common room only to find a small group of seventh graders clustered together. Glancing at them Alicia took a double take, for she noticed a face she hadn't seen since October amongst them.

"Katie!" she and Hermione both cried.

"You're back! Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she and Alicia quickly hurried over to her.

"I'm really well!" she said happily. "They let me out of St. Mungo's on Monday, I had a couple of days at home with Mum and Dad and then came back here this morning. Leanne was just telling me about McLaggen and the last match, Harry…"

"Don't get me started." Alicia said "The more distracted I'm kept from it, the longer McLaggen lives." Katie smirked

"Yeah," said Harry, "well, now you're back and Ron's fit, we'll have a decent chance of thrashing Ravenclaw, which means we could still be in the running for the Cup. Listen, Katie…"

He dropped his voice as Katie's friends began to gather their things, apparently being late to Transfiguration.

"… that necklace… can you remember who gave it to you now?"

"No," said Katie, shaking her head ruefully. "Everyone's been asking me, but I haven't got a clue. The last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomsticks."

"You definitely went into the bathroom, then?" said Hermione.

"Well, I know I pushed open the door," said Katie, "so I suppose whoever Imperiused me was standing just behind it. After that, my memory's a blank until about two weeks ago in St. Mungo's. Listen, I'd better go, I wouldn't put it past McGonagall to give me lines even if it is my first day back…"

She caught up her bag and books and hurried after her friends, leaving Alicia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to sit down at a window table and ponder what she had told them.

"So it must have been a girl or a woman who gave Katie the necklace," said Hermione, "to be in the ladies' bathroom."

"Or someone who looked like a girl or a woman," said Harry. "Don't forget, there was a cauldron full of Polyjuice Potion at Hogwarts. We know some of it got stolen…"

"Well we guessed and the map sort of confirmed it, not like we have any hard evidence." Alicia corrected.

"I think I'm going to take another swig of Felix," said Harry, "and have a go at the Room of Requirement again."

"Don't be stupid." Alicia said looking at him.

"That would be a complete waste of potion," said Hermione flatly, putting down the copy of _Spellman_ _'s Syllabary_ she had just taken out of her bag. "Luck can only get you so far, Harry. The situation with Slughorn was different; you always had the ability to persuade him, you just needed to tweak the circumstances a bit. Luck isn't enough to get you through a powerful enchantment, though. Don't go wasting the rest of that potion! You'll need all the luck you can get if Dumbledore takes you along with him…" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Couldn't we make some more?" Ron asked Harry, ignoring Hermione. "It'd be great to have a stock of it… Have a look in the book…"

Harry pulled his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and looked up Felix Felicis.

"Blimey, it's seriously complicated," he said, running an eye down the list of ingredients. "And it takes six months… You've got to let it stew…"

"Typical," said Ron.

"How'd Slughorn manage to have one ready for us for our first class?" Alicia asked surprised "He was only recruited by us at the beginning of July, that was only two months before school began."

"Must've had some stored." Ron shrugged "He was making more in the class, bet that one's still stewing."

"Well it was there in October, think it's been six months?" Alicia said

"Alicia!" Hermione snapped

"I'm just thinking how useful it'll be for finding the Horcruxes." she said defiantly "Well, maybe not for finding them but definitely for taking possession."

"I'm sure what with Dumbledore luck wont be necessary." Hermione said

"Dumbledore wont be around forever." Alicia said under her breath but Hermione seemed to have caught her and looked astonished.

With Katie back, Dean was no longer required to play for Gryffindor. Ginny it seemed didn't take much care in this, at least she was not at all upset about the breakup at all. She had brightened up so much she became the life and soul of the team. Her imitations of Ron anxiously bobbing up and down in front of the goal posts as the Quaffle sped toward him, or of Harry bellowing orders at McLaggen before being knocked out cold, kept them all highly amused. Harry it seemed, though laughing with the others, just used the chance to watch her, for he was receiving more and more bludger injuries for having his attention directed elsewhere.

After that, Alicia found the two of the spending more and more time together. Ginny walked back from practice with her, Ron and Harry, their conversations lasting ages after the practices ended and yet Alicia could feel Harry's slight disappointment at these moments too.

She knew why, he wanted Ginny alone.

 _All you need to do is ask._ Alicia said as Harry had been contemplating how to get her by herself. He looked at her annoyed.

 _I'm not asking._

 _Why?_

He was silent but Alicia could still hear him. He didn't want to give either Hermione or Alicia the satisfaction.

 _You're ridiculous._ She rolled her eyes.

And so Alicia didn't drag Ron away when Ginny was around Harry. If he was going to be silly then she'd leave it up to him. And he'd become rather annoyed with her because of this, not that Ron had any idea as to why he was bitter. Hermione however understood easily, as Alicia had happily told her. Talking to Hermione about Harry and Ginny kept them away from the topic of Alicia's private meeting with Dumbledore, which was exactly how she wanted it.

As the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor approached, the interest of it running through the school became extremely high. It was the match that would decide the championship, which was still wide open. If Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw by a margin of three hundred points then they would win the Championship. If they won by less than three hundred points, they would come second to Ravenclaw; if they lost by a hundred points they would be third behind Hufflepuff and if they lost by more than a hundred, they would be in fourth place, a place Gryffindor had not sat in for two centuries.

The run-up to this crucial match had all the usual features: members of rival Houses attempting to intimidate opposing teams in the corridors; unpleasant chants about individual players being rehearsed loudly as they passed; the team members themselves either swaggering around enjoying all the attention or else dashing into bathrooms between classes to throw up.

Alicia was rather enjoying the prospect of the game and regardless of whether people were booing at her or cheering she was in excited spirits for the game. The Gryffindor team in which Harry had put together was in such good order that Alicia believed they could almost do no wrong. For one thing, Harry had already experienced a game where the snitch could not be caught until there were enough points and knew how to divert attention from the other seeker, who, in this case was Cho. Cho had a habit, she didn't do any of the work, she simply followed the other seeker around until they spotted it, a tactic Harry was more than aware of. Keeping Cho off the snitch seemed like such an easy task if she continued her strategy. Ron had ben doing so well in practices that it seemed he would be fine for the game, a prospect which was yet to happen.

It seemed Gryffindor had the game in the bag.

Luck. however, was not completely on their side. A few days before the match, while at dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all missing at first, leaving Alicia with Ginny, which she was most happy with. They were talking peacefully before Alicia was cut off and she grabbed her robes at her chest. Ginny looked at her confused.

"Alicia?"

Alicia was hit with overwhelming adrenaline but within a few minutes, it was gone and replace with utter most terror.

"Harry." she whispered.

Harry felt guilt, terror, horror… something had happened.

"What?" Ginny asked looking worried, glancing round at those near them and dropping her voice.

"Something's happened."

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked

"He's… horrified…" the two shared a look.

"Do it Alicia." Ginny pressed. The girl looked around before she closed her eyes. She found Harry running off through the corridors. He was soaking wet and even worse, he was absolutely soaked with blood.

"He's covered in blood." Alicia whispered and she felt Ginny's grip on her arm.

"Who's?"

"It's not his…" she responded.

"Hey." Hermione sat down beside them grinning before she looked at Ginny's face and noticed Alicia. "What's wrong?" she asked

"He's collecting his books." Alicia said but she wasn't interested in what he was doing, she wanted to know what had happened, and all she had to do, was hit his thoughts.

"Who?"

"Something happened with Harry." Ginny whispered. Alicia ignored Hermione as she questioned worried before she found what she was looking for. Her eyes opened in shock and horror as she stared through the Great Hall.

"Guys! Harry! He's covered in blood." Ron had arrived and he sat with them looking worried and confused.

"We know." Ginny said and Ron looked at Alicia

"What happened?" he asked

"He found Malfoy in the bathroom… Malfoy attacked him, tried to use the Cruiatus Curse. Harry fought back." Alicia whispered

"Well that's nothing new." Ron snorted but Alicia shook his head.

"He used a spell from the potions book." Hermione's face darkened. "Sectumsempra. It… slashed up Malfoy." she breathed and the three looked horrified. "Blood… everywhere."

"And Malfoy…" Hermione asked, worried for the answer

"Snape healed him… took him to the hospital wing. He wants Harry's school books." Alicia mumbled still staring at the wall opposite her.

"He came and took my Advanced Potion-Making book." Ron said

"He doesn't want the Prince's book confiscated." Alicia's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's he want Harry's school books for?" Ginny asked confused and Alicia looked at her.

It was a good question, Harry has a spell and Snape wants his school books?

"Harry said he read it somewhere…" Alicia mumbled.

But that could be anywhere? Snape was diligent about wanting Harry's school books, why would that be unless…

 _Unless he knew where that spell was written!_ It seemed so farfetched, could Snape know about the annotated potions book?

People had started whispering all around them and others were running in or out of the Great Hall and soon Neville was running up to them on the table. He recited the story of Harry seriously injuring Malfoy and putting him in the hospital wing.

The four used it as an excuse to go up to the common room quickly and there they waited for Harry.

He arrived about twenty minutes later looking white and rather shaky. Alicia stood to her feet as he noticed her with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

He stared at her and then at the others.

"Why would you use a spell, when you have no idea what it does, on a person!" Alicia demanded, but her voice was low. "You can't go blasting unknown spells!"

Harry said nothing.

"What did Snape do?" Alicia demanded.

"He gave me detention."

"Just detention?" Ron asked

"Every Saturday, at ten o'clock, till the end of term." Harry added.

There was silence and Alicia stared at him.

"But the match!" Ginny spoke up.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't look at her as Alicia rose her hands in frustration but stopped herself from shouting.

It seemed Snape had told the teachers about the incident for at that moment the porthole opened and McGonagall stepped in and demanded Harry go with her.

Alicia sat herself back down. Then she stood again and moved over to the two beaters, Peakes and Coote.

"Katie!" she called and the girl got up and walked over to them. "Harry's banned from the last game." she said

"What?!" the boys demanded

"But it's the final game?" Katie said.

"He got detention with Snape. He's not playing."

"But! He can't!" Coote said

"This is Snape we're talking about." Alicia reminded him

"What do we do?" Peakes questioned.

"Someone will have to take Harry's place." Alicia said

"You do it Alicia." Ginny said walking over to them. "You're his twin after all, and we know you can spot the snitch just as well as he can."

"Then Dean's back on as chaser." Alicia said "At least we all work well together, Katie I don't think you'll have much trouble, Dean doesn't shoot many goals but he's a good flier and passes well." Alicia informed her. "And it shouldn't be much different in the strength of the team." she looked at Ginny who nodded in agreement. "You'll be alright playing with Dean right?" Alicia asked and Ginny nodded.

"I don't hold a grudge." Alicia nodded in response as Harry came back in looking more miserable. McGonagall likely would have scolded him even more.

"Look about the match…" Harry began as he walked over to the the girls and the beaters, Ron moved over as well.

"I'm playing seeker." Alicia said "Dean can have my place as chaser." he looked at her and Alicia wondered if he'd tell her off for making the decision for him, but she was more aware than any that it's exactly the decision he'd make, the only minor change might be to have Ginny play seeker instead. She watched him in waiting before he nodded.

"You'd better go tell Dean." she said.

Harry did so before they sunk into the chairs, the team having glared Harry away as Ron, Ginny, Alicia and Harry rejoined Hermione. None of the five spoke for a while until Hermione broke it.

"I won't say 'I told you so,' " said Hermione

"You might as well have just done so." Alicia said, Hermione opened her mouth before Ron cut her off.

"Leave it, Hermione," he said angrily.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," Hermione said, evidently unable to stop herself. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

"No, I don't think you were," said Harry stubbornly.

"Harry," said Hermione, "how can you still stick up for that book when that spell —"

"Will you stop harping on about the book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"You still used an unknown spell." Alicia said, butting in. "Regardless." she said to Hermione. "Doesn't matter what the prince did, you were the one who decided to experiment."

"I haven't denied it!" said Harry quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good' — he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else…"

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you're going to go back — ?"

"And get the book? Yeah, I am," said Harry forcefully. "Listen, without the Prince I'd never have won the Felix Felicis. I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning, I'd never have —"

"— got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," said Hermione nastily.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny, and Harry finally looked up at her, amazed and grateful she was defending him. Alicia looked at her as well, an eyebrow raised. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Well, of course I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione, clearly stung. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch," snapped Ginny, "you'll only embarrass yourself."

Alicia was surprised at Ginny, though not really surprised either. The two turned away from one another, their arms folded and glaring in different directions as the two boys stared. Ron looked nervously at Harry, then snatched up a book at random and hid behind it.

"Look." Alicia sighed and everyone turned to her. "There's nothing that can be done about it now. Harry wasn't cursed, luckily, and despite what happened to Malfoy, he's healing in the Hospital Wing, I doubt he'll even be there long. Despite the upset of the match, I don't think our chances have changed much. We're still the best team, even if it's not the original. We'll have a practice in the next few days so Katie and Dean can work with one another and we may still win the match." she said "There's no point us arguing over all of this."

Ginny and Harry shared a look with Ron and Alicia looked at Hermione. She sighed in agreement and none more was said about the book of the Half-Blood Prince.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

It seemed Alicia was the only one to really think Gryffindor still had a spot. There was much anger from fellow Gryffindors, who were most unhappy that their Captain had got himself banned from the final match of the season to go along with Slytherin taunts to be endured the next day.

Alicia ignored it and most of the team followed her lead. She talked to Harry about a practice that evening and he agreed before she went and asked the team about whether it'd work. Luckily for her, everyone seemed to have the time to get in a quick practice, just to work out how they flew when things were changed slightly. As it turned out, the practice went well, and Alicia held all the confidences come Saturday morning.

"We're gonna smash Ravenclaw. We're gonna win." she said and Ginny chuckled at her.

"I thought you'd be more angry at Harry." Ginny admitted

"More annoyed he used an unknown spell like that. I mean it's such a stupid mistake to make." Alicia rolled her eyes. "And what about you?" she asked her back "You annoyed he can't be here?"

"Would have been nice to celebrate together." Ginny mumbled

"Well, when we win, and the party's going on in the common room, he'll likely return while it's still going and you can still do so then." Alicia shrugged.

Ginny nodded.

"After all, Snape'll want to keep him for the length of the match mostly." Alicia shrugged. Ginny watched the girl as she had her broom over her shoulder and they moved for the change rooms.

"Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You technically just did." Alicia smirked and Ginny shot her a look. "You may though, ask another."

They walked out of the entrance halls and the sun was streaming down upon them.

"It's about Harry…" Ginny said again

"I'm sensing some nerves Ginny, what's this? Your crush on my brother returning?" Alicia grinned and Ginny rolled her lips. Alicia snickered.

"Well… after the summer, and then at Christmas time, and you said a few things…" Ginny admitted

"Gosh wont he love to hear that." she said and Ginny looked at her.

"Really?"

"You need to ask?" Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ginny I made those comment at Christmas for a reason." she said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny questioned

"And what good would that have done? Harry would be angered with me cause I opened my trap and you were dating Dean." she shrugged "Even Fred knew better then to open his mouth."

"You told Fred?" Ginny asked

"He more guessed." Alicia mumbled admittedly. "Besides, there's also the other issue."

"What issue?" Ginny asked

"Oh you know, he's lanky, red hair, terrible temper, bad confidence, over protective… goes by the name of Ronald Weasley." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Ron can't decide who I date!" Ginny snapped

"No, but Harry was there when they caught you and Dean remember, he saw Ron's reaction, Ron's his friend, you think it's not going to cause a bit of an issue for him? Even if it doesn't you?" Ginny rolled he eyes

"So it's Ron's fault."

"Personally I think that if Ron's gonna be happy with you dating anyone it should be Harry, I mean who can you trust if not your best friend?" she asked and Ginny chuckled as they entered the changing rooms and moved to their scarlet robes pulling them on.

"I'm surprised you didn't help him?" Ginny said "You clearly knew."

"Harry was too stubborn to ask for help." Alicia admitted rolling her eyes. "Otherwise I would have gladly dragged Ron away so the two of you could just have some time together. He didn't ask Hermione either because he he didn't want to see the smug look on her face." Ginny giggled.

"Anyway, we win this game and you've got every opportunity to do what ever you like." Alicia said

"I feel like you have an expectation." Ginny smirked

"Well I'd prefer it if you didn't break my brother, however, I'd also understand given his tendency of almost dying that staying away might be in your best interest." Alicia mumbled, remembering her conversation with Harry. "Given Voldemort's after him, there is a chance he wont survive." she frowned. "Regardless, I get you as a sister either way." she smirked grinning.

"I'm not gonna run away just cause of who Harry is." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Good, cause he could use you Ginny, someone's gotta keep him under control." Alicia said and Ginny laughed

"What're you for?"

"I'm gonna have Fred on my hands forever, which likely means George as well. Isn't that enough of a responsibility?" Ginny laughed some more as Alicia smirked.

Ron walked in to find the two laughing and rose an eyebrow.

"What's funny?" he asked

"Nothing." they chorused. Dean walked in behind Ron along with Katie and not a few minutes later Cootes and Peakes did too.

They all changed and then turned to face Alicia.

"So temporary Captain?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Let's be honest, I'm too bossy to be temporary Captain." she said and the team laughed. "Regardless, we've gotta show we're not completely reliant on Harry's skills. The last time we had a team without him Gryffindor completely fell apart, but we've gotta show that Harry knows his talent when he sees it and has put together even a great backup in his absence. I, for one, will never forgive us if we come last after two centuries of never doing so and would rather not be expelled for returning fire on all those who dare criticise me if that does happen." the team laughed again.

"So, it's beautiful sunshine, which means use that to our advantage, let's blind some Ravenclaws—" some more laughter "— and we need to win by three hundred points, which means we need to have one hundred a fifty points more than Ravenclaw before I can catch the snitch. Luckily for us, I know the strategies of Cho Chang rather well and keeping her off the snitch shouldn't be all that difficult… but let's not blow my own horn just yet." they chuckled some more. "So our Chasers, your job to pocket as many goals as necessary, if we can shoot two for everyone they attempt, it should be a snap." she smiled before turning to the beaters. "Peakes, Coote, if you get the chance, like I said, use the sun, hit from above, but don't use it as your only strategy, let's not forget the drills our dear Captain put us through." she turned to Ron. "Ron, how you feeling?"

He paled.

"Don't look like that, remember, we only won last year because of you. And it was because of you that we won our first game too."

"But—"

"Just have some fun Ron, give yourself a challenge." she grinned. Ron looked at her and nodded.

"You really have a way with words Alicia." Katie grinned

"Yeah that's why it's hard to shut me up." the team laughed as Alicia shouldered her broom. "Shall we?"

They moved outside and into the beaming sunlight, their entrance was acknowledge with the usual boos and cheers, though Gryffindor seemed somewhat worried by the sounds of it. Alicia just marched straight to Madam Hooch and shook the Ravenclaw's Captain's hand, giving him a dazzling smile as she did before getting onto her broom.

The whistle blew and Alicia zoomed into he air before shooting off around the pitch. She'd never really played seeker before and it felt weird to not dive and strike for the quaffle, flying back and forth between the goal posts. As expected Cho was behind her and Alicia shot her a grin as she glanced at her. She was surprised that Cho actually smirked back, the girl had avoided Alicia because she'd avoided Harry.

Alicia watched the chasers as her eyes moved across the pitch, looking for the glint of gold. She dodged a bludger that went haywire over her head and watched as Ginny took the quaffle and shot it straight into the goalposts, shooting the first goal and earning a crying cheer from the Gryffindors.

Katie, Dean and Ginny went off after the Ravenclaw chasers and Coote bashed a bludger that allowed Dean to catch the Quaffle. He went off with the two girls beside him, passing it off to Katie before the next goal was shot again.

Alicia rose and fell in height a few times as she continued to look around for the snitch, she didn't want to make too many sudden moves that implied she'd seen the flash of gold or Cho would catch on to her deception.

Ravenclaw went to shoot their first goal finally and Ron battered away the Quaffle, allowing Katie to shoot another goal. They were thirty points up, if they continued this way, they'd manage a hundred and fifty points over ahead of Ravenclaw in no time.

Ron let in a few goals, but he stopped more than he missed while Ravenclaw's keeper didn't seem able to keep up with the three Gryffindor chasers. Ginny especially had a knack for tricky goals and none of her's had so far been stopped.

Gryffindor were a hundred points up the Alicia began to put her efforts on finding the golden snitch. She'd always been able to see it when Harry had, sometimes even when he hadn't, but she'd never had to look for it.

She wondered if it'd be one of those times when you went looking for something, but could only find it when it wasn't on your mind.

Cho continued after her, she'd only strayed from Alicia's tail a few times and Alicia had but to change her direction or make a sudden change for Cho to be back behind her again, just incase.

Gryffindor continued to score and the cheering from the Gryffindors only increased in time.

Alicia didn't know how long she'd been in the air for, only that they were now two hundred points up on Ravenclaw. Ron was blocking more and more goals as he went and Ginny rivalled all of his saves. Katie seemed to relish being back on the team and it was almost like she and Ginny were fighting to see who could shoot more goals.

Now that their scoring was getting higher Alicia was becoming annoyed she hadn't spotted the snitch, if she took too long there might be a chance that Ravenclaw made a comeback, they only needed so many goals and then the snitch to snag the championship from them. And Alicia would never live it down if they lost because of her.

Ginny fired another goal and Gryffindor was put to three-hundred and ten points, one-hundred and seventy points above Ravenclaw, who was on one-hundred and forty, this was the perfect opportunity to catch the snitch. She just had to find it.

Alicia ignored the chasers now, and ignored everything but the players in her way and the bludgers soaring at her head. Cho stuck on her tail as she looked around. If Harry learnt she couldn't even find the snitch, she'd never hear the end of that one for as long as they had left. God she could only imagine his delight at him being better than her at—

Alicia gasped and dove. As she'd been rolling her eyes she'd seen it, flashing through the sunshine like a streak of gold, almost blurred. But Alicia kept her eyes on it and as she got close she shot a burst of speed from the broomstick, she spun in the air and her fingers grasped around the cold metal as she reached out for it. She spiralled upwards and rose her hand moving it slightly so the gold reflected the sunlight and caught people's attention.

There was a giant roar in the stands and Alicia laughed as Ginny raced up towards her and pulled her into a hug. Katie was there next and Dean clubbed her back before Alicia moved and gave Ron a hug.

"You were brilliant!" she said as Coote and Peakes smothered her. They dropped down to the floor were McGonagall was walking towards them with the cup as usual and she handed it to Alicia. Alicia laughed as she was hoisted onto the beaters shoulders and the Gryffindors ran onto the pitch to celebrate. They all let out a deafening cheer as she rose the cup high for them all to see.

As per usual when they had a good game a party was thrown in the Gryffindor common room. Alicia sent Coote and Peakes off to the kitchens to get some food and butterbeer, telling them it's what Fred and George used to do and named it a beaters tradition before everyone was cheering and celebrating.

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked Alicia. She concentrated for a minute before she shook her head.

"He's still with Snape, but I'll tell you when he's coming." she promised.

It wasn't another half an hour when Harry was released and Alicia called everyone's attention with the microphone affect, her wand to her throat.

"Everyone, Harry's coming!"

There were a few whispers of how she knew that before she moved to face the porthole and Ron stood beside her, the two hiding the cup.

A few moments later the Porthole opened and Harry walked in. He looked at them all as they stood watching him. He looked at Alicia.

"What happened?" she simply turned to Ron who was grinning more than he had before.

He pulled the cup out and rose it above his head.

"We won!" yelled Ron, and everyone cheered in response. Ron moved right over to Harry as Alicia grinned. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Alicia chuckled as she watched Harry before Ginny ran right past her, she had a hard, blazing look on her face as she threw her arms around Harry.

And in return Harry kissed her.

Everything went silent.

"Yes!" Alicia cheered, her fists in the air as she broke the silence and so many people started laughing at her. Following her outbreak people began to wolf-whistle and even more people started giggling nervously. Hermione moved up next to Alicia, absolutely beaming while Dean held a shattered glass in his hand.

And then there was Ron, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head.

For a fraction of a second Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head as if to say, _Well_ — _if you must._

Alicia grinned triumph at Harry as if to say 'I told you so' before she turned back to the crowd around her.

"Who want's fire whisky!" Alicia shouted at the top of her lungs, receiving a giant cheer in response, causing everyone to become distracted as Harry and Ginny slipped out of the porthole together.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49:

The fact that Harry Potter was going out with Ginny Weasley seemed to interest a great number of people, most of them girls. Alicia had been bugged about their relationship, some wondering if it'd last and she responded every time with this was an act waiting to happen. It was inevitable. It was a nice change for everyone to be gossiping about something happy about Harry, and not something that involved horrific scenes of Dark Magic.

"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the _Daily Prophet._ "Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest."

Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter. Harry ignored them as Alicia snickered.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny, turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho. Said you and Alicia went to get them together."

"What?" Alicia asked laughing.

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"

"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where."

Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing.

"Watch it," he said, pointing warningly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission doesn't mean I can't withdraw it —"

" ' _Your permission,_ ' " scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything?"

"All you did was tell Harry you wouldn't hate him." Alicia agreed.

"Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean." Ginny added

"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public —"

"You filthy hypocrite! What about you and Lavender, thrashing around like a pair of eels all over the place?" demanded Ginny.

"Don't worry, like I'm gonna let him intervene." Alicia assured, turning the page in her book.

"And what gives you authority?" Ron demanded. Alicia just turned to him and so did Harry, Ginny and Hermione. He looked at them all with betrayal.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Alicia asked "Like you could win in an argument against me."

But Ron's tolerance was not to be tested much as they moved into June, for Harry and Ginny's time together was becoming increasingly restricted. Ginny's O.W.L.s were approaching and she was therefore forced to study for hours into the night.

"It'd be much better if she could get her future going as well." Alicia assured "Besides, it's only a few weeks and guaranteed you and I will be back at their's for summer." she said grinning "Then you'll have endless days together."

"You're just thinking about Fred." Harry smirked as he tried to finish his Herbology homework. In reality his mind had been off with Ginny again though and he'd done rather little. Alicia placed her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him. I can't wait to finish school."

"How can you say that!" Hermione said as she dropped down into a seat between Harry and Ron.

"Well it is true." she mumbled. Hermione shot her a look before turning to Harry beside her.

"I want to talk to you, Harry."

"What about?" said Harry suspiciously. Only the previous day, Hermione had told him off for distracting Ginny when she ought to be working hard for her examinations.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince."

"Oh, not again," he groaned. "Will you please drop it?"

"He hasn't even got the book Hermione." Alicia said, an eyebrow raised. Harry hadn't even dared go back to the Room of Requirement for his potions book and now his performance in the class was suffering. The news of Harry dating Ginny however had even reached the staff, and Slughorn, who approved of Ginny, had jocularly attributed this to Harry being lovesick.

"I'm not dropping it," said Hermione firmly, "until you've heard me out. Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark spells —"

"He didn't make a hobby of it —"

"He, he — who says it's a he?"

"Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before." Alicia said with face enthusiasm, sitting up.

"We've been through this," said Harry crossly. turning from his sister to Hermione. " _Prince,_ Hermione, _Prince_!"

"Right!" said Hermione, red patches blazing in her cheeks as she pulled a very old piece of newsprint out of her pocket and slammed it down on the table in front of Harry. "Look at that! Look at the picture!"

Harry picked up the crumbling piece of paper and stared at the moving photograph, yellowed with age; Alicia and Ron leaned over for a look too. The picture showed a skinny girl of around fifteen. She was not pretty; she looked simultaneously cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pallid face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: Eileen Prince, Captain of the Hogwarts Gobstones Team.

"So?" said Harry, scanning the short news item to which the picture belonged; it was a rather dull story about interschool competitions. Alicia took the picture from him and looked at the women.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. _Prince,_ Harry."

They looked at each other, before Harry burst out laughing.

"No way."

"What?"

"You think _she_ was the Half-Blood…? Oh, come on."

"Well, why not? Harry, there aren't any real princes in the Wizarding world! It's either a nickname, a made-up title somebody's given themselves, or it could be their actual name, couldn't it? No, listen! If, say, her father was a wizard whose surname was Prince, and her mother was a Muggle, then that would make her a 'half- blood Prince'!"

"Yeah, very ingenious, Hermione…"

"But it would! Maybe she was proud of being half a Prince!"

"Listen, Hermione, I can tell it's not a girl. I can just tell."

"The truth is that you don't think a girl would have been clever enough," said Hermione angrily.

Alicia looked at her like she mad.

"What are you going on about?" she asked

"How can I have hung round with you and Alicia for five years and not think girls are clever?" said Harry, stung by this. "It's the way he writes, I just know the Prince was a bloke, I can tell. This girl hasn't got anything to do with it. Where did you get this anyway?"

"The library," said Hermione predictably. "There's a whole collection of old _Prophets_ up there. Well, I'm going to find out more about Eileen Prince if I can."

"Enjoy yourself," said Harry irritably.

"I will," said Hermione. "And the first place I'll look," she shot at him, as she reached the portrait hole, "is records of old Potions awards!"

Harry scowled after her for a moment, then continued his contemplation of the darkening sky.

"She's just never got over you outperforming her in Potions," said Ron, returning to his copy of _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._

"You don't think I'm mad, wanting that book back, do you?"

" 'Course not," said Ron robustly. "He was a genius, the Prince. Anyway… without his bezoar tip…" He drew his finger significantly across his own throat. "I wouldn't be here to discuss it, would I? I mean, I'm not saying that spell you used on Malfoy was great —"

"Nor am I," said Harry quickly.

"But he healed all right, didn't he? Back on his feet in no time."

"Yeah," said Harry; this was perfectly true, although his conscience squirmed slightly all the same. "Thanks to Snape…"

"You still got detention with Snape this Saturday?" Ron continued.

"Yeah, and the Saturday after that, and the Saturday after that," sighed Harry. "And he's hinting now that if I don't get all the boxes done by the end of term, we'll carry on next year." Harry was sorting out boxes for his detentions. They were boxes Filch had, filed in them were the bad deeds done by students, apparently James and Sirius were in there a number of times.

Alicia was watching after Hermione thoughtfully.

"You know…" the boys tuned to her "Hermione could be on to something."

"Oh come off it!" Ron said "I thought you were on Harry's side." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about Eileen Prince being the Half-Blood Prince, but that doesn't mean she's not related." Alicia said to them and the boys shared a look. "I mean she could have been the daughter or mother, or sister of whoever wrote it." Alicia shrugged. "At least this way you can both be right and she can move on with her life." she muttered and the boys shared an agreeable look.

It was a good point too.

"I doubt it can be a mother." Ron spoke up."

"Why?"

"The last name wouldn't carry on." he shrugged

"Well… maybe that's why it was chosen?" Alicia said thinking "If you take your mother's maiden name, it's very unlikely to trace back to you."

The boys were silent.

"She's right, I'm never arguing with her." Ron decided and Alicia grinned before she noticed Jimmy Peakes walk up to them and suddenly hold out a scroll.

"Hey Peakes." Alicia said

"This is for you two." he said looking at Harry. Alicia took it from him as Harry looked up.

"Thanks, Jimmy…" Harry said as Alicia unrolled the scroll and Harry looked over her shoulder. "Hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly. "He wants us to go to his office as quick as we can!"

Alicia began to pack her things up and got to her feet. The two boys stared at each other as she did.

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon… he hasn't found…?"

"Better go and see, hadn't I?" said Harry, jumping to his feet.

"Come on Harry." Alicia was already at the porthole and he scurried across the common room after her.

They moved along the seventh floor, passing no one but Peeves, who swooped past in the opposite direction, throwing bits of chalk at Harry in a routine sort of way and cackling loudly as he dodged Harry's defensive jinx. He was hit by Alicia's and went soaring away by it in the opposite direction, leaving silence in the corridors. What with fifteen minutes left till curfew everyone was in their common rooms.

And then the silence was broken by a scream and a crash. The twins came to a sudden stop and Alicia looked around as they listened.

"How — _dare_ — you — aaaaargh!"

The noise was coming from a corridor nearby; Harry grabbed Alicia and sprinted toward it, his wand at the ready, hurtled around another corner, and saw Professor Trelawney sprawled upon the floor, her head covered in one of her many shawls, several sherry bottles lying beside her, one broken.

"Professor —"

The two hurried forward and helped Professor Trelawney to her feet. Some of her glittering beads had become entangled with her glasses. She hiccuped loudly, patted her hair, and pulled herself up on Harry's helping arm.

"Are you alright?" Alicia asked her

"What happened, Professor?"

"You may well ask!" she said shrilly. "I was strolling along, brooding upon certain dark portents I happen to have glimpsed…" Harry nudged Alicia and pointed to the tapestry of dancing trolls. They were standing in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?"

"… omens I have been vouchsafed — what?" She looked suddenly shifty.

"The Room of Requirement," repeated Harry. "Were you trying to get in there?"

"I — well — I didn't know students knew about —"

"Not all of them do," said Harry. "But what happened? You screamed… It sounded as though you were hurt…" Alicia was looking at the bottles she had curiously.

"I — well," said Professor Trelawney, drawing her shawls around her defensively and staring down at him with her vastly magnified eyes. "I wished to — ah — deposit certain — um — personal items in the room…" And she muttered something about "nasty accusations."

"Right," said Harry, glancing down at the sherry bottles. "But you couldn't get in and hide them?"

 _Hide?_ Alicia said and she looked at wall.

"Oh, I got in all right," said Professor Trelawney, glaring at the wall. "But there was somebody already in there."

"Somebody in — ? Who?" demanded Harry. "Who was in there?"

"I have no idea," said Professor Trelawney, looking slightly taken aback at the urgency in Harry's voice. "I walked into the room and I heard a voice, which has never happened before in all my years of hiding — of using the room, I mean."

 _Professor Trelawney was looking for a room to hide things…_ Alicia realised _That's the room Malfoy's using! He's mending one of the hidden broken artefacts from within the room._ Alicia looked confused. _What's that got to do with something in Borgin and Burkes?_

"A voice? Saying what?" Harry was still interrogating the Professor

"I don't know that it was saying anything," said Professor Trelawney. "It was… whooping."

" _Whooping_?"

"Gleefully," she said, nodding.

Harry stared at her.

"Was it male or female?"

"I would hazard a guess at male," said Professor Trelawney.

"And it sounded happy?"

"Very happy," said Professor Trelawney sniffily.

"As though it was celebrating?"

"Most definitely."

"And then — ?"

"And then I called out 'Who's there?' "

"You couldn't have found out who it was without asking?" Harry asked her, slightly frustrated.

"The Inner Eye," said Professor Trelawney with dignity, straightening her shawls and many strands of glittering beads, "was fixed upon matters well outside the mundane realms of whooping voices."

"Right," said Harry hastily. "And did the voice say who was there?"

"No, it did not," she said. "Everything went pitch-black and the next thing I knew, I was being hurled headfirst out of the room!"

"And you didn't see that coming?" said Harry, unable to help himself.

"No, I did not, as I say, it was pitch —" She stopped and glared at him suspiciously.

"I think you'd better tell Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "He ought to know Malfoy's celebrating — I mean, that someone threw you out of the room."

To his surprise, Professor Trelawney drew herself up at this suggestion, looking haughty.

"The headmaster has intimated that he would prefer fewer visits from me," she said coldly. "I am not one to press my company upon those who do not value it. If Dumbledore chooses to ignore the warnings the cards show —" Her bony hand closed suddenly around Harry's wrist. "Again and again, no matter how I lay them out —" And she pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls. "— the lightning-struck tower," she whispered. "Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time…"

Alicia looked at the psychic women. Draco was working for Voldemort. Draco had a plan to mend something in the Room of Requirement. Draco wanted something else in Borgin and Burkes. Someone had been trying to get to Dumbledore all year. Calamity and Disaster was approaching…

" _Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while Alicia and I were hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"_

" _I —_ _I dunno, Harry,_ _" said Ron hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes… and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"_

" _She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself —"_

" _Harry, what ever Malfoy wanted, there's two of them and the other one was broken. That would mean two necklaces and one of them was broken. A necklace, cursed or not, is not hard to fix." Alicia admitted to Harry. "I'm not saying Malfoy didn't give that to Katie, but that's not what he wanted when we heard him there." Alicia believed_

 _Two of them… one in Borgin and Burkes, one in the hidden room._ Alicia frowned. She's never been in the room where all things are hidden, she couldn't compare what they both had.

"Right," Harry was still speaking to Professor Trelawny as Alicia was staring at the blank wall. "Well… I still think you should tell Dumbledore about this voice, and everything going dark and being thrown out of the room…"

"You think so?" Professor Trelawney seemed to consider the matter for a moment.

"I'm going to see him right now," said Harry. "Alicia and I've got a meeting with him. We could go together."

"Oh, well, in that case," said Professor Trelawney with a smile. She bent down, scooped up her sherry bottles, and dumped them unceremoniously in a large blue-and-white vase standing in a nearby niche.

"I miss having you in my classes, Harry," she said soulfully as they set off together. Harry had to double back and grab Alicia as she'd been two absorbed to notice them moving.

 _Two things, one broken, one whole, Draco, who had a mission from Voldemort, had succeeded in his plan… but what did that entail?_ Alicia wondered.

"Perhaps the horse has heard people say that I have not inherited my great-great-grandmother's gift. Those rumours have been bandied about by the jealous for years. You know what I say to such people? Would Dumbledore have let me teach at this great school, put so much trust in me all these years, had I not proved myself to him?"

Harry mumbled something indistinct. Alicia had tuned back in again, she couldn't come to a conclusion about what Draco had fixed, but she guessed Dumbledore, as usual, knew more than she did and she was willing to tell him what she could, even if it helped only a little.

"I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore," went on Professor Trelawney, in throaty tones. "He was deeply impressed, of course, deeply impressed… I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise, incidentally — bedbugs — but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room. He questioned me… I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed toward Divination… and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day… but then… but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"

"What?" Harry demanded and Alicia looked surprised

"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore — you see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes — Harry, dear?"

Alicia turned to find Harry had stopped and was staring, his face white as he looked concerned and frightened.

Alicia dropped her gaze. It was not hard to figure out. Snape had overheard the prophecy Trelawney had made, and then he'd told Voldemort. Lily and James hid, Dumbledore advising they do so. He'd heard the prophecy and he likely knew of families that it meant. Wormtail became secret keeper and Voldemort went after Alicia and Harry's parents because of this.

Snape had set it all in motion.

But then… how did they know that it was the Potters Voldemort would choose? Dumbledore said Voldemort made the choice, how did he know which family to hide? Was that when Snape had changed his allegiance? Was it after he discovered which family Voldemort intended to go after? Had he then told Dumbledore in hopes they could be saved?

"Harry?" Professor Trelawney repeated uncertainly.

Alicia moved over to Harry and grabbed his arm.

"Harry come on." she pulled on it lightly, frowning at him. "We have a meeting remember, come on."

"Harry?" said Professor Trelawney again. "Harry — I thought we were going to see the headmaster together?"

"You stay here," said Harry through numb lips.

"But dear… I was going to tell him how I was assaulted in the Room of —"

"You stay here!" Harry repeated angrily.

And he ran past the professor, who was looking alarmed and around the corner.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Alicia patted Professor Trelawney's arm in comfort before she went after her bother. She rounded the corner to find him in front of her, having reached gargoyle, shouting the password at it, before running up the steps. Alicia hurried behind him as she heard him hammering on the door to the office above before it was opened.

"Where is Alicia?" she appeared at the door and Dumbledore smiled at her. "Good." he said as she glanced at Harry.

"Well, Harry, Alicia, I promised that you two could come with me."

"Come… with you…?"

"Only if you wish it, of course."

"If I…"

"You found another Headmaster?" Alicia said, glancing at Harry and moving past him towards the older man.

"I believe so."

Alicia grinned… and then it faltered, one more horcrux found… meant one more till Harry… She pursed her lips and Dumbledore watched them.

"It is natural to be afraid," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not scared!" said Harry at once. Alicia said nothing. "Which Horcrux is it? Where is it?"

"I am not sure which it is — though I think we can rule out the snake — but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time: the cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorised two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?"

"Yes," said Harry and Alicia.

"How is it protected?" Harry asked

"I do not know; I have suspicions that may be entirely wrong." Dumbledore hesitated, then said, "Harry, I promised you that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn you that this will be exceedingly dangerous."

"I'm coming," said Harry.

"Honestly it sounds like little compared to our last five years." Alicia said but she was watching Harry. She could feel his desire to do something desperate and risky, his anger seemed to be fuelling this. Dumbledore looked at Alicia as she turned back to him and he looked at Harry as well. He moved closer and a slight crease appeared between his silver eyebrows.

"What has happened to you?"

"Nothing," lied Harry promptly.

"What has upset you?"

"I'm not upset."

"Harry, you were never a good Occlumens —"

"Snape!" he said, very loudly as though the one word had been his trigger to bring his anger back to the surface. As the raise of his voice, Fawkes gave a soft squawk behind them. "Snape's what's happened! He told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was _him,_ he listened outside the door, Trelawney told me!"

Dumbledore looked at Alicia, who nodded, before he turned back to Harry. Alicia could feel his rage. It seemed Dumbledore could too for he looked at Alicia as he next spoke.

"When did you find out about this?" he asked. She opened her mouth but Harry answered regardless.

"Just now!" said Harry, and then he was shouting. "AND YOU LET HIM TEACH HERE AND HE TOLD VOLDEMORT TO GO AFTER MY MUM AND DAD!"

Breathing hard as though he was fighting, Harry turned away from Dumbledore, who still had not moved a muscle, and paced up and down the study. Alicia felt him trying to restrain from breaking things as they had done at the end of last year after Sirius had gone.

He was in a conflict between raging at Dumbledore about Snape, and wanting to go on the journey to the horcrux. Dumbledore looked at him, watching him pace, and so did Alicia.

"Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "Please listen to me."

It took a moment, but Harry paused and bit his lip, looking at the old man.

"Professor Snape made a terrible —"

"Don't tell me it was a mistake, sir, he was listening at the door!"

"Please let me finish." Dumbledore waited until Harry had nodded curtly, then went on. "Professor Snape made a terrible mistake. He was still in Lord Voldemort's employ on the night he heard the first half of Professor Trelawney's prophecy. Naturally, he hastened to tell his master what he had heard, for it concerned his master most deeply. But he did not know — he had no possible way of knowing — which boy Voldemort would hunt from then onward, or that the parents he would destroy in his murderous quest were people that Professor Snape knew, that they were your mother and father —"

Harry let out a yell of mirthless laughter.

"He hated my dad like he hated Sirius! Haven't you noticed, Professor, how the people Snape hates tend to end up dead?"

Alicia frowned and looked at the floor. _And it seems, the ones he loved._

"You have no idea of the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realised how Lord Voldemort had interpreted the prophecy, Harry. I believe it to be the greatest regret of his life and the reason that he returned —"

"But _he's_ a very good Occlumens, isn't he, sir?" said Harry, whose voice was shaking with the effort of keeping it steady. "And isn't Voldemort convinced that Snape's on his side, even now? Professor… how can you be _sure_ Snape's on our side?"

Dumbledore did not speak for a moment; he looked as though he was trying to make up his mind about something. At last he said, "I am sure. I trust Severus Snape completely."

There was a moment silence and Harry breathed deeply as though trying to regain control of his temper.

"Well, I don't!" he said, as loudly as before. "He's up to something with Draco Malfoy right now, right under your nose, and you still —"

"We have discussed this, Harry," said Dumbledore, and now he sounded stern again. "I have told you my views."

"You're leaving the school tonight, and I'll bet you haven't even considered that Snape and Malfoy might decide to —"

"To what?" asked Dumbledore, his eyebrows raised. "What is it that you suspect them of doing, precisely?"

"I… they're up to something!" said Harry, and his hands curled into fists as he said it. "Professor Trelawney was just in the Room of Requirement, trying to hide her sherry bottles, and she heard Malfoy whooping, celebrating! He's trying to mend something dangerous in there and if you ask me, he's fixed it at last and you're about to just walk out of school without —"

"Enough," said Dumbledore. He said it quite calmly, and yet Harry fell silent at once. It seemed quite plain that a line had been crossed in Harry's accusations. "Do you think that I have once left the school unprotected during my absences this year? I have not. Tonight, when I leave, there will again be additional protection in place. Please do not suggest that I do not take the safety of my students seriously, Harry."

"I didn't —" mumbled Harry, a little abashed, but Dumbledore cut across him.

"I do not wish to discuss the matter any further."

Harry managed to hold is tongue. Dumbledore turned to Alicia.

"Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to come with me tonight?"

"Of course." she said glancing at Harry, he looked broken, like the opportunity had been taken from him.

"And you Harry?" Dumbledore turned to him.

"Yes," said Harry at once.

"Very well, then: Listen." Dumbledore drew himself up to his full height. "I take you with me on one condition: that you obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."

"Of course."

"Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run,' 'hide,' or 'go back.' Do I have your word?"

"I — yes, of course."

"If I tell you to hide, you will do so?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?

"I —"

"Harry?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Yes, sir."

"Alicia?" Dumbledore turned to her and Alicia looked down at his blackened hand. She looked back at his face.

"I will." she promised.

"Very good. Then I wish you Harry to go and fetch your Invisibility Cloak and meet me and Alicia in the entrance hall in five minutes' time."

Dumbledore turned back to look out of the fiery window; the sun was now a ruby red glare along the horizon. Harry looked at Alicia before he walked quickly from the office and down the spiral staircase.

Alicia turned to Dumbledore.

"What happened to Professor Trelawney?" he asked her

"She was trying to hide her sherry bottles in the Room of Requirement when she was thrown out of it. She heard someone celebrating inside." Alicia said as she walked towards him. "Malfoy's been mending something all this time and it seems it's in the version of the Room of Requirement where all things are hidden. What ever it is, there's a second one in Borgin and Burkes. I don't know what they are, cause I haven't been into the Room of Requirement to see anything both have." she said "Considering it's taken him all year, I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to spring what ever his plan is into action. And I know he's a sixteen year old boy, but that doesn't mean he can't create a terrible catastrophe." Dumbledore nodded to her. "And I know she's not great when she's conscious, but Professor Trelawney was saying there was a calamity drawing nearer. Something about a lightning struck tower, I don't know what that bit means but, a calamity could be caused by what Draco's doing. I don't doubt you've got many protections on the outside of the school professor, but what about the inside?" she said.

"Which is what we need to rectify." Dumbledore said and he moved to the door. "Come." she followed him and they moved down through the castle. They continued down the corridors until they were standing outside Professor McGonagall's office. "Wait for me here." Alicia nodded and Dumbledore vanished into the room momentarily. He was back out before she knew it and they continued on their walk to the entrance hall, moving over to the front Oak Doors.

"You were not angry like Harry was about Professor Snape sentencing your parents."

"Well… I sensed there may have been something between my mother and Snape, if they indeed knew one another for so long, and I get the feeling that condemning her to death was something he never wanted. I cannot understand how you would know which family Voldemort targeted, unless someone he trusted told you. I assume that's when Snape changed his allegiance, and why. He wanted to protect my mother."

Dumbledore smiled

"As usual your deductions are correct."

"Also makes sense Snape's treatment of me over the last few years, I always wondered why he tormented Harry and ignored me… you said it was because I resembled my mother. I guess he couldn't bare the idea of punishing her, which it might have seemed he was doing when he did me. He didn't like me though cause of my dad." Alicia smirked cockily and Dumbledore chuckled.

Footsteps sounded and they turned as Harry came down the Marble Staircase and into the entrance hall, moving over towards them.

"I would like you both to wear your cloak, please," said Dumbledore.

"It's a bit hard for us both to stay hidden while wearing it though Professor, so make sure you walk a little slowly." Alicia said cheekily and Dumbledore cracked a smile. He waited until Harry had thrown the cloak over himself and Alicia before again speaking.

"Very good. Shall we go?"

Dumbledore set off at once down the stone steps, his own traveling cloak barely stirring in the still summer air. The twins moved off alongside him, Harry panting slightly from all the running he'd done.

 _I know you had the cloak already on you in Dumbledore's office, what did you do?_ Alicia asked

 _I gave Ron and Hermione the Felix Felicis and the map._

 _Why?_

 _To watch Malfoy, to do something._ Alicia hit her forehead.

 _I wish you'd trust in Dumbledore._

 _Dumbledore trusts the wrong people._

 _Just because you don't trust Snape._

 _And you do!_

 _Yes._ Alicia said and Harry stared at her like she was stupid. _Well… I trust him to do the right thing._ she said. _Don't think I'll ever be friendly with him. Ever._ she said.

 _What is wrong with you!?_ Harry demanded at her, his voice shouted into her head and she winced.

 _I know things._ she responded with simply.

Harry turned away from her, betrayal and anger on his face and was glad they were hidden below the cloak, where Dumbledore couldn't see this.

Alicia said nothing as he began to ignore her, at least for the moment.

"But what will people think when they see you leaving, Professor?" Harry asked, his mind on Malfoy and Snape.

"That I am off into Hogsmeade for a drink," said Dumbledore lightly. "I sometimes offer Rosmerta my custom, or else visit the Hog's Head… or I appear to. It is as good a way as any of disguising one's true destination."

They made their way down the drive in the gathering twilight. The air was full of the smells of warm grass, lake water, and wood smoke from Hagrid's cabin. It was difficult to believe that they were heading for anything dangerous or frightening.

"Professor," said Harry quietly, as the gates at the bottom of the drive came into view, "will we be Apparating?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "You can both Apparate now, I believe?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I haven't got a license."

"Neither of us do."

"I heard Alicia you were rather accomplished in your lessons." Dumbledore said

"But I don't know where exactly I'm going this time, it's easy when I can see it and visualise it." she said.

"No matter," said Dumbledore, "I can assist you both, and pull you in the correct direction."

They turned out of the gates into the twilit, deserted lane to Hogsmeade. Darkness descended fast as they walked, and by the time they reached the High Street night was falling in earnest. Lights twinkled from windows over shops and as they neared the Three Broomsticks they heard raucous shouting.

"— and stay out!" shouted Madam Rosmerta, forcibly ejecting a grubby-looking wizard. "Oh, hello, Albus… You're out late…"

"Good evening, Rosmerta, good evening… forgive me, I'm off to the Hog's Head… No offence, but I feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight…"

A minute later they turned the corner into the side street where the Hog's Head's sign creaked a little, though there was no breeze. In contrast to the Three Broomsticks, the pub appeared to be completely empty.

"It will not be necessary for us to enter," muttered Dumbledore, glancing around. "As long as nobody sees us go… now place your hand upon my arm, Harry, Alicia. There is no need to grip too hard, I am merely guiding you. On the count of three… One… two… three…"

Alicia turned on her heel and at once, there was that horrible sensation that she was being squeezed through a thick rubber tube. She held her breath, not bothering to try and fight the tube as every part of her was compressed before the invisible bands burst open.

She was standing in cool darkness, breathing in lungfuls of fresh, salty air, the sound of water churning and crashing against rock around her.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51:

A breeze blew through Alicia's hair as she looked out at moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. They were standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below. Behind them stood a towering cliff a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one upon which Alicia, Harry and Dumbledore were standing, looked as though they had broken away from the cliff face at some point in the past. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

"What do you think?" asked Dumbledore.

"It gives me the chills." Alicia murmured, looking around. Something made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"They brought the kids from the orphanage here?" asked Harry.

"Not here, precisely," said Dumbledore. "There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and a view of the waves. No, I think it was only ever Tom Riddle and his youthful victims who visited this spot. No Muggle could reach this rock unless they were uncommonly good mountaineers, and boats cannot approach the cliffs, the waters around them are too dangerous. I imagine that Riddle climbed down; magic would have served better than ropes. And he brought two small children with him, probably for the pleasure of terrorising them. I think the journey alone would have done it, don't you?"

"Definitely." Alicia said as Harry looked at the cliff again "Unless your an adrenaline junkie." Dumbledore chuckled ever so lightly.

"But his final destination — and ours — lies a little farther on. Come."

Dumbledore beckoned the twins to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. It was a treacherous descent and Dumbledore, hampered slightly by his withered hand, moved slowly. The lower rocks were slippery with seawater. Harry could feel flecks of cold salt spray hitting his face.

" _Lumos,_ " said Dumbledore, as he reached the boulder closest to the cliff face. A thousand flecks of golden light sparkled upon the dark surface of the water a few feet below where he crouched; the black wall of rock beside him was illuminated too.

"You see?" said Dumbledore quietly, holding his wand a little higher. There was a fissure in the cliff into which dark water was swirling.

"The cave's in there." Alicia said, she grimaced. That water was going to be cold.

"You will not object to getting a little wet?" Dumbledore asked

"No," said Harry.

"Then take off your Invisibility Cloak — there is no need for it now — and let us take the plunge."

And with the sudden agility of a much younger man, Dumbledore slid from the boulder, landed in the sea, and began to swim, with a perfect breaststroke, toward the dark slit in the rock face, his lit wand held in his teeth. Harry pulled off the cloak from the two, stuffed it into his pocket, and followed.

Alicia sighed. She pulled her hair back and tied it up, before pulling out her wand. She pointed it at her robes.

" _Imperivius."_ She then put her wand in her teeth as Dumbledore had done and jumped after Harry. The waters did not penetrate her robes and she was able to swim through the waters easier as they were not being weighed down.

She passed Harry who had the extra weight of waterlogged robes and after the shimmering and shrinking light that moved deeper into the cliff. Alicia's hair stuck to her neck as it got wet but she ignored it and move deeper into the cliff.

The fissure became a dark tunnel, likely to be filled with water at high tide, the walls were slimy and barely three feet apart, glimmering like wet tar in the passing light of Dumbledore's wand. A little way in, the passageway curved to the left, and extended far into the cliff. She followed Dumbledore, Harry behind her as her fingers grazed a few of the rocks. Dumbledore began to rise out of the water ahead and Alicia found the rocks below her rising as her feet kicked at them, making her wince once before she proceeded with caution. She stood, the water rolling off and away from her robes as she grabbed her wand from her teeth and followed the Headmaster. She brushed the tip of her wand over her black hair and it dried out before she did the same to her wet shoes and socks.

Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the cave, his wand held high as he turned slowly on the spot, examining the walls and ceiling. Harry climbed out of the water behind Alicia sopping as the girl looked around. She felt something closing in on her and a prickle in her spine, something had happened here.

"Yes, this is the place," said Dumbledore.

"How can you tell?" Harry spoke in a whisper.

"It has known magic," said Dumbledore simply.

Harry was shivering from the cold water that dripped all off of him as Alicia looked at the walls. She reached a hand over to the stone beside her, but did not touch her fingers to it, she simply felt for it. Dumbledore continued to revolve on the spot, concentrating on things that were not visible to the eye.

"This is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall," said Dumbledore after a moment or two. "We need to penetrate the inner place… Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather than those nature made…"

Alicia assumed that one of the walls was only a temporary set of rocks if that was the case, one would move, or disappear, or crumble when they discovered the way to remove it. How however she didn't know.

Dumbledore approached the wall of the cave and caressed it with his blackened fingertips, murmuring words in a strange tongue Alicia hadn't heard. She wondered how Dumbledore could feel anything through the dead hand and assumed it was for that reason he chose to use it to touch the walls. She stepped back as Dumbledore walked right around the cave, only to do it a second time as he touched as much of the rough rock as he could, occasionally pausing, running his fingers backward and forward over a particular spot, until finally he stopped, his hand pressed flat against the wall.

"Here," he said. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed."

Alicia couldn't help but move forwards to find out how he knew as Harry just watched. She moved to raise her hand and she felt something within it pulse as it got closer. She pulled her hand away, staring at it in worry, but away from the wall, it stopped pulsing. Though it hadn't been her hand that pulsed, it had felt different to that.

Dumbledore stepped back from the cave wall and pointed his wand at the rock. For a moment, an arched outline appeared there, blazing white as though there was a powerful light behind the crack.

"You've d-done it!" said Harry through chattering teeth, but before the words had left his lips the outline had gone, leaving the rock as bare and solid as ever. Dumbledore looked around and noticed that Harry was still dripping wet. Alicia looked at the wall, what was the key to removing it?

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I forgot," Dumbledore said; he now pointed his wand at Harry and at once, Harry's clothes were dry and he stopped shivering.

Alicia looked at her hand before she rose it again to wall not touching it and again she felt something within her, moving up the veins in her arm.

She moved back, it was effecting her blood…

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully, but Dumbledore had already turned his attention back to the solid cave wall.

Alicia did the action again and she pulled up her robe to watch as red lines appeared, though very faintly as though she's scratched her arm a little to hard, as the blood brushed the surface of her skin, making her veins slightly more prominent.

She pulled her arm away again and looked at the wall. Dumbledore had been watching her.

"It's effecting my blood." she mumbled and Dumbledore turned from her to the wall. "We need a key to pass…" she looked back at her arm and held it to her chest, taking a step back as she frowned at it.

Of course Dumbledore's blackened dead hand would not be effected as her's was and he looked at her to the wall before he realised what she meant.

"My Alicia," she glanced at him as he waved her forwards again. She didn't want to do it again, she hated the feeling it gave her but she stepped back forwards and rose her arm to the wall a third time. Dumbledore watched before he stared back at it as though reading invisible writing.

"Oh, surely not. So crude."

"What is it, Professor?"

"I rather think," said Dumbledore, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife, "that we are required to make payment to pass."

"Payment?" said Harry.

"Like a key." Alicia mumbled.

"You've got to give the door something?" Harry said

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "And by the effect it has on Alicia's good arm, payment in blood, if I am not much mistaken."

" _Blood_?" Harry asked, looking at Alicia as she grimaced at the wall.

"I said it was crude," said Dumbledore, who sounded disdainful, even disappointed, as though Voldemort had fallen short of the standards Dumbledore expected. "The idea, as I am sure you will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken him or herself to enter. Once again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury."

"Yeah, but still, if you can avoid it…" said Harry.

"Wont argue there." Alicia mumbled

"Sometimes, however, it is unavoidable," said Dumbledore, shaking back the sleeve of his robes and exposing the forearm of his injured hand.

"Professor!" protested Harry, hurrying forward as Dumbledore raised his knife. "I'll do it, I'm —"

"Younger." Alicia mumbled as Harry cut off unsure on what word to use.

But Dumbledore merely smiled. There was a flash of silver, and a spurt of scarlet; the rock face was peppered with dark, glistening drops.

"You are very kind, Harry," said Dumbledore, now passing the tip of his wand over the deep cut he had made in his own arm, so that it healed instantly. "But your blood is worth more than mine. Ah, that seems to have done the trick, doesn't it?"

The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more, and this time it did not fade away: The blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

"After me, I think," said Dumbledore, and he walked through the archway, Alicia stopped Harry as he went to follow and she went first with Harry on her heels. She rose her wand as Harry did and both lit the ends as they walked.

An eerie sight met their eyes: They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that the distant banks on the other side could not be made out. They were in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from the three wands were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness, though their rays did not penetrate as far as normal. The darkness was somehow denser than normal darkness, almost like that cast by dementors.

Alicia eyed the water and it's stillness, she listened closely, but there was no sound of water dripping of the cave wall as she would have expected, as most caves possessed. The water was so still it could have been glass, or a mirror, it gave Alicia the strong sensation that it should not be disturbed in the slightest.

"Let us walk," said Dumbledore quietly. "Be very careful not to step into the water. Stay close to me."

He set off around the edge of the lake, and the twins followed close behind him. Their footsteps made echoing, slapping sounds on the narrow rim of rock that surrounded the water. On and on they walked, but the view did not vary: on one side of them, the rough cavern wall, on the other, the boundless expanse of smooth, glassy blackness, in the very middle of which was that mysterious greenish glow.

"Professor?" Harry said breaking the silence that he found unnerving. Alicia glanced at him. "Do you think the Horcrux is here?"

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I'm sure it is. Yes. The question is, how do we get to it?"

"We couldn't… we couldn't just try a Summoning Charm?" Harry said.

"Certainly we could," said Dumbledore, stopping so suddenly that Harry almost walked into him. "Why don't you do it?"

"Me? Oh… okay…" he sounded surprised, clearly not expecting such.

"Well you are good at them." Alicia added, though she highly doubted a summoning charm would work, they'd hardly faced any challenged so far and this was Voldemort, there was bound to be something awaiting them.

Harry glanced at her before he throat, Alicia tensed waiting, and said loudly, wand aloft, " _Accio Horcrux_!"

With a noise like an explosion that made Alicia jump, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away; it had vanished again with a crashing splash just as quickly as it had appeared and made great, deep ripples on the mirrored surface. Harry leapt backward in shock and hit the wall; his heart was still thundering as he turned to Dumbledore.

"What was that?" he asked

"Something, I think, that is ready to respond should we attempt to seize the Horcrux."

Harry looked back at the water. The surface of the lake was once more shining black glass: The ripples had vanished unnaturally fast.

"Did you think that would happen, sir?"

"I thought _something_ would happen if we made an obvious attempt to get our hands on the Horcrux. That was a very good idea, Harry; much the simplest way of finding out what we are facing."

"But we don't know what the thing was," said Harry, looking at the sinisterly smooth water.

"What the things _are,_ you mean," said Dumbledore. "I doubt very much that there is only one of them."

"If it's to protect the horcrux…" Alicia said thinking and looking at the vast waters, so unnaturally large. "And there's more of them… you'll probably find there's enough to fill the lake." she whispered. "I doubt Voldemort would do anything minor to protect his soul."

"A wise deduction." Dumbledore nodded

"Best to expect the worse…" she said

"Any idea what they're for?" Harry mumbled to her

"Other than to stop us? Well if that's the case I doubt they're allowed to let us leave so we can try again or tell other's about this place. They're probably in place to kill us." Alicia said she turned to Harry, away from the water. "My guess would be by drowning if they live in the water."

"Very good Alicia. Shall we walk on?" Dumbledore offered.

Harry followed, watching the water.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you think we're going to have to go into the lake?"

"Into it? Only if we are very unfortunate, as Alicia said."

"You don't think the Horcrux is at the bottom?"

"Oh no… I think the Horcrux is in the _middle._ "

And Dumbledore pointed toward the misty green light in the centre of the lake.

"So we're going to have to cross the lake to get to it?"

"Yes, I think so."

Alicia felt Harry's uncertainty as he stared at the water.

"Don't worry Harry, remember, there must be a safe way to do it, or Voldemort himself would be unable to do so." Alicia told him. "If we're careful, we should be fine."

Harry glanced at her as she watched the lake's surface from behind Dumbledore.

"Aha," said Dumbledore, and he stopped again. Alicia did too, she looked around trying to discover what it was Dumbledore had found, but all she felt was a disturbance. Something was different here than it had been everywhere else.

She didn't have time to figure out what it was as Harry walked into her, she and Dumbledore having stopped so suddenly. Instantly she turned and grabbed him as he toppled on the edge of the dark water for a moment. She pulled him back up beside her and held him till he was steady.

"So sorry, Harry, I should have given warning. Both of you, stand back against the wall, please; I think I have found the place."

Alicia assumed he felt the difference in the air around them but she didn't know how he intended to work out where it came from. She assumed his senses were more acute than her's with his age however.

Dumbledore reached his hand out through the thin air as if trying to find something.

"Oho," said Dumbledore happily, seconds later. His hand had closed in midair upon something. The opening of his fist pointed up to the missing roof of the cave and down to the waters. If Alicia had to guess, she'd say there was some sort of rope, after all, what better way to hide passage across a lake full of monsters, than below the water's surface? It needed to be pulled up and so the rope was likely magically suspended within the air, but far enough out that it wouldn't be easily found.

Dumbledore moved closer to the water, his buckled shoes finding the uttermost edge of the rock rim. Alicia had her hand out slightly, ready to grab him if by any chance he began to topple. Keeping his hand clenched in midair, Dumbledore raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point.

Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand. Alicia was a little put out it was a chain and not a rope like she thought but she believed it a small mishap in guesses. Dumbledore tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water. They watched until the ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where Alicia, Harry and Dumbledore stood.

"How did you know that was there?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Magic always leaves traces," said Dumbledore, as the boat hit the bank with a gentle bump, "sometimes very distinctive traces. I taught Tom Riddle. I know his style."

"If you try, you can feel the magic in the air, it's kinda like a tingle." Alicia said to Harry.

"You know it was there?" Harry asked her surprised

"God no. I just knew something was different compared to the rest of the bank we walked along." she shrugged "And I'd have never known to reach out into the lake… not instantly anyway."

Harry looked back at the boat as Alicia peered into it, it was empty of any water itself, all of it having drained away.

"Is… is this boat safe?"

"Oh yes, I think so. As Alicia said, Voldemort needed to create a means to cross the lake without attracting the wrath of those creatures he had placed within it in case he ever wanted to visit or remove his Horcrux."

"So the things in the water won't do anything to us if we cross in Voldemort's boat?"

"I think we must resign ourselves to the fact that they will, at some point, realise we are not Lord Voldemort. Thus far, however, we have done well. They have allowed us to raise the boat."

"But why have they let us?" asked Harry. Alicia wondered too, they'd spoke enough for the creatures to surely have realised they were not Voldemort… perhaps that was not the sign they needed to know the difference then?

"Voldemort would have been reasonably confident that none but a very great wizard would have been able to find the boat," said Dumbledore. "I think he would have been prepared to risk what was, to his mind, the most unlikely possibility that somebody else would find it, knowing that he had set other obstacles ahead that only he would be able to penetrate. We shall see whether he is right."

"I think a boat is a pretty obvious way to cross a lake…" Alicia mumbled. "And if anyone decided to try the summoning charm they'd realise the waters were dangerous and to not touch them." she said confused

"Could just create a boat." Harry mumbled

"If they did then they would be seriously undermining Voldemort, I mean really, it's such an obvious solution that it's bound to have been thwarted." Alicia said. "I think he's brilliant enough to have something in place for that… perhaps if another boat besides his touched the water those things would destroy it. Seems the easiest response, and why waste resources being complicated in stopping such an easy attempt?"

"I don't see how you think of these things?" Harry said to her.

"Better learn if you want to be an Auror, after all, they need to think like dark wizards do." she said smirking.

She turned back to the boat and the smirk vanished as she looked unsure. Harry seemed to notice what she did.

"It doesn't look like it was built for more than one person. Will it hold all of us? Will we be too heavy together?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Voldemort will not have cared about the weight, but about the amount of magical power that crossed his lake. I rather think an enchantment will have been placed upon this boat so that only one wizard at a time will be able to sail in it."

Alicia was just as confused as Harry as to what they were going to do if that was indeed the case. "But then — ?"

"I do not think you nor Alicia will count, Harry: You are underage and unqualified. Voldemort would never have expected a sixteen-year-old to reach this place: I think it unlikely that either of your powers will register compared to mine."

"So, yours should cloud us?" Alicia wondered and Dumbledore nodded. Alicia frowned. "It seems stupid for Voldemort, who was so bright and gifted at sixteen, to undermine the idea that others could be the same." she thought.

"Yes, Voldemort's mistake," she turned to Dumbledore as Harry was not feeling reassured. "Voldemort's mistake… Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth… Now, you first this time, Alicia, and be careful not to touch the water." Alicia sighed but she held her hand out, which Harry grabbed before she climbed very carefully into the boat. She kept Harry's hand in hers as he did the same and Dumbledore stepped in too, coiling the chain onto the floor. They were crammed in together and could not sit, but crouched. Despite this, the boat began to move on it's own accord.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52:

There was no sound other than the silken rustle of the boat's prow cleaving the water; it moved without their help, as though an invisible rope was pulling it onward toward the light in the centre. Soon they could no longer see the walls of the cavern; they might have been at sea except that there were no waves.

Alicia glanced at the waters carefully, of course worried by what she would see within it. It seemed Harry spotted something first.

"Professor!" he said, and his startled voice echoed loudly over the silent water.

"Harry?"

"I think I saw a hand in the water — a human hand!"

"Yes, I am sure you did," said Dumbledore calmly.

Alicia looked at him before she remembered something Snape had said in their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year.

" _The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now…"_

And as Inferi were used by a dark wizard animating them with a spell, she assumed that here they were to be used to attack whoever dared take the horcrux. She closed her eyes, grimacing and not wanting to see it.

"So that thing that jumped out of the water — ?" Harry was cut off by something Alicia did not wish to see.

"There are bodies in here!" said Harry, and his voice sounded much higher than usual and most unlike his own.

"Yes," said Dumbledore placidly, "but we do not need to worry about them at the moment."

"At the moment?" Harry repeated

"Not while they are merely drifting peacefully below us," said Dumbledore. "There is nothing to be feared from a body, Harry, any more than there is anything to be feared from the darkness. Lord Voldemort, who of course secretly fears both, disagrees. But once again he reveals his own lack of wisdom. It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."

"Doesn't mean it's pleasant to look at." Alicia whispered, her eyes still closed to keep her from seeing the poor souls who's bodies were not put to rest, but forced to do Voldemort's bidding.

"But one of them jumped," Harry said, trying to make his voice as level and calm as Dumbledore's. "When I tried to Summon the Horcrux, a body leapt out of the lake."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I am sure that once we take the Horcrux, we shall find them less peaceable. However, like many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, they fear light and warmth, which we shall therefore call to our aid should the need arise."

There was a pause and Alicia sighed.

"Fire, Harry." she said, not looking at him. "Usually the weakness of something that likes cold and wet. Fire is actually the way to be rid of inferi, seeing as they are already dead corpses, usual spells wont work."

"Oh… right…" said Harry quickly.

"Nearly there," said Dumbledore cheerfully. Alicia opened her eyes to give him a disapproving look.

"I think you are much too excited about this adventure Professor." she said.

Despite this she turned to the greenish light to see that, sure enough, it seemed to be growing larger at last, and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into something. Harry rose his wand to light up beyond the boat to find that they had reached a small island of smooth rock in the centre of the lake.

"Careful not to touch the water," said Dumbledore again as Harry climbed out of the boat. Alicia followed him and Dumbledore left last. The island was no larger than Dumbledore's office, an expanse of flat dark stone on which stood nothing but the source of that greenish light, which looked much brighter when viewed close to. Alicia had to blink a few times before her eyes seemed to adjust slightly, enough to see that the green glow, which was not coming from a light, was coming from a stone basin rather like the Pensieve, which was set on top of a pedestal.

Dumbledore approached the basin and the twins followed. Side by side, they looked down into it. The basin was full of an emerald liquid emitting that phosphorescent glow.

"What is it?" asked Harry quietly.

"I am not sure," said Dumbledore. "Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however."

"A potion? Knowing Voldemort it's probably poison." Alicia mumbled annoyed.

Dumbledore pushed back the sleeve of his robe over his blackened hand, and stretched out the tips of his burned fingers toward the surface of the potion.

"Sir, no, don't touch—!"

"I cannot touch," said Dumbledore, smiling faintly. "See? I cannot approach any nearer than this."

"Not that you hand can be killed any more than it has been." Alicia grumbled, and Dumbledore smiled fondly at her. He turned back to Harry.

"You try."

Staring, Harry put his hand into the basin and attempted to touch the potion. His hand was stopped just as Dumbledore's had been.

"Out of the way, please, Harry," said Dumbledore. He raised his wand and made complicated movements over the surface of the potion, murmuring soundlessly. Nothing happened, except perhaps that the potion glowed a little brighter. Harry remained silent while Dumbledore worked, but after a while Dumbledore withdrew his wand, and Harry felt it was safe to talk again.

"You think the Horcrux is in there, sir?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore peered more closely into the basin. Harry saw his face reflected, upside down, in the smooth surface of the green potion. "But how to reach it? This potion cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature."

Alicia glanced over the water, this was the second obstacle that had gotten in their way, really, the first of which was meant to weaken a person. They were in a place were inferi had been put to stop anyone getting out… Alicia looked back at the potion.

"Professor." he looked at her "Everything's Voldemort's done has been to stop people, it seems, from getting out of here, like I said he wouldn't want anyone escaping to return to blab." she looked at the potion "Would this not be the same?" she eyed it frowning and unhappily. "To get in we had to weaken ourselves…" Dumbledore nodded as he tuned from her to the potion. Almost absentmindedly, Dumbledore raised his wand again, twirled it once in midair, and then caught the crystal goblet that he had conjured out of nowhere.

"Likely this would do the same. In which case, I can only conclude that this potion is supposed to be drunk."

"What?" said Harry. "No!"

"Yes, I think so: Only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths."

"But what if — what if it kills you?"

"Oh, I doubt that it would work like that," said Dumbledore easily. "Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island."

"Said the man who said the inferi would become problematic and agreed when I said they'd drown us?" Alicia said raising an eyebrow. Harry agreed.

"Sir," said Harry, trying to keep his voice reasonable, "sir, this is _Voldemort_ we're —"

"I'm sorry, Harry; I should have said, he would not want to _immediately_ kill the person who reached this island," Dumbledore corrected himself. "He would want to keep them alive long enough to find out how they managed to penetrate so far through his defences and, most importantly of all, why they were so intent upon emptying the basin. Do not forget that Lord Voldemort believes that he alone knows about his Horcruxes."

Alicia looked around worried.

"He wouldn't know we're here if we penetrate the potion would he?" she whispered. She'd been looking over the water and hadn't noticed Dumbledore raise a hand to silence Harry as he made to speak. "Or do you think he would just… come and check eventually?" she turned back.

"I do not believe, what with Voldemort's belief that no one knows of his Horcruxes, that he would have defences in line to warn him." Dumbledore said and Alicia nodded, happy with an answer such as that.

He turned back to the basin, frowning slightly at the emerald liquid, evidently thinking hard. Alicia's eyebrows frowned as she thought about what Dumbledore said. Voldemort would want the persons alive to know why they were here… in that case the potion would need to do something to almost confund the drinker.

"Do you think this potion will cause confusion of sorts?" Alicia mumbled "It'd need to stop you getting the Horcrux and stop you leaving the island." Dumbledore nodded.

"Undoubtedly," he said, finally, "this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyse me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way." Alicia frowned, of course, being Voldemort it wont just cause confusion, it'd have to involve torture as well. Dumbledore continued. "This being the case, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?"

The eyes met between the two males before Harry looked at Alicia. She looked from him to Dumbledore who turned to her as well.

"You remember," said Dumbledore looking at them both., "the condition on which I brought you with me?"

"But what if — ?"

"You swore, did you not, to follow any command I gave you?"

"Yes, but —"

"I warned you, did I not, that there might be danger?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but —"

"Well, then," said Dumbledore, shaking back his sleeves once more and raising the empty goblet, "you have my orders."

"Why can't I drink the potion instead?" asked Harry desperately.

"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable," said Dumbledore. "Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?"

"Couldn't — ?"

"Do I have it?"

"But —"

" _Your word, Harry._ "

"I — all right, but —" Before Harry could make any further protest, Dumbledore lowered the crystal goblet into the potion.

"Woah, hold up." Alicia said, her hands out and Dumbledore looked at her, she could see sternness in his face as she went to argue.

"You have my word I'll do as you say, but I do have a quick question first for when it's finished." she said and she watched the blue eyes, which were green now from the light off the basin, soften slightly.

"You drink the potion, we discover what's in the bottom, but then we have you who's been incapacitated in some way." she listed "As you are much more clever, you'd be able to figure out the best solution of what to do next." she said "Or are you believing you can push through the potions effects and that's why you, being clever are taking it?"

"Alicia, I believe you posses the ability to work out what should be done next." Dumbledore

"I'd rather you didn't do that to me, I'd rather drink the potion instead seeing as Harry's more valuable and you're more clever."

"As you know Alicia, you are both in much better health than I am," she pursed her lips and glanced at the cursed hand.

"Okay, fine, you drink it, do you have any advice for us when you're confused, disorientated and in pain?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Don't touch the water." she looked at him annoyed as he lowered the goblet to the potion and it sank past the invisible barrier and into the potion. When the glass was full to the brim, Dumbledore lifted it to his mouth.

"Your good health, Harry."

And he drained the goblet. Harry watched, terrified, his hands gripping the rim of the basin so hard that his fingertips were numb.

"Professor?" he said anxiously, as Dumbledore lowered the empty glass. "How do you feel?"

"Shh." Alicia said and Harry looked at her. _He'll be fighting the effects of the potion, let him gather his bearings and recompose himself._ They both watched the man, carefully.

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes closed before he plunged the glass blindly back into the basin, refilled it, and drank once more.

In silence, Dumbledore drank three gobletsful of the potion. Then, halfway through the fourth goblet, he staggered and fell forward against the basin. Alicia grabbed him, and held him up as much she could, looking at his face worried. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry, his voice strained. "Can you hear me?"

Dumbledore did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep, but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet was slackening; the potion was about to spill from it. Harry reached forward and grasped the crystal cup, holding it steady.

"Professor, can you hear me?" he repeated loudly, his voice echoing around the cavern. Alicia glanced around slightly, a little worried Harry's voice may awaken the Inferi.

Dumbledore panted and then spoke in a voice neither twin recognised, for they had never heard Dumbledore frightened like this.

"I don't want… Don't make me…"

Alicia looked at him surprised as Harry stared into the whitened face he knew so well, at the crooked nose and half-moon spectacles, and did not know what to do.

"… don't like… want to stop…" moaned Dumbledore.

"You… you can't stop, Professor," said Harry. "You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking."

"Harry," he turned to his sister who held a forced look on her face, clearly hiding the concern that was beneath it. "Tip it down his throat."

"Alicia?!"

"We made a promise, and remember, Dumbledore said it wouldn't kill him. He drinks this potion, we get the Horcrux, we get out of here, we get an antidote." she listed. "Do it." Her hands were currently full with holding Dumbledore upwards and Harry looked at the bottle.

She turned back to his headmaster. _He's good at guesses, he knows Voldemort, he wont die._

"Here…" and Harry forced the goblet back toward Dumbledore's mouth and tipped it, so that Dumbledore drank the remainder of the potion inside.

"No…" Dumbledore groaned, as Harry lowered the goblet back into the basin and refilled it for him. "I don't want to… I don't want to… Let me go…"

"It's all right, Professor," said Harry, his hand shaking. "It's all right, I'm here —"

"Make it stop, make it stop," moaned Dumbledore. Alicia grit her teeth against his whimpers and pleads, she held him straight and stopped him from possibly running off, doing something stupid.

"Yes… yes, this'll make it stop," lied Harry. He tipped the contents of the goblet into Dumbledore's open mouth.

Dumbledore screamed; the noise echoed all around the vast chamber, across the dead black water.

"No, no, no, no, I can't, I can't, don't make me, I don't want to…"

"It's all right, Professor, it's all right!" said Harry loudly, his hands shaking so badly he could hardly scoop up the sixth gobletful of potion; the basin was now half empty.

"Harry, swap with me. You're gonna spill it." Alicia said and she reached to take the goblet from the boy. She released Dumbledore but he didn't fall over and Harry placed a hand on his arm to stop him from stopping Alicia.

"Nothing's happening to you, you're safe, it isn't real, I swear it isn't real — take this, now, take this…" Harry said.

And obediently, Dumbledore drank, as though it was an antidote Harry offered him, but upon draining the goblet, he sank to his knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's all my fault, all my fault," he sobbed. "Please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again…"

Alicia watched him for a moment, refilling the goblet.

"This will make it stop, Professor," Harry said, his voice cracking as Alicia tipped the seventh glass of potion into Dumbledore's mouth.

Dumbledore began to cower as though invisible torturers surrounded him; his flailing hand almost knocked the refilled goblet from Alicia's hands as he moaned, "Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault, hurt me instead…"

Alicia paused as she looked at him. _Don't hurt them? But there was no one here?_ The man still had his eyes shut and was reacting as if he saw something different…

"Harry…" she whispered and he looked at her. "I think…" she glanced at the goblet. "He's trapped in his memories. His worst fears perhaps?"

Harry looked at her and Alicia, looking at the potion held no hesitation as she moved to tip the next glass into the man's mouth.

"Here, drink this, drink this, you'll be all right," said Harry desperately, and once again Dumbledore obeyed him, opening his mouth even as he kept his eyes tight shut and shook from head to foot.

And now he fell forward, screaming again, hammering his fists upon the ground, while Harry tried to hold him still and Alicia filled the ninth goblet.

"Please, please, please, no… not that, not that, I'll do anything…"

"Just drink, Professor, just drink…" Alicia encouraged.

Dumbledore drank like a child dying of thirst, but when he had finished, he yelled again as though his insides were on fire. "No more, please, no more…"

This time as Alicia filled the goblet, the crystal glass scraped the bottom of the basin.

"It's almost empty." she told Harry.

"We're nearly there, Professor. Drink this, drink it…" Harry said and he supported Dumbledore's shoulders as Alicia tipped the potion into Dumbledore's mouth.

Alicia filled the goblet again and this time, noticed there was something in the basin, the potion was almost all gone. Dumbledore began to scream in more anguish than ever, "I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!"

"Alicia!" she moved back over to them and tipped the potion into Dumbledore's mouth before going back to the basin.

 _It's in his head. It's in his head. It's just memories._ Alicia had to chant to herself to keep her calm, to keep her going. _Voldemort wont kill, it'll only wound, it wont kill him._

Dumbledore drank, and no sooner had he finished than he yelled, "KILL ME!"

"This — this one will!" gasped Harry as Alicia went back to the basin and found that this last goblet, was it. It sucked up the rest of the potion, leaving a given locket woven at the bottom of the basin, and she moved over to the two quickly. "Just drink this… It'll be over… all over!"

Dumbledore gulped at the goblet, drained every last drop, and then, with a great, rattling gasp, rolled over onto his face.

"No!" shouted Harry. He and Alicia instantly bent down to grab the man, heaving him onto his back. Dumbledore's glasses were askew, his mouth agape, his eyes closed. "No," said Harry, shaking Dumbledore, "no, you're not dead, you said it wasn't poison, wake up, wake up—"

"Harry." Alicia said as she had her wand. "Take a breath." she reached for the man's good wrist and after a moment felt the pulse. "He's still alive, breath." she instructed, her voice was level, but quiet, as if raising it will allow it to break and show Harry the worry she felt. Despite this her face had gone white and she took a few breaths as she pointed her wand at the man's chest.

" _Rennervate!"_ she commanded strongly.

Dumbledore's eyelids flickered; Harry's heart leapt.

"Sir, are you — ?"

"Water," croaked Dumbledore.

"Water," panted Harry. "Yes —" he moved for the basin, standing where Alicia had left the glass as she looked over the man.

" _Aguamenti_!" he shouted, jabbing the goblet with his wand.

Harry dropped to his knees and rose the glass to Dumbledore's lips — but it was empty. Dumbledore groaned and began to pant.

"But I had some — wait — _Aguamenti_!" said Harry again, pointing his wand at the goblet. Once more, for a second, clear water gleamed within it, but as he approached Dumbledore's mouth, the water vanished again.

"Sir, I'm trying, I'm trying!" said Harry desperately.

Dumbledore rolled onto his side and was drawing great, rattling breaths that sounded agonising.

" _Aguamenti_ — _Aguamenti_ — _AGUAMENTI_!"

The goblet filled and emptied once more. And now Dumbledore's breathing was fading.

Alicia knew this was part of the plan, crave water at the end, but you could not create some some. There was but one choice, one that was not to be taken.

Alicia looked over the man, they had to get him out of here, then they could help him at the very least. Sudden movement cause Alicia to look up as Harry had flung himself to the edge to the rock and plunged the goblet into the lake, bringing it up full to the brim of icy water that did not vanish.

"NO!" Alicia screamed, panic instantly filling her as Harry lunched back.

"Sir — here!" Harry yelled, ignoring his sister who was on her feet, panic and fear stricken in her face. For on Harry's arm was a slimy white hand, and the creature to whom it belonged was pulling him, slowly, backward across the rock. The surface of the lake was no longer mirror-smooth; it was churning. White heads and hands were emerging from the dark water, men and women and children with sunken, sightless eyes were moving toward the rock: an army of the dead rising from the black water.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" yelled Harry, struggling to cling to the smooth, soaked surface of the island as he pointed his wand at the Inferius that had his arm: It released him, falling backward into the water with a splash; he scrambled to his feet.

"HE HAD ONE INSTRUCTION!" Alicia shrieked at her brother.

Many more Inferi were already climbing onto the rock, their bony hands clawing at its slippery surface, their blank, frosted eyes upon the two, trailing waterlogged rags, sunken faces leering.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry bellowed again, backing away as he swiped his wand through the air; six or seven of them crumpled, but more were coming toward him. " _Impedimenta_! _Incarcerous_!"

A few of them stumbled, one or two of them bound in ropes, but those climbing onto the rock behind them merely stepped over or on the fallen bodies. Still slashing at the air with his wand, Harry yelled, " _Sectumsempra_! _SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

But though gashes appeared in their sodden rags and their icy skin, they had no blood to spill.

Alicia took a breath as she watched them and she gripped her wand tightly, concentrating hard.

She rose her wand as she pulled Harry back to her side.

" _Incendio_!" Alicia slashed her wand and the infer began to back away as a giant line of fire burst between them and the inferi before them. Harry moved behind her quickly.

"You need to listen!" she said as she moved her wand to the other side to move and push back the inferi. "Dumbledore said; light and warmth. Don't mess around!" she spun again to behind her "I cannot believe you touched the water!" she snapped, getting annoyed at Harry helped her concentrate, it was normalcy against the inferi, their white sunken eyes and grey bodies making her dread ever setting eyes on one.

Alicia was turning and turning, Harry behind her as she slashed at the inferi on every side, she need more though, she needed extra, this wasn't enough.

 _This is gonna be a bad idea…_ Alicia rose her wand and circled it so fire shot out and moved, shooting away from the twins and towards the inferius. They scrambled backwards and away from it.

"We need to get out of here." she said desperately.

"The boat."

"I can't keep them off well enough on dry land." she feared.

And then they were surrounded by a ring of fire. The colour blazed crimson and gold and the inferi were halted, trying to back away from the flames. Alicia looked to it stunned before she turned around.

Dumbledore was on his feet again, pale as any of the surrounding Inferi, but taller than any too, the fire dancing in his eyes; his wand was raised like a torch and from its tip emanated the flames, like a vast lasso, encircling them all with warmth.

The Inferi bumped into each other, attempting, blindly, to escape the fire in which they were enclosed…

Dumbledore scooped the locket from the bottom of the stone basin and stowed it inside his robes. Distracted by the flames, the Inferi seemed unaware that their quarry was leaving as Dumbledore led Harry back to the boat, the ring of fire moving with them, around them, the bewildered Inferi accompanying them to the water's edge, where they slipped gratefully back into their dark waters.

Alicia grabbed Dumbledore's arm from inside the boat, helping him wordlessly as he staggered to join her. Harry hurried after them, helping Alicia sit Dumbledore back down.

Once they were both safely jammed inside again, the boat began to move back across the black water, away from the rock, still encircled by that ring of fire, and it seemed that the Inferi swarming below them did not dare resurface.

"Well done Alicia," Dumbledore said

"Doesn't matter the situation, I seem to manage to keep my head." She whispered back, her voice was shaking now and she was breathing heavily.

"Sir," panted Harry, "sir, I forgot — about fire — they were coming at me and I panicked —"

"Quite understandable," murmured Dumbledore.

His voice was so faint and Alicia knew he needed help, despite him regaining his head, the potion was still in his system.

They reached the bank with a little bump and Harry leapt out, then turned quickly to help Dumbledore. The moment that Dumbledore reached the bank he let his wand hand fall; the ring of fire vanished, but the Inferi did not emerge again from the water. The little boat sank into the water once more; clanking and tinkling, its chain slithered back into the lake too after Alicia climbed out. Dumbledore gave a great sigh and leaned against the cavern wall.

"I am weak…" he said.

"Don't worry, sir," said Harry at once, anxious about Dumbledore's extreme pallor and by his air of exhaustion.

"We've got you sir." Alicia promised, her voice soothing as she looked at Harry who nodded.

"Don't worry, Alicia and I'll get you back…" Alicia looked along the path.

"All three of us wont fit in a ling." Alicia said and Harry nodded.

"Lean on me, sir…"

And pulling Dumbledore's uninjured arm around his shoulders, Alicia moved around the lake, her wand high as Harry guided their headmaster back around the lake behind her, bearing most of his weight.

"The protection was… after all… well-designed," said Dumbledore faintly. "One alone could not have done it… You did well, Alicia, very well, Harry…"

"Don't talk now," said Harry, fearing how slurred Dumbledore's voice had become, how much his feet dragged. "Save your energy, sir… We'll soon be out of here…"

"The archway will have sealed again… My knife…"

They reached the wall and Alicia simple ran her hand down the wall so a jagged piece cut it open. She placed it on the wall in precisely the right spot and the archway reopened instantly.

They crossed the outer cave, Alicia pointed her wand at her hand to seal the cut there and she turned to help Harry, the both of them helping Dumbledore back into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff.

"It's going to be all right, sir," Harry said over and over again, more worried by Dumbledore's silence than he had been by his weakened voice. "We're nearly there… I can Apparate us both back… Don't worry…"

"I am not worried, Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice a little stronger despite the freezing water. "I am with you and Alicia."

Harry looked at her.

"There's no danger Harry." she whispered. "We'll get him back to Hogsmeade." she promised "And then, we'll get him help." Harry looked at her as she looked most reassuring and he nodded.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53:

Once they were back under the starry sky, Harry and Alicia heaved Dumbledore onto the top of the nearest boulder and then to his feet. Alicia dried them off, fearing the cold on Dumbledore would do him no less than the potion within him. She turned to Harry.

"Hogsmeade. You ready?" she asked.

Both of them gripped rightly to Dumbledore and both of them stepped forward into the feeling of compression.

The smell of the salt and the sea breeze was gone, it was silent as the water did not crash around them. Looking around Alicia saw they'd gotten to the very middle of the dark High Street in Hogsmeade.

Alicia let out a breath of relief and even smiled slightly as Dumbledore was leaning on her shoulders.

"We did it, Professor!" Harry whispered with difficulty "We did it! We got the Horcrux!"

Dumbledore staggered against the two of them and Alicia grabbed him quickly, holding him up as best she could. His face was thrown into the light of a streetlamp and was paler than ever..

"Sir, are you all right?"

"I've been better," said Dumbledore weakly, though the corners of his mouth twitched. "That potion… was no health drink…"

Alicia looked at his stunned, did he just make a joke?

Against her strength to hold him up, Dumbledore sank onto the ground. She fell with him and kept him upright.

"Sir — it's okay, sir, you're going to be all right, don't worry —"

"He needs help, he needs it now." Alicia said "We need to move him. The castle," she said, she was panicking now.

"We need to get you up to the school, sir… Madam Pomfrey…"

"No," said Dumbledore. "It is… Professor Snape whom I need… But I do not think… I can walk very far just yet…"

"Right — sir, listen — I'm going to knock on a door, find a place you can stay — then I can run and get Madam —"

"Severus," said Dumbledore clearly. "I need Severus…"

"It needs to be Snape, he can mix an antidote, and he wont ask questions which Slughorn might." Alicia knew. Snape knew about Dumbledore's condition and his hand, he knew what to do better than anyone else. He was the only one.

"All right then, Snape — but I'm going to have to leave you for a moment so I can —"

The two twins looked up suddenly as there were running footsteps. Both of them turned and saw Madam Rosmerta scurrying down the dark street toward them on high-heeled, fluffy slippers, wearing a silk dressing gown embroidered with dragons.

"I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to — but what's wrong with Albus?"

She came to a halt, panting, and stared down, wide-eyed, at Dumbledore.

Alicia however stared at her, if she only just saw Dumbledore's appearance, why was she running to them in a hurry. She felt dread and she wished she'd never said anything about them being out of danger.

Something was wrong.

"He's hurt," said Harry. "Madam Rosmerta, can he come into the Three Broomsticks while I go up to the school and get help for him?"

"You can't go up there alone! Don't you realise — haven't you seen — ?"

"If you help me support him," said Harry, not listening to her, "I think we can get him inside —"

Alicia seemed the only now who was listening to her and she turned instantly for the school. It felt like when the dementors were around, every feeling drained out of her and she felt as though she was still covered in icy water. There hanging in the sky above the school: the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark Death Eaters left behind whenever they had entered a building… wherever they had murdered…

"Harry! Professor!" she said instantly.

"What has happened?" asked Dumbledore. "Rosmerta, what's wrong?"

"The — the Dark Mark, Albus."

"It's above the school!" Alicia's voice went up several octaves as Harry and Dumbledore looked at it too.

"When did it appear?" asked Dumbledore, and his hand clenched painfully upon Harry's shoulder as he struggled to his feet.

"Must have been minutes ago, it wasn't there when I put the cat out, but when I got upstairs —"

"We need to return to the castle at once," said Dumbledore. "Rosmerta" — and though he staggered a little, he seemed wholly in command of the situation — "we need transport — brooms —"

"I've got a couple behind the bar," she said, looking very frightened. "Shall I run and fetch — ?"

"No, Harry can do it."

Harry raised his wand at once.

" _Accio Rosmerta_ _'s Brooms_!"

A second later they heard a loud bang as the front door of the pub burst open; three brooms had shot out into the street and were racing each other to Harry's side, where they stopped dead, quivering slightly at waist height.

"Rosmerta, please send a message to the Ministry," said Dumbledore, as he mounted the broom nearest him. "It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realised anything is wrong… Harry, put on your Invisibility Cloak."

"But Alicia—" The girl rose her wand and tapped her head, a shove shiver ran down her spin like water trickling down it as the disillusionment charm was placed on her. Harry watched as she vanished from before him.

Harry pulled his Cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself before mounting his broom: Madam Rosmerta was already tottering back toward her pub as Alicia climbed her's and the three of them kicked off from the ground and rose up into the air.

Alicia didn't understand, how did the Death Eaters get into the castle? How was it even possib—

It hit her instantly. The answer was Draco. He had a mission, he had a plan and it had finished today, and now there was the Dark Mark over the school.

And then came the terrible question— who was it that the Dark Mark was cast for? Who was now lying somewhere dead… But it seemed so silly, why would the Death Eaters kill a student? Neither Alicia or Harry were there and they seemed the only reason for such work to be done to break into Hogwarts. Perhaps it was Slughorn then, he'd been on the run for a year after all, or another teacher?

Alicia didn't believe that sounded correct either… She looked at Dumbledore, he was bent low over his broom, his eyes fixed upon the Mark, his long silver hair and beard flying behind him on the night air.

But he was here… why cast the mark when he wasn't dead? But he seemed the best target…

 _They thought him in Hogsmeade…_ so did they cast the mark to lure him?

Even if this was true and Alicia said something, Dumbledore would go just the same, if he didn't, someone in the school would be injured, just to coax Dumbledore to them.

She watched the mark, in the end it didn't matter, they had to go, had to see, had to check.

As they flew over the dark, twisting lane down which they had walked earlier, over the whistling of the night air, Alicia heard Dumbledore muttering in some strange language again. Already she guessed why, even before her broom gave a shudder when they flew over the boundary wall into the grounds: Dumbledore was undoing the enchantments he himself had set around the castle so they could enter at speed. The Dark Mark was glittering directly above the Astronomy Tower, the highest of the castle. Was that where it was cast from?

Dumbledore had already crossed the crenellated ramparts and was dismounting as Alicia's feet touched the floor. Harry landed next to them seconds later and looked around.

The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral staircase that led back into the castle was closed.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore "Is it the real Mark? Has someone definitely been — Professor?"

In the dim green glow from the Mark, Dumbledore was clutching at his chest with his blackened hand. Alicia placed a hand on his arm worrying.

"Go and wake Severus, both of you." said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove your cloak, Alicia, under it. I shall wait here."

"But —"

"You swore to obey me, Harry — go!"

"Come on." Alicia said, though she couldn't see him. He rose it and she ducked under it, moving the disillusionment charm from herself as she did before pulling Harry to the door. He reached for the handle on the door that lead to the spiral staircase but Alicia stopped him. They heard it coming towards them, running footsteps.

Both turned to Dumbledore and he gestured for them to retreat.

Alicia pulled Harry away, towards the wall beside the door. The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry suddenly fell against Alicia and she grabbed him in utter confusion. Looking him over she noticed he was in a full body binding lock. He was unable to move, unable to speak. Alicia turned to Dumbledore, after all, _Expelliarmus_ didn't freeze, and as she hadn't cast it, it must've come from the only other wand in the room.

By the light of the Mark, Dumbledore's wand went flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and she knew, he'd frozen Harry wordlessly and in doing so, he'd lost his wand. She stared at him, he'd only frozen Harry but he saw his eyes at them as though boring into her. And she knew, she was not to interfere. This was how it was meant to be.

Standing against the ramparts, very white in the face, Dumbledore still showed no sign of panic or distress. He merely looked across at his disarmer and said, "Good evening, Draco."

Malfoy stepped forward, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone. His eyes fell upon the other two brooms.

"Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Malfoy's pale eyes shifted back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark.

"No," he said. "I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

And Alicia understood. What ever was in Borgin and Burkes, what ever it was that Draco had been mending in here in the Room of Requirement, it allowed for the Death Eaters to get into the school. Malfoy had formed a passage somehow. That was what he had done all year! This was his plan? To let in Death Eaters to the school?

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, as though Malfoy was showing him an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, who was panting. "Right under your nose and you never realised!"

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet… forgive me… where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long… I came on ahead. I — I've got a job to do."

 _Dumbledore's guard? He didn't have a guard?_ Alicia's eyes widened. No but he had a secret army that Harry had set up to stop Draco! She felt fear in her but she did not move, if they were fighting, it'd surely wake people up, wake up the teachers.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly.

Alicia stared. Dumbledore knew what Draco had to do, though he'd said nothing.

" _Yes, Harry, blessed as I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything you told me," said Dumbledore, a little sharply. "I think you might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did." Alicia looked the headmaster over, she had already assumed that maybe Dumbledore would already be aware of Malfoy and his actions, and it seemed she was correct._

He knew what Draco was up too… perhaps he wasn't sure as to how he'd go about it, but he knew what job Draco was given.

There was silence. Draco Malfoy did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore, who, incredibly, smiled.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" said Malfoy at once.

And Alicia stared. Voldemort had commissioned Draco to kill Dumbledore! She shifted ever so slightly and she saw Dumbledore's hand twitch. She wasn't to move.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," said Malfoy more forcefully. "You don't know what I've done!"

"Oh yes, I do," said Dumbledore mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts… So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it."

"It has been in it!" said Malfoy vehemently. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight —"

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below there was a muffled yell. Malfoy stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally. "But you were saying… yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school, which, I admit, I thought impossible… How did you do it?"

But Malfoy said nothing: He was still listening to whatever was happening below and seemed almost as paralysed as Harry was.

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone," suggested Dumbledore. "What if your backup has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realised, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight too. And after all, you don't really need help… I have no wand at the moment… I cannot defend myself."

Malfoy merely stared at him.

"I see," said Dumbledore kindly, when Malfoy neither moved nor spoke. "You are afraid to act until they join you."

"I'm not afraid!" snarled Malfoy, though he still made no move to hurt Dumbledore. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe… So tell me, while we wait for your friends… how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."

 _Yes, what was it Draco had mended?_ Alicia wondered. _No!_ she snapped at herself, she should be worried about what was going to happen when the Death Eaters did turn up! What was he to do with no wand!?

But she stopped again.

Dumbledore had been aware of Draco's job, as he had put it, all year. It was likely Snape had told him, but they did not know how Draco would go about it. Even so, they didn't stop him, they let him back into the school. Was that to protect him? Keep an eye on him?

It didn't seem Dumbledore believed Draco would kill him, but he had been setting his affairs in order anyway? He had told Harry and Alicia about the Horcruxes and let them tell Hermione and Ron. And he had been dying all year from the curse, but he had not told Alicia how long that was to take… And yet Alicia had a feeling Dumbledore believed this was what was supposed to happen all along. He was supposed to come face to face with Draco, assuming he'd complete his plan and then come to try and kill Dumbledore, so what plan had Dumbledore set in motion for now? Was it to let one of the other Death Eaters do it for Draco?

" _But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe…"_

" _Well," said Slughorn uncomfortably, "you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."_

" _But how do you do it?"_

" _By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion —"_

"… _few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."_

" _People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know…_ _Dumbledore_ _'s particularly fierce about it…"_

 _Dumbledore would never let someone do such a thing to their soul… is that what he's protecting Draco from?_ Alicia wondered

Malfoy looked as though he was fighting down the urge to shout, or to vomit. He gulped and took several deep breaths, glaring at Dumbledore, his wand pointing directly at the latter's heart. Then, as though he could not help himself, he said, "I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year."

Alicia instantly remembered the vanishing cabinet she and Harry had hidden in in Borgin and Burkes. There were two!

"Aaaah." Dumbledore's sigh was half a groan. He closed his eyes for a moment. "That was clever… There is a pair, I take it?"

"In Borgin and Burkes," said Malfoy, "and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the cabinet was traveling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him… In the end, he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realised what it meant — even Borgin didn't know — I was the one who realised there could be a way into Hogwarts through the cabinets if I fixed the broken one."

"Very good," murmured Dumbledore. "So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you… A clever plan, a very clever plan… and, as you say, right under my nose."

"Yeah," said Malfoy, who bizarrely seemed to draw courage and comfort from Dumbledore's praise. "Yeah, it was!"

But Alicia didn't understand how the Necklace got into Hogsmeade, even if it had been Crabbe or Goyle in the bathroom, how'd they get it in the first place?

"But there were times," Dumbledore went on, "weren't there, when you were not sure you would succeed in mending the cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands… poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink…"

"Yeah, well, you still didn't realise who was behind that stuff, did you?" sneered Malfoy, as Dumbledore slid a little down the ramparts, the strength in his legs apparently fading.

But Dumbledore did know.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Dumbledore. "I was sure it was you."

"Why didn't you stop me, then?" Malfoy demanded.

"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping watch over you on my orders —"

"He hasn't been doing _your_ orders, he promised my mother —"

"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco, but —"

"He's a double agent, you stupid old man, he isn't working for you, you just think he is!"

But Snape didn't try hard enough… not in Alicia's opinion that is.

"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape —"

"Well, you're losing your grip, then!" sneered Malfoy. "He's been offering me plenty of help — wanting all the glory for himself— wanting a bit of the action — 'What are you doing?' 'Did you do the necklace, that was stupid, it could have blown everything —' But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement, he's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll all be over and he won't be the Dark Lord's favourite anymore, he'll be nothing compared to me, nothing!"

"Very gratifying," said Dumbledore mildly. "We all like appreciation for our own hard work, of course. But you must have had an accomplice, all the same… someone in Hogsmeade, someone who was able to slip Katie the — the — aaaah…"

Dumbledore closed his eyes again and nodded, as though he was about to fall asleep. "… of course… Rosmerta. How long has she been under the Imperius Curse?"

"Got there at last, have you?" Malfoy taunted.

There was another yell from below, rather louder than the last.

Malfoy looked nervously over his shoulder again, then back at Dumbledore, who went on: "So poor Rosmerta was forced to lurk in her own bathroom and pass that necklace to any Hogwarts student who entered the room unaccompanied? And the poisoned mead… well, naturally, Rosmerta was able to poison it for you before she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to be my Christmas present… Yes, very neat… very neat… Poor Mr. Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosmerta's. Tell me, how have you been communicating with Rosmerta? I thought we had all methods of communication in and out of the school monitored."

"Enchanted coins," said Malfoy, as though he was compelled to keep talking, though his wand hand was shaking badly. "I had one and she had the other and I could send her messages —"

"Isn't that the secret method of communication the group that called themselves Dumbledore's Army used last year?" asked Dumbledore. His voice was light and conversational, but Alicia saw him slip an inch lower down the wall as he said it.

She was annoyed. Fred and George had shoved Montague in the vanishing cabinet, the D.A. had lead Malfoy to the Room of Requirement and they'd given him the coin idea. How was it that they'd given Malfoy everything he needed to be where he was now? She felt so much to blame. "Yeah, I got the idea from them," said Malfoy, with a twisted smile. "I got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Granger as well, I heard her talking in the library about Filch not recognising potions."

So he'd been behind them… it hadn't been the librarian… another thing he'd gotten from them! God he couldn't think for himself much could he?

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," said Dumbledore.

Malfoy gave a harsh laugh. "You care about me saying 'Mudblood' when I'm about to kill you?"

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore. "But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now, we are quite alone, I am more defenceless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted…"

Malfoy's mouth contorted involuntarily, as though he had tasted something very bitter.

"Now, about tonight," Dumbledore went on, "I am a little puzzled about how it happened…You knew that I had left the school? But of course," he answered his own question, "Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure."

"That's right," said Malfoy. "But she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back…"

"Well, I certainly did have a drink… and I came back… after a fashion," mumbled Dumbledore. "So you decided to spring a trap for me?"

"We decided to put the Dark Mark over the tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed," said Malfoy. "And it worked!"

"Well… yes and no…" said Dumbledore. If Alicia had come to the conclusion that no one had died and it was a trap for Dumbledore, and he'd know about Draco all year, then he'd have definitely have come to the same conclusion. "But am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?"

"Someone's dead," said Malfoy, and his voice seemed to go up an octave as he said it. "One of your people… I don't know who, it was dark… I stepped over the body…" Alicia had to clamp her mouth shut to stop her sharp intake of breath or any noise of worry from leaving her. "I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way…"

"Yes, they do that," said Dumbledore.

There was a bang and shouts from below, louder than ever; it sounded as though people were fighting on the actual spiral staircase that led to where Dumbledore, Malfoy, Alicia and Harry stood. Alicia felt Harry's heart hammering under her hands as she held him upright still.

"There is little time, one way or another," said Dumbledore. "So let us discuss your options, Draco."

" _My_ options!" said Malfoy loudly. "I'm standing here with a wand — I'm about to kill you —"

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means."

"I haven't got any options!" said Malfoy, and he was suddenly white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

And Alicia was filled with complete understanding. After all that had happened to Lucius, after how angry Voldemort would have been about the prophecy being smashed…

She'd already believed this.

" _First of all, Voldemort doesn't care about his followers. Second, in the Hall of Prophecies, Lucius was heading the whole thing, remember, he continued to tell everyone what to do. He was in charge. And he failed. Now he's in Azkaban but when has that ever been enough of a punishment for Voldemort. Especially as the Dementors aren't even there anymore. You might find he's brought Draco in as a Death Eater to try and punish Lucius." she shrugged and the three stared at her._

" _That seems farfetched."_

" _Well, after all I've seen through his mind, I don't think it would be. But maybe there's more to the punishment then just including Malfoy. After all, it doesn't seem that scary yet." she shrugged._

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," said Dumbledore. "Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realised that I suspected you."

 _Well that answers the question of why Dumbledore didn't stop him then…_ Alicia realised. But she felt Dumbledore would have had a better plan then just talking to Malfoy when he eventually opened up. A better plan then sending Snape to try and talk to the boy. None of those were foolproof enough, either Dumbledore died, or Draco did…

Malfoy winced at the sound of the name.

"I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you," continued Dumbledore. "But now at last we can speak plainly to each other… No harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived… I can help you, Draco."

"No, you can't," said Malfoy, his wand hand shaking very badly indeed. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her like- wise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban… When the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco… you are not a killer…"

Malfoy stared at Dumbledore.

"But I got this far, didn't I?" he said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here… and you're in my power… I'm the one with the wand… You're at my mercy…"

"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

Malfoy did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling. It seemed as though these words had effected Draco, his wand dropped even if it was just a fraction.

But suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs, and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door onto the ramparts.

The Death Eaters had won the fight. And now, more than ever Alicia knew not to move, or to make a sound.

A lumpy-looking man with an odd lopsided leer gave a wheezy giggle.

"Dumbledore cornered!" he said, and he turned to a stocky little woman who looked as though she could be his sister and who was grinning eagerly. "Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore calmly, as though welcoming the man to a tea party. "And you've brought Alecto too… Charming…"

The woman gave an angry little titter. "Think your little jokes'll help you on your deathbed then?" she jeered.

"Jokes? No, no, these are manners," replied Dumbledore.

"Do it," said the stranger standing nearest to the twins, a big, rangy man with matted grey hair and whiskers, whose black Death Eater's robes looked uncomfortably tight. He had a rasping bark of a voice. There was a smell of a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat, and, unmistakably, of blood coming from him. His filthy hands had long yellowish nails.

"Is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's right," rasped the other. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am."

Greyback grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he licked his lips slowly, obscenely. He'd attacked someone. Alicia felt fear in her.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore."

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual… You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," said Fenrir Greyback. "Shocks you that, does it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little," said Dumbledore. "And, yes, I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live…"

"I didn't," breathed Malfoy. He was not looking at Fenrir; he did not seem to want to even glance at him. "I didn't know he was going to come —"

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," rasped Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out… Delicious, delicious…"

And he raised a yellow fingernail and picked at his front teeth, leering at Dumbledore. "I could do you for afters, Dumbledore."

"No," said the fourth Death Eater sharply. He had a heavy, brutal-looking face. "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly."

Malfoy was showing less resolution than ever. He looked terrified as he stared into Dumbledore's face, which was even paler, and rather lower than usual, as he had slid so far down the rampart wall.

"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me!" said the lopsided man, to the accompaniment of his sister's wheezing giggles. "Look at him — what's happened to you, then, Dumby?"

"Oh, weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus," said Dumbledore. "Old age, in short… One day, perhaps, it will happen to you… if you are lucky…"

"What's that mean, then, what's that mean?" yelled the Death Eater, suddenly violent. "Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and doing nothing, nothing. I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yer! Come on, Draco, do it!"

But at that moment there were renewed sounds of scuffling from below and a voice shouted, " _They've blocked the stairs_ — _Reducto_! _REDUCTO_!"

Alicia released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. The Death Eaters hadn't won, they'd simply run away and blocked anyone from following.

"Now, Draco, quickly!" said the brutal-faced man angrily.

But Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim.

"I'll do it," snarled Fenrir, moving toward Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, his teeth bared.

"I said no!" shouted the brutal-faced man; there was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way; he hit the ramparts and staggered, looking furious.

Alicia felt Harry's hear hammer hard against her hands, picking up in speed, but she did nothing, did not move, did not reach for her wand as Harry had been shouting at her to do through their mind link since Draco ran in, telling her to protect Dumbledore, getting hysterical almost.

"Draco, do it or stand aside so one of us —" screeched the woman, but at that precise moment, the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.

"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able —"

But somebody else had spoken Snape's name, quite softly. "Severus…"

Alicia turned to Dumbledore, her eyes wide. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.

Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.

Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus… please…"

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Alicia's hand was reached out under the cloak towards him as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.


	54. Chapter 54

**This is a spoiler chapter! Sort of…**

* * *

Chapter 54:

Alicia could think of nothing to do, nothing to say, nothing to even think as she stared at where he had vanished. She felt as though there was nothing around her, as if she was falling, like when she had fallen off her broom so many months ago.

 _This didn't just happen!_

"Out of here, quickly," said Snape.

He seized Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest; Greyback and the squat brother and sister followed, the latter both panting excitedly. As they vanished through the door, Harry moved underneath Alicia. He threw her arms off of him, moving out from under the Invisibility Cloak as the brutal-faced Death Eater, last to leave the tower top, was disappearing through the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The Death Eater buckled as though hit in the back with something solid and fell to the ground, rigid as a waxwork, but he had barely hit the floor when Harry was clambering over him and running down the darkened staircase.

Alicia was still for a moment. And then she began to move, under the cloak. She climbed over the man in the way and went down the staircase.

She heard bangs from below, a battle seemed to be going and then a voice sounded above it all.

" _It's over, time to go!_ "

It was Snape's voice.

Alicia's body felt numb, and yet she was walking, moving down the steps one at a time.

She came to the battle below and saw Harry underneath Fenrir Greyback. As though working on auto pilot she lifted her wand and a spell hit the werewolf, paralysing him.

There were two bodies beside Harry, lying in blood but she didn't look at who they were, next she saw Ginny, battling against the the lumpy Death Eater, Amycus, who was throwing hex after hex at her while she dodged them: Amycus was giggling, enjoying the sport: " _Crucio_ — _Crucio_ — you can't dance forever, pretty —"

Harry acted instantly.

" _Impedimenta_!" yelled Harry.

His jinx hit Amycus in the chest: He gave a piglike squeal of pain, was lifted off his feet and slammed into the opposite wall, slid down it, and fell out of sight behind Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Lupin, each of whom was battling a separate Death Eater. Beyond them, Tonks was fighting an enormous blond wizard who was sending curses flying in all directions, so that they ricocheted off the walls around them, cracking stone, shattering the nearest window —

"Harry, where did you come from?" Ginny cried.

Harry didn't answer, he put his head down and sprinted away.

Alicia moved to the window that had cracked, still hidden and protected under the invisibility cloak. She fired her wand and the window smashed completely, letting her look down at the ground below. She waved her wand again and one of the brooms from earlier moved over the battlements. It soared towards her and Alicia jumped and landed on it, gripping it, before it took her down to the grass.

She landed, dropped the broom and walked over to the figure at the base of the tower. He was a crumbled mess. Alicia pulled the cloak off, putting it in her pocket and kneeled down on the grass. She stopped as her knee hit something hard and she looked down to find the golden locket, the one they had procured.

She picked it up, holding the thing in her hand.

There was nothing. When she'd faced the soul of Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets in her second year, Alicia had felt something horribly wrong and evil from it. It had filled her body with warning. She felt nothing from this locked as the cold metal began to warm up beneath her fingers.

Alicia pocketed it and turned to the pile before her.

She began to move the limbs, lying him out straight, she straightened his hair behind his head and his beard over his chest. She made him look normal, not the broken crumbled heap.

She looked at his face, his eyes closed and his glasses askew on his crooked nose. She straightened them before wiping away the trickle of blood at the corner of the mouth.

She stared at the wise face before her with such confusion.

She had gotten to the point were she had trusted that Dumbledore trusted Snape. She found out why. Snape had loved her mother, Lily, he hated what he did, he didn't want to be with Voldemort anymore after what he did. He turned spy for Dumbledore, and it was that that caused Dumbledore to trust him so whole-heartedly.

And yet… Snape had just…

" _Severus… please…"_

Dumbledore had pleaded. He hadn't begged to be spared, his voice had not held that desperation to live. Dumbledore didn't fear death, he believed it the next adventure, something he had told Alicia and Harry all the way back at the end of their very first year. He would not plead to live.

" _As you have guessed the curse within the ring held that of an extraordinary power. I was not able to thwart it myself completely but Professor Snape was able to help. Unfortunately, he was only able to momentarily contain it to my hand. This curse gains stronger in time and will eventually kill me." Dumbledore nodded._

 _Alicia watched him. "That's why you're telling Harry and I all about the Horcruxes." Alicia said "Because someone's got to do it, and you're running out of time, so you need to pass it on."_

" _Yes."_

Dumbledore was going to die anyway, he just didn't know when.

" _By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: He would encase the torn portion —"_

"… _few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."_

" _People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes. It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know…_ _Dumbledore_ _'s particularly fierce about it…"_

 _Dumbledore would never let someone do such a thing to their soul… is that what he's protecting Draco from?_ Alicia wondered

Dumbledore wouldn't have let Draco do it, and damage his soul like that. He'd want to save the boy from such a fate, something only Voldemort seemed to find any kind of prospect in.

" _You're memory is as sharp as ever. Do not fret Alicia, the safety of the students of Hogwarts has always been my prime concern, and I have made the arrangements to have it all sorted."_

" _While Voldemort's in charge?" Alicia said surprised but it came to her as quickly as she asked. "Professor Snape." Dumbledore nodded._

 _Alicia dropped her head nodding. "Professor, I haven't known Professor Snape to argue with you, of course I wouldn't really know regardless, but is what ever this task you have given him really that important?" Alicia wondered not looking at him "From what I heard, he seemed rather upset about doing it."_

" _In an answer to your question, yes it is crucial that Professor Snape do as I have asked."_

" _As I assume Professor Snape's the only one who really knows what happened to your hand, and about the curse, I assume he's the only one who knows your time is limited as well. Does it have anything to do with that?"_

" _As it is, it does."_

" _But you implied it wasn't curable." she whispered_

" _It is not."_

" _Then what is he being forced to do?" she had dropped her gaze._

" _Dear Alicia, you know far more than you should already and I do not want to burden you." Dumbledore said_

She stared at the man's wise old face as tears welled up in her eyes.

Dumbledore did not want Draco to have his soul damaged. But if he was not killed, Draco would be instead.

" _A good example is how you're probably dying from that curse. You say you repressed it and Snape helped but Voldemort would not have made a simple curse with a simple antidote. And then there's this promise you're making Snape keep which sounds absolutely disastrous and it scares me that you've got all these things planned and you've never relied on someone to help ease all you do!"_

" _Well — I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he — Snape — didn' wan' ter do it anymore —"_

Alicia closed her eyes and she understood.

There was a blast behind her and Alicia turned in time to see the oak front doors, where she'd stood with Dumbledore mere hours before, blasted open. Snape walked down them, Malfoy still in his clutches and one other with them. She watched as Snape turned fleetingly and saw Alicia sitting at the base of the tower, watching him. She looked at him as he stared.

"I know." she said simply, and despite the sounds from above, her voice held enough volume and strength that Snape heard her. And she knew he had for his expression was one of surprise for once.

There was bangs inside and the two turned to it before Alicia turned back to Snape. She nodded her head and, with another surprised look at her, Snape dragged Malfoy away.

Alicia watched them, staying silent, before another figure came out, a giant blond Death Eater, following Malfoy and Snape.

Not a few minutes later, as Snape and Malfoy all headed for the front gates to Apparate away, Harry burst down the front steps. He paused only momentarily and then sprinted after Snape and Malfoy.

Alicia got to her feet and went to stop him, but she stopped. No one could know… if the Death Eaters know of Snape and Dumbledore's agreement, Snape was a goner, and perhaps even Malfoy was. But she had to stop Harry.

But if she did… that would look wrong from their side as well. Or would it merely look like she was saving her brother? Harry would hate her, and that she had no doubt about.

There was a flash of light in the distance that momentarily silhouetted Snape, Malfoy, the Death Eater and Harry.

Another flash, shouts, retaliatory jets of light, Hagrid had emerged from his cabin and was trying to stop the Death Eaters escaping.

Two more Death Eaters went after Harry and a curse went flying. Alicia's wand flicked and the curse rebounded off her shield, though it sent Harry tumbling to the ground.

He didn't stop and Harry's voice proceeded another flash of light.

" _Impedimenta_!"

One of the Death Eaters stumbled and fell, tripping over the other. Harry continued after Snape.

Hagrid was illuminated by the light of the crescent moon revealed suddenly behind clouds; the blond Death Eater was aiming curse after curse at the gamekeeper; but Hagrid's immense strength and the toughened skin he had inherited from his giantess mother seemed to be protecting him. Snape and Malfoy, however, were still running; they would soon be beyond the gates, able to Disapparate —

Harry tore past Hagrid and his opponent, took aim at Snape's back, and yelled, " _Stupefy_!"

He missed; the jet of red light soared past Snape's head; Snape shouted, " _Run, Draco_!" and turned. Twenty yards apart, he and Harry looked at each other before raising their wands simultaneously.

" _Cruc_ —"

But Snape parried the curse, knocking Harry backward off his feet before he could complete it; Harry rolled over and scrambled back up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled, " _Incendio_!"

There was an explosive bang, Alicia flinched and orange light spilled over everything. Hagrid house was on fire.

"Fang's in there, yer evil—!" Hagrid bellowed.

" _Cruc_ —" yelled Harry for the second time, aiming for the figure ahead illuminated in the dancing firelight, but Snape blocked the spell again.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" he shouted over the rushing of the flames, Hagrid's yells, and the wild yelping of the trapped Fang. "You haven't got the nerve or the ability —"

" _Incarc_ —" Harry roared, but Snape deflected the spell with an almost lazy flick of his arm.

"Fight back!" Harry screamed at him. "Fight back, you cowardly —"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" shouted Snape. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"

" _Stupe_ —"

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" sneered Snape, deflecting the curse once more. He was reading every spell that came across Harry's mind and knew how to block it.

"Now _come_!" he shouted at the huge Death Eater behind Harry. "It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up —"

" _Impedi_ —"

Harry tried again but was stopped as Alicia felt excruciating pain run through her. Her scream sounded through the air as Harry's joined it and she fell to the grass beside her beloved Headmaster.

"No!" roared Snape's voice and the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Alicia gasped and stared up at the sky above her. Snape's voice still reached her.

"Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord — we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

The three Death Eaters got up and ran for the gates. There was an inarticulate yell of rage and Alicia gasped at the anger that flowed through her and she felt Harry's next move without having to see it.

" _Sectum_ —!"

Snape flicked his wand and the curse was repelled yet again.

Harry didn't use his words next but Snape could still read his thoughts and as Alicia did, Snape knew he planned on using Levicorpus.

"No, Potter!" screamed Snape. There was a loud BANG and Alicia felt aches through her, Harry had been through backwards through the air only to crash to the ground.

In the distance Hagrid was yelling and Fang was howling but Harry's rage forced Alicia into his head and she could see Snape as though he was standing above her. Snape's pale face, illuminated by the flaming cabin, was infused with hatred.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them — I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so… _no_!"

Harry had dived for his wand; Snape shot a hex at it and it flew feet away into the darkness and out of sight.

"Kill me then," panted Harry, who felt no fear at all, but only rage and contempt. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward —"

 _Harry leave him._ Alicia wished _Please stop._

"DON'T—" screamed Snape, and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman, as though he was in as much pain as the yelping, howling dog stuck in the burning house behind them — "CALL ME COWARD!"

Alicia felt a white-hot, whiplike something slash across her face, only it was against Harry's not her's.

 _Stop. They wouldn't have wanted this… not Dumbledore… and not Lily!_ Alicia said as the tears were flowing down her face, but not from the pain she was getting from Harry, from the scene that was unfolding in the grounds. For Harry's misunderstanding and the pain Snape must've been feeling. He hadn't wanted to do it, he had had no choice given to him.

 _Please stop._

There was a flapping of wings and Buckbeak had flown at Snape, who staggered backward as the razor-sharp claws slashed at him. The hippogriff proceeded to chase Snape who ran as hard as he could, away from the animal.

And Alicia was staring at the stars again, the wisp of silver beard in the corner of her eyes. Her body ached, but she knew it wasn't her pain and she pushed against it, sitting back up again, her tears running down from her eyes.

Had Dumbledore foreseen this bit? Or had he meant for Harry and Alicia to never see Snape carry out the act? He knew of Harry's hatred, he would have known how he would have acted.

She turned to look at the man lying beside her.

"You had everything planned out… was this bit included?" she whispered to him. "Was this exactly how you intended it to happen?"

Alicia had never even dreamed of this outcome, though she knew more of Dumbledore and his plans than perhaps even Snape had. But this hadn't been something she'd known, because Dumbledore hadn't wanted to burden her.

And yet he gave her and Harry, Hermione and Ron, a task that they now somehow had to carry out without him. And she didn't believe they'd been told enough, because for one thing, Dumbledore had never said more about how to destroy a horcrux then to completely obliterate it. What was more, is they hadn't have even found one. And if they couldn't get in or out of the cave without Dumbledore, how were the four of them supposed to find the others?

Alicia knew they had to know about them in order to defeat Voldemort, that Harry had to know, but in this instant, she didn't believe them the right ones to actually complete the job. They didn't have enough resources, or anything for that matter. He sent them in blind.

Alicia heard mumbles and words behind her and guessed people had begun to leave the school, obviously the chaos would have woken the students, and someone would have noticed her sitting there, beside the obvious long body of someone.

She did not turn around but remained kneeling beside Dumbledore, looking at his face. She'd never see those blue eyes again. He'd never be able to guide her, or help her, or infuriate her with his silence and ability to keep information to himself. She'd never see the crooked smile or hear his voice…

Her tears became an endless steam now, instead of a few broken droplets here and there.

Silence dawned behind Alicia now as many saw, many knew, many understood. And she heard the foot falls of someone approaching before they kneeled beside her.

Alicia knew who it was without looking up from the face before her and she simply reached into her pocket and grabbed the locket she knew wasn't real. She held it to Harry beside her and after a moment he took it from her.

Harry turned the locket over in his hands, noticing that it was not as large as the locket in the pensieve had been, nor were there any markings upon it, no sign of the ornate _S_ that was supposed to be Slytherin's mark.

Harry unclipped it, opening it and inside, he found nothing more than a scrap of folded parchment wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been.

Alicia watched him pull it out and unfold it, words were across the page, lit up by the wands people had lit behind the twins and when Harry was done, he passed it to her.

It was neat handwriting, elegant.

 _To the Dark Lord_

 _I know I will be dead long before you read this_

 _but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

 _I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy is as soon as I can._

 _I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

 _you will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B._

Alicia turned to the body before her as Harry's head fell to her shoulder and Fang began to howl.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55:

"C'mere, Harry…"

"No."

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry… Come on, now… Alicia…"

"No." Harry was defiant as Hagrid had a hand on his shoulder but Alicia stood to her feet. A hand moved around her waist and she turned to see Ginny beside her. She looked at Harry and Ginny understood, going to take Harry's hand.

"Harry, come on."

He stood to his feet as Ginny pulled his hand upward and followed her as she linked her other hand with Alicia and the three moved through the crowd.

None acknowledged those around them, the words of incomprehensible voices, the sobs, the shouts and wails that now filled the night. They simply moved for the front steps and into the Entrance fall.

The Gryffindor hourglass had been knocked over and red rubies littered the floor as they moved to the Marble Staircase.

"Where is everyone?" Alicia asked softly

"The Hospital wing. It's were we're going." Ginny answered and Alicia only nodded.

"I'm not hurt," said Harry.

"It's McGonagall's orders," said Ginny. "Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and everyone —"

"Are they alright?" Alicia whispered

Harry had another question.

"Ginny, who else is dead?"

"Don't worry, none of us."

"But the Dark Mark — Malfoy said he stepped over a body —"

"He stepped over Bill, but it's all right, he's alive."

There was a tone to her voice that boded ill.

"Ginny…" Alicia whispered as Harry said; "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure… he's a — a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't — won't look the same anymore…"

Ginny's voice trembled a little and Alicia squeezed her hand.

"He's alive." she whispered and Ginny looked at her nodding.

"We don't really know what the aftereffects will be — I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

"But the others… There were other bodies on the ground…" Harry said, having apparently passed a few on his conquest to chase Snape.

"Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt, but Madam Pomfrey says they'll be all right. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blond one was firing off everywhere — Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything seemed to just miss us —"

Alicia nodded thankfully.

They had reached the hospital wing. Pushing open the doors, and Neville was lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him; Lupin moved forward too, looking anxious as Hermione tackled Alicia.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine… How's Bill?"

Nobody answered and Alicia, having already detached herself from Hermione, moved to check on the man. An unrecognisable face lying on Bill's pillow, so badly slashed and ripped that he looked grotesque. Madam Pomfrey was dabbing at his wounds with some harsh-smelling green ointment.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked the matron.

"No charm will work on these," said Madam Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"But he wasn't bitten at the full moon," said Ron, who was gazing down into his brother's face as though he could somehow force him to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a — a real — ?"

He looked uncertainly at Lupin.

"No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf," said Lupin, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and — and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state —"

"Ron — Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny.

"No!" Lupin looked wildly from Ginny to Harry to Alicia who was staring out the window. He looked as though hoping the twins might contradict Ginny's words, but when Harry did not, and Alicia said nothing, Lupin collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face.

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "Alicia and I were there, we saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was… Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realised it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs."

"No." Alicia said and Harry stopped looking at her. "Dumbledore knew it was a trap before we even left Hogsmeade. He knew Draco was luring him there." she didn't look at them as she spoke.

"We were sent to get Snape but didn't even get to open the door as we heard Malfoy coming. Dumbledore immobilised Harry as we were under the cloak. Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him —"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

"— more Death Eaters arrived — and then Snape — and Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra._ " Harry said before he stopped, he couldn't go on.

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Nobody paid her any attention except Ginny, who whispered, "Shh! Listen!"

Gulping, Madam Pomfrey pressed her fingers to her mouth, her eyes wide. Somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing in a way never heard before: a stricken lament of terrible beauty. The music was inside them and not without, it was the grief of the bird that seemed to mix and express perfectly everyone else as it echoed across the grounds and through the castle windows.

How long they all stood there, listening, seemed almost forever. The song seemed somehow to ease their pain a little to listen to the sound of their mourning, but it felt like a long time later that the hospital door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: There were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," she said, and the spell of the music was broken: Everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances, turning again to look at Bill, or else to rub their own eyes, shake their heads. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he — when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved in some —"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," said Harry.

She stared at him for a moment, then swayed alarmingly; Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have pulled herself together, ran forward, conjuring a chair from thin air, which she pushed under McGonagall.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, falling into the chair. "We all wondered… but he trusted… always… _Snape…_ I can't believe it…"

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Lupin, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. "We always knew that."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" whispered Tonks. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't…"

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered Professor McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean… with Snape's history… of course people were bound to wonder… but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine… Wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realised what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" said Lupin incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape _hated_ James…"

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry, "because she was Muggle-born… 'Mudblood,' he called her…"

"That's not the reason." Alicia whispered and everyone turned to her. "It's amazing how blind you all are." she didn't mean that to come from her lips as she stared out the window still, not looking at everyones' surprised faces as they watched her. "It is true that Snape told Dumbledore that he regretted what he did, passing that information on to Voldemort, but that's not what had Dumbledore convinced. Snape had a secret that he'd had almost his entire life since childhood, something he kept from everyone I believe, until he told Dumbledore about that, sixteen years ago, and Snape forced Dumbledore to swear he'd never tell another." she whispered

"You're defending Snape!" Harry suddenly shouted at her.

"I never said that." her voice never lost it's calm tone as she turned to Harry. "I'm just saying your wrong about the reason Dumbledore trusted him so whole heartedly. I got into rather a deep discussion about it with Dumbledore after our last meeting with him, though he never actually told me what it was." she confessed turning back to the window.

"But Snape still killed Dumbledore?" Tonks said to Alicia.

"Dumbledore was dying regardless." Alicia said and a few looked at her wide eyed. "He has been all year. His blackened hand was a curse that was slowly going to kill him from the inside, and it couldn't be cured." she confessed before she turned back to look at Tonks. "But yes. Snape cast the killing curse upon Dumbledore."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked her suddenly "He never told us."

"He never told you." she corrected "But I pick up on things Harry that you don't, and unlike you who tended to shout in your anger and not always let him properly explain I was able to have a lengthy and calm conversation with him where I asked him about it and he answered. I asked him if his hand was cursed and if it was killing him and after realising there was no point lying to me, he told me I was right."

Everyone stared at her. "Dumbledore kept many things from people, because he didn't like to put all his cards in one basket, apparently a metaphor he told Snape as well. But some things I worked out and with so much evidence for that, he told me about them anyway. He implied to me why he trusted Snape, and he confessed to me about his cursed hand when I confronted him."

Everyone watched her, all horror shocked by this.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Hermione asked

"He didn't want to worry or burden anyone. He had everything all planned out."

"Not everything. He didn't see Snape coming, he was blinded." Harry all but hissed

"He's not the one who's blinded, Harry. Dumbledore always knew everything." Alicia said and they all looked at her but she didn't elaborate. Dumbledore and Snape had kept their bargain a secret for a reason, and Alicia was not going to break what ever it was Dumbledore had planned from his silence, after all, he always had a plan.

"This is all my fault," said Professor McGonagall suddenly. She looked disoriented, twisting her wet handkerchief in her hands. "My fault. I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might never have joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Lupin firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way…"

"Snape would have arrived and done it anyway." Alicia assured, her voice still calm with the soothing tone. Harry stared at her as she spoke but turned back to McGonagall.

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" asked Harry.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said Professor McGonagall distractedly. "It's all so confusing… Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case… Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us… and so we patrolled. All seemed quiet. Every secret passageway out of the school was covered. We knew nobody could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered…"

"I do." Harry and Alicia chorused.

"Draco had been mending the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement all year." Alicia stated "It formed a passage with the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes down in Diagon Alley." she said

"So they got in through the Room of Requirement." Harry said.

"Unfortunately, if you want to blame anyone, you have to blame Harry and I really." Alicia said "Because of the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons we held in secret last year, we gave Malfoy all the ideas he needed to create this plan. Along with Fred and George who caused the Vanishing Cabinets existence to be brought to the Slytherins." Alicia admitted frowning. "We showed him the room, the cabinet, a way to control Madam Rosmerta so he could get the cursed Necklace and poisoned Mead into the school."

"That was Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Turns out Harry was right all year." Alicia said sighing.

Ron and Hermione however looked devastated for some reason.

"I messed up, Harry," said Ron bleakly. "We did like you told us: We checked the Marauder's Map and we couldn't see Malfoy on it, so we thought he must be in the Room of Requirement, so me, Ginny, and Neville went to keep watch on it… but Malfoy got past us."

"He came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shrivelled arm —"

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the holder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he must have been checking whether the coast was clear to let the Death Eaters out, because the moment he saw us he threw something into the air and it all went pitch-black —"

"— Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said Ron bitterly. "Fred and George's. I'm going to be having a word with them about who they let buy their products."

"That probably wont help, anyone could buy it for them." Alicia said frowning.

"We tried everything, Lumos, Incendio," said Ginny. "Nothing would penetrate the darkness; all we could do was grope our way out of the corridor again, and meanwhile we could hear people rushing past us. Obviously Malfoy could see because of that hand thing and was guiding them, but we didn't dare use any curses or anything in case we hit each other, and by the time we'd reached a corridor that was light, they'd gone."

"Luckily," said Lupin hoarsely, "Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately and told us what had happened. We found the Death Eaters minutes later, heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy obviously hadn't expected more people to be on the watch; he seemed to have exhausted his supply of Darkness Powder, at any rate. A fight broke out, they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs —"

"To set off the Mark?" asked Harry.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Lupin. "But I don't think Gibbon liked the idea of waiting up there alone for Dumbledore, because he came running back downstairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me."

"So if Ron was watching the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Neville," said Harry, turning to Hermione, "were you — ?"

"Outside Snape's office, yes," whispered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, "with Luna. We hung around for ages outside it and nothing happened… We didn't know what was going on upstairs, Ron had taken the map… It was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons. He was shouting about Death Eaters in the castle, I don't think he really registered that Luna and I were there at all, he just burst his way into Snape's office and we heard him saying that Snape had to go back with him and help and then we heard a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and he saw us and — and —"

"What?" Harry urged her.

"I was so stupid, Harry!" said Hermione in a high-pitched whisper. "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should go and take care of him while he — while he went to help fight the Death Eaters —" She covered her face in shame and continued to talk into her fingers, so that her voice was muffled. "We went into his office to see if we could help Professor Flitwick and found him unconscious on the floor… and oh, it's so obvious now, Snape must have Stupefied Flitwick, but we didn't realise, Harry, we didn't realise, we just let Snape go!"

"It's not your fault," said Lupin firmly. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."

"I doubt that." Alicia said in a low voice.

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry "and he found the place where you were all fighting…"

"We were in trouble, we were losing," said Tonks in a low voice. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback… It was all dark… curses flying everywhere… The Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs… then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stair behind them with some kind of curse… Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air —"

"None of us could break through," said Ron, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us…"

"And then Snape was there," said Tonks, "and then he wasn't —"

"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eater's jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," said Ginny.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Lupin. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville…"

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered McGonagall. "After all — he was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…"

"Or it was a spell that only allowed those with the dark mark through it." Alicia offered

"I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower…"

"He was," said Harry savagely, "but to help them, not to stop them… I'll bet Alicia's right and you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier — so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Lupin. "We all ran forward — those of us who were still standing anyway — and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust — obviously, none of us attacked them —"

"We just let them pass," said Tonks in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters — and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again — I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what —"

"He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

"He ordered them all to leave." Alicia agreed.

They all fell silent. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56:

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

"Molly — Arthur —" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry —"

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, _Bill_!"

Lupin and Tonks had got up hastily and retreated so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get nearer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Lupin.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Lupin. "It is an odd case, possibly unique… We don't know what his behaviour might be like when he awakens…"

Mrs. Weasley took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.

"And Dumbledore…" said Mr. Weasley. "Minerva, is it true… Is he really…?"

As Professor McGonagall nodded Alicia saw Ginny move beside Harry, her narrowed eyes fixed on Fleur as she gazed down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face.

Alicia understood why, this was the moment of truth for Fleur, if she wanted to prove to the Weasleys, she needed to prove that despite Bill being mangled, it meant nothing to her.

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks… It's not r-really important… but he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… and he was g-going to be married!"

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, ' 'e was _going_ to be married?' "

Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well — only that —"

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I—"

"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps — given how — how he —"

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Mrs. Weasley fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything as they waited for the explosion.

"Well if that doesn't prove they're perfect what does?" Alicia said, being the only one to not think this was disastrous.

Mrs Weasley glanced at her and Alicia rose an eyebrow as if she was much older and giving Mrs Weasley an expectant look. Mrs Weasley turned back to Fleur.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara — goblin-made — which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."

"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then both women were crying and hugging each other. Harry was completely bewildered, Ron looked completely as stunned and Ginny and Hermione were exchanging startled looks. Alicia smiled.

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely —"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

Hermione, Ron and Harry all turned to Alicia stunned as suddenly the meaning behind Tonk's patrons and mouse-coloured hair, the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she had heard a rumour someone had been attacked by Greyback, were all proven.

"Called it." Alicia said casually and Lupin looked at her. "Seriously, just cause of what you are, you're not allowed to be loved?" she asked him

"And I've told _you_ a million times," said Lupin, watching Alicia who rose her eyebrow in the same manner she had to Mrs Weasley, "that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"

"Poppy cock." Alicia scoffed "You've got that potion now." she said and Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Alicia's right. I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is… not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly.

"It is after all, Dumbledore's believed most power weapon." Alicia nodded in agreement. And all this talk just made her wish Fred and George had turned up just like everyone else.

As she thought that the hospital doors opened again and Alicia had the fleeting feeling she was getting what she'd asked for, until Hagrid walked in instead.

The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand.

"I've… I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses — Slughorn can represent Slytherin — that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry. "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Alicia, Harry. If you'll come with me…"

Alicia followed without a word and Harry murmured to Ron, Hermione and Ginny before following her.

The corridors outside were deserted and the only sound was the distant phoenix song. They were not heading for McGonagall's usual office, but for Dumbledore's. Being Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall, until another was appointed, was now the head of the school.

In silence they ascended the moving spiral staircase and entered the circular office. The room had not changed at all since Alicia and Dumbledore had left it several hours ago. The silver instruments were whirring and puffing on their spindle-legged tables, Gryffindor's sword in its glass case gleaming in the moonlight, the Sorting Hat on a shelf behind the desk. But Fawkes's perch stood empty, he was still crying his lament to the grounds. And a new portrait had joined the ranks of the dead headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts: Dumbledore was slumbering in a golden frame over the desk, his half-moon spectacles perched upon his crooked nose, looking peaceful and untroubled.

After glancing once at this portrait, Professor McGonagall made an odd movement as though steeling herself, then rounded the desk to look at Harry, her face taut and lined.

"Harry," she said, "I would like to know what you and Professor Dumbledore were doing this evening when you left the school."

"Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Alicia asked, as she'd been expecting such a question, as so it seemed had Harry.

"He did not."

"Then I'm sorry Professor." Alicia said shaking her head.

"We can't tell you that, Professor," said Harry in agreement. Dumbledore had told the twins, here, in this office, that the two were to confide the contents of their lessons to nobody but Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, it might be important," said Professor McGonagall.

"It is," said Harry, "very, but he didn't want me to tell anyone." Professor McGonagall glared at him.

"Potter" — Harry registered the renewed use of his surname — "in the light of Professor Dumbledore's death, I think you must see that the situation has changed somewhat —"

"I don't think so," said Harry, shrugging. "Professor Dumbledore never told me to stop following his orders if he died."

"It's very important Professor, that we don't tell anyone." Alicia said "And there's a reason for that and a reason Professor Dumbledore said it had to be this way. Speaking up, could jeopardise everything." she confessed

"But —"

"There's one thing you should know before the Ministry gets here, though. Madam Rosmerta's under the Imperius Curse, she was helping Malfoy and the Death Eaters, that's how the necklace and the poisoned mead —"

"Rosmerta?" said Professor McGonagall incredulously, but before she could go on, there was a knock on the door behind them and Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn traipsed into the room, followed by Hagrid, who was still weeping copiously, his huge frame trembling with grief.

"Snape!" ejaculated Slughorn, who looked the most shaken, pale and sweating. "Snape! I taught him! I thought I knew him!"

But before any of them could respond to this, a sharp voice spoke from high on the wall: A sallow-faced wizard with a short black fringe had just walked back into his empty canvas.

"Minerva, the Minister will be here within seconds, he has just Disapparated from the Ministry."

"Thank you, Everard," said Professor McGonagall, and she turned quickly to her teachers.

"I want to talk about what happens to Hogwarts before he gets here," she said quickly. "Personally, I am not convinced that the school should reopen next year. The death of the headmaster at the hands of one of our colleagues is a terrible stain upon Hogwarts's history. It is horrible."

"I am sure Dumbledore would have wanted the school to remain open," said Professor Sprout. "I feel that if a single pupil wants to come, then the school ought to remain open for that pupil."

"I asked him what would happen to the school when he was gone, worried it'd fall into Voldemort's hands and never once did he say he wanted it closed." Alicia said and McGonagall looked down at her. "He had it all planned Professor." she assured her.

"But will we have a single pupil after this?" said Slughorn, now dabbing his sweating brow with a silken handkerchief. "Parents will want to keep their children at home and I can't say I blame them. Personally, I don't think we're in more danger at Hogwarts than we are anywhere else, but you can't expect mothers to think like that. They'll want to keep their families together, it's only natural."

"I agree," said Professor McGonagall. "And in any case, it is not true to say that Dumbledore never envisaged a situation in which Hogwarts might close. When the Chamber of Secrets reopened he considered the closure of the school — and I must say that Professor Dumbledore's murder is more disturbing to me than the idea of Slytherin's monster living undetected in the bowels of the castle…"

"We must consult the governors," said Professor Flitwick in his squeaky little voice; he had a large bruise on his forehead but seemed otherwise unscathed by his collapse in Snape's office. "We must follow the established procedures. A decision should not be made hastily."

"Hagrid, you haven't said anything," said Professor McGonagall. "What are your views, ought Hogwarts to remain open?"

Hagrid, who had been weeping silently into his large, spotted handkerchief throughout this conversation, now raised puffy red eyes and croaked, "I dunno, Professor… that's fer the Heads of House an' the headmistress ter decide…"

"Professor Dumbledore always valued your views," said Professor McGonagall kindly, "and so do I."

"This is your home Hagrid." Alicia said smiling "You have a right to the outcome." he looked at her and McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm stayin'," said Hagrid, fat tears still leaking out of the corners of his eyes and trickling down into his tangled beard. "It's me home, it's bin me home since I was thirteen. An' if there's kids who wan' me ter teach 'em, I'll do it. But… I dunno… Hogwarts without Dumbledore…" He gulped and disappeared behind his handkerchief once more, and there was silence.

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall, glancing out of the window at the grounds, checking to see whether the Minister was yet approaching, "then I must agree with Filius that the right thing to do is to consult the governors, who will make the final decision.

"Now, as to getting students home… there is an argument for doing it sooner rather than later. We could arrange for the Hogwarts Express to come tomorrow if necessary —"

"What about Dumbledore's funeral?" said Harry, speaking at last.

"You can't send the students home before it." Alicia said

"Well…" said Professor McGonagall, losing a little of her briskness as her voice shook. "I — I know that it was Dumbledore's wish to be laid to rest here, at Hogwarts —"

"Then that's what'll happen, isn't it?" said Harry fiercely.

"If the Ministry thinks it appropriate," said Professor McGonagall. "No other headmaster or headmistress has ever been —"

"No other headmaster or headmistress ever gave more to this school," growled Hagrid.

"Hogwarts should be Dumbledore's final resting place," said Professor Flitwick.

"Absolutely," said Professor Sprout.

"Everyone in this school, perhaps bar a few Slytherins loved and respected Dumbledore, despite what's happened, at least since Harry and my arrival, he's always protected them. I think they have a right to see him off if they wish." Alicia said

"And in that case," said Harry, "you shouldn't send the students home until the funeral's over. They'll want to say —"

The last word caught in his throat, but Professor Sprout completed the sentence for him.

"Good-bye."

"Well said," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Well said indeed! Our students should pay tribute, it is fitting. We can arrange transport home afterward."

"Seconded," barked Professor Sprout.

"I suppose… yes…" said Slughorn in a rather agitated voice, while Hagrid let out a strangled sob of assent.

"He's coming," said Professor McGonagall suddenly, gazing down into the grounds. "The Minister… and by the looks of it, he's brought a delegation…"

"Can I leave, Professor?" said Harry at once.

"Last we saw Scrimgeous we sort of pissed him off." Alicia admitted smirking slightly.

"You may," said Professor McGonagall. "And quickly."

She strode toward the door and held it open for him. The two moved off past them all without a word and down the staircase into the grounds.

No one was in the corridors and they came across no one, not even Peeves. They continued to the Gryffindor Common room were the Fat Lady caught them immediately.

"Is it true?" whispered the Fat Lady as he approached her. "It is really true? Dumbledore — dead?"

"Yes," said Harry.

She let out a wail and, without waiting for the password, swung forward to admit him.

Alicia was not at all surprised by what awaited them. The common room was jam-packed. The room fell silent as they climbed through the portrait hole.

Harry said nothing to no one and he stalked straight across the common room and up the staircase to the boys dormitories.

"What happened?" Katie Bell moved towards Alicia "How'd it happen?"

"You're not going to like the answer." Alicia whispered

"Tell us anyway." another said.

"Snape did it." and there was an audible gasp and mutters. Alicia ignored it all and moved for the dormitories herself. The students had a right to know, even if she wished she could tell them the truth. But no one could know, she wasn't supposed to know.

Hermione was in the dormitories when she arrived and she instantly pulled Alicia into a hug. Alicia brushed her hair comfortingly before she was released.

"What happened?" she asked "before— Did you get the Horcrux?"

"We went through all the motions and we collected what was there, waiting for us but," Alicia pulled out the paper she had in her pocked while Harry had the fake locket.

"It was a fake locket, made to replace the original, with this inside." Hermione took it and read it.

"It was a fake?" she asked and Alicia nodded

"Someone else took it, and now we need to find out who." she whispered

"Who this R.A.B is." Hermione mumbled "Where's the locket?"

"Harry's got it." Alicia confessed as she moved to he bed and her trunk and put the Invisibility cloak, which was in her pocket still, into the trunk. Hermione followed and handed her the note. Alicia looked at it.

"R.A.B." she whispered "If anything he'd have to be a Death Eater, no one else would be close enough to figure this out." Alicia believed looking at Hermione. "Someone in his circle and someone who's no doubt dead."

"I'm sure if anyone could work it out, you could. No one else figured out that Dumbledore was sick, you're kinda like him in that way." Hermione smiled softly but sadly. "But now's not the time."

Alicia nodded. "I need to put my mind to rest. My body too, Harry took some poundings and I can feel it in me." she confessed. Hermione nodded in agreement and moved to her bed.

Neither wished one another good night. There was nothing good about tonight.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57:

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days — the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death, and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the entrance hall that was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, apparently wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore.

Some excitement was caused among the younger students, who had never seen it before, when a powder-blue carriage the size of a house, pulled by a dozen giant winged palominos, came soaring out of the sky in the late afternoon before the funeral and landed on the edge of the forest.

The gigantic and handsome olive-skinned, black-haired woman descended the carriage steps and threw herself into the waiting Hagrid's arms. Meanwhile a delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister of Magic himself, were being accommodated within the castle.

Neither Alicia nor Harry had spoke to any of them as they had been diligently avoiding them. The Ministry had always wanted to know of Dumbledore's trip, they'd want to know of his last excursion from the castle as well.

Alicia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were spending all of their time together. The beautiful weather seemed to mock them; if Dumbledore had not died, they would have had this time together at the very end of the year, Ginny's examinations finished, the pressure of homework gone.

Alicia was appreciating the grounds with every hour she could, taking in their looks and sights. She and Harry hadn't spoken about it, but they both silently knew what was to happen next. She wondered if Hermione and Ron had guessed it too… After all, Dumbledore had given them a job, and it couldn't be completed while stuck in the castle. There was no way Alicia and Harry would be safe to return here again, Voldemort being after Harry and Dumbledore now gone, that was it for the twins and Hogwarts.

They visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever — in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs — but in personality he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks.

"… so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me," said Fleur happily, plumping up Bill's pillows, "because ze British overcook their meat, I 'ave always said this."

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," sighed Ginny later that evening, as she, Harry, Ron, Alicia and Hermione sat beside the open window of the Gryffindor common room, looking out over the twilit grounds.

"She's not that bad," said Harry. "Ugly, though," he added hastily, as Ginny raised her eyebrows, and she let out a reluctant giggle.

"Nice save." Alicia mumbled and he smirked at her.

"Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can."

"It's not like she'll be living with you either Ginny, it's really only till the wedding and then special occasions she'll be around." Alicia assured.

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione, who was perusing the _Evening Prophet._

Hermione winced at the forced toughness in his voice. "No," she said reprovingly, folding up the newspaper. "They're still looking for Snape but no sign…"

"Of course there isn't," said Harry, who became angry every time this subject cropped up. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time…"

"I'm going to go to bed," yawned Ginny. "I haven't been sleeping that well since… well… I could do with some sleep."

She kissed Harry (Ron looked away pointedly), Alicia held up her hand for a high five before she waved at the other two, and departed for the girls' dormitories. The moment the door had closed behind her, Hermione leaned forward toward Harry with a most Hermione-ish look on her face.

"Harry, I found something out this morning, in the library."

"R.A.B.?" said Harry, sitting up straight.

The task of the Horcruxes came to a stop until they discovered the mysterious R.A.B, which gave Alicia a nagging feeling every time she heard it, as though the answer was on the tip of her tongue. She wondered if they could find records of Hogwarts past students and if that would help, but there didn't seem enough time left in the year for her to feel confident.

And then there was finding the rest. The Cup, the Snake, something that belonged to Ravenclaw and the Locket that was missing… and then there was Harry as well, a revelation she would never speak out loud until she was forced to.

Alicia had shown Ron the little note the morning after Dumbledore's death while Harry had shown Hermione the locket. Ron at the same time had given Alicia back the Mauraders Map which she smiled greatly at and pocketed at once. Hermione had taken to the library to discover the initials, but Alicia felt that it wouldn't be some famous witch or wizard, it would likely be a Slytherin, a pureblood would be best to start with before looking at half's and they'd have to have left Hogwarts… or school if they attended another, while Voldemort had come to power, which Alicia believed wouldn't have been during Dumbledore's rein as headmaster as he had turned Voldemort away while he'd been moving into his 'prime'. She doubted it was the type of thing the Library would have, but the records on the other hand seemed a better idea for her, only it was unlikely they'd get to see them without an explanation as to why.

"No," she said sadly, "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything… There are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials — Rosalind Antigone Bungs… Rupert 'Axebanger' Brookstanton… but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him… No, actually, it's about… well, Snape."

She looked nervous even saying the name again.

"What about him?" asked Harry heavily, slumping back in his chair.

"Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business," she said tentatively.

"D'you have to rub it in, Hermione? How d'you think I feel about that now?"

"No — no — Harry, I didn't mean that!" she said hastily, looking around to check that they were not being overheard. "It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see… she was Snape's mother!"

"Called it." Alicia said, her hand up lazily.

"I thought she wasn't much of a looker," said Ron. Hermione ignored him.

"I was going through the rest of the old _Prophets_ and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a —"

"— murderer," spat Harry. Alicia turned her gaze away.

"Well… yes," said Hermione. "So… I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being 'half a Prince,' you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the _Prophet._ "

"Yeah, that fits," said Harry. "He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them… He's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggle father… ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name — _Lord_ Voldemort — the Half-Blood _Prince_ — how could Dumbledore have missed — ?"

A quick image of a hook-nosed man shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner flashed through Alicia's mind.

"Seems weird Snape's mum would be a witch… Harry and I saw a memory of Snape crying in a corner as a child, while his dad yelled at his mum who was cowering…" Alicia said suddenly and the three looked at her. "A muggle abusing a wizard… sounds like an odd thing, but it'd explain why Snape chose his mother's surname, hated his dad for treating his mother that way." she whispered frowning.

"Are you feeling sorry for it?!" Harry said

"Yes." she answered simply. She felt so much pity for Snape, he grew up loving a women who was the opposite of him, watched her marry his worst enemy, evidently had her killed, hated her child who seemed more like his father, and had to kill the man who had given him better, only to be forced whole heartedly back under the monster who'd taken from him what he cherished most. And now it seemed he was tormented even as a child.

No wonder he was as irritable as he was, he had to push through it all somehow, his anger at students, most likely spilled from his anger at himself for what happened to Lily.

She had turned away from Harry to look back out the window as he seemed ready to start yelling hoarse at her. Ron seemed to sense this.

"I still don't get why he didn't turn you in for using that book," said Ron. "He must've known where you were getting it all from."

"He knew," said Harry bitterly. "He knew when I used Sectumsempra. He didn't really need Legilimency… He might even have known before then, with Slughorn talking about how brilliant I was at Potions… Shouldn't have left his old book in the bottom of that cupboard, should he?"

"But why didn't he turn you in?"

"He had no proof." Alicia said "Especially not when he saw Harry with Ron's copy."

"I also don't think he wanted to associate himself with that book," said Hermione. "I don't think Dumbledore would have liked it very much if he'd known. And even if Snape pretended it hadn't been his, Slughorn would have recognised his writing at once. Anyway, the book was left in Snape's old classroom, and I'll bet Dumbledore knew his mother was called 'Prince.' "

"I should've shown the book to Dumbledore," said Harry. "All that time he was showing me how Voldemort was evil even when he was at school, and I had proof Snape was too —"

" 'Evil' is a strong word," said Hermione quietly as Alicia looked at Harry strongly.

"You were the one who kept telling me the book was dangerous!"

"I'm trying to say, Harry, that you're putting too much blame on yourself. I thought the Prince seemed to have a nasty sense of humour, but I would never have guessed he was a potential killer…"

"None of us could've guessed Snape would… you know," said Ron.

 _None except Dumbledore._ Alicia said, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow was Dumbledore's funeral, and Alicia, who'd never been to one, had set herself up for tears. She wondered how this time last year she'd lost Sirius and not even a year later, Dumbledore was gone too. That was three years in a row now that someone had died at the end of the year, Cedric being the first. Was it always going to be so?

Alicia was up early the following morning, beginning to pack her trunk. The Hogwarts Express was leaving an hour after the funeral. She pulled the invisibility cloak out of her things, she needed to give it back to Harry, it was his she'd long ago decided, he needed it more than she. She put it in her pocket before she moved down the stairs. The mood in the Great Hall subdued. Everybody was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the thronelike chair in the middle of the staff table empty. Hagrid's chair was deserted too, perhaps unable to face breakfast. Snape's place however beenunceremoniously filled by Rufus Scrimgeour. Alicia found this insulting, but she could not say anything about it.

Alicia moved to the table, ignoring Scrimgeour, who was undoubtable looking for Harry. Not long later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all joined her, silent, not touching their plates like many others.

Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet, and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

"It is nearly time," she said. "Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

They filed out from behind their benches in near silence. Slughorn headed the column of Slytherins, all wearing magnificent, long, emerald green robes embroidered with silver. Professor Sprout, usually covered in some kind of dirt was now immaculate, not a single patch on her hat. Entering the entrance hall, they found Madam Pince standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs.

They headed out of the front doors and down across to the lake, the warmth of the sun caressed Alicia's face as they followed Professor McGonagall in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: There was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

Alicia looked up at the blue sky above her, it almost seemed like he was smiling down on them, and she couldn't help it as tears welled up in her eyes already.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs; shabby and smart, old and young. Some they did not recognise but those from the Order of the Phoenix were plain to be noticed: Kingsley Shacklebolt; Mad-Eye Moody; Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink; Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black dragon skin. Alicia had to contain herself from sprinting forwards, she hadn't seen Fred since Ron's terrible birthday back in March, so much had happened to her since then that upon seeing his face, he was all she wanted. A face she didn't know when she'd see again.

Fred was watching the crowd of approaching students, searching.

They were not the only ones filling the chairs however, Madame Maxime, who took up two and a half chairs on her own was there, as well as Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron in London, Arabella Figg, Harry's Squib neighbour, the hairy bass player from the Wizarding group the Weird Sisters, Ernie Prang, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and others in which Alicia did not know the name of, such as the barman of the Hog's Head and the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially on the gleaming air.

Fred spotted Alicia and he reached for her as she did for him when she was close enough, pulling her into him as far as he could and holding her as though she may disappear. He kissed her when releasing her even a little before they took their seats, Alicia right beside him. Harry on her other side, Ginny beside him followed by Hermione and Ron, the four making up the end of the row by the lake. Fred kept his arm around Alicia and she leaned into him, not wanting to be even an inch away.

People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far. The crowd continued to swell; Alicia watched Neville being helped into a seat by Luna. Neville and Luna alone of the D.A. had responded to Hermione's summons the night that Dumbledore had died, and it was clear why: They were the ones who had missed the D.A. most… probably the ones who had checked their coins regularly in the hope that there would be another meeting.

Cornelius Fudge walked past toward the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual; Rita Skeeter, her usual notebook in her red-taloned hand, never missing the opportunity for a story. Alicia shared the anger that came off of Harry beside her as Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toadlike face, a black velvet bow set atop her iron-coloured curls moved to take a seat. At the sight of the centaur Firenze, who was standing like a sentinel near the water's edge, she gave a start and scurried hastily into a seat a good distance away.

The staff was seated at last. Scrimgeour was looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. And then the whispers were broken, music, strange, otherworldly music was playing and Alicia turned for the lake as she looked for the source. In the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface, a chorus of mer-people were singing in their strange language. Their pallid faces were rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music was strange, making the hair on the back of Alicia's neck stand up and yet not at all unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair. Alicia remembered how Dumbledore had spoke to the mer-folk in their fourth year, after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, he had known them and their language. They too must have been sorry for his death, at least more so than many of the Ministry officials who had arrived here.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was Dumbledore's body.

Alicia hadn't even noticed her tears running down her face, they were falling into her lap like Ginny's and Hermione's were as Ron looked white and shocked and Harry received a sharp pain in his throat.

The warmth of the sun seemed to vanish in that moment and Fred pulled Alicia closer as she leaned into him further.

They could not see clearly what was happening at the front. Hagrid seemed to have placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalised looks from some. Alicia wondered why he was not going to Madam Maxime and turned slightly to see he was instead heading for his giant half-brother Grawp, who was dressed in a jacket and trousers.

The music stopped and Alicia tuned back to the front. A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Alicia could not hear him, but she didn't believe anything he said could rival Dumbledore, and none of it was what Dumbledore would have said, after all, at one of their feast in the castle he'd chosen his speech to comprise of four words; "nitwit," "oddment," "blubber," and "tweak,". That seemed a more fitting speech she believed.

There was a soft splashing noise to their left and the merpeople broke the surface of the water to listen too. Along with them, at the edge of the trees there was movement as the centaurs as well had come to pay their respects.

The little man in black stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Alicia believed it custom for people to speak of the person who had passed, someone who knew him, but no one else moved.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: Higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes and Alicia was reminded of Fawkes, the bird who had helped her and Harry so many times and who had been Dumbledore's greatest companion, no matter what anyone said.

The fire did not last, it vanished and left, in it's place, a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested. He would stay there, forever, watching over the grounds of Hogwarts that he loved so much and forever get to see the sun move across the lake.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was the cents tribute as they turned tail and disappeared into the cool trees. Likewise, the merpeople sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Ron had his face screwed up as though the sun was blinding him and Alicia believed he was trying to stop himself from crying. Hermione's face was glistening with tears, Ginny had stopped crying and Harry, who'd apparently cried at some point, wasn't either anymore. He and Ginny were watching one another, a look of understanding between them.

"Ginny, listen…" he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's been like… like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't… we can't… I've got things to do alone now."

Alicia hit him over the back of the head and ruined the entire atmosphere.

"You're not going, anywhere, without me." she said before she turned to him. "And don't you dare think you'll be able to either." Harry looked at her and looked at Ginny who was watching Alicia. The girl simply hugged Fred, who rubbed her back.

"You're not going to do the same with me are you?" he chuckled

"Never." she whispered, though she knew why Harry was doing what he was doing, before he even began to explain to Ginny.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

"What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely.

"I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral… and it was my fault…"

She looked away from him, over the lake.

"I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped… Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more — myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile.

"Alicia was the opposite, though she told me to relax and be me, she from the start said she'd help." Alicia smirked and Harry looked at her.

"I just wish I'd asked you sooner." he confessed "We could've had ages… months… years maybe…"

"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," said Ginny, half laughing. "Well… I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

Ron was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose and Harry, got to his feet, turning his back on Ginny, the tomb, and walking away.

Alicia turned to Ginny who she pulled into a hug over the now empty seat.

"Don't worry," Alicia said "Fred's still got the other half of my mirror, and…" she took a breath for the lie she was about to say. "I wont let anything happen to Harry, and when we're back, and this is over, there'll be every opportunity and no excuse for him to have."

"You wont let him run off with someone else?" Ginny laughed lightly

"I'm his sister, no one else can get to him if I don't let them." she pulled away from Ginny "Let's be honest, I'm a scary person." and Ginny laughed. Alicia tucked some of the girl's flaming red hair behind her ear. "But Ginny, even though you're not, officially, together, it doesn't mean Voldemort might not do something, especially if he get's desperate." she turned to Fred beside her who was watching, absentmindedly playing with Alicia's hair as he did so often. "You need to be more on guard than ever, and if you don't want something happening to us, you can't let anything happen to yourselves. Because I swear, like you'd put your lives for us, we'd do the same, and we'd come rescue you, no matter what it meant for us." she said, looking between the two Weasleys.

"Do you understand me?" her tone was like a mother scolding two children and the two siblings laughed.

"Yes mum." they returned.

"It sounds as though you're planning on going away." Fred said

"Harry and I have something to do," she whispered to him and Ginny moved over a seat to Alicia's other side. "We're not coming back to school next year Fred, it's not safe even if we did, Voldemort would be here instantly." she frowned "However, we're still underage till the end of July, and we all know how the summers usually end. Likely we'll see you before we even go anywhere." Alicia promised, brushing Fred's hair slightly.

"But after that…" she said frowning "I don't know what's gonna happen, or when you'll see me."

Fred leaned down and kissed Alicia and Ginny brushed her hair.

"Just know," Alicia said to them both "We're gonna do all we can to end this war." she promised "Harry is still the Chosen One after all." she smiled and they smiled back before Ginny hugged her again.

"Look after him."

"Always." Alicia returned "Be careful. Watch Fred for me." Ginny chuckled

"I'll do my best."

Alicia got to her feet and Fred did as well, taking her hand, George stood beside him.

"You going somewhere?"

"On an adventure." Alicia shrugged before she hugged George. "I need you to watch your twat of a brother." she said and George laughed.

"Careful or I'll be forced to kidnap you." Fred said and Alicia smiled.

"Don't loose my mirror." she said and he smiled

"I'd never dream of it." he kissed the back of her knuckles and then pulled her into another hug before Alicia moved off away from the crowd. Harry was around the edge of the lake a little but and Hermione and Ron were with him as she moved over to them quickly.

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," said Harry as she got closer. "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"We're not going anywhere until we turn seventeen." Alicia said strongly "After our birthday we can leave."

Harry stared at her.

"Don't seriously be stupid enough to think you can actually leave me. It's my job too." Harry stared at her and, by the look on his face, Alicia knew he wasn't going to argue.

"We need to wait till we can to legal magic, and we might be able to apparate but we technically shouldn't." Alicia admitted "A few things need to be done the right way first. Like not being sensed every time underaged magic is done." she grumbled.

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?" Ron asked

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. Alicia actually looked surprised, where had he got that idea from? "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that." he looked at Alicia who smiled.

"Well that you definitely can't do without me." and he nodded.

"And then what?" said Ron.

"Then we've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't we?" said Harry, looking at Alicia before his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb, reflected in the water on the other side of the lake. "That's what he wanted Alicia and I to do, that's why he told us all about them. If Dumbledore was right — and I'm sure he was — there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," he added, "so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

Alicia dropped her gaze and said nothing in this response before she looked at Hermione and Ron. They were watching her and she rose a knowing eyebrow.

"We'll be there, Harry," said Ron.

"What?"

"At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron. "And then we'll go with you wherever you're going."

"No —" said Harry quickly.

"Took you long enough to decide." Alicia smiled

"Alicia!" Harry snapped at her

"Dumbledore told us we could tell them because he didn't want us alone. And like we could do it alone anyway. We need them. And I'd much rather not leave them behind for Voldemort to kidnap and torture out of them about the Horcruxes, it's better, seeing as they know, that they come with us. And that was always the plan." Alicia explained strongly, Hermione and Ron looking at her happily.

"You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?

"We're with you whatever happens," said Ron. "But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Harry looked at him startled.

"And we both know that the Order will do something to protect us around our birthday, mum's charm breaks when we turn seventeen and that leaves us vulnerable. And Voldemort knows about that. Likely they'll move us beforehand and I bet it'll be to the Weasley's house." Alicia said shrugging.

"One day I'm gonna get sick of you knowing everything." Ron said

"Or angry." Alicia whispered. "It's just a guess." she said louder to him.

Harry was looking at the three of them before finally speaking.

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he said finally.

* * *

 **And that's that. Number Six finished.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed it, and you thought I'd done okay with the story line, some changes had to be made given Alicia and her brain.**

 **And now we're onto the last. I have no idea how that's going to go, I've been given an idea for the 19 years later if Fred survives so I am thinking ahead, we'll see.**

 **And the turn out of the Battle of Hogwarts will likely surprise me as much as it does you. I don't plan that much I just have ideas and which ever on comes through is how it happens.**

 **Wait for the anticipation and look forward to it!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	58. Author's Note

**Well,**

 **I went seven days, to finish a third of a book, proofread, and upload, but I've done it.**

 **My last and final book of my Unbreakable Bond Series is finished and uploaded.**

 **An Unbreakable Bond Succeeds**

 **I hope you all like it, and thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting my stories.**

 **Have a happy Christmas and a fantastic New Years.**


End file.
